


Babies in the garden

by Sugataeh



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Baby Bangtan, Baby got7, Breastfeeding, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Little bangtan, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Namjin, Mpreg, Only bambam and yugyeom babies, Parents Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster & Kim Seokjin | Jin, Past Child Abuse, Single Parents, Therapy, Trauma, Very Sentimental, farming, im soft, the fluff kills me, yoongi and yugyeom?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 96,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugataeh/pseuds/Sugataeh
Summary: Seokjin and namjoon want a family they just don't know when to start one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There aren't enough parent namjin fics out there so I've come to fix that. Also baby bangtan and this is pretty much gonna be fluffy the whole time unless someone wants something else.

When namjoon met Kim seokjin he swears he felt his heart stop. He remembers it so vividly because he still feels that way every time he sees him. All those years ago he felt his palms instantly get sweaty and he felt a dull ache when he realized he bumped into someone. He was just so captivated by his beauty.

 

His hair was a golden blonde and his cheeks were so pink that day namjoon wondered if it was because of the heat or maybe because he realized that namjoon was staring. He was wearing a plain pink t-shirt and some black jeans but he was just so… beautiful. The way his hair was blowing in the wind and the way he had his arms crossed and the way he was tapping his foot. Namjoon was smitten from the moment he saw him.

 

When seokjin finally looked up and at him namjoon felt his heart explode. He panicked and turned around quickly, running into someone again. He felt his ears getting hot, he was a little embarrassed but after a while he turned his head to look back at the most beautiful man he’s ever seen.

 

And he was looking back. He smiled warmly before turning when another guy walked up to him. And just like that he walked away.

 

He’s so lucky he saw him that day. He’s so lucky because if that never happened then he would’ve never talked to him, called him, took him out, kissed him, loved him, married him. Ever since that day that feeling has never once left his chest. That warm feeling that has him unconsciously smiling so big people around him look at him weirdly. Namjoon really is lucky.

 

The day seokjin sees namjoon his cheeks heat up, his eyes widen, and his heart melts. Of course the second he looks at him directly namjoon turns away. Seokjin chuckled when he saw him run into someone before ken had walked over to him. With a warm smile seokjin had walked away still feeling those eyes on him.

 

After that moment they seemed to always see each other, whether it was intentional or not. The second time they had seen each other seokjiin had been in the library, he had been trying to reach a book from the top shelf when he felt someone behind him. The person had reached up and gotten the book, except he knocked about 3 others off the shelf and seokjin couldn’t help but giggle and turn around.

 

His chest had done that thing again as he looked into namjoons eyes. They had blushed and exchanged names, later they exchanged numbers, then kisses, and then vows. Even now seokjin still feels his cheeks get red when he catches namjoon looking at him with those eyes and that big smile. So full of love and warmth and seokjin will just walk up to him, wrap his arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

 

They’re so domestic and people often wonder how they managed to make it this long. Sure they have arguments and fight over petty things but they always make sure to never go to bed angry. They always exchange quiet “I’m sorry’s” before holding each other all night. They have struggles just like everyone else but somehow they still fell so close. There’s never been a moment where they’ve felt the other pull or push away.

 

It’s just always been seokjin and namjoon, and they hope it’s like that until their final moments.

 

-

 

Now namjoon finds himself unlocking the door to their home, the smell of seokjins cooking making his stomach grumble. He can hear seokjin singing softly and he takes his shoes off quickly, makes his way to the kitchen where he sees seokjin swaying softly back and forth. God he’s so beautiful.

 

“honey I’m home!” he yells, makes seokjin scream and turn around sharply. He’s glaring but namjoon can see the corners of his mouth quirk up a little.

 

“what did I say about doing that,” he scolds but walks over anyways after turning the heat down on whatever he’s cooking. He wastes no time in hugging namjoon tightly and giving him a nice long kiss. God namjoon loves him so much. His lips are so soft and full and namjoon bites them a little before running his tongue over it.

 

“sit, dinner is ready,” seokjin pushes him away with a smile but namjoon turns to the cupboards to get plates and cups instead. He can practically feel seokjin rolling his eyes. He always asks namjoon to just sit down but namjoon just ignores him and gets the plates and cups.

 

“how was your day baby?” namjoon asks once they’re settled at the table, they're eating some rice and chicken, no matter how simple the food is to namjoon its practically a 5 course meal.

 

“I didn’t really do anything, jinyoung says he wants to come over tomorrow but other than that I’ll be bored all week,” seokjin shrugs. They live in a pretty rural area so there’s not many neighbors around. The houses aren’t too far from each other but most of the neighbors seem to mind their own business, seokjin gets lonely at times and it makes namjoon worry.

 

“that’s good, maybe he’ll bring baby bambam and yugyeom,” jinyoung was a single parent of 2 and when he first moved in he had quickly become friends with seokjin. It was a good change for both of them. His kids weren’t too young, only 6, but in both of their eyes they were still babies.

 

“anyways how was work for you, does your back still hurt?” seokjin worried a little. Namjoon and a few others worked in picking up the crops from other neighbors to sell. They all helped each other even if most of them weren’t too sociable. Everyone had a mutual love for each other even if they didn’t voice it. It was a small area, everyone knew each other. Namjoon had been lifting crates filled with vegetables all last week. He had come home complaining about his back.

 

“don’t worry baby I’m fine,” he smiles and seokjin couldn’t resist in leaning over to kiss one of his dimples causing them to deepen. They were so grossly affectionate towards each other. It sorts of shocked the people in their neighborhood when they first moved in.

 

“I’m tired let’s head to bed and I’ll rub your back again,” they didn’t even bother with putting the plates away. They went straight to the bedroom where they began to change into their night clothes. Seokjin look his jeans off and reached for one of namjoons baggy t-shirts. Namjoon decided to take his shirt and pants off tonight, the weather had been heating up recently.

 

Seokjin made sure he was comfortable before he sat beside him. He put some lotion on his hands and rubbed them together a little too warm it up. He took his time in rubbing and massaging all the stiffness out of namjoons back. He rolled his eyes affectionately when he already heard him snoring. He wiped his hands off with a shirt he found at the end of the bed before he got comfortable in bed. He felt namjoon turn to him and pull him close, kissing his neck making seokjin smile before they both drifted to sleep.

 

-

 

The next day seokjin was sat with jinyoung in the backyard. They had the yard split up. On one side they had the garden and some crops and the other side was open yard. The kids were running around playing with the hose while the adults sat under the shade of a tree.

 

“so anyways I heard from one of the neighbors that Britney was pregnant,” jinyoung loved to gossip and since he actually went out with the kids he knew everything.

 

“the one that just moved in?” she had just moved in from a different city. Seokjin hadn’t greeted her because he and namjoon had gone to the city for some things.

 

“yes and people are starting to talk, allegedly it’s her cousins!” they both fake gasp before laughing. If the rumor is true that would be the most excitement they’d have in months.

 

“that’s awful you shouldn’t spread something like that,” jinyoung just rolls his eyes before he gets up and runs towards bambam who’s pointing the hose right up yugyeom’s nose.

 

That’s another reason why he feels lonely and why namjoon worried. Of course they wanted a family, they wanted one so bad but it just hadn’t been working out. Of course they’d try but something would come up. Namjoon would get hurt working or they’d get busy or maybe it wasn’t that ad seokjin was just scared. He wanted to be a good parent, he wanted to have a baby. Namjoons baby. Something was just holding him back. He wasn’t infertile or anything something just always seemed to stop him from fully committing. Maybe that was a bad thing. They both tried not to worry about it for now.

 

“I think it’s time for us to go home these kids drive me crazy,” both kids immediately started whining about going home. They always complained about being bored.

 

“we’ll come back another day say goodbye to uncle jin,” jinyoung starts walking towards their house cutting across the yard. The boys both look towards seokjin and hug him, even if they’re soaking wet seokjinn still hugs them back.

 

“bye boys see you soon,” he kisses their cheeks making them giggle and then sends them off. He hopes he can have that one day with namjoon.

 

Before he makes his way into the house he grabs the hose and walks towards the garden. They had recently planted watermelons and seokjin couldn’t wait for them to grow. Namjoon really loves watermelon.

 

He turns the hose and starts watering the plants, humming to himself before he hears a shrill cry from the watermelon patch. Quickly he turns the hose off and makes his way over there. There’s sniffles coming from the patch and as he gets closer he sees a little head of hair. He speeds walks over and then slows down when he’s a little closer.

 

Its… a boy. A little boy. Like really little and he’s soaking wet.

 

“you poor baby h-how did you get here,” he crouches down and moves his long hair out of his face. His little cheeks are dirty and he’s still crying, big tears streaming down his chubby cheeks.

 

“come here you must be cold,” he scoops up the baby hesitantly. The little boy clings to him still whimpering. Seokjin quickly walks towards the house, he goes straight to the bathroom and starts running a bath. How did this little boy end up there?

 

“it’s ok its ok,” he sits the little boy down on the toilet seat and wipes his tears away. The baby rubs his eyes with little fists and seokjin can’t help but coo. He takes the little boys hands away from his eyes and goes to turn the water off after making sure it’s not too hot.

 

“my name is seokjin… can you tell me your name?” he asks gently, the little boy hiccups but doesn’t say anything. He’s either shy or can’t speak. Seokjins a little afraid that there’s something wrong with him. He can’t let it show though because then the little boy will sense that. So he puts on a warm smile and pulls the baby in closer.

 

“don’t worry, were gonna give you a nice bubble bath and then were gonna fill this belly of yours,” he pokes it making the baby give a watery giggle. He doesn’t seem scared anymore so seokjin pulls him towards the tub. He gently pulls his little shorts and shirt off, god he’s so dirty seokjin is really worried now. The little boy just stares curiously at the water and then at seokjin.

 

“it’s ok you’re gonna be alright,” seokjin whispers, gently placing the boy in the warm tub. He doesn’t get scared, just starts playing with the bubble. Seokjin smiles every time he giggles as he washes him thoroughly. What is he gonna tell namjo-

 

“honey I’m home!”

 

Well there’s his answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little baby bangtan has me so soft I'm *melts*

Seokjin quickly washed the soap off the tiny boy’s body. The boy squealed when he felt seokjin rub over his belly, god seokjin could feel his ribs. He pulled the plug and drained the bath water. He grabbed the fluffiest towel he owned and wrapped him in it. Seokjin paused, the little boy was looking right at him. Big brown eyes shining and a big gummy smile meeting him.

 

This isn’t good.

 

“coming honey!” he yelled out into the hallway. He hadn’t started dinner, hopefully namjoon wasn’t too tired today.

 

“come on baby let’s take you to meet someone,” he couldn't help it so he kissed the little boys nose. He squealed and scrunched up his cute little face. Seokjins heart melted. This isn’t good.

 

He picked him up gently and slowly made his way down to the living room. He’s nervous. What will namjoon think? He might think he stole the child, seokjin bites his lip nervously as he rounds the corner.

 

Namjoon is sitting on the couch, he’s watching tv and he hasn’t noticed him. Seokjin pauses for a moment. He takes a deep breath and looks into the little boy’s eyes. He’s looking up at him and seokjin hugs him closer to himself.

 

“hey… babe?” namjoon raises a brow when he sees his husband enter the living room. He doesn’t really know what to think of the child wrapped in a big towel currently in seokjins arms. The little boy is poking at his husband’s pink lips and he sees the big smile on his face. Can see the warmth and gentleness behind it as he tickles his little neck. The giggles the boy lets our catch namjoon by surprise. His chest feels warm.

 

“uhh… I was watering the garden and stuff and… I-I don’t know how or why but… he was just crying by the watermelons I couldn't just... leave him there,” he trails off and namjoon can tell he’s anxious. Maybe even scared which catches namjoon off guard. He’s not mad, just confused.

 

He sits by his husband and gently moves his bangs to the side. The boy cuddles up to seokjins chest, thumb in his mouth. Namjoon reaches over and pulls it out making the boy whimper and look up at him. Namjoon looks and sees his husband already looking at him. He’s confused too but namjoon gives him a reassuring smile, kisses his cheek before he reaches for the baby.

 

“c’mon little one let’s get you something to wear while seokjinie makes some yummy food,” he sends a wink to seokjin and then makes his way into their bedroom. He doesn’t even know what he’s doing but he figures seokjin needs a little time. Or maybe he just wanted some time with the cute little boy.

 

He sets him down on the bed and the little boy immediately springs up, he’s jumping and giggling so loudly namjoon smiles so wide. Oh no. this isn’t good.

 

-

 

Seokjin can hear the little boy laughing so clearly he smiles. He gets to work with making some stew for him and namjoon. He takes a moment to think of what he could make the baby. He seems old enough for solid foods but seokjin doesn’t want him to get a stomach ache. He settles on making him a little bit of soup with lots of vegetables.

 

Soon the food is done and he’s calling for namjoon to come eat. He’s blowing on the baby’s soup when namjoon walks in. he walks in with the little boy wearing some of jinyoungs boy’s clothes. They’re huge on him but they cover him enough. Namjoons carrying him around making airplane noises. It scares seokjin a little with how natural it looks.

 

“stop you might give him a stomach ache,” seokjin takes the boy from his arms and sits him in his lap. He blows on the soup some more before giving a spoonful to the baby. He sniffs it before he opens his little mouth wide. Seokjin smiles and feeds him, making sure to sneak in some vegetables.

 

“what do we do namjoon… I don’t even know how he got in the garden,” namjoon can tell he’s worrying. It is strange considering the neighbors on their right have a huge wooden fence around their property. He definitely didn’t come from jinyoungs yard. He doesn’t know what to think either.

 

“why don’t we go into the city tomorrow, I know for a fact he’s not anyone’s from around here,” he really doesn’t know what else they can do. Everyone knows everyone in the neighborhood. No one has moved in or recently had a baby. There hasn’t been any visitors or people just passing by recently. There’s a city not too far away that most of them go to whenever they need to. Maybe they’ll find some answers there.

 

“but… we don’t even know his name or how old he is or anything,” seokjin looks worriedly across the table. Namjoon just leans over and kisses his forehead. The little boy is slowly falling sleep, cuddled up to seokjin.

 

“don’t worry we’ll figure this out tomorrow, it’s a good thing you found him baby,” he reassures squeezing his hand. They both get up and put their plates in the sink. Seokjin holding the little boy close to him, he can feel how he’s got his little hands clenching his shirt tightly.

 

Seokjin walks ahead of namjoon into the bedroom. Hopefully namjoon doesn’t snore too loud tonight. He doesn’t want the little boy to wake up in the middle of the night.

 

He lays his little body down in the center and changes into his nightclothes. Namjoon walks in after making sure the doors are locked and the lights are off. They both get into bed and just stare at each other. Namjoon leans in to give him a big kiss on the lips. He hopes that calms seokjins nerves enough. They’re both nervous. They don’t know what this could mean.

 

I mean, a baby in the garden?

 

They snuggle close together and try their best to go to sleep.

 

-

 

Seokjin is so nervous. He’s sitting in the passenger seat of namjoons truck, little boy in his lap. He’s singing ‘la la la’ and sticking his little hand out the window. Namjoon smiles a little at his baby voice. Seokjins hands are shaking but when he looks over and sees namjoon smiling his nerves calm a little.

 

They got up extra early that morning, they wanted to make sure they know who the little boy's parents are. If he even had parents, seokjin thought. He wouldn’t admit it but he had gotten quite fond of the little baby. They planned on going to orphanages first and making their way from there. Someone had to know who this little boy was. And if they didn’t… well.

 

“don’t worry baby everything will be fine,” namjoon kisses his knuckles softly. He can feel seokjins hand shake and he furrows his brows a little.

 

“I know but… I don’t know,” he trails off. He doesn’t know how to tell namjoon that he hopes they don’t find the little boy’s parents. He was afraid this would happen.

 

They pull into the city and seokjin puts the window up making the baby whine. So far the little boy hadn’t said much apart from his singing just now. At least they knew that he wasn’t mute or something. Seokjin had worried about that.

 

“ok this is the most visited one, even if they don’t know him I’m sure they can give us somewhere else to go to,” namjoon gets out and walks over to seokjins side, opening his door and taking the little boy from his arms. He’s looking around with wide eyes and namjoon pinches his cheek making him giggle.

 

He grabs seokjins hand and they make their into inside. It’s pretty quiet except for the sound of a tv in one of the rooms. They wander around aimlessly before they find a lady sitting at a desk. Seokjin walks up to it, he talks to the woman for a little bit before he beckons namjoon to come over.

 

The woman stands and comes closer to the little boy, she furrows her brow before shaking her head at seokjin. He sighs a little but then gains his composure. The woman walks back over to her desk and tells them to wait a moment. She types some things in and then write something on a sticky note.

 

“go to this center, they specialize in lost kids I’m sure they’ll be able to help you better than I can,” she smiles gently and sends them on their way. Namjoon hands the little boy back to seokjin. He doesn’t seem to mind being passed back and forth. They get in the car and make their way towards the location the lady suggested.

 

It’s a big building and there’s business men and women walking in and out of it. Seokjin turns to namjoon before he gets out of the car.

 

“I’m a little scared,” he trails off, biting his lip. The little bot reaches up and pulls it free making them all laugh. Namjoon reaches over and kisses seokjin softly. They pull and apart and look down at the boy. He’s got his lips puckered up too and seokjin lets out a laugh at that. Namjoon hesitantly leans down and gives him a small peck too.

 

Is this weird? This isn’t even his kid but… maybe it could be?

 

“it’ll be fine don’t worry,” they both take deep breaths and make their way inside. Seokjin holding the baby on hip as he walks towards the front desk. Namjoon stands back and looks around, thinking.

 

“come on,” seokjin grabs his hand and they follow the woman down the hall. She knocks on the door and peeks her head inside. She says a few things before she leans back out and opens the door for both of them to go inside. Seokjin walks in and notices some toys in the corner, he sets the little boy down and watches him walk hesitantly towards the stuffed animals. Namjoon and him take a seat at the chairs in front of the desk.

 

“hi my name is Minho what can I do for you today,” he smiles warmly and shakes their hands. The little boy hops over and stands in front of seokjin, he’s got a bear in the hand and the other one if reaching towards seokjin. Lips set in a pout. Seokjin immediately pulls him into his lap, somehow he knows he’s tired so he starts rocking him a little.

 

Seokjin tells him the story of how he found the little boy in the garden. Goes into detail about how dirty and underfed he was. He tries to answer as many questions as he can. They probably sit there for an hour before the man finally says he’ll be right back. The little boy is knocked out, thumb in his mouth and teddy bear still tightly in his arms. Seokjin pouts at namjoon, he’s so cute.

 

“don’t worry everything will be fine,” he reassures before Minho is walking back in. he’s got some folders in his hands and a baby blanket. Seokjin takes it gratefully, the office was quite cold. He wraps the baby up and settle back in the chair.

 

“well these are the files of kids that have gone missing in the past 3 to 4 years, that’s my guess on how old he is anyway. We might need a doctor to examine him just to make sure he’s ok,” they both nod and namjoon leans in closer.

 

They spend another hour looking through files and while they’re doing that seokjin follows a pediatrician into a different part of the building. It’s pretty much just another office but with some medical supplies. Seokjin gently wake the boy causing him to cry a little.

 

“it’s okay baby its ok I’m right here,” he bounces him up and down and coos softly at him. Eventually he calms himself enough for the doctor to examine him. She gives him the thumbs up that he’s healthy other than being underweight. He thanks her and makes his way back towards the other office.

 

“so you have 2 options here, you can either leave him in an orphanage and hope whoever his parents are come back or you adopt him yourself,” seokjin pauses in closing the door as he hears that. They both look up at him and seokjins not sure what to think but the small smile on namjoons face gives him an idea.

 

Maybe this will work out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue orrrr???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna hold this baby and kiss his cheeks too. PS if you didn't already know this is definitely baby yoongi .

“obviously this isn’t just a sign and go type of thing, a social worker will come by and see if your home is suitable for a child and you’ll have to fill out the adoption forms but because there are no records of him the process will be finished much quicker,” Minho smiles and starts getting a manila folder with paperwork ready. He goes through them and signs a few areas before handing the folder to namjoon. Seokjin is still standing by the door so he makes his way towards the toys in the corner.

 

“so we can… name him and just… have him as our own then?” namjoon trails off looking back at the giggling baby. A smile finds its way onto his face and seokjin looks up, smile on his too.

 

“pretty much, since he doesn’t have any type of medical records I don’t think anyone will be coming forward anytime soon,” this feels so surreal. Yesterday seokjin was rubbing his aching back and today they’ll leave this office as three. That means a tiny bed, tiny clothes, tiny forks and plates, tiny sneakers. His hands sweat a little at the thought of raising this kid but one look at seokjin and his worries are out the window.

 

“of course after the process he will be in the system and if a parent does end up coming forward we’ll take it from there, that doesn’t happen very often but I have to let you know of the possibilities that could happen,” that scares him a little. What if they’re celebrating the kid’s birthday and a woman shows up asking for her kid? What will they do, oh god seokjin would be… no. that’s not going to happen because this is their kid now. Their… son. Nothing will ever happen to him. And that’s that.

 

“ok… and when will the social worker visit?” namjoon asks, he’s got his serious face on. This is real. This is happening. People might call him crazy, I mean who adopts a kid that was found in their garden? But he was abandoned and he has no records. This has to be a sign right? Right.

 

“well we’re done here so just head to the front desk and our receptionist will give you all the details, my number is on those papers so if anything comes up please do not hesitate to contact me,” they both stand up and shake hands. They turn and find seokjin gently singing to the baby. He’s staring up at seokjin with the biggest gummy smile and his eyes are sparkling namjoon is in love.

 

“don’t worry, by the looks of it everything will work out just fine,” Minho pats him on the back and gives them a moment.

 

Namjoon takes his time in walking up to them. Seokjin humming softly now and rubbing the kids back gently. His are starting to shut and namjoon leans in and kisses his forehead. He can do that now. Because soon this will be their son. Seokjin looks up and namjoon sees a light in his eyes that he hasn’t seen in a while. He’s excited and happy and being here, with seokjin and this baby, he feels like he’s on top of the world. He must’ve done something really great in his past life.

 

“come on we have to go shopping for this little one,” and seokjin smiles so big, so big a tear comes down his cheek. Namjoon knows it’s a happy tear but he still does his best to kiss them away. Finally, they stand and make their way to the front desk.

 

They really are so lucky.

 

-

 

When they finally make it home the sun is setting and the back of the truck is full. It mainly had clothes and other necessities, they had to guess his size since he was asleep most of the time. Namjoon said he wanted to make his furniture. Seokjin thought it was cute how he rambled on and on about what type of wood he would use and what not.

 

The little boy is awake by the time they get home so seokjin takes him straight inside for a bath. Namjoon busies himself with getting the things out of the back. He notices the neighbors looking curiously towards their home. He smiles a little, its mostly older people who live here and he knows they’ll instantly assign themselves as this little boy’s grandparents. He’s happy the little boy will have a chance to live comfortably ad loved.

 

“honey can you get some chicken out of the freezer while I take him a bath,” seokjin peeks his head out of the bathroom. God namjoon is so in love it’s starting to hurt a little. He nods and heads towards the fridge doing as his husband says.

 

“ok let’s get you cleaned up and then we can fill that little belly of yours, I know you’re hungry,” he boops his nose making the little boy giggle. Once again he watches him play for a while before he finally washes his hair and body. He wraps him up and then carries him to the bedroom. Namjoon had set a bag of baby clothes on the bed, thankfully.

 

“okay let’s see here,” seokjin tries his best at finding him some clothes that’ll actually fit. The 3t clothes seems to fit him nicely so he figures that’s the size he should look for next time. He puts some dinosaur pajamas on him and then sets him down. The little boy immediately runs into the living room.

 

Seokjin makes his way towards the kitchen and starts cooking, this tie he makes the little boy some rice. His phone starts ringing so he picks it up, its jinyoung.

 

“why didn’t you tell me you had a baby? I thought we were friends!” he knew it was only a matter of time before people knew. Wow things really are moving quickly.

 

“well actually… you know what just come over tomorrow and I’ll explain-oh and also bring the kids,” seokjin really hopes they get along. They seem older than he is but hopefully they won’t mind that. They’re sweet kids so seokjin tries not to worry too much.

 

“ok I will also it turns out the rumor about that girl was true! I heard she’s already packing her bags to leave town,” and so they continue their gossip, occasionally seokjin will glance towards the living room. Namjoon has the little boy in his lap and is singing the ABCs. Seokjin internally coos. Who would’ve thought his big strong namjoon would be singing the ABCs to a little boy.

 

“huh? Oh sorry I wasn’t paying attention what’d you say?” he blushes. The food is done so he calls namjoon to the table while he talks to jinyoung. Namjoon walks in, little boy now on his shoulders and giggling so loudly jinyoung pauses and asks who that it.

 

“actually dinner is done so I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow though,” and then he hangs up and sits down. The little boy reaches his tiny hands towards him, pouting his lips. Wow if he keeps this up seokjins heart might explode.

 

“oh come here my little baby,” namjoon hands him over the table and it feels so right. All of this, it feels like this is how it should be. This is how it should’ve been from the minute they got married. But he’s glad they found this child and he’s glad he gets to spend the rest of his life with seokjin and him. He couldn’t have asked for anything better.

 

And that’s how they spend their evening, seokjin feeding the little boy rice and namjoon cooing from across the table. Laughing and talking about the future, about what’s to come and all the important decisions they’ll have to make. They’re both so glad to have each other and they make sure to express that to each other.

 

“hey namjoon… what do we name him?” and they both kind of pause because… well what do they name him? I mean this is a pretty big decision. This kid will carry that name forever; this is now possibly their child it can’t just be any name. it has to be meaningful.

 

“what about watermelon, you know since he was by the patch,” namjoon smiles and seokjin rolls his eyes so hard namjoons head hurts just looking at him. They both laugh of course because that’s ridiculous.

 

“you know what why don’t I come up with the name,” namjoon nods and then scoops up the little boy. They make their way to bed and namjoon sets the boy down. They all snuggle up under the covers and seokjin and namjoon share a small kiss. Again the little boy puckers up his lips but this time he asks for one from both of them. Seokjin feels like he might cry again.

 

He sucks it up though and simply cuddles both of his boys closer to him. His motherly instincts are starting to kick in. this is his baby now and no one will ever harm him, not on his watch. He will do everything he can for this boy. He would walk through the desert alone for this kid. It’s a little scary how attached he is in such a short amount of time but he doesn’t care. The little boys seems attached to them too. With the way he’s clutching seokjins shirt and namjoons finger they don’t even question it.

 

This is great, they finally have a little family.

 

-

 

Morning comes and they both wake up to the little boy jumping on them singing ‘la la la’ at the top of his little lungs. Namjoon catches him midjump and starts tickling the little boy, he’s not even laughing just screaming but its music to seokjins ears. He can’t wait to wake up to this every morning.

 

“alright well since we’re up please get him dressed while I make breakfast,” namjoon nods but not before he pulls seokjin in for a kiss. Its slow and sweat and they linger for just a little too long before finally pulling away. Seokjins cheeks feel a little hot with the way namjoon is looking at him.

 

“alright calm yourself please there’s a child present,” seokjin laughs and heads towards the bathroom. He just really cants believe that this is happening. This is definitely a sign and seokjin is so so grateful.

 

He makes some eggs and bacon for all of them, hopefully it doesn’t upset his baby’s tummy. His motherly instincts are definitely starting to kick in. he sets the table and goes to get namjoon and the kid. He finds them in the bathroom, the little boy is sitting on the toilet and namjoon is holding him in place. He’s got tears in his eyes and some boogers coming out of his nose.

 

“oh no what happened,” the baby instantly cries and reaches for seokjin. His cheeks and nose are so red.

 

“he had a little accident but I figured he’s never been potty trained so I just thought… you know,” namjoon looks unsure but it’s probably because the little boy is still crying for seokjin.

 

“oh my little baby its ok you’re not in trouble,” seokjin soothes him. He takes some toilet paper and wipes his nose and cheeks. Slowly he starts to calm down and seokjin kisses both of his cheeks. They sit for a while both talking to him and trying their best to explain how he didn’t do anything wrong. After a while seokjin stands him up and wipes him down, even if he didn’t use the bathroom. The little boy is still whining about wanting to be in seokjins arms. Finally, he picks him up and rocks him gently, calming him down.

 

“you did good namjoon, look at you already taking on the daddy role,” he gives him a big kiss and leads him out of the bathroom.

 

They all settle at the table and eat their breakfast. Once they finish seokjin picks up the little boy and walks namjoon outside to the truck, he has work so it’ll just be him and his baby today. Well and jinyoung and his kids but anyways. Namjoon kisses them both goodbye and they return it. The baby giggling and copying seokjin at waving at the truck.

 

“alright baby lets go over to jinyoungs house instead,” seokjin kisses his cheeks and makes his way to jinyoungs home. The other neighbors are watching him but seokjin just continues on as normal, waving at the ones who say good morning at him like usual. The baby waves too and he can hear a few women cooing already.

 

He really feels like he’s on top of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments! I love you guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Currently the kids were playing with their toys and the adults were once again spilling some tea.

 

“no but really we all gasped when she said that,” jinyoung poured them some more lemonade. They really loved their gossip.

 

“no kidding I mean if someone threw their drink at me I’d be pissed too,” jinyoung had taken the story about how they found the little boy surprisingly well. Seokjin expected him to think he was lying but all he did was sit him down and act like normal. Though seokjin can’t help but think that this is all too good to be true.

 

“anyways-,” they both stop when they hear a loud cry come from the boy’s room. Seokjin is up in seconds, sprinting towards the room. He opens the door and finds the boys standing and his little boy sitting on the floor, his little cheeks are a rosy red and his nose is runny.

 

“what did I tell you about being mean!” jinyoung immediately walks into their shared bedroom. The boys jump at his voice and try to run away from him. He successfully grabs them by their shirts and pulls them out of the room, both whining loudly about how they didn’t do anything.

 

“apologize now,” jinyoung tells them before they fully leave the room. Seokjins doing his best to calm the little boy but tears are still coming.

 

“b-but we didn’t do anything I promise! He just had an accident and I think he g-got embarrassed,” yugyeom cried. He hated getting yelled at the most, he was a sensitive boy. Bambam just looked down at his little feet, hoping his daddy wasn’t mad at them.

 

“okay and? I still want you to say sorry,” jinyoung says gentler this time. He realizes they did nothing wrong but the little boy is still whimpering and he wants to make sure he doesn’t think he did something wrong.

 

“w-we’re sorry m-melon,” yugyeom cries. Jinyoung looks confused but Bambam cuts off his thoughts when he surprisingly starts crying too. He never really cries so jinyoung quickly takes them into the living room.

 

“hmm melon huh?” seokjin looks towards his baby and squeezes him close. His poor little baby.

 

“don’t cry my little baby everything is ok you didn’t do anything wrong,” he soothes and wipes his snotty nose and cheeks clean. He picks him up without making him uncomfortable and makes his way into the living room where jinyoung is giving his kids a talk.

 

“-he’s still little and he’s sensitive ok?” the boys nod eagerly and run over once they see seokjin walk into the room with the little boy. Seokjin sets him down, he hides behind his legs.

 

“it’s ok melon we didn’t mean to make you sad, daddy says I’m sensitive too,” yugyeom reaches over and holds the little boys tiny hand. Bambam nods his head and reaches for his other one.

 

“you boys are so sweet and caring,” seokjin kisses their cheeks before he picks up the little boy again.

 

“I think we’re gonna head home now he probably needs a nap and I have some house work to do,” jinyoung nods and walks him to the door. They both say goodbye, little boys waving goodbye at each other. Seokjin walks quickly home not wanting his baby to get a rash or something. He makes a mental note to start potty training asap.

 

A few neighbors call him over on his way home but he declines, promises he’ll see them tomorrow and show them their new grandson. They eagerly nod and let him go.

 

Finally, home he goes straight to the bathroom to clean him up. He fusses a little during the process but stops once seokjin kisses his little cheeks. Once he’s in clean clothes seokjin lets him run around the house. Maybe in the afternoon they can play in the yard while namjoon gets home from work.

 

While he’s playing seokjin cleans a little, washing dishes and starts making some sandwiches for lunch. He can hear his little baby giggling and laughing as he runs around, occasionally running into the kitchen to show him something. Of course seokjin has to over exaggerate his expressions, the big gummy smile he’s rewarded is worth it.

 

Seokjin sits down once he’s done cleaning and scoops up his little baby, he makes his way into the back yard and lets him run around again. Hopefully he tires himself out and can sleep. Its only 2 so namjoon should be back by the time he wakes up. Seokjin makes another mental note to talk to namjoon later about something.

 

They run around together, laugh together, water the plants and then relax under a tree. Seokjin takes this time to rock him to sleep, staying a bit longer outside to just admire this cute little boy. Admire how small and cute he is. How his little giggle and guy smile shine so bright. He thinks about how he literally lit up namjoon and his life in just a matter of seconds. He’s like a shining angel who was sent specifically for him. And then it hits him,

 

He knows what his name will be.

 

-

 

Namjoon gets home to his two favorite boys running around the house, one chasing the other and both laughing loudly. He can see there’s half-finished sandwiches on the coffee table but he doesn’t mind. All he cares about in this moment is his family. God it feels so good to say that.

 

“what are my favorite boys doing,” he takes his shoes off and runs after the little one making him squeal louder. The adults wince a little but still have huge smiles on their faces. Namjoon continues to chase the little one around, even volunteers to bathe the little one while seokjin cooks dinner. He makes spaghetti while the boys are busy. Although spaghetti probably isn’t the best option for a freshly bathed kid. It’s too late to go back now.

 

And as expected their little one gets spaghetti all over his little cheeks and even on seokjin and namjoons after he asks for a kiss. It’s the sweetest thing both parents have ever seen and they suddenly can’t wait to have a bigger family. They can’t wait to have more little feet running around the house. More cheeks to kiss, more little hands in food, seokjin makes sure to kiss namjoon nice and long when the little one is out of the room

 

“what was that for?” he questions but seokjin just shakes his head and kisses him again. Longer this time with a little more tongue and namjoon is definitely not complaining. He can’t help but slowly inch his hands down seokjin waist, squeeze his ass a little making seokjin gasp in surprise. They haven’t made out in a while so really it’s not namjoons fault at how excited he’s getting. Just as he’s about to lift seokjin onto the kitchen counter they feel little hands tugging at their pants. They spring apart quickly.

 

“what is it baby,” seokjin kneels down to be at eye level with him. The little boy puckers his lips and seokjin feels a little weird kissing his son after just making out with namjoon so he pecks his little lips quickly, barely touching. His little boy pouts though and instead turns to namjoon asking for the same thing. Loos like next time they’ll have to be more careful.

 

-

 

After doing their nightly routines they all settle in bed. Or at least try to, the little one won’t stop wiggling around. The adults don’t mind it though because every time they poke his belly he giggles and wiggles around some more.

 

“come on baby it’s time for bed,” namjoon tells him and seokjins a little surprised when he lets him crawl onto his chest. Namjoon rubbing his back softly and petting his hair. In no time the little one is asleep, little snores leaving his mouth and seokjin tries not to roll his eyes. Now he’s got two snoring boys.

 

“isn’t it weird how normal this all is? Like... how we adapted so quickly?” seokjin questions as he lays down fully in bed, namjoon still sitting up with the baby sleeping on his chest. It’s the cutest sight seokjins seen in a while.

 

“yeah but maybe this is like... a sign or something, maybe this is why it took us so long to start a family,” namjoon lays down finally, little one still clinging to him. And maybe he’s right even though they aren’t even that old, they’re at the perfect age for kids but they’ve always wanted them. This probably is a sign and he has no complaints about it.

 

“your right, also I forgot to ask but when is that social worker coming by? We still haven’t filled out that paperwork fully,” it had completely slipped seokjins mind and he worries a little. He can’t be this irresponsible anymore, maybe he’s being a little harsh on himself but he’s already fully committed. This is his son and those paper should’ve been filled out the minute they got home the day they got them.

 

“calm down she won’t be here until next week, we have time to get his bedroom together and everything,” namjoon soothes and seokjin is so grateful he married someone as caring as him. They really were made for each other. It’s almost scary sometimes.

 

“I know but you know how I get sometimes… I can’t help but worry especially now that we have him,” he moves his boy’s hair out of his face, seokjin makes a note to cut it tomorrow. He really is worried for nothing, it’s just a habit. Plus, with this new addition to the family he’s on high alert.

 

“everything will work out,” seokjin nods. And it’s true because if he keeps worrying that won’t help anything. He needs to have an open mindset. He can’t let negative thoughts affect him.

 

“it’s just a little difficult I mean… we’ve never had a kid and we don’t even know how old he is or anything I just…” seokjin trails off, he’s getting a little teary eyed because this little boy was just left alone. No one took care of him for this long and now he’s with them. He has them and he’s warm and well fed and clean and seokjins heart breaks at the thought of all those nights he’s spent alone.

 

“don’t cry baby I mean sure we don’t know his age but… he has us now and we’ll get through this and figure it all out together,” namjoon does his best to soothe his husband. He has these worries and questions too he just didn’t say it out loud. He knew seokjin would just worry, like he’s doing now.

 

“I know I know I don’t know what’s gotten into me, I’ll try not to think too hard about this stuff,” they both cuddle up to their little one. They still can’t believe this is real. There’s so many things to do. Get his room read, get him used to sleeping in his own bed, potty training, teaching him how to talk, how to read, write, seokjins head hurts a little.

 

He takes a deep breath though. Everything will work out fine as long as he has namjoon and his little one by his side. There is nothing to worry about, he’s just putting all these thoughts into his own head. But being a parent is a learning process and no one is perfect, they can only try their best and hope it all ends up well.

 

He’s just about to go to sleep when he remembers what he was gonna tell namjoon. He’s not sure how he’ll react or if he’ll even like it but he’ll never know unless he tries. This is something serious that they both need to discuss.

 

“hey… honey,” he gently shakes namjoon awake. He feels a little bad but namjoon opens his eyes slowly. He looks at him with a confused frown but straightens his face once he sees the look on his husbands. He can tell he’s nervous.

 

“what is it?” he whispers. He doesn’t know what to expect.

 

“well… you know he doesn’t have a name yet so I was thinking… maybe…” seokjin trails off a little unsure. He did say he was going to name him but now it seems like a much bigger deal than it did then. This has to be perfect and although seokjin is sure he has the perfect name he’s worried namjoon won’t like it.

 

“so you thought of one?” namjoon asks and smiles when he sees his husband hesitantly nod.

 

“I’m sure it’s perfect and it’ll suit him, don’t worry anything you name him I’ll love,” namjoon encourages and seokjins heart melts. This is why he married namjoon. He builds him up and encourages him. He always knows what to say and do. He knows seokjin like the back of his hand. He’s always told other people to find someone who treats them like royalty and who will do anything for them. And now that he has that it’s such a good feeling.

 

“I was thinking his name should be...” he trails off for dramatic affect and namjoon pretends to drum roll. They both laugh quietly. Seokjin automatically leans over to kiss his dimple.

 

“yoongi,” and oh... namjoon actually gets a little teary eyed because… well this is real. They have a son now.

 

 

A son named yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case y'all didn't know yoongis name means shine/gloss.
> 
> Also if any of you have any requests/suggestions for chapters comment them below!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to dark & wild while doing this and girl I kept stopping and dancing. It took me 3 hours just to type this.

The day that the social worker would come was getting closer and closer. Except this time seokjin wasn’t nervous at all. Instead he had spent his time with his sweet little yoongi. Namjoon and him spent as much time with him a possible. Teaching him new things and trying to potty train him. Everything was going great, sure there were bumps in the road but they always got through it together.

 

He still had some trouble talking and going to the potty on time. He had trouble doing a lot of things but whenever he got frustrated and started to cry seokjin or namjoon were always there to soothe him. They would wipe his tears, kiss his cheeks and tell him to try again.

 

Being a parent was difficult, and they had only been parents for less than 2 weeks. It made seokjin admire jinyoung in a different way. Jinyoung did it all by himself with 2 kids. He worked from home but he still had to balance the lives of his children and work separately. He was so professional when it came to work but when his kids show up he become just as messy as them. though he likes to deny it, likes to roll his eyes at his children and scold them playfully. Everyone can see that he loves and cares for them so much. They can also see how stressed he can get, how sometimes he shows up at their doorstep with puffy red eyes and sleeping boys in his arms. On those days he’d cry about not feeling like he’s done enough for his boys. That’s all bullshit though because he’s done way more than seokjin could imagine. He gave birth to beautiful boys, got abandoned by their father, raised them both on his own while working crazy hours, moved to a completely different place. Seokjin admired him so much and he always made sure to remind him of that on jinyoung’s off days. Seokjin hopes he can be as hard working for his kids like jinyoung is.

 

Currently seokjin was sitting in a lawn chair with jinyoung while the little ones played with the hose. Jinyoung was talking about how he had gone to the city and bumped into someone. Seokjin tried not to be too shocked at his friend. Seokjin knew how lonely and stressed he got, he couldn’t help but be a little hopeful for his friend.

 

“and it was so weird I mean,” jinyoung paused to sip at his lemonade, “when he looked at me he looked so scary but as soon as he smiled it was like… soft.” They both laughed because jinyoung didn’t seem like the soft kind or the kind that would look for soft.

 

Sure he was beautiful but he was also handsome, when he first moved in some of the women around the neighborhood would hit on him. Seokjin and him would laugh about it for hours. Even though jinyoung looked pretty and cute and soft he wasn’t exactly like that. His smile was cute but he was so sassy. Sometimes he tells seokjin he thinks that’s why his kid’s dad left him, he thinks it’s him but in reality it’s not. Seokjin loved his personality. He gossiped and was confident, sassy, outgoing. He was everything seokjin wished he was. Of course seokjin loved himself, but he was soft spoken while jinyoung was loud and sociable. They brought out the best in each other.

 

“and what did you know him or something?”

 

“not at all, at least I don’t think so but he was just so easy to talk to I mean we only said a few things but somehow he got my… number,” seokjin gasped dramatically causing jinyoung to roll his eyes and punch his arm. They both laughed.

 

“I’ll pray you finally get a man,” seokjin set his glass down and pretended to pray. Jinyoung threw his head back and let out a big laugh. Even if he does get lonely they always joke around together so it doesn’t bother jinyoung.

 

Yoongi ran over to seokjin when he heard them laughing. He held some little flowers in his small fist. His clothes were soaked and he was shivering a little but he was giggling as he handed them t seokjin.

 

“oh my sweet baby thank you,” seokjin gave him a big kiss on his little cheek and sent him back to the boys. He watched him run over to them fondly. They were spraying each other and running around. Bambam and yugyeom significantly taller than him but they still slowed down a little for him.

 

“ugh you’re so soft stop,” jinyoung rolled his eyes but he had the exact same look on his face. Kids did that to you.

 

Seokjin didn’t even say anything, he walked over to turn the hose off hearing the little one’s whine. Jinyoung had walked towards them handing them towels, for some reason yoongi was a little shy around him. Jinyoung held his hand out for him, yoongi blushing as he held onto his index and middle finder. Seokjin couldn’t help but coo at his little boy.

 

“come on let’s take you boys a bath and then we can eat some pizza,” Bambam cheered the loudest and raced straight into the house. Yugyeom took yoongi’s hand and led him inside. Yoongi looked back worriedly at seokjin, lips pouted.

 

“it’s okay Bambam and yugyeom will help you baby,” seokjin reassured him. Yoongi nodded and let yugyeom lead him inside. Seokjin knew he probably didn’t even understand what he said but he got the jist of it. They were teaching him as much as they could. The first few years of a kid were crucial when it came to learning things. He was catching on pretty quickly though. 

 

“he’s doing so good seokjin dare I say I’m… proud,” seokjin just rolled his eyes but thanked him anyways. They made their way inside, jinyoung going to check the kids while seokjin ordered pizza.

 

30 minutes later the kids were all in comfy pajamas and seokjin was getting the pizza. Yoongi was curled up next to yugyeom and Bambam, both of him had become really protective of him, maybe it was because he was younger than them.

 

“ok babies let’s eat,” they cheered and started eating. Namjoon had said that he would be home late today so of course seokjin invited jinyoung and the kids over.

 

Yoongi crawled over to seokjin and sat in his lap, snuggling up as he ate his small slice. Seokjin kissed his forehead and wiped his mouth clean once he was done. He was practically sleep and so were Bambam and yugyeom. Seokjin sent a quick text to namjoon saying they were going to sleep over. It wasn’t even that late but the kids were asleep and if they woke up they’d probably get sick.

 

“come on let’s go put them to sleep,” seokjin picked up yoongi as jinyoung picked up Bambam and yugyeom. Both clinging to him, they looked so little and seokjin still can’t believe jinyoung has that kind of strength. He guesses it comes with having kids.

 

Yoongi still didn’t want to sleep alone so he slept with namjoon and him but when the kids were over he usually slept okay with them. So he laid them all in the guest bedroom that was right across from namjoon and his bedroom. Namjoon would just have to sleep on the couch.

 

-

 

Seokjin got up quickly when he heard small cries coming from across the hall, he knew it was yoongi. He made his way into the room, jinyoung’s boys sound asleep and yoongi sitting up. Nose snotty and hiccuping a little. Seokjin frowned because usually yoongi slept through the night.

 

“it’s ok baby lets go back to bed,” he wiped his nose and rocked him back and forth. he rocked him and pet his hair until he fell asleep and then laid him back down. He kissed them all goodnight and went back to bed. Jinyoung was hogging all the blanket so seokjin cuddled up to him.

 

He hoped yoongi didn’t wake up anymore.

 

-

 

Namjoon woke up to yoongi shaking him awake, whimpering softly. He normally was a heavy sleeper but when it came to his son he was up in seconds.

 

“what’s wrong baby?” namjoon laid him down with him on the couch. Yoongi continued to whimper softly until seokjin woke up. He walked over to the couch and sat with them, yoongi immediately going to him.

 

“what happened baby,” seokjin questioned them both. Yoongi muttered a quiet appa, something was hurting. Seokjin felt his forehead, it wasn’t too warm but he sent namjoon a look. Yoongi must be getting sick.

 

“stay with daddy for a minute okay I’ll be back,” he kissed his forehead and laid him back down with namjoon. Namjoon smiling big at being called daddy.

 

When seokjin went back into the bedroom jinyoung was already up with the kids. Seokjin told him about yoongi and how he was probably getting sick.

 

“oh god then I’m leaving, I don’t want these too demons getting sick,” the boys pouted but giggled knowing he was only kidding. Seokjin and jinyoung bid each other good bye.

 

A few minutes later seokjin returned with a thermometer and some water in a sippy cup. If yoongi was sick, then he’d need to make sure he had lots of fluids.

 

“come here baby let’s check your temperature,” yoongi crawled over and opened his mouth obediently. Namjoon sat up and began picking up the blankets from the couch. He handed seokjin yoongi’s sippy cup as the thermometer beeped. His temperature wasn’t too high but it was still early, seokjin knew yoongi was sick so it would probably get higher later.

 

“honey can you call the doctor and make an appointment,” namjoon nodded as he went into their bedroom. Yoongi snuggled as close as he could to seokjin. He curled himself up so small seokjin kissed his forehead.

 

“don’t worry my little baby we’ll take care of you,” he handed him his cup and urged him to drink some water.

 

-

 

After the doctors, which confirmed yoongi’s sickness, they headed to a pharmacy to get yoongi some medicine. Yoongi was being whiny but they didn’t mind too much. Yoongi was a very quiet child most of the time. He only talked and was loud when he wanted to be.

 

“this will make you feel better,” seokjin said as he gave him a spoon full of medicine. Yoongi’s eyes watered at the yucky taste but he swallowed it anyway, immediately sipping his juice.

 

“wow my brave little man didn’t even cry,” seokjin teased as he laid him on the couch. He knew he would get drowsy soon and fall asleep. And sure enough after a while yoongi fell asleep, a stuffed rabbit in his arms.

 

“my poor baby,” seokjin cooed. Namjoon sat next to him and pulled him closer, kissing his neck. Seokjin shuddered a little.

 

“it’s just a little cold he’ll be fine,” namjoon kissed his lips and turned the tv on, making sure the volume was real low.

 

They had changed so much since the arrival of yoongi. Before seokjin and namjoon would be as loud and goofy as they wanted around each other, now yoongi increased the goofiness and loudness. Namjoon used to not wake up for anything and now yoongi will sneeze and namjoon is instantly up. Seokjin used to be lonely and now he had two wonderful boys. Sure they still struggle but they struggle and overcome things together. Seokjin loved his boys.

 

“eomma,” yoongi whined in his sleep. Seokjin whipped his head around so fast he could’ve sworn his neck almost broke. Namjoon sat up too. Did he just say mom? did he remember something suddenly? Seokjins palms began to sweat a little. He was too scared to look over at namjoon. Did yoongi remember his mom?

 

Finally, he looked over at namjoon, he was frowning a little still looking at yoongi. They’d have to try to ask yoongi about it when he woke up but… what if he really did remember his mom. would be want to go back? Would he hate seokjin? Is he overreacting? Probably.

 

“don’t worry babe I’m sure it’s nothing,” namjoon rubbed his arm, comforting him. Seokjin just nodded and kissed his lips.

 

He’s probably just overreacting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I don't remember if I added this in the fix but yoongi is like 3 ok I want them to have him for at least a year before another baby comes into the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been suuuuper sick so I'm sorry for not updating, also I'm just really bad at keeping track of things. 
> 
> Also please read the end note!

Seokjin is getting yoongi dressed when he hears it again. Namjoon is tickling his little tummy every chance he can and yoongi laughs so loud seokjin smiles so big. He’s squirming and panting and swatting at his big hands.

 

“appa!” he jumps into namjoons arms and he almost drops him because did he just hear that right? His eyes water a little but instead he buries his face into yoongi’s little neck and blows raspberries into it. He squeals ago and then reaches towards seokjin.

 

“eomma!” he makes grabby hands and this time they do freeze.

 

What do they think, what does this mean? So many questions are going through seokjins head and yoongi is starting to frown a little. He reaches out to him again and finally seokjin takes him into his arms. Squeezing him close and kissing his forehead.

 

Did he call him mom? they’ve never told yoongi to call them specific names. He just picked up appa from yugyeom and Bambam who occasionally call jinyoung that. Maybe he picked it up from cartoons or maybe namjoon taught him. Either way the breath gets knocked out of seokjin.

 

Seokjin doesn’t necessarily mind being called mom. yoongi is little, about 3 so he doesn’t know any better. If he wants to call him mom he can, yoongi knows the difference between a boy ad a girl. Maybe it’s because seokjin is so kind and nurturing towards him, maybe it’s because seokjin is softer and gentle while namjoon is somewhat the opposite. Either way he does his best to reassure yoongi, and namjoon, that calling him eomma is alright.

 

They finish changing him and namjoon takes yoongi outside to play while the social worker arrives. They did exactly say what she would be doing there but seokjin made sure there wasn’t a single thing out of place. He moped the floors and vacuumed the carpets in the bedroom. He made sure to baby proof some things like the sockets and the corners of the coffee table, yoongi could be a bit reckless when excited. They had his bedroom set up even if he didn’t exactly have a bed yet. The point is seokjin was going a little crazy. He’s scared someone will show up and take yoongi, or they’ll see him as unfit to care for him. He never really thought about how stressful being a parent could be, and he’s only been doing it for a few days.

 

There’s a knock at the door and he almost drops the glasses of water he’s carrying towards the coffee table. Quickly he fixes himself and heads towards the front door. Deep breaths, he reminds himself before opening the door.

 

“hello is this the Kim residence?” a kind woman asks. Seokjin immediately relaxes at her smile. She’s got big green and hazel eyes. She looks quite young but she holds her head high. Her hair is short and she has choppy bangs, they somehow suite her.

 

“hi my name is lee sungkyung… the social worker,” she trails off bowing and gripping her purse in her hands. She looks nervous for some reason.

 

“yes I’m seokjin come in,” they quickly situate themselves in the living room. Seokjins starting to get a little nervous again.

 

“ok well I’m here to check if the child is or will be living in a safe and healthy environment, umm... if you don’t mind I have to look around,” she reads off a little notepad. She looks at him with those big eyes before standing up and walking around. Seokjin doesn’t follow because his nerves are eating at him. He calms himself just as yoongi runs into the house. His little cheeks are flushed from the heat and his hair is starting to get wet from sweat.

 

“my sweet boy we just changed you,” he gives a pointed look to namjoon who just puts his hands up in surrender.

 

“namjoon get him some water please,” seokjin says and lifts yoongi onto his lap. Yoongi of course snuggles right up after kissing seokjins cheeks repeatedly. He’s so affectionate both parents love it.

 

“ok everything seems… oh, hello little one,” sungkyung walks back to the couch. Yoongi waves lazily as namjoon walks in and hands him his sippy cup of water. He had told seokjin last night that he’d just go into work a little later today. He knows seokjins been stressing.

 

“say hello sungkyung,” seokjin tells him but yoongi just giggles at the attention that’s on him.

 

“well for now the home inspection has been a success, would it be okay if I talked to...” she trails off.

 

“yoongi, his name is yoongi,” seokjin smiles so big. Sungkyung nods her head and waits as seokjin sits yoongi on the couch next to her. He reaches over and touches her short hair, giggling. Sungkyung doesn’t mind, she just sits still and lets him touch her hair.

 

“yoongi do you know who they are?” she asks in a way she hopes he understands. Yoongi was still learning but sometimes he had trouble understanding certain things. he knew enough words to get by but sometimes he would just make noises inn understanding or confusion.

 

Yoongi takes his time in looking up and over to namjoon and seokjin. “appa, eomma,” he points at them before turning back towards sungkyung.

 

“o-oh I see,” she nods and continues to try to talk to yoongi. Namjoon sits back and watches how easily seokjin is able to understand him and translate. Yoongi will make a noise and seokjin instantly knows what he’s trying to say. Namjoon still struggles with yoongi but seokjin always comes in and helps when he notices. They work so well together, they have their routine and namjoon can’t wait to add more to their little family.

 

Namjoon either doesn’t notice or time flies by because soon seokjin is walking sungkyung to the door and yoongi is curling up for his afternoon nap. The visit was supposed to be only an hour or so long but namjoon wasn’t really paying attention. Seokjin looks calm though so he guesses everything went well.

 

“I think everything is ok,” seokjin says as he carries yoongi to his bedroom. They’re trying to ease him into sleeping on his own by putting him in there for his naps, he still refuses his own bed at night.

 

“yeah? That’s good see you had nothing to worry about,” namjoon pulls him onto the couch. He can tell how much this has been stressing seokjin out. He kisses his lips gently, holding him close. Seokjin has told him many times how he loves just being close to namjoon, being in his arms.

 

“I know and I love you” seokjin leans up and kisses him, lingering a little bit. The process isn’t over yet, far from it but he’s glad he has namjoon to help and support him. He doesn’t know where he would be now without him.

 

-

 

The next day namjoon warned seokjin that he would be working overtime. Since he missed work the day before he wanted to make up for those hours. Though they both know that the other workers didn’t mind picking up namjoons work.

 

“ok I’m just gonna take yoongi to the grandmothers around here, they really want to meet him,” namjoon nods and gives him a kiss before leaving to the living room. Yoongi was coloring on some paper when namjoon walked over.

 

“daddy will see you later okay?” namjoon kisses his cheeks and sets him back in his spot. “anyeong appa,” he waves from the front door. Namjoon sends them one last kiss before driving off. Seokjin walks yoongi back inside towards his bedroom. Yoongi hasn’t met anyone in the neighborhood except jinyoung. Though he’s shy seokjin is sure he won’t be after he gets lots of treats from the other neighbors.

 

“come on my sweet boy we have people to see,” yoongi obediently tries to change his own clothes, he gets his shirt on backwards and struggles with his little shorts but soon they’re ready to go. Yoongi holding seokjins fingers and excited to go outside.

 

They walk their way to each home introducing themselves, well yoongi introduces himself. The women coo as he bows as best as he can. Namjoon had taught him how to properly greet people even if he trips over his words a little. The women coo and squeeze his little cheeks before giving him sweets. Yoongi is so happy.

 

“aigoo! Look how small he is!” one of the elder women who lives in the neighborhood coos. She’s bouncing yoongi on her knee, he laughs excited as he sucks on his lollipop she gave him.

 

“he’s about 3 years old,” seokjin didn’t actually know how old he was but the doctor had given them an estimate. They feel a little bad about not even knowing his birthday but the estimate was as close as their getting.

 

“don’t worry yoongi we’ll be your favorite grandparents here,” the woman’s husband says, they all laugh.

 

So far everyone has been so caring towards yoongi. They greet him with open arms and lots of affection, something yoongi loves. Seokjin has his arms full of sweets from pies to cookies and candies. He’ll have to hide them really carefully from both yoongi and namjoon. They’re not that sneaky.

 

“whenever you need a babysitter you know we are all here for you dear,” the woman grabs seokjins hand. Her name is jeon inhwa and she was the nicest to seokjin and namjoon from the minute they moved in. yoongi had really taken a liking to her. Currently he was falling asleep in her arms, snuggling up to her.

 

Yoongi really took affection from anyone which worried seokjin a little, but he’s still young. He still has a long life ahead of him to learn.

 

“of course thank you, I guess it’s time for us to head home now,” seokjin carefully takes yoongi from her. He leans down to hug and kiss them both goodbye. He receives some meat and a promise from inhwa that she’ll be knitting a blanket for yoongi soon. With a final goodbye he makes his way back home.

 

He takes this time to gather his thoughts. He tries to leave his worries behind as he makes his way down the street. He’s been stressing and he knows it’s not good. He has a child now and he should be healthy for him, for namjoon too. He always scolds namjoon for not taking care of himself but he should do the same. He makes a promise to start taking care of himself more just as he reaches their home.

 

“yoongi you’re getting heavy,” he complains with a fond smile as he walks inside and lays him on the couch. Its only 4 so he has time to relax a little himself.

 

He sits next to yoongi’s sleeping form and watches some television. He doesn’t know why he’s been so wound up recently. Even before yoongi showed up he thinks back to how stressed he would always be. Seokjin always had some anxiety issues, nothing too bad but sometimes it just got the best of him.

 

But with this new promise he’s made he will try his best to work on it. So he kicks his feet up and relaxes his tense shoulders. Maybe he’ll take a bath when namjoon gets home. Maybe he’ll ask inhwa to watch yoongi for a while so him and namjoon can have some alone time. They love yoongi to death but seokjin knows they need some alone time every once in a while, same goes for jinyoung.

 

After watching television for a while seokjin reaches over and picks up yoongi. He walks into namjoon and his bedroom and lays them both down on the bed. He wishes namjoon was there so they could all cuddle up, then again they do that pretty much every day. He holds yoongi close and closes his eyes. He cherishes these moments now because as much as he hates the thought one day these moments will be gone. Its years away but time speeds up so suddenly you barely realize it. So he makes sure to make the most of these little moments. He hopes they’ll have many more precious moments together, all 3 of them.

 

And who knows maybe sometime in the future there will be more little ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this seem koreaboo-ish? Like adding in the anyeong and eomma stuff? I'm not a koreaboo but if I type it in as 엄마 or something some might not understand that's why I romanize it. Idk let me know if its ugly so I can replace it. It felt a little cringey to me when I was typing it but I want them to actually speak Korean and stuff. I don't want to make them seem... White or something, if that makes sense.
> 
> Idk just please let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl I had to add a little spice in there.

Time flies when your taking care of a little one. Mainly because they seem to grow 2 inches every day. Yoongi is now talking more than before. He knows how to say his name, properly greet people, and he even knows his alphabet! Its only been about 2 or 3 months and so much has happened.

 

“eomma geen!” he smiles proudly holding up some leaves. They celebrate with ice cream.

 

“yoongi lubs appa!” he places a big open mouthed kiss on his daddy’s cheek. Namjoon tears up a little but wipes it away before seokjin or yoongi can see.

 

“yoongi d-drawed tis!” both parents coo at his lisp and hang his scribbles in the living room. Namjoon insisted that on the refrigerator it wasn’t visible enough.

 

They’ve started marking on a wall how big he grows every time they remember. He hasn’t grown too much but yoongi still jumps excitedly the first time they show him how tall he is. he’s so curious about everything around him. He constantly asks his dad why and how. It drives them a little crazy but they love him.

 

Often times for bedtime seokjin would read him a bedtime story. Except now yoongi will go, “I can do it,” in his cute baby voice and then continue to make up a story based on the picture the page presents. Most of the time his words are jumbled up and seokjin and namjoon only understand half of it, but they still listen intently and ooh and ahh every moment they can.

 

Jinyoung and his boys come over regularly. Yugyeom loves to take care of his little “melon.” He always carries him over puddles and kisses his booboos. Bambam always makes yoongi laugh. He’ll make the weirdest faces just to see that gummy smile. They’ll teach him new words, songs, tricks. They love their little melon.

 

His favorite grandmother inhwa has stepped up tremendously. She takes care of yoongi and gives namjoon and him alone time. They love yoongi to death but they need ‘personal’ time too. Namjoon just doesn’t know how to contain himself sometimes.

 

Though they have good days they also have bad days. Days where seokjin will get frustrated and cry in the hallway closet. Days where yoongi will whine and cry all day for unknown reasons. Days where namjoon will stay and work late, and not get home until past midnight.

 

Those are the times that are really hard for not only seokjin but yoongi too. He’ll whine and his little eyes will fill with tears because “where appa?” and seokjin just doesn’t know what to say. On those days seokjin will sit up and rock yoongi for as long as it takes. Sometimes he’ll still be rocking him by the time namjoon gets back. Sometimes seokjin can’t even look at him. He’s told him countless times that he needs him there. They both do.

 

“this is the third time this week namjoon,” seokjin will say, so frustrated namjoon can see his ears are turning red.

 

“well it’s not like you work to help out!” namjoon had told him one day. He still remembers the look on seokjins face. He looked so hurt. Namjoon was the one that told him he didn’t have to work and here he is criticizing him for it.

 

“you better get yourself together because if you’re going to keep saying snarky shit like that you can sleep in yoongi’s room,” and he says it so calmly that namjoon shivers a little. He had really fucked up that day.

 

At the end of the day though they always come together. Namjoon with promises to work on his temper and to stop running away. Seokjin with promises to talk to him more, talk about how he’s feeling and what they can both do to fix things. It’s difficult because yoongi will think it’s his fault when they fight. It’s horrible and they try to settle their differences as calmly as possible when yoongi is home.

 

But being a family is all about growing, and that’s exactly what they’re going to do.

 

-

 

They’re on their way into town. Yoongi needs some new clothes and namjoon has been talking about buying some work tools. Yoongi is in his new car seat, cheetah puffs all over his face and clothes. He’s singing and so carefree, seokjin wishes he could be like him.

 

“alright my sweet boy let me clean you up,” yoongi only fusses a little as seokjin wipes his face with a wet wipe. He hates how cold it is.

 

Namjoon drops seokjin and yoongi at the baby store so he can shop for his tools. They usually do this but this time seokjin is worried since he’ll have yoongi with him, alone.

 

“maybe we can just go together?” seokjin pouts hoping namjoon will give in.

 

“if we go to the supply store he could get hurt,” he leans in to kiss seokjins soft lips, “don’t worry so much okay? It’ll only be a few minutes” seokjin nods and unbuckles yoongi. Yoongi happily goes, waving ecstatically at his daddy.

 

“let’s get this done quickly my love,” he straps yoongi into a cart and quickly gets to work.

 

30 minutes later yoongi has 2 new pairs of shoes and lots of clothes. Seokjin might have gone overboard but it was on sale so it’s all good.

 

“ok yoongi I’ll let you get one toy,” seokjin makes sure to emphasize the one. Yoongi has them wrapped around his finger and if he really wanted to he could probably leave this store with 3 toys.

 

“toy!” he’s squealing as they make their way to the toy isle. He unstraps him and then takes him out of the cart. Yoongi’s already walking over to different shelves. Seokjin made sure he was always in his line of sight. In the meantime, seokjin texts namjoon that he’s getting ready to head towards the checkout area. Namjoon responds with an okay and some heart emoji’s. Seokjin rolls his eyes but his smile is big. When he looks up yoongi isn’t in sight. He panics a little but calms himself when he can hear him on the other side of the isle.

 

“yoongi you better get your little butt over here,” he does his best to sound stern. Yoongi immediately toddles his way over to him. He’s holding a big stuffed sun. it’s almost as big as him but he’s smiling so big, guess he’s found his toy.

 

“what did I say about going too far?” yoongi looks down at his little feet. Seokjin isn’t really mad but yoongi needs to know he shouldn’t do that.

 

“yoongi I’m not mad but you know you should listen to me,” seokjin kneels in front of him. Yoongi nods and hugs him. Yoongi secretly hates getting in trouble.

 

“come on let’s go daddy is probably waiting,” seokjin pays and then heads outside. He only waits a little bit before namjoon is pulling up beside them.

 

“wow is that a new toy?!” namjoon makes his eyes big and oohs at yoongi’s stuffed sun. yoongi starts telling him all about it while he gets put in his car seat. They can barely understand what he’s saying but they don’t mind.

 

They make their way home and by the time they arrive yoongi is fast asleep. He sleeps just like his dad. Namjoon carries him inside while seokjin brings his things inside.

 

“honey can you make me some tea?” seokjin gets comfortable on the couch as namjoon goes to the kitchen. Though he probably shouldn’t have asked him to do that. Knowing him he’ll probably drop the cup on his way over here.

 

“here you go,” namjoon hands him his tea and even though it’s not even close to how he likes it he still drinks it. That’s real love.

 

For a while they just sit there in silence. Seokjin not really thinking about and namjoon in his own world.

 

“so… why have you been working so late,” seokjin starts casually. He knows he shouldn’t be paranoid right now but namjoon never works overtime unless he’s missed a day. Its suspicious.

 

“just for more money you know?” seokjin is not convinced.

 

“were perfectly fine namjoon, you can’t just work overtime you know how yoongi gets,” he can tell namjoon is already getting frustrated but he’s going to have to suck it up. Seokjin has been holding this in a little too long.

 

“what’s the problem? You have it under control don’t you?” seokjin looks a little offended but namjoon just turns his head the other way.

 

“are you kidding me right now? He’s your son too!” they’re getting a little heated now. How could he say that? Seokjin really doesn’t know what to think right now. He’s a little scared of what will happen if this escalates.

 

“I know but why do you care if I’m out late, what if I want space!”

 

“space from what, your gone all day and work 5 out of 7 days, what are you wanting space from? Namjoon I’m busting my ass here whether you see it or not! I rock our son to sleep when you’re not there, I helped him walk and read and talk! The other day he learned new words and you weren’t there to hear them. Do you know how that makes me feel? I’m trying my best to be a good parent and you’re not doing the same- “

 

“from you okay! I’m trying to get space from you guys!” namjoon nearly bursts a blood vessel. Seokjins eyes are so wide and guilt starts to squeeze at namjoons heart. Its not true. Everything he's saying is just out of frustration.

 

"Wait-"

 

"You know what... Just-fuck off ok," seokjin is crying and namjoon reaches for him but seokjin snacks his hand away its stinging. Seokjin never curses at him, so now he really knows he fucked up.

 

Seokjins chest feels so tight he can't even be in the same room as his husband. Oh god that's such a horrible thing to say. Never in a million years did he think he would say that. Never in a million years did he think he'd hear those word come from his husbands mouth.

 

Namjoon is still trying to console him, his own tears threatening to fall.

 

"I said go away! I can't even look at you right now, how could you say that about your son!" Seokjin practically screams at the top of his lungs. He quickly heads towards their bedroom. Yoongi is still fast asleep and he breathes a sigh of relief.

 

He heads towards the living room again. Namjoon is pulling at his hair and seokjin takes a moment to gather himself. He needs to think about yoongi right now.

 

"You can sleep in yoongis room or here I don't care but you are not to leave this house do you understand me? Your son is going to wake up and I expect you to be here for it, I expect you to spend time with him. Tomorrow we're going to talk about this but for now I don't want to look at you," he let's out a big sigh and then picks up his cup. Namjoon is frozen, he probably just hurt seokjin so bad and yet he's still so reasonable and considerate of not only him but also yoongi.

 

He really fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many fic ideas but I can barely remember to update this one. I'm bad at remembering things.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I suck, I've been stressin girl and that's why I haven't updated don't kill me.

After that little incident things were definitely more tense. Namjoon was around yoongi as much as possible while also trying to get seokjin to talk to him. He’d tried multiple times to apologize and make it up to him. It just wasn’t working.

 

 

“baby I know I messed up but I’m here now aren’t I?” okay maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say judging by seokjins frown and slightly red ears. He could see seokjin take in a deep breath before turning to him slowly.

 

 

“oh yes thank you so much namjoon,” he had gritted out.

 

 

That was a few days after the fight. It’s been a week and nothing is changing. Seokjin just can’t let those words go. He thought they were all doing well. He thought this was what namjoon wanted. It’s not like he would ever give up yoongi but to hear namjoon say he was trying to get away from them. It was too much. Seokjin was beginning to get sick from all the stress he was feeling.

 

 

It’s just hard to hear the person you love say they were trying to get away from you.

 

 

“you wanna hang out with Bambam and yugyeom?” seokjin had gotten up bright and early. He had to talk to namjoon or else nothing would get solved. Yoongi was jumping around at the idea of seeing jinyoungs boys.

 

 

“yes yes yes! ” seokjin couldn’t help but blink a few tears away. He needed to be better for his baby. He couldn’t just be depressed all the time. Yoongi deserves a parent who will always be there not just physically but emotionally as well.

 

 

“oh my baby what would I do without you?” he made sure to hug and kiss yoongi a little longer this time. Yoongi’s big gummy smile gave him enough energy to keep going.

 

 

Namjoon had decided to take the day off, which was convenient for seokjin, so he was still asleep. Seokjin packed yoongi a bag and then they made their way outside. He could already see Bambam and yugyeom outside in the backyard. As soon as they saw little yoongi they started running over. It warmed seokjins heart to see them all be so close. He’s glad yoongi will have someone to grow up with.

 

 

“melon melon!” yugyeom was the first to pick yoongi up and spin him around. Yoongi of course way laughing and smiling so big it made seokjin want to cry. He loved this little boy so much.

 

 

“dad is over here come on uncle!” Bambam pulled seokjin the rest of the way. These kids were something else.

 

 

“yoongi! How’s our little melon?” jinyoung way holding yoongi by the time seokjin and Bambam walked over. Sometime seokjin wondered about yoongi and yugyeoms relationship. They were so affectionate towards each other.

 

 

“play!” and then they were off again. It was getting hotter and hotter so they made sure to put sun block on their little bodies first.

 

 

“thank you for watching him I just… thank you,” jinyoung knew of what was going on. Of course he was there to hug and comfort him in his time of need. That’s what friends are for after all.

 

 

“don’t worry about it, just beat namjoons ass for me and you get better, okay? It’s not good that yours always feeling like this. Maybe you should see a doctor?” and maybe he was right. Seokjin would have to look into it later on.

 

 

They said goodbye and seokjin finally made his way home. By the time he got there namjoon was still asleep. Seokjin had time to get a few things done.

 

 

He made his way into their bedroom. He made his way towards their bed and sat by namjoons side. For a moment he just sat by his side. Taking in his sleeping face, he looked to peaceful. Seokjin can’t help but reach over and place a kiss on his lips. It feels like it’s been months since they’ve shared a kiss. He can’t believe he’s saying that.

 

 

He gets up and grabs a change of clothes from the closet. He needs to get his thoughts together. He goes to the bathroom and starts filling the tub. Its big enough for him to fit comfortably so he makes sure to add in some of yoongi’s bubbles. He smiles a little, his little yoongi is growing so well these days.

 

 

Finally he got in and let himself relax a little. Just sitting there in the warm water relaxed him enough to let out a few tears. He doesn’t understand why he was so emotional these last few days. It was probably the stress and he was sick of it.

 

 

Seokjin took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He gathered his thoughts and completely relaxed himself.

 

 

He thought of his beautiful little boy, his wonderful husband, jinyoung and his boys. He thought of all the good things that had happened to him so far and felt grateful for it. He allowed himself to think of the good instead of the bad for once. He smiled to himself.

 

 

Everything was going to be okay.

 

 

-

 

 

After his relaxing bath he some time to clean the house a little. It was a little passed noon when namjoon finally woke up. Seokjin started getting a little nervous but calmed himself quickly after.

 

 

This was his husband; he can’t just run away from him. So he kept washing dishes until namjoon finally walked into the kitchen. Seokjin could tell her was hesitating, but finally he walked over and wrapped his arms around seokjin. He felt so warm against his back seokjin sniffled a little as he finished up the dishes. 

 

 

For a while they just sat there. Close together. It feels like it’s the closest they’ve been in a long time. Seokjin can feel namjoon leaving a few kisses at his neck and he feels so calm. He loves this man; he refuses to let this marriage go down the drain.

 

 

“let go sit in the living room,” and namjoon doesn’t let go of him. Not even when they’re at the couch, he just pulls seokjin onto his lap. They snuggle close to each other for a while. Just taking in each other’s warmth.

 

 

“i-im sorry I’ve been a bad husband and father recently,” namjoon starts, kissing seokjins cheeks, “what I said? I swear I didn’t mean it. I don’t really know how to explain it I just want you to know how much I love you and yoongi. That will never change you hear me?”

 

 

“but you-,” namjoon quickly kisses seokjin, cutting him off.

 

 

“I know what I said was inexcusable, things at work just aren’t going well. There’s a few brats that are trying to get bold with the older guys and I guess it just got too much, but that’s no excuse for what I said or did. I love you both so much I did mean it, I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you guys,” namjoon is looking right at him. He’s being so genuine and even though seokjin is still a little upset he forgives him.

 

 

“I promise from now on I’ll be there for you and yoongi and ill even sleep on the couch if you want me too, just please know that I love you guys and I will never say something like that to you ever again,” they hold each other for a while. Seokjin forgives him and some of the pain he once felt it gone. He’s still a little upset but if namjoon proves himself it’ll be gone soon.

 

 

“we both need to be there for yoongi namjoon. He always asks about you, you know. He’s always wondering where his appa is and he always wants to play with you, we need to be there for him these are very important years in his life,” seokjin makes sure to emphasize how much yoongi needs them.

 

 

“I really suck don’t I?” and seokjin laughs but agrees a little. There’s still a few more things they need to talk about but that can wait for later.

 

 

“just be there for yoongi… that’s all I ask,” they share a few more kisses and spend the rest of their time on the couch. It’s been a while since they’ve just spent time together.

 

 

-

 

 

Namjoon had said he wanted to pick up yoongi so he was on his way to jinyoungs house. Seokjin warned him that he’d probably come back with a bruise but namjoon just laughed. As he made his way over he allowed himself to think too. If his mother saw him now she’d be disappointed. She loved seokjin more than she loved her own son. Namjoon used to get a little jealous but then he realized that he might’ve loved seokjin more than his own mother too. She passed before they got married, it was a hard time for not only namjoon but seokjin as well.

 

 

She was really an amazing woman and namjoon has no doubt that yoongi would’ve loved her.

 

 

As soon as he got to jinyoungs front door he knocked, hesitant. Luckily Bambam answered and quickly led him inside after hugging his uncle. He could hear yoongi and yugyeom laughing loudly from somewhere in the house. He was about to ask Bambam where he was when jinyoung came out of the kitchen.

 

 

And he did not look happy.

 

 

-

 

 

“hurt?” yoongi had been asking for 10 minute straight if his cheek hurt, and yes it did. Jinyoung of course had told Bambam to get yoongi ready while he had a ‘talk’ with his uncle joon. Which he did talk, yell, to him but it ended with a hard slap against his cheek. He deserved it though so he won’t hold it against jinyoung.

 

 

“no daddy is fine see!” namjoon did his best at making yoongi smile. His face hurt so bad and his cheek was red but he’d go through so much paint for that cute little gummy smile.

 

 

“wow jinyoung really is my best friend,” seokjin had kissed his cheek gently and handed him a baggy with ice. Of course he enjoyed namjoons suffering a little. you can’t blame him. Plus, its only temporary pain.

 

 

“of course he is! if it was anyone else I would’ve kicked their a-butt,” he made sure to censor himself around yoongi, they both did… most of the time.

 

 

“yeah right you couldn’t hurt a fly,” seokjin joins them on the couch. And it’s true, namjoon is a softie most of the time. Although he looks intimidating he’s pretty soft on the inside. The guys around the neighborhood tease him for it, especially since yoongi came along. He doesn’t really mind it that much though.

 

 

“ok so maybe that’s a little true… you know what never mind that’s not important.”

 

 

-

 

 

“yoongi baby how about you sleep with us tonight?” yoongi was doing so well in sleeping by himself, even if his bed was 2 feet away from theirs. he didn’t have to be told twice clearly because he jumped on the bed getting comfy next to his daddy.

 

 

“there’s no place I’d rather be,” namjoon sang. Yoongi grimaced a little at how off pitch namjoon was.

 

 

“yeah maybe leave the singing to me, right baby?” yoongi loved it when seokjin sang him to sleep. Sometimes when he was taking a bath he would sing with him.

 

 

“eomma sing!” namjoon and yoongi both turned their attention to seokjin. They all snuggled closer together.

 

 

“okay let me think… what should I sing yoongi?”

 

 

“Zion T!” yoongi bounced a little. one day he had heard Zion t on the radio and after that he wouldn’t stop humming to the tune. It was so cute namjoon has 4 videos of it on his phone.

 

 

“okay why don’t you start it honey,”

 

 

“…행복하자

 

우리 행복하자

 

아프지 말고 아프지 말고

 

행복하자 행복하자

 

아프지 말고 그래 그래…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone notice anything... Suspicious in this chapter. Hmmm... Let me know what you think will happen next.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its mothers day but don't be like "happy mother's day jin" because that's weirs and I know it sound dumb coming from me but like he'd never see this. This is just fiction, don't tweet him stuff like calling him mom. He's a man and although he is "motherly" he doesn't want to be addressed like a girl. A reason why I'm thinking of changing the way yoongi calls him in this fic. It just seems weird and unprofessional of me to address him as that and I don't want people to drag me or anything. I know seokjin is a man, I just used it in this case because the idea of baby yoongi or baby bangtan calking for their mom sounded cute to me. Don't drag me, that's all.

Namjoon had noticed slight changes in his husband. It had been about a month since they resolved their issued but some things haven’t changed. For one seokjin still seems to have some mood swings. Most of the time he’s in a bright mood. He’ll laugh and joke around with yoongi and namjoon and a few minutes later he’ll get quiet. Namjoon tries to get him to talk about how he’s feeling but seokjin says he’s confused as to why he’s like that too.

 

 

“namjoon please just leave me alone ok,” is what he said most of the time. Namjoon brought up the fact that maybe he should go to the doctor. Seokjin always said he’d make an appointment later.

 

 

Namjoon had tried to look up his symptoms but all that came up was depression and cancer. Obviously seokjin didn’t have cancer… right? Probably not. But what did worry namjoon was the possibility of his husband being depressed. Seokjin was always so happy and collected. Now that he thinks about it depression makes sense. The last few weeks he was sad, then their fight made that worse. It would explain his mood swings. It would also explain why sometimes he lost his appetite, which was another thing that worried namjoon.

 

 

Seokjin loved to eat, which is why he cooked so often. He loved trying out new recipes or creating his own, it was one of the reasons why they moved into this area. So he could grow his own vegetables and such. Now however his appetite seemed to come and go. Sometimes he would eat like usual and other times he’d lay on the couch because he didn’t feel good. It worried not only namjoon but also yoongi.

 

 

“baby please let’s make an appointment,” all three of them were sitting outside that afternoon. Seokjin had told yoongi to go check the gardens, mainly the watermelon patch, while he talked to his daddy. Yoongi eagerly ran over to the garden.

 

 

“it’s nothing I can’t deal with,” seokjin was being stubborn. Not because he didn’t want to go but because he felt like he didn’t need to go.

 

 

“seokjin I’m not asking you,” namjoon always tried to negotiate with seokjin. He always made it clear that he could make his own decisions if he wanted and that if he didn’t want to do something he didn’t have to. However, this was completely different. This was seokjins health and if seokjin didn’t want to cooperate then namjoon was gonna have to push him a little harder.

 

 

“w-but I already said- “

 

 

“yes I know what you said but it’s been a month and nothing has changed, in fact I think you’re getting worse… please baby you really have us worried,” and namjoon looked so concerned seokjin felt himself start to give in a little. maybe he was right.

 

 

It’s not like he was ignoring his own symptoms. He knew very well that they were there he was just in denial. He was a little scared that it’d escalate and become a bigger issue. He was scared of finding out if something serious was wrong. Although he’s pretty sure its nothing bad he can’t help but be reluctant. He doesn’t want his boys to worry but if he doesn’t fix the issue it’ll only get worse.

 

 

“alright fine I’ll call later-this time for real,” he quickly added before namjoon could interrupt. He received a sweet kiss from namjoon and a lap full of yoongi.

 

 

“melons done!” yoongi was very excited about eating watermelon. Though namjoon is pretty sure they’re not ready yet yoongi always asks.

 

 

“not yet baby, almost,” yoongi always pouts but with a few kisses his gummy smile appears.

 

 

“wow our little yoongi sure is growing isn’t he?” yoongi loves receiving compliment. Though he gets all pink cheeked and shy they both know he loves it. It warms their hearts.

 

 

“mhm!” he makes a show of stretching as high as he can. Seokjin and namjoon over exaggerating their expressions.

 

 

“come here my little baby,” yoongi immediately climbs onto his eommas lap. His favorite place in the world.

 

 

-

 

 

After some time outside they had all headed back inside. Yoongi and namjoon were watching a movie while seokjin made some lunch. As he was cooking he took out his phone to make an appointment.

 

 

“seokjin, how can I help you?” they were good friends with one of the doctors who worked in the city. They had been good friends since moving into the neighborhood. His name was park bogum and namjoon often got jealous when seokjin was around him. It was because he was so handsome even though namjoon said it wasn’t.

 

 

“hi bogummie I was wondering if you could fit me in for an appointment sometime soon?” he could hear namjoons ‘hey!’ from the living room and chuckled. Soon he came into the kitchen with his arms full of a half asleep yoongi. Seokjin rolled his eyes before kissing both of his boys, attention going back to the phone call.

 

 

“hmm… yeah I can fit you in but it won’t be until Thursday at around 9 o’clock in the morning if that’s okay?” they set up the appointment and soon seokjin is cuddling with his boys. Both are pretty much asleep and seokjin rolls his eyes but kisses them both again anyways.

 

 

What would he do without them.

 

 

-

 

 

“namjoon lets go I’m gonna be late and your still in bed!” not exactly how he was used to waking up but he shot out of bed anyways. It was time for seokjins appointment and he was in a mood, namjoon could tell.

 

 

“sorry honey,” he’s tripping all over the place while yoongi and seokjin watch by the door. By the time he’s done yoongi is half asleep and seokjins ears are turning red.

 

 

“sorry honey I’ll give you a massage when we get back,” they quickly pile into namjoons truck and are off. Yoongi is fast asleep again and seokjin is drinking some juice.

 

 

Soon their pulling into the parking lot and namjoon takes yoongi out before seokjin can. He knows seokjin has been achey these few days. Of course being the gentleman he is he opens the doors for seokjin and heads to the front desk for him. Seokjin sends him a loving smile as he takes yoongi and sits down in the waiting area.

 

 

“it should only be a few minutes she said,” namjoon kisses his forehead and seokjin lets out a tired breath.

 

 

Usually he’s the first one up but recently he just wants to sleep all the time. He closes his eyes for a while and falls asleep.

 

 

“come on honey wake up,” he rouses from his sleep a ew minutes later. Bogum is with namjoon now and seokjin blushes a little. he wipes the little bit of drool from his cheek and gets up. They all make their way into a small room where he’ll be getting his checkup.

 

 

“seokjin how are you? Tired I assume?” they all chuckle before seokjin answers. For a few moments bogum just asks him questions.

 

 

“and how long have you been feeling like this?”

 

 

“maybe like… a month or two?” he’s not really sure but he answers as best as he can.

 

 

“have you had any other symptoms?” bogum had been steadily writing everything down. Secretly he had an idea but he didn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up yet.

 

 

“I’ve been really tired lately… like if I lay on the couch I’ll fall asleep 5 minutes later, and sometimes I’ll just get nauseous,” he thoughts more, “my back has been a little achey recently too, I think maybe it’s because I pick up yoongi a lot,” yoongi of course perked up at his name and made grabby hands at seokjin. Namjoon picked him up though, yoongi was just as happy.

 

 

“I see… well let’s check you out a little before we take some blood or urine samples,” namjoon decided to take yoongi for a snack at that time.

 

 

Bogum started out by checking seokjins heart, breathing, and blood pressure. Everything seemed normal. He then checked his weight and height, also normal except he noticed some weight gain from seokjin. He hid a secret smile. He made sure to check the areas that seokjin had been feeling aches from. Slowly his diagnosis seemed more and more plausible.

 

 

During some of the checkup namjoon and yoongi showed up again. Yoongi was excitedly asking questions every time bogum brought out something new. He was a sweet kid and bogum could see how happy he made the couple. They really fit together nicely.

 

 

“okay seokjin you know what to do,” he handed him the small cup for a urine sample. Seokjin groaned before exiting the room.

 

 

“is he okay?” namjoon instantly asked. He really cared so much for seokjin.

 

 

“of course he is, don’t worry namjoon-ah! You always worry,” they both laughed.

 

 

“but I would like to ask you some questions, I know seokjin doesn’t like to make a big deal out of everything so just tell me from your perspective what his symptoms are,” namjoon nodded before telling him what he could. How he sleeps more and how especially achey his back has been. He also told bogum about how sometimes seokjin will get dizzy. Slowly everything started to fit. Bogum definitely knew what was going on, he just wanted to be extra sure.

 

 

“alright, I’ll just need a blood sample and then I should have a diagnosis,” he walked over to his candy jar and got a lollipop for yoongi. He was surprisingly well behaved compared to the other children that would come in.

 

 

“here you go doctor,” seokjin came back and handed him the small cup.

 

 

“alright a nurse will be in to draw some blood and then in about 10 minutes I should have an answer for you both,” they both nodded and waited for bogum to leave. Yoongi quickly showed seokjin his candy and started asking him as many questions as he could. Seokjin barely understood him but he answered as best as he could anyways.

 

 

“hello, I’ll just be taking one tube today if you could just put your arm up here,” the nurse wrapped the band around his arm and started looking for a vein. Seokjin hated getting his blood drawn, he always felt extra queasy afterwards.

 

 

“squeeze your hand into a fist a few times… thank you ok it’ll be quick I promise,” seokjin looked away once he felt her rub some alcohol onto the spot. His arm was feeling tingly but he still felt the little needle go in. oddly enough he started to tear up a little.

 

 

It was over quickly and a small bandage was wrapped around his arm. She gave him some juice and a cookie and then said the doctor would be back shortly after. Namjoon walked over and opened his juice for him, rubbing his back a little.

 

 

“I don’t know why I feel like crying,” tears were already streaming down his face as he said that. Usually he didn’t get this worked up but he felt oddly emotional this time.

 

 

“don’t worry honey it’ll pass,” namjoon fed him his cookie and juice and by the time he was done bogum had come back.

 

 

“alright I have the results, now before I tell you I just want you to know that everything is fine and normal,” namjoon breathed a big sigh of relief, he was always so dramatic when it came to his family.

 

 

“okay so here we go, seokjin…” of course he paused for dramatic affect.

 

 

“you are with child,” for a moment time stopped. Seokjin was squeezing namjoons hand impossibly tight.

 

 

“w-b-but how?”

 

 

“well… when people love ea-,”

 

 

“that’s not what I meant!” they hear a thud and turn to see namjoon passed out. Seokjin groans and closes his eyes tightly. He can feel his mood worsening slowly.

 

 

“okay so… I’m p-pregnant right? And everything is fine right?” he’s crying a little and yoongi is worriedly patting his cheeks but he feels happy. This is what him and namjoon wanted.

 

 

Of course they had their family the minute yoongi showed up but now their family will be bigger, better. Yoongi will have a brother or sister now. Someone to play with and grow up with. Jinyoung will have another nephew and the boys will have another kid to play with. Namjoon and seokjin will have someone else to love. His heart could burst with how happy he feels suddenly.

 

 

“namjoon get up!” he practically yells. Yoongi is whimpering, tears gathering in his own eyes because seokjin is still crying.

 

 

“it’s okay baby I’m fine please don’t cry,” except yoongi starts crying anyways. They’re all a mess right now but seokjin couldn’t be happier.

 

 

A new bundle of joy will be added to their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways leave your thoughts please. What did you think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first of all wow i suck???? but im back... hopefully?
> 
> also yugyeom and yoongi? kinda cute, yay nor nay??

As soon as they were all in the car namjoon turned to his husband and son. For a moment he just sat there and took them both in. His beautiful and caring husband. His beautiful and growing son. And now they'll be adding another to the family. Another little boy or girl to care for and love for.

 

Namjoon feels that warmth in his chest again and his eyes start to water automatically. 

 

“I love you both… So much,” and he means it and he knows that they all understand that even if yoongi doesn't understand a lot,namjoon and seokjin know that he knows what they mean when they say they love him.

 

“I can't believe this is real… Yoongi must really be a miracle huh,” and they laugh together. They're holding hands and seokjins got his other hand on his flat stomach. That seems to really make it sink in for both of them

 

This is real. There is new life growing inside of the love of his life and he can't even put into words what he's feeling. 

 

“Let's go home.”

 

-

 

They all decided to have a picnic outside. In the backyard of course but yoongi was so happy and smiley. They laid there for a while in each other's arms. 

 

“This is a little… Scary isn't it? I mean yoongi was 3 when he arrived but this… A newborn,” namjoon trails off. 

 

“I know but it's ten times worse for me, I'm the one carrying him!” Seokjin cried out. He was really nervous now.

 

“Him?”

 

“I don't know… Maternal instinct or something,” namjoon just scooted over and held him close while yoongi ran back and forth with flowers for his daddies. 

 

The parents didn't know but yoongi loved to be with his parents outside. He loved his parents so much. 

 

He loved namjoon because he would play with him and teach him new things. He taught him new words and how to use a spoon and fork. He would pretend to be the evil monster chasing him around the house. 

He loved seokjin because he would sing him to sleep. He would squeeze him and kiss him whenever he asked nicely. He taught him to share, love, and be kind. Seokjin did everything he could to make sure yoongi was happy. 

 

They both did and yoongi loved them both. 

 

“Eomma… Appa… Love you,” yoongi told them as they laid on the blanket together. Hr felt his parent hug him tighter and smiled. 

 

He loved his parents.

 

-

 

The next day namjoon went to work with a bounce in his step. He made sure to give seokjin and yoongi extra kisses before leaving, also dropping one to his still flat tummy. 

 

“Guess what guys,” he ran into the room where the workers were. They all usually met at a big farm a few houses down. There they'd package and distribute the crops everyone in the neighborhood grew. 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“I'm gonna be a daddy!” 

 

“Uhh… You're already a dad?”

 

“You idiot he means seokjin is expecting again,” they all congratulated him with big hugs and loud cheers. They were like a big family here. Everyone knew each other and everyone was well acquainted. 

 

“You're really lucky to have him man, you better not fuck up with him,” one of the workers said. That made namjoon sober up a bit. It was true. In their relationship others would think that seokjin was dependent on namjoon. When in reality it was the opposite. 

 

“Trust me.. I won't”

 

-

 

“Oh you're only starting! Trust me pretty soon your feet will swell up and all you'll want to do is sleep, also with that husband of yours you'll always want to beat the shit out of him,” jinyoung was making sure seokjin knew of everything that was to come. 

 

“Really? I thought that was just exaggerated in the movies?” 

 

“Well in some cases because with the boys dad I couldn't stand him… Then again I couldn't stand him before we had the kids either,” they try not to get into that too much. Jinyoung tries to act nonchalant about it but seokjin can see the sadness and anger in his eyes when he speaks about it. 

 

“i just don't want to throw up a lot,” seokjin whines.

 

“OH! You can definitely expect that my friend, I got lucky with these two but this is your first, who knows it might hit you hard or it might miss you completely,” seokjin hoped it would be the latter. He would definitely have to make plans to visit his sister soon. 

 

“But anyways how's it going with you and that guy? Jaebum right?” Jinyoung smiles wide, brushing the hair out of his eyes bashfully. 

 

“Oooh nothiiing we've just been you know talking and stuff,” seokjin can see how genuinely shy and giddy jinyoung is feeling. He's trying to act all tough again but seokjin sees right through it. His friend isn't as sneaky as he tries to be. 

 

“Oh my god! You should ask him on a date, you know I can always watch the boys for you,” seokjin leans over and squeezes his hand, comforting him. 

 

“Really? I mean your pregnant and you've got yoongi and you know how the boys can be sometimes-”

 

“It'll be fine I'm sure I can handle them, plus they'll be occupied with their little melon… Especially yugyeomie,” they both look over as he says that. Bambam is running around picking flowers and putting them in yoongis hair. Yoongi sitting comfortably in yugyeoms lap, all of them giggling and talking. 

 

“He is really fond of him… That's not weird right? You don't think yoongi is uncomfortable because I can talk to yug-” seokjin just waves him off.

 

“Don't worry about it yoongi is fine, I mean just look at them,” and it's true. Yoongi is always smiling and laughing with the boys. Gummy smile always showing and making the other boys coo. 

 

“True… But anyways is Friday okay for you?”

 

-

 

Seokjin had decoded to let yoongi spend the night with the boys. It was the first time doing so but yoongi seemed comfortable enough with the idea. Hopefully he made it the whole night without his parents. He still had a little trouble with sleeping on his own. 

 

He decided to just relax at home until namjoon finished work. He got comfortable on the couch and before he knew it he was fast asleep. 

 

When he woke up again it was to namjoons clumsy self bumping into the coffee table. He couldn't help but laugh a little. Namjoon kneeled next to the couch, face to face with his husband before kissing him. Namjoon loved a cuddly, sleepy seokjin. 

 

“Let's get you in bed,” namjoon scooped him up carefully and made his way towards their bedroom. Of course he tripped over yoongis toys on the way there. And of course they fell onto the bed because he tripped on nothing. Seokjin loved him though. 

 

“Sorry I didn't hurt the baby did I?” 

 

“Don't be silly I'm sure at this stage it's barely developing,” he kissed him. They both made mental notes to do more research.

 

“Can you believe this is our first baby?” Namjoon says in wonder, flinching when seokjin pinches his arm. “Sorry I mean our second baby.” 

 

“It is a little weird to think about but we can do this… Right?... You promise you don't leave if it gets too hard?” He sounds so small, so scared namjoons heart clenches. He makes the promise by kissing his forehead and holding him close. After all he did vow to always be with him at their wedding. He swears yoongi and this baby will always have a father to lean on, whether its seokjin or him. 

 

“Don't worry baby… We'll be great parents,” and somehow seokjin believes him. 

 

-

 

Surprisingly yoongi makes it through the night at jinyoung's house. Seokjin wakes up a sleeping namjoon with his squeals. Jinyoung had sent him a picture of the boys cuddling little yoongi. He also sent some of yoongi with flowers in his hair, and all 3 in the small bathtub filled with bubbles. 

 

“they are so precious,” seokjins eyes water a little, surprising them both. 

 

“Oh no,” 

 

“I'm fine! Let's just go get yoongi before I'm not fine,” it's too early but namjoon doesn't want to put seokjin in a bad mood. They brush their teeth and get dressed, seokjin quicker than namjoon. By the time he's done seokjin is impatiently tapping his foot at the door. 

 

“Sorry, sorry,”

 

They make their way quickly to jinyoung's house. He answers the door with a yawn, fixing his sleep shirt so it covers his shoulders properly. He was clearly still sleeping but seokjin rushed inside in search for yoongi. 

 

The sight before him definitely brought tears to his eyes. There, in a pile of blankets and little limbs, lay his beautiful boy. Cuddled up to yugyeom and bambam. He couldn't help but sob a little. It was just such a cute sight. 

 

“I can't wake him up have you seen them?!” namjoon only laughed while hugging him tight. Jinyoung just made his way back to his bedroom, it was too early for this. 

 

“Honey we should go home it's like 7am,” it took a little more persuading but soon they made their way back home. Namjoon almost cried with relief when his head hit the pillows. Nothing was better than laying with his beautiful husband. 

 

“Honey could you get me some strawberries?”

 

Spoke too soon. 

 

“Babe… didn't i just say it was 7-”

 

“I know but i just thought of them and now i really want some… the b-baby wants some,” seokjin mumbled the last part but before he ever finished saying baby namjoon was already out of bed. He really was already going soft, not like he already wasn't before. 

 

“Love you!” seokjin quickly called out, namjoon yelling his back. 

 

So that's what their early morning consisted of. Seokjin eating happily while namjoon snored as loud as he could. Of course seokjin promised to make it up to him, namjoon treasured his sleep. He’d make sure to make it up to his man. Truthfully seokjin doesn't think the baby actually made him crave the strawberries. Maybe it's too soon but then again he knows nothing about these things. His mom and jinyoung did always say it was different for everyone though.

 

“He was scared, he didn't want to throw up all the time and have crazy mood swings. He didn't want to say mean things to his loved ones because of a mood swing. He didn't want to one day wake up disgusted by his favorite foods. But then again he did want those things. Because that made it more real. That meant that there was a baby growing inside him. And that was wonderful. That was something he hoped he never took for granted. 

 

Tentatively he rubbed his flat tummy. It was weird and his hand shook but he didn't stop. He didn't stop until he fell asleep, and when he woke up it was to namjoon kissing his cheek softly. His hand squeezing his hip gently. He was always so warm seokjin always wanted to just hold him. 

 

“Are you ready to get yoongi now?” once again they made their way to jinyoung's home. This time it was around 10 so everyone was awake. Immediately there were children hugging them. 

 

“Appa gyeomie did this!” yoongi enthusiastically kissed namjoons cheek. Namjoons neck almost broke with how quick he turned to look at yugyeom. He was looking bashfully at his feet, cheeks rosey red. 

 

“Is that so?” yugyeom was starting to get a little scared with how his uncle was looking at him. 

 

“Cut it out you're scaring him,” seokjin intervened. Even though he was just joking namjoon couldn't help but feel protective over their little yoongi. 

 

“I didn't teach him that so don't complain to me,” jinyoung butted in. of course he always had to make sure he was free of any possible troubles. 

 

“Its ok im at least glad it's from yugyeom and not someone else,” he personally thought it was cute how close they were. 

 

“Yeah so anyways friday right?” 

 

With how he was feeling lately seokjin hoped he made it that far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also yall i have an IG for my "art" idk i just started it recently but yyeah its @softer.kara and my twitter is also @softerkara but i dont really tweet, mainly retweet things. anyways yeah


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inhwa- yoongis grandmother (in case you forgot)
> 
> i was in my feelings writting this okay

And seokjin was right because it was now friday and he was feeling awful. His back was particularly achy that day and he felt so nauseous. Yoongi had done his best in cheering him up but nothing helped. Namjoon had gone into work a little later than usual because he was making sure seokjin was comfortable. 

 

“Maybe we should go to the hospital?” he was rubbing softly at seokjins back.

 

“N-no… it’ll pass,” he had said but it didn't. Seokjin knows he won't be feeling like this forever. It's just the baby, its normal. That doesn't mean he particularly enjoys it.

 

Yoongi was cuddling him and humming a made up song. He would occasionally rub seokjins cheeks and pat his head. Seokjins week hadn't been great. He found himself getting irritated by small things and his nausea felt like it was building. Of course seokjin never took his anger out on his boys. He just sat down and took some minutes to himself, namjoon always understood. He always made sure seokjin knew that this was normal and that it was ok if he got upset once in awhile.

 

“Come on baby we can't stay in bed all day,” yoongi made sure to help him up and was rewarded with a big kiss. His appa had given him special instructions before going to work.

 

“Take care of your eomma okay? He's not feeling good so i need you to help him when he needs it,” of course he would help his eomma. Whenever he felt icky he always rubbed his tummy and gave him extra kisses. Now it was his turn.

 

He made sure to hold seokjins hand as they made their way to the kitchen. He didn't let go until his eomma was safely seated at the kitchen table. He scurried his way over to the fridge and got a juice box, those always made him feel better.

 

“Oh thank you sweetie,” yoongi only blushed a little when seokjin kissed his cheek. He loved when his parents appreciated the things he did for them. 

 

“Yugyeom and bambam are coming over tonight so i want you to be extra good okay? You know your eomma isn't feeling the best so i can't run around after you 3,” yoongi was a softie so his eyes were starting to water a little, lip caught in his teeth. He nodded, a few tears spilling over before hugging seokjin.

 

“What's wrong my baby?” even though he felt awful seokjin still picked him up and set him on his lap. 

 

“Scared eomma,” yoongi wanted his eomma to feel better again.

 

“Baby i'm fine i promise, tomorrow i’ll feel much better and we’ll play all day,” he hoped he would feel better by tomorrow. He took a deep breath and willed his nausea to go away before standing up. 

 

-

 

It was now afternoon and things weren't much better. Yoongi was happily playing while seokjin tried not to cry. His back was killing him for some reason. He was laying on the couch with eyes squeezed shut. He was really starting to think about calling namjoon. He hoped falling asleep would help but he was scared something would happen to yoongi if he fell asleep.

 

“Yoongi honey can you come here,” little feet scampered over, “sweetie i'm really tired, eomma is going to nap so can you play right here while i nap?” yoongi obediently nodded and pulled his coloring books and crayons out. Seokjin still felt like shit but he closed his eyes and took deep breaths until he fell asleep.

 

An hour later seokjin was woken up by yoongi shaking his arm. It felt as though he had only just closed his eyes. He felt almost worse at this point, a headache was starting to form but he forced himself awake anyway. 

 

“Are you okay?” yoongi nodded but told him he was hungry. Of course, it was one in the afternoon already and they had not eaten. His poor baby must be starving. 

 

“My poor baby you should've woken me up earlier,” he stands and lifts yoongi up. Except he suddenly felt his knees buckle and he almost fell, dropping yoongi. Of course yoongi screamed from being jostled so harshly. He was clinging onto jin so tightly while seokjin tried not to let his emotions get the better of him.

 

“Oh my god i'm so sorry my little b-baby.” his hands are shaking so bad but he has to make sure yoongi is safe. Hes shaking like a leaf too and his eyes are filling with tears but he tells him shakily that he's ok. 

 

“Eomma okay?” 

 

“I'm sorry baby i just don't feel good but i'm ok,” they sit for another while before yoongi helps him off the couch. Clutching his hand tightly in case his eomma feels sick again.

 

-

 

It's a long afternoon, seokjin isn't feeling any better but yoongi is happily running around the backyard while they wait for jinyoung to arrive with the kids. It was difficult for seokjin to prepare yoongis bedroom for the other boys. Bending over and picking up toys and setting out blankets had him almost whimpering. 

 

He managed to fix up plenty of kid friendly food for the rest of the night. He hoped the kids wouldn't be too much of a hassle. They never really were but still. It was about 6 and there was a nice breeze that cooled seokjin off. He relaxed himself into the lawn chair as much as he could. For a moment his headache went away and the pain in his back wasn't as bad. 

 

“Rawr!” and the moment of peace was gone because running through the back door was a very excited bambam. Yugyeom of course went over to seokjin and kissed his cheek in greeting before running off towards the other boys. 

 

“It’ll only be for like an hour or two and i'll be back-oh my… are you okay? You look so sick,” jinyoung immediately set his things down and felt seokjins forehead. He was a little clammy.

 

“It's ok i slept for a while and i feel better,” he was lying so hard but he wanted jinyoung to enjoy himself. He's been alone for too long. 

 

Lots of convincing later jinyoung finally left. Seokjin let himself release a shuddery breath. He felt so nauseous again, he shakily took a sip of water and forced it down after he felt it try to come back up. He really needed to get himself together. 

 

“Uncle? I have to go pee…” yugyeom shyly asked. Seokjin tried not to whimper as he got up. It wasn't too late but seokjin wasn't comfortable enough to sit in that lawn chair anymore. He called the other boys inside and locked the back door before taking yugyeom to the bathroom. He really hoped the kids wouldn't be too much of a hassle. 

 

When all the kids were happily playing seokjin set out some food on the table incase they got hungry. Finally laying on the couch he bit his lip. He felt so awful he was starting to get really scared, it’ll pass through it always does. He tried to reassure himself as much as he could. 

 

“Eomma sleep? Gyeomie and bambam help yoongi!” of course he felt awfully leaving yoongi in the care of the boys but he was so exhausted he could only nod. 

 

-

 

“Where's uncle?” bambam asked as they built a tower out of foam blocks. He was having the best time.

 

“Bed time,” yoongi shrugged. For a while they played and chased each other around. Occasionally they would sneak into the livingroom to get snacks. They all took turns feeding each other, giggling afterwards. 

 

It wasn't until another hours passed when they decided to rest. Yoongis hair was getting wet with sweat, he never seemed to run out of energy. Yugyeom was drinking a juice box while bambam went to the restroom. 

 

“Hey melon where's your appa?” it was dark outside and his uncle seokjin was still asleep.

 

“Uhh… come home late,” yoongi nodded to himself. Yugyeom didn't really understand but he nodded anyways. Bambam walked back into yoongis room yawning. Yugyeom looked back towards the window, the stars were out so it must be really late.

 

“Maybe we should wake up uncle now…” he suggested to them. They were all steadily growing more tired. They wanted to kiss their uncle goodnight before going to bed. 

 

They all nodded and walked into the living room, yoongi holding both of their hands. Seokjin was still in the same position as before, laying on the couch but his arm was dangling over the edge. He looked kind of scary with how still he was. Bambam looked over at the clock by the tv it was almost 9 and uncle joon still wasn't home. 

 

“Uhh… uncle? Wake up,” bambam had gone to wake him. His uncle felt a little cold but he paid no mind to it. He shook his shoulder a little. 

 

“Is he awake yet?” yugyeom went over and patted seokjins head. He didn't say anything but he was getting a little scared. Bambam turned to look at his brother, both wide eyed. Bambam motioned over to yoongi who was trembling a little.

 

“C-come here melon let's drink some juice,” he quickly took yoongi to the kitchen.

 

Bambam stayed behind and tried to get his uncle to wake up. He shook him and pat his head and talked loud so he’d wake up but he didn't. His little hands were clammy and shaky as he looked around for a phone. His appa always told him he should call a special number if he was ever scared or felt unsafe. 

 

He was crying a little but he willed the tears away as best as he could, he had to be the big brother right now. He carefully reached into his uncle's pockets and got his phone. He sniffed once and wiped his tears before turning the phone on. He glanced at the kitchen door to find yugyeom looking at him worriedly. 

 

He shook his head and then dialled the special number, he waited for a few seconds before someone answered. He crouched down by the couch so yoongi wouldn't accidentally hear. 

 

“911 what's your emergency?” it was a man and bambam tried really hard not to cry when he heard his voice.

 

“U-um m-my uncle won't-wake up,” his voice shook and he whimpered a little but again he willed the tears away.

 

“Ok it's okay, i need you to feel his chest, is he breathing?” 

 

“Yes,” bambam nodded.

 

“How long has he been asleep?” the nice man asked. He quickly started working on tracking the call, alerting an ambulance to get there now. 

 

“Appa dropped us off when the sun was setting… he fell asleep a little bit later, he's kind of c-cold mister,” he could hear the shakiness in the kids voice. For a while he calmly talked to the kid. Trying to calm him down after finding out that there were two other kids with him, one younger than them. He assured him that some men were on their way to help, and that he shouldn't be scared when they arrive. 

 

“I see lights mister,” he sobbed a little. 

 

“They will help your uncle okay? Don't be scared they will make him all better,” soon the call was over and bambam stepped back when he heard a knock on the door. He ran over and opened it, letting his tears fall a little bit.

 

“Come this way sweetie don't worry we’re here to help,” a lady with a uniform led him out of the room. He saw others come in and go to his uncle. He quickly wiped his nose and face before yoongi and yugyeom could see.

 

“Eomma!” yoongi sobbed as he saw seokjin get picked up and put onto a bed. There were so many people in his home, near his eomma, and where was appa? Where they leaving him? What was happening.

 

“Do you know your appas number?” the nice lady asked, bambam led her to the fridge where a notebook was. The lady pointed to several names asking which his dad was. Finally after telling her which one she pulled out her phone and dialed the number. 

 

“Ok kids he’s on his way but he said you could stay with yoongi grandparents until he gets home, do you know where they live?” bambam led the nice lady down to yoongi’s grandparents house. He could see several neighbors peeking through their windows, a police car was still in the driveway and right as they were nearing their house they saw namjoons truck pull up. Yoongi was crying in the ladies arms and yugyeom was shaking like a leaf.

 

“Uncle joon!” bambam yelled. Namjoon ran over after seeing the cop carrying yoongi. 

 

“Oh my god what happened where's my husband?!” he was panicking and scared and confused. He felt like he was hyperventilating a little. 

 

“Calm down sir, who are you?” he shakily explained himself and was soon handed yoongi who was crying loudly. 

 

“Whats going on here?” yoongi’s grandmother came out. After everything was explained the cop told them where seokjin could be found and to call if anything else happened. 

 

“Oh my-quick come inside before the kids catch colds,” she rushed them inside. Soon they were seating with warm drinks. Namjoon felt like shit, he knew seokjin felt horrible and he still left him. Oh god.

 

“The baby! We have to go-how could i-oh my god i'm such a bad father!” he was crying a little but took a deep breath.

 

“Now wait a minute namjoon what about the kids?” she was holding yoongi who was still hiccuping from crying so hard. 

 

“I-i don't know ok oh my god how could i have just left him? We have to go to the hospital please,” he begged. 

 

“Okay okay but please calm down, jinyoung will be here soon and then i will drive you. All he could do was nod and take yoongi from her arms. He held him tight and gently rocked him, eventually he fell asleep.it felt like hours before jinyoung finally arrived, another guy quickly followed in as well. 

 

“What hap-”

 

“Why the hell would you leave the kids when seokjin felt bad-”

 

“He said he was fine i s-”

 

“I don't wanna hear it do you see what happened!” the guy he came with quickly stepped in front of jinyoung. Najoon just rolled his eyes and sighed in frustration. Inhwa was already getting her coat, she said goodbye to jinyoung and promised to explain tomorrow morning. 

 

They drove to the hospital, namjoon in the backseat with a sleeping yoongi tightly in his arms. He felt the tears coming but he kissed yoongis forehead instead. He had to be strong. 

 

Once at the hospital they were told that only one at a time could go inside to see seokjin. They didn't really go into detail about his condition but namjoon raced down the hall after giving inhwa yoongi. 

 

He slowly and carefully walked inside the dimly like hospital room. Only then did he let the tears fall. There seokjin lay, still and pale. Namjoon never wanted to see him like that again. He pulled a chair up and grabbed his husband's hand. He couldn't hold back the tears, he knew seokjin would be ok but he was just so damn scared. 

 

He was scared for his health and his baby’s health. He reached over and caressed his tummy. He hoped they were both okay. He prayed nothing like this ever happened again. He prayed yoongi would never have to see seokjin get taken away on a gurney every again.

 

“My baby,” namjoon whimpered referring to both seokjin and his son or daughter. He sat there caressing seokjins face and hands for the longest time before a doctor finally came in.

 

“You must be Mr. Kim correct?” namjoon nodded.

 

“Perfect, there's a lot i have to tell you but i think it's best if you go home sit,” namjoon almost got angry at the doctor for telling him that.

 

“Sir im sure your son in the waiting room would like to see his other dad awake and well right?” namjoon only nodded his head, still looking at seokjin. 

 

“I will explain everything tomorrow morning sir and don't worry he’ll be awake by the time visiting hours start,” the doctor smiled kindly while leading him out of the room. Namjoon scooped up yoongi and told inhwa what the doctor had said. She squeezed his arm in reassurance. Somehow that calmed him a little.

 

“Dont worry son, everything will be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my instagram its @softer.kara please!
> 
> also what did you think of this chapter? am i evil?


	12. Chapter 12

Namjoon didn't sleep all night. He stayed awake with yoongi in his arms. They slept on seokjin side of the bed, yoongi clutching a used shirt that seokjin had previously worn. Occasionally he would whimper in his sleep. 

 

“There there baby, it's okay daddy’s got you,” and then he would go back to sleep while namjoon stayed up. 

 

They got up early and prepared themselves to be at the hospital for a while. Namjoon made sure to pack as many comforting things for yoongi as possible. He packed his favorite snacks and a soft blanket for him to sleep with. He took packed some things for seokjin as well. 

 

Just as he was about to get yoongi ready there was a knock at the door. He really didn't want to see anyone right now so he ignored it. They just kept knocking so eventually he walked over and opened it slightly. It was jinyoung. 

 

“Namjoon i'm so s-”

 

“There's nothing to say, me and yoongi are leaving in a few minutes,” he cut him off. He knows it's probably not jinyoung fault but he's just so… he doesn't even know what he is. Frustrated? Maybe. 

 

He closed the door quietly and went over to where yoongi was sleeping. He gently coaxed him away. 

 

“Come on buddy we have to go see your eomma,” yoongi stretched his little limbs before looking around. His lip trembled a little when he didn't see seokjin in bed. 

 

“Wh-where eomma?” he cried. Namjoon reassured him as much as he could while getting him ready. He made sure to hug him extra tight and kiss his little cheeks as much as possible. 

 

Soon they were getting in the car and driving towards the city. He could see that there were neighbors at inhwas house. They probably wanted to know what had happened last night. He trusted her not to reveal too much, he still wasn't even positive about what had happened. 

 

They walked into seokjins room after checking in, a nurse was checking his vitals and told them that a doctor would be in soon. 

 

“Eomma!” yoongi wiggled free from namjoons grasp. He ran over to the bed, trying to climb up.

 

“Baby you can't right now okay? Eomma is tired, a doctor will come soon and tell us when it's okay to cuddle okay?” yoongi pouted but nodded anyways, sniffing a little. They didn't wait long before a doctor walked in. it was the same man from the previous night.

 

“Ah Mr. Kim i knew you’d be here early,” namjoon only nodded nervously. “Don't worry he should wake up soon, i’ll need him to be awake when i tell you about his condition and what happened,” namjoon got nervous all over again.

 

It was only half an hour later that seokjin started to wake up. Namjoon called the doctor back in just as seokjin was opening his eyes. For a moment he stayed still, confused as to where he was. He felt sore and like he had only slept for a few minutes. His throat was dry but his back didn't hurt as much. 

 

“What-what happened?” namjoon gently placed a straw up to his lips. He sipped slowly at the cold water offered to him. Yoongi was making grabby hands at seokjin but he couldn't find the strength to reach over and pick him up. Yoongi whined.

 

“Well everything seems to be good so let's take a seat shall we?” namjoon pulled a chair up next to seokjins bed. He gently held onto his husbands hands as the doctor got seokjins file ready. Yoongi was sitting patiently at the foot of the hospital bed. He was being so good.

 

“Now i know you're with child, correct? So with pregnancy stress is normal. Everyone expecting experiences some kind of stress at one point, it's normal/ however, the amount of stress that seokjins body has endured could be potentially dangerous not only for him but for the baby,” seokjin tried not to cry at the doctor's words. Namjoon tried not to beat himself up hearing this. 

 

“Like i said stress is normal but too much can become concerning. Luckily you both are fine but from now on we would like seokjin to try to bring his stress levels down. High amounts of stress while pregnant can cause developmental problems in the fetus and can cause health deterioration. With constant stress you could be at risk of having a premature birth,” they stayed silent for a moment just soaking up the information. They felt awful.

 

“Now another issue was your back pain, it's nothing too bad just a pulled muscle but this can also cause problems for the baby. We assume it's from carrying your other son and of course there's nothing wrong with holding him, the pulled muscle was probably caused from picking him up wrong. We would like for you to just be more careful when handling him, he's your child so we don't expect your to stop holding him but we do want you to be more careful,” seokjin was crying quietly the more the doctor went on. He was a terrible parent.

 

“All you needed was some rest, your body seemed to have exhausted itself. Luckily you are both fine now, you are both healthy and well rested, the issue seems to be with your stress. I think perhaps some counseling could help you figure out ways to relieve it healthily,” namjoon nodded and took the offered card from the doctor. He was an awful husband.

 

“Being a parent isn't easy so don't be so hard on yourselves, this was just a minor bump in the road. Your child and husband will be okay, we’ll make sure of that,” they talked a little more about what to expect and a few ways to relieve seokjins back aches. The doctor gave yoongi the ok of cuddling and told them seokjin would only stay for another day before being released.

 

“I'm so sorry honey i-god i can't believe i left you alone when i knew you didn't feel good,” namjoon cried a little. He would never forgive himself if something were to happen to his husband or his son/daughter. 

 

“Don't say that it was my fault too… look all that matters is that we’re safe and that we can get better okay,” seokjin made sure to squeeze yoongi and kiss his husband. He felt awful that he had let his health get this bad when pregnant but he also knew he could get help.

 

“How’s my yoongi doing? I'm sorry i didn't take care of myself,” yoongi only kissed him repeatedly all over his face. 

 

“Honey i'm so sorry please forgive me-”

 

“Namjoon it's alright there's nothing to forgive, we’re gonna be okay, i love you,” namjoon made sure to hold him close and kiss him gently. 

 

This would be a learning experience and an eye opener for both of them. Seokjin had broken the many promises of getting better, it was true a therapist would probably help. They could help him get himself together. For his family. And namjoon would use this to get stronger. He had to work hard for his family, he had to be the rock of the family. This experience would help them grow for the better.

 

“I love you too… i’ll be a better man for you i promise,” seokjin only stared deeply into his eyes nodding. Silently telling him the same. They had to be stronger, for their kids. 

 

“When eomma better?” yoongi was slowly falling asleep in seokjins arms. 

 

“Soon honey, don't worry we’re going home soon,” seokjin ran his fingers through yoongis hair. He slowly started drifting off too. Namjoon kissed his boys, watching them rest.

 

-

 

The next morning they seokjin was discharged after setting up an appointment with a therapist and a check up with his doctor. As a precaution they sent him home in a wheelchair, of course seokjin complained the whole time. Yoongi just giggled in his lap as they were wheeled to the car.

 

“Baby it's for your safety, you still need to res,” namjoon of course lifted him up and set him gently into the truck after strapping yoongi into the car seat. 

 

“Yeah yeah i know,” he wasn't really upset. In fact he appreciated it because he still felt tired. He knew that as soon as they got home he would need to take another nap.

 

The ride home was spent with yoongi singing happily the whole way. Seokjin tried not to fall asleep in the car, he didn't want to have namjoon carry him inside. Namjoon held his hand the whole ride, as a reminder that he was there for him, that he was his rock. 

 

“Careful honey, don't want you to hurt your back too,” namjoon just brushed off seokjins concerns as he lowered him into the wheelchair the hospital provided for them. They had gotten home safely.

 

“Seokjin dear are you alright?” it was inhwa and her husband. Of course they would be worried, seokjin didn't really think about the fact that others probably saw what happened. He almost felt a little embarrassed. 

 

“Oh yes i'm alright i just pushed myself too much,” luckily she let him go to rest up. Of course not before handing him a basket of get well food, he could always count on her. 

 

Finally inside his warm home seokjin was ready for a nice nap. Yoongi played while namjoon helped seokjin into bed. 

 

“The doctor said a warm towel would help with your back, i'll be back,” he kissed his forehead and went into the kitchen with a small hand towel. He came back and placed it at seokjins lower back, making him release a sigh of relief. Namjoon made sure to tuck him in nice and snug before going to watch yoongi.

 

Yoongi happily played with his dad now that seokjin was home. He told namjoon all about the fun he had with bambam and yugyeom. He also told him how they took care of him while seokjin was asleep. Namjoon tried not to let his frustration show at that.

 

He realizes that he was in the wrong too, for leaving seokjin with yoongi but… shouldn't jinyoung have known? If seokjin had passed out surely jinyoung could've seen that he was feeling ill, right? He being irrational but he can't help it. Thats his husband, the father of his kids. Namjoon knows that if something were to happen to him he would never forgive jinyoung, including himself. Seokjin will probably clear his head from this frustration when he wakes up so for now he’ll just have to wait. 

 

-

 

Seokjin woke up around dinner time, he slept so long namjoon almost got worried. He looked more awake though so he didn't think about it too much.

 

“Just in time babe,” namjoon had been in the middle of helping yoongi eat. He was starting to get the hang of it but he still struggled.

 

“Oh is my big boy eating?” seokjin cooed as he sat at the table. Yoongi happily nodded, cheeks stuffed with food.

 

“Here, inhwa made you some soup she said it’ll help you get your strength back,” seokjin happily ate. It was nice and warm going down his throat. He ate as much as he could before getting up. 

 

“Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?” namjoon asked as seokjin made his way to the sink.

 

“The dishes?”

 

“Nope! You are going to rest, yoongi why don't you go watch a movie with eomma?” yoongi excitedly, but gently, pulled seokjin into the livingroom. Namjoon didn't do much but rinse the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher. They didn't use it much, mainly because seokjin liked to do everything by hand. 

 

“Any room for me?” yoongi excitedly made room for him and they all snuggled up. Namjoon gently rested his hand on seokjins stomach. Seokjin only kissed his lips before turning back to watch the movie.

 

-

 

The next day they got lots of home cooked meals and remedies from the neighbors. Jinyoung had tried to come and talk but namjoon sent him away, he used seokjin sleeping as an excuse. The neighbors sent them good wishes and prayers, they weren't religious but they appreciated it anyways.

 

“This will help the baby and mama,” one of their neighbors said. They didn't talk to her much but the dish she brought them smelt good. 

 

“Thank you, we’re okay now i really appreciate this,” seokjin hugged her and then headed back inside. 

 

“Seokjin!”

 

“Jinyoung? Whats wrong are you okay?” jinyoung only ran over faster. Namjoon was stepping out but upon seeing jinyoung he grew frustrated. 

 

“Me?! Are you crazy!” one look at namjoon had him calming down, “i mean… i'm so so sorry for leaving you like that… i thought you’d be okay but-but you,” he sobbed into seokjins shoulder. 

 

“Oh jinyoung it's okay, it was my fault i told you i was fine, i should be sorry for leaving the kinds unattended-”

 

“Dont apologize seokjin,” namjoon said in a cold tone. Seokjin was so caught off guard he turn to look at his husband.

 

“Namjoon it's okay, we talked about this it was no one's fault,” he knew namjoon wasn't exactly listening but he didn't want conflict right now. 

 

“How about we talk later, i promise i'm not angry,” jinyoung hesitantly nodded and hugged seokjin for a while longer before slowly heading back home.

 

It was probably best to talk about this now. Seokjin did not want namjoon to hold this against jinyoung forever, especially when they were all at fault. 

 

“Honey… you know jinyoung didn't do this on purpose, i told him i was fine. Please don't be angry with him,” he took namjoons hands in his. He could feel them shaking.

 

“I know i just… i guess i'm just more angry at myself,” namjoon replied softly.

 

“We will work through this, have some faith and please don't be mad at jinyoung,” namjoon nodded and kissed seokjin gently. He didn't stop until yoongi came running into the livingroom to show them a drawing. 

 

“Wow honey this is beautiful!” seokjin praised him watching yoongi get bashful and red in the cheeks.

 

“Appa, eomma, oongie, a baby!” yoongi had drawn a picture of their family. It was beautiful and seokjin couldn't help but tear up a little. 

 

“I love you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy chapters are to come, also i'll probably time jump to like a month or two. also i've forgotten how far untothe pregnancy jin is... i forget a lot of things.
> 
> anyways what'd you think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but why didnt anybody tell me there were so many typos in the first few chapters. i read my fic thinking what in the hell. no one told me!

It was weird, one minute seokjin was fine. Then suddenly he woke up with a baby bump, he wanted to scream as he stared at himself in the mirror. He covered his mouth as he stared at it. Okay he was exaggerating a little bit. The past few weeks he had been secretly watching his belly grow. Sure it was only slight changes, but he swears it had never been this noticeable. He did a little happy dance in the bathroom before heading back into the bedroom. 

 

“Namjoon wake up you have to work,” namjoon only groaned but seokjin knew he’d wake up soon. He always had to wake him up 30 minutes before he had to go in, otherwise he’d be late.

 

Things in their home had taken a turn for the better. Seokjin didn't carry yoongi as much, and yoongi was so understanding once they explained everything. If seokjin felt sick namjoon always took such good care of him. He even started helping with chores which surprised seokjin. Not that he didn't do that before but this time seokjin didn't have to remind him. Seokjin had also started counseling to help with his stress. It was going great and he felt better than he ever did. Namjoon sometimes joined him too. 

 

“Aigoo is my baby still asleep?” seokjin kissed all over his son's little face. Yoongi whined but sat up in his little bed, rubbing at his sleep swollen eyes. He puckered his lips for a kiss.

 

“Come on let's have breakfast,” he kissed him but was stopped when yoongi leaned over and whispered a sleepy ‘morning baby.’

 

“Awwh what a loving big brother!” seokjin squealed. Yoongi was very attentive to his baby sibling. He constantly asked seokjin when he would come out.

 

Finally namjoon arose from the dead and made his way into the kitchen. Seokjin couldn't stand the smell of eggs anymore so namjoon was stuck eating toast for breakfast. He never complained though.

 

“Sorry honey, maybe we can go buy some sausage this weekend,” namjoon only kissed him. 

 

“Yoongi baby please try to get the food in your mouth,” yoongi whined loudly when the cold wet wipe met his face. He hated getting his face cleaned for some reason. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Sowwy eomma,” yoongi pouted.

 

“Alright i'll probably get off early today, we should have a picnic or something,” namjoon got up and started collecting his things for work. Seokjin and yoongi kissed him goodbye but right as he was leaving yoongi was screaming at him to come back.

 

“Forgot baby!” he scowled, his parents tried not to laugh at his face. 

 

“Oh i'm so sorry, how could i forget my baby,” he kneeled down and kissed seokjins baby bump. He paused momentarily, it had only been a little while but seokjin was certainly growing. He almost teared up. God he was such a softie. 

 

“I love all 3 of you so much,” yoongi happily waved him off this time. Seokjin only chuckled before heading back inside with yoongi in his arms.

 

“Alright my little melon can you help me clean today?” yoongi nodded enthusiastically and they got to work.

 

-

 

They were just eating lunch after cleaning. Yoongi was getting better at using his little utensils, seokjin almost wanted to teach him how to use chopsticks. They didn't really use them but it was nice to at least know how to use them. 

 

“How about we just relax while your appa gets back,” they had recently gotten a recliner. It was mainly namjoons but seokjin loved to cuddle with yoongi on it. He was still working on the whole holding and picking yoongi up thing.

 

“Baby sleeping?” yoongi looked up at him with big curious eyes.

 

“I don't think so, why don't you talk to them,” yoongi loved to hear about the baby as much as namjoon did. He always squealed in excitement when seokjin told him new facts. He was getting really smart and seokjin was so proud.

 

Yoongi spent what felt like hours talking and giggling with the baby. He even lifted up seokjins shirt a few times to kiss his growing belly. It was the cutest sight ever. Seokjin had an appointment later that week to hear the baby’s heartbeat. He was nearing the end of his first trimester, it was an exciting time. 

 

“Come on let's get ready for that picnic daddy promised,” they got to work making snacks and cutting up fruit. Actually seokjin cut it up while yoongi “sneakily” stole pieces to eat. He would also put pieces up to seokjins belly, he just had to give the baby some too.

 

“Honey i'm home!” 

 

“Appa!” namjoon kissed yoongis little cheeks and spun him around making him giggle. He kissed seokjin and dropped a quick kiss on his bump too. He hugged his family quickly before heading to the bathroom to wash up.

 

“Alright let's have some family time.”

 

-

 

After a long afternoon outside it was time for bed. Seokjins back was starting to hurt a little but he sucked it up. He went about his normal nightly routine, brushing his teeth and washing his face. Finally he changed into his sleep shirt and laid down with a groan.

 

“What's wrong baby?” seokjin only hummed, snuggling up to his husband.

 

“Come on if you're feeling bad you have to tell me,” namjoon gently turned seokjin on his side, he was terrified something would happen to seokjin if he laid on his tummy. He worried about a lot of meaningless things but seokjin was always endeared by it.

 

“Okay fine my back hurts a little but it’ll be gone when i wake up in the morning,” but namjoon was already lifting his sleep shirt and rubbing soothingly at his back. He couldn't help but melt into the soft mattress, already falling asleep slowly. 

 

“Rest up baby,” namjoon placed a few kisses at the base of seokjins back before getting comfortable in bed. He made sure seokjin was covered up with the blanket and cuddled up to his husband. 

 

He was so comfortable, at one point he even felt a stinging slap on his shoulder, he was probably snoring. Seokjin was starting to get increasingly annoyed by his snoring at night. Of course namjoon couldn't control it but he tried. He was so comfortable until he heard crying from yoongi’s room. He had been doing so well in sleeping on his own, they haven't had a problem in a few days. Namjoon felt seokjin start to stir as if he was about to get up.

 

“Get back in bed honey i got him,” seokjin did no need to be told twice. He needed as much rest as he could get because when the baby came he knew they’d be very sleep deprived the first few weeks.

 

He carefully walked towards yoongis room, he was crying and calling for his appa and eomma. His room was lit up with a small nightlight and some glow in the dark stars on the ceiling. Yoongi immediately reached for namjoon, snot running down his nose.

 

“What's wrong?” yoongi only kept crying calling for his appa. He musve had a bad dream with the way he was shaking and gripping at his clothes. Namjoon tried his best to soothe him. 

 

It was no secret that seokjin knew how to deal with yoongi better. He just knew exactly how to calm him down, not that namjoon didn't seokjin just… knew. It took a lot longer to calm yoongi when he was with namjoon. He loved his parents equally, he just got most of his emotional comfort from seokjin. Namjoon didn't mind it too much, he knew that yoongi loved them both equally. 

 

“It's okay baby it's okay i promise,” yoongi was calming down the more reassurances namjoon gave. He still shook and clung to him so namjoon laid down in the tiny uncomfortable bed with him. Yoongi made sure he was on his dad's chest, nice and snuggled up.

 

“Alright but just this once,” yoongi and namjoon could sleep anywhere. Seokjin always made fun of them for it. Called them his snoring boys. He tried to act annoyed but namjoon could see the fondness there. Namjoon didn't mind the small bed that much, as long as yoongi was feeling safe and secure again. 

 

-

 

Namjoon of course woke up with a sore back but he didn't complain that much. Seokjin had forced himself to cook eggs and bacon for namjoon. As a thank you, namjoon quickly reassured him that he didn't have to do that for him.

 

“Honey you could've gotten sick,” seokjin just shook his head.

 

“I'm fine i promise, it's not that bad anymore… well that's a lie but i'll just open the windows or something,” he kissed namjoon goodbye before going to wake yoongi up. He was a little shocked at how late he slept in.

 

“Baby it's time to get up,”mumbling yoongi scooted closer to seokjin looking for him eomma’s warmth. Seokjin coaxed him awake with kisses and gentle pats. Eventually yoongi opened his eyes, stretching nice and big before sitting up.

 

Seokjin could tell they were going to have a lazy day.

 

And they certainly did. The majority of the day was spent with yoongi watching movies, coloring, or learning knew things. Seokjin did some housework before be sat down to teach yoongi some things. He had gotten books from the city in hopes of helping yoongi. They seemed to be working, yoongi was still a little young for school. 

 

“Right?” yoongi was learning how to write the alphabet. Seokjin always praised his smart boy, he tried his hardest at everything. 

 

“Like this honey,” seokjin tried not to do this for him. Yoongi was a hands on learner, seokjin wrote the letter Q slowly and yoongi copied him as best as he could.

 

“Good job my smart boy!” yoongi didn't try to hide his big gummy smile. It was seokjins favorite and he always tried to make yoongi smile that big.

 

“Alright dear you need a bath, come on let's go,” seokjin carefully lifted yoongi and carried him to the bathroom. He was much more careful when picking him up, he didn't want to just stop holding him forever. 

 

Yoongi spent half an hour splashing around in the water. They happily sang songs and splashed each other. He even made sure to include the baby in their conversations and songs.

 

“When brudder come out?” it was the first time yoongi had addressed the baby as a boy. Seokjin was only a little startled.

 

“Brother? What if it's a little sister?” yoongi only shook his head.

 

“Nooo brudder,” seokjin only nodded before taking yoongi out of the bath. He quickly wrapped him in a towel.

 

Once seokjin led him to his bedroom yoongi took his towel off and jumped around naked. Seokjin chased him around the house, yoongi ran around excitedly. Just as seokjin was about to catch him namjoon came in. yoongi immediately ran at him asking to be picked up. Namjoon was only mildly surprised at his naked son.

 

“Well this was not what i was expecting to come home to,” he only got an eyeroll from seokjin and kisses from yoongi. Of course namjoon got yoongi dressed while seokjin made a quick dinner. 

 

“How was work?” seokjin felt so tired he could fall asleep sitting there. His fatigue hadn't been going away like his sickness had. 

 

“It was alright, how were you guys?” 

 

“We just had a lazy day since yoon woke up a little late, oh also he’s positive the baby is a boy,” namjoon raised a brow.

 

“You want a little brother?” yoongi eagerly nodded and started rambling about what he would do once he got here. Most of it was mumbled baby talk but they could make out a few thing. Like the fact that he said he was going to protect him, teach him to be very smart, and sing him his favorite songs. Seokjin smiled at his family fondly, rubbing his belly. 

 

There's nothing he could possibly want more than his happy little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra fluffy, what'd you think?


	14. Chapter 14

It was now the end of seokjins first trimester and the little family was on their way to a doctor's appointment. It was time to hear the baby's heartbeat! Soon they would be finding out the gender, and then they would be welcomed into the world. 

 

The baby is growing and seokjin can tell. Some symptoms have come and gone. Yoongi and namjoon always take care of him. 

 

“Are you ready to hear the baby?” yoongi nodded slowly. The appointment was early in the morning so everyone was a little tired. Except seokjin, he was starting to slowly regain his energy. 

 

The breeze felt nice blowing through his hair. It was nice to just go for a ride like this. They didn't really go into the city often but seokjin loved it when they did. Only for the ride though, he just loved sitting in the car, wind blowing, watching the scenery go by. 

 

Finally they arrived at the hospital, namjoon had tried not to be jealous when bogum said he’d be doing the ultrasound for seokjin. He helped seokjin out of the truck and then carried a sleepy yoongi inside. While seokjin went to the receptionist namjoon sat down on a chair with yongi in his lap. 

 

They only waited a few minutes before they were being called into a room. A nurse checked all that was necessary from seokjin. She reassured them that he was doing perfect and to expect lots of growth soon. Namjoon beamed at her as she left. His baby was growing big and strong. 

 

“Namjoon…? Im n-nervous,” seokjin chewed his lower lip nervously.

 

“Why honey?” 

 

“What if there's something wrong? What if he doesn't move or we can hear a heartbeat? Or what if-”

 

“Baby it's okay calm down,” seokjin was crying a little from getting worked up, “the baby is healthy and fine, you told me the other day that he had hiccups.” seokjin nodded and sniffled a little. This was his first pregnancy, he had a right to worry. You never knew with these things, even though he’s out of the danger zone he still worries.

 

“Calm down don't get yourself worked up, everything is fine,” finally seokjin took calming breaths and relaxed. 

 

“Good morning seokjin and namjoon, the nurse told me everything with you was fine so let's get this going,” bogum smiled kindly at them. Namjoon almost rolled his eyes, ALMOST.

 

The doctor sanitized his hands, grabbed some gloves and then made his way over to seokjin who sat on the stiff bed. 

 

“Now let's have you lie back and lift your shirt,” namjoon side eyed the doctor. He wasn't really jealous or anything, bogum was just freakishly handsome. Namjoon liften yoongi up and walked over to where seokjin was lying. Yoongi excitedly looked around the room.

 

“Sorry but could you pull your shorts down a little? Just a bit don't worry namjoon,” seokjin laughed before pulling his shorts a little lower. Finally the cold, yes it really is cold, jelly was squeezed onto his belly. He was starting to shake with excitement. 

 

Bogum spends some time rubbing the wand around. The more time he spends doing that the more seokjin starts to get worried. He reaches over and squeezes namjoons hand, his thumb rubs comfortingly at seokjins hand. 

 

“Here we are,” and then the room is filled with the sound of a fast beating heart. 

 

“baby brudder!” yoongi squeals as the doctor turns the screen to them. They see the little forming baby, seokjins crying at this point and his hand is getting squeezed by namjoon. 

 

The parents are filled with mixed emotions while yoongi talks excitedly with the doctor. Its an indescribable emotion, the feeling of actually growing a human life inside of you. It can't be explained properly. For namjoon, he's filled with pride and joy. Their child is growing, a mix of them both. He feels so proud of his husband, for working hard and doing his best to stay healthy. he's proud of yoongi, his son for taking care of seokjin and being the little man of the house while he's working. He's so grateful for having them. 

 

-

 

“Baby dis big!” yoongi pinched his little fingers together. Seokjin kissed his little cheeks and held his small hand in his for a moment.

 

“Close enough baby,” they were on their way to a restaurant. Since it was still pretty early namjoon said he wanted seokjin to buy new clothes. His baby was getting big and he wanted seokjin to be as comfortable as possible. 

 

“Lets just go to a diner because i really really really want some cheese fries and a burger,” namjoon chuckled and reached over yoongi’s car seat to hold seokjins hand. Of course yoongi had to hold their hands too. 

 

Finally inside and seated at the diner they get ready to order. Yoongi is coloring in a kids menu while namjoon looks over the little menu provided for them.

 

“Hello im youngjae, what can i get you to drink today?” the smiley young man asked. Yoongi waved politely while asking for apple juice. What a polite little man!

 

“We’ll take lemonade-” namjoon started.

 

“Actually i want a chocolate and vanilla milkshake,” seokjin cut namjoon off. Youngjae parted from them shortly to get their drinks. Namjoon turned to give seokjin a look.

 

“Craving?” namjoon chuckled. He found seokjins cravings cute. He could tell his baby had the same appetite as seokjin.

 

“Kinda, now should i put bacon on my cheese fries?”

 

“Here are you drinks,” youngjae passes them around and then takes their orders.

 

When the food arrives they eat comfortably. Seokjin feels so full of yummy food he could explode. Yoongi has chicken nugget crumbs all over his clothes and namjoon won't stop “sneakily” drinking seokjins milkshake. 

 

“I have to use the bathroom please clean yoongi up,” namjoon cleaned up a whining yoongi as seokjin went to the bathroom. He packed up the leftover food in a to-go box and got yoongi up. 

 

“Come on it's not that bad,” yoongi just pouted at his daddy as seokjin came out of the bathroom.

 

“Alright let's go,” they piled into the truck and made their way to some clothing stores. 

 

-

 

“Is this cute or what?!” seokjin excitedly did a spin showing off a shirt he was trying on. It was a striped, short sleeved shirt with a small heart at the belly button. It showed off his bump perfectly. 

 

“Perfect baby,” namjoon had his phone out taking pictures of every outfit he tried on. Yoongi of course also gave his input, he even picked out some shirts that he liked. Of course yoongi tried on some clothes too, he had to have his own little fashion show.

 

“Appa what about oongie!” yoongie dramatically spun around and struck a pose.

 

“I'm so excited now, do you think it’s too early to start buying baby clothes?” 

 

“I don't think so but maybe we should wait until tomorrow, yoongi looks a bit tired,” they quickly gathered their items and headed for the cash register. Namjoon help a sleepy yoongi while seokjin paid.

 

Finally they were on their way home. Yoongi was fast asleep, seokjin was drinking a smoothie(he begged namjoon to buy him one), and namjoon was holding seokjins hand. It was 4 in the afternoon so they planned on just spending the rest of the day quietly. 

 

Namjoon helped seokjin out of the truck carefully and handed him the house keys while he got yoongi and the bags. He carefully walked inside and set the bags down before making his way into yoongi’s room. He kissed his cheek and then left.

 

Seokjin was happily lounging on the recliner, bag of chips in his hands. Namjoon pulled him out of it and then sat in it first, pulling seokjin to snuggle with. It was a tight fit but seokjin liked the closeness. He rubbed his belly softly and closed his eyes.

 

“Love you.”

 

-

 

Finally it was the weekend and after namjoon picked up his paycheck the little family made their way into the city again. Since they didn't really go out a lot they decided it was a good weekend to do so. They made their way into some small shops, even stopped at a sweets shop to buy some chocolate covered fruit which seokjin was very excited for.

 

They made their way to the same diner they had gone to before. Yoongi excitedly waved at their waiter from before, youngjae timidly waved back.

 

“What can i get you guys to drink?” seokjin noticed that he seemed a little shaky. He smiled encouragingly at the boy and ordered a strawberry milkshake this time. Namjoon ordered a sprite, and yoongi got apple juice.

 

“And to e-eat?” 

 

After eating as much as they could, seokjin pulled out the sweets bag. He set the box with chocolate colored fruits on the table. They ate dessert quietly, savoring the taste of it. They each took turns feeding each other, yoongi of course had chocolate all over his face. He was going to hate getting cleaned up.

 

“I'm going to the bathroom,” namjoon rolled his eyes. 

 

seokjin did his business and washed his hands. He stopped to stare at his belly for a little bit before turning towards the door. Just as he was reaching for the door a sobbing youngjae barges in, running into him a little. He gasped, youngjae quickly tried to go around seokjin.

 

“Are you alright?” seokjin asks at the same time youngjae apologizes. He's hiding his face and crying, trying to get out of seokjins way. 

 

“Hey it's alright, what happened? Are you hurt?” 

 

“P-please i just…” seokjin pulls him more into the bathroom. Carefully he lifts the young man's face, his lip is busted and his cheek is starting to get purple with a bruise. Seokjin sits him down at a stall and wets a napkin with some warm water. 

 

He spends a few moments carefully cleaning the crying boys face. Carefully rubbing the drying blood off his lip and gently cleaning the bruise that's forming on his cheek. He looks so young and sad. He looks like a little kid, who could have done this? He wiped his tears and nose before getting him to look him in the eyes.

 

“There there, it's alright,” he hugged the boy tightly. He hoped he was calm enough to talk now.

 

“Youngjae… can you tell me what happened?” youngjae shook his head quickly. 

 

“I-okay but listen to me, here's my number. If anything happens to you or even if you're scared or lonely please call me,” the young boy nodded staring at seokjin with big doe eyes. 

 

“Be careful alright, and please call me,” and then seokjin left. Namjoon gave him a questioning look but seokjin just shook his head. He’d tell him when they were in the car.

 

“What was all that about?” namjoon carefully asked. 

 

“I don't know one minute i was walking out of the bathroom and the next i was consoling a crying waiter,” he explained in as much detail as he could. He carefully explained the bruises, namjoons knuckles were white from how hard he was holding the steering wheel. One thing namjoon could not tolerate was child abuse. Even if they didn't know how old youngjae was they knew he was a child. 

 

“So i gave him my number, just incase anything happened again, not that he told me what happened but still,” seokjin trailed off.

 

“Don't worry babe, you did good.”

 

The whole car ride home seokjin couldn't stop thinking about their waiter. Couldn't stop thinking about what could have possibly happened. Who could hurt a child? He gently reached out for yoongis hand and held it, his other hand rubbing his belly. He's so grateful that he will be able to provide for his kids.

 

But what about those that aren't as fortunate? He hates the thought of so many kids being left out in orphanages, or being put in abusive homes. Its awful and he wishes he was able to help every single one of them. 

 

He prayed youngjae had someone out there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should youngjae become a thing? let me know bc just thinking of a small youngjae has my heart squeezing. 
> 
> also i made a depop(?) its basically an app where you can sell stuff and idk i only have like 3 things on there but i mean if anyone wants to check it out my shop name is softerkara.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know nothing about police protocal or anything this is just made up alright. im sure in real life things are more complicated but this is fiction so bare with me.

It's been 2 weeks since they’ve heard their baby’s heartbeat. Seokjin is growing steadily, yoongi’s vocabulary is also growing, and namjoon is as protective as ever.

 

It's also been 2 weeks since seokjin has seen or heard from youngjae. For a moment he had allowed himself to forget about the boy. He had slipped his mind until one day when yoongi came crying to him, he had busted his lip after falling from running around the house. That had caused seokjin to think back to the diner. Luckily yoongi was okay with a few kisses but seokjins head was then filled with worries.

 

Seokjin was doing his research on the growth of his baby. So far everything seemed to be accurate. He felt great, his sleepiness was leaving along with his nausea. Now that his baby was growing the doctor told him he should start gaining weight, he was eating for 2 now.

 

“Honey…. Joonie….namjoon!” his husband quickly sprung up from bed. Seokjin almost laughed at how crazy he looked, but then he remembered how hungry he was.

 

“What-what is it? Are you okay? Is it the kids?!,”

 

“No! Namjoon i'm hungry,” seokjin pouted at his husband. Namjoon let out a long sigh, he laid back down in bed.

 

“Namjoon… are you really going back to sleep?” all he got was a grunt in response. He sat there stunned for a moment before he felt his eyes well up. He blinked the tears away and frustratedly got out of bed. 

 

He was just grumpy because he took a nap earlier and couldn't sleep. He hated staying up at night. Plus he just really wanted something to eat, something sweet. He knew they didn't have anything in the fridge or pantry but he still tried. The only thing he found were some graham crackers. He was getting more and more annoyed as the minutes ticked by. Finally he put some slippers on and took namjoons keys. He’d just have to get something himself. 

 

It was about to be 11 at night but he carefully got into the driver's seat and made his way towards the city. They didn't have fast food shops in their small neighborhood. He carefully drove into the city and stopped at the first open fast food place he found. 

 

“Hello welcome to whataburger how can i help you?”

 

“Yes can i get uuhhhh…. Shake but can you please mix up all 3 flavors? Like mix them completely, also some large fries,” the lady gave him his total and he pulled up to the window.

 

“Thank you!” he happily left the fast food place and made his way home. He ate his fries and drank his shake as he drove carefully home. His frustration from before was completely gone as he parked in the driveway. As soon as he entered his home he was stopped by a shaking namjoon.

 

“What the hell seokjin, you can't just leave like that!” namjoon tried not to raise his voice. Seokjins previous frustrations came rushing back, he didn't say anything though. He simply made his way into their bedroom and sat in his comfy bed.

 

“Seriously? You're going to ignore me?” seokjin continued to eat his fries and drink his yummy milkshake. He rubbed his tummy as he sipped his drink. 

 

“You know what fine be like that,” namjoon flopped onto the bed angrily and went back to sleep. Seokjin rolled his eyes, his husband could really annoying him sometimes. 

 

After finishing his food he went into the kitchen to throw it away. He quickly did his nightly routine and then decided to lay in bed. He was starting to get tired after his ‘meal’. He allowed himself to take calming breaths and then finally fell asleep.

 

-

 

The next morning seokjin woke up to yoongi carefully climbing into bed with his parents. He tried to sneakily get under the blankets when seokjin growled at thim playfully. yoongi giggled and hid under the covers. Seokjin only giggled with him before stretching and getting out of bed. Namjoon was still asleep, it was the weekend so he didn't have to wake up to go to work. Seokjin brushed his teeth, helped yoongi with his, and then used the bathroom.

 

“Let's make some breakfast baby,” yoongie took seokjins hand and they made their way into the kitchen. They make some messy pancakes with fruit, yoongi wanted fruit with his. 

 

“Honey why don't you wake your appa up,” yoongie nodded his head and ran into his parents room. Soon yoongi was walking in holding a sleepy namjoons hand. Seokjin still ignored him though.

 

They ate breakfast quietly and when they finished seokjin grabbed yoongi and took him into his little bedroom.

 

“Alright my sweetboy let's find you some clothes for the day because you definitely need a bath,” yoongie picked out his favorite pink shirt and seokjin got him some overalls. He got everything ready and then told yoongi to undress while he got the water ready.

 

Once the water was ready seokjin called yoongi. He ran in giggling at his dad. Seokjin quickly got to work in getting him clean. He let him play in the tub for a while before getting him out.

 

“How about we hang out at uncle jinyoung's today?maybe we can go to the park or something,” yoongi’s eyes grew wide in excitement. He let him go after helping him change and cleaning his little ears. 

 

Seokjin got up, his knees and back were sore from sitting in the same position for so long. He heaved himself up and took a moment after he felt himself get dizzy. Finally he made his way into the living room were namjoon was. He was still mad from how he treated him last night but he had to talk to his husband.

 

“I'm taking yoongi to jinyoung's later, we’ll probably go out,” he said it as he got a bag ready for yoongi. Namjoon sat for a while before getting up.

 

“And me?” seokjin just shrugged as he packed some snacks.

 

“Why are you acting like this?”

 

“Oh you really wanna know? How about the fact that i was craving something last night and you just fell asleep after i told you. I was starving and you just ignored me, you fell asleep like nothing, and then you had the audacity to get made at me when i just wanted to eat something. I have a right to be angry!” namjoon stood there for a moment, speechless. He took it in for a moment, watched as seokjins shoulders shook and how he collected himself quickly. He didn't even give him time to respond before he was getting up to go get yoongi. 

 

“That's what this is about? Stupid food?” probably not what he should have said to his hormonal, pregnant husband.

 

“Get away from me right now because you are getting on my last nerves when i'm just trying to have a good day with my kids,” seokjin finished packing the small back pack and then went to get yoongi. 

 

“Come on honey let's go,” yoongi ran ahead of him as he texted jinyoung that they were on their way. 

 

He hoped today would be a good day.

 

-

 

Turns out it actually was a good day. They drove a little bit to get to a big open field with a playground for the kids. They brought snacks and set out a big blanket under some shade. 

 

“So how have you been feeling?” jinyoung poked his friends belly making him squirm.

 

“Pretty good, i get a little dizzy sometimes but it's fine, i think he’s starting to move little but idk maybe its just gas,” they talked for a while about baby things before calling the kids for a snack. They rushed over, hair already getting sweaty.

 

“Drink some juice baby,” seokjin passed the kids some juices and jinyoung opened some containers of fruit. They munched for a while before the kids were running off again. Seokjin was about to get up when his phone started ringing.

 

“Who’s that?” seokjin shrugged. It was a number he couldn't recognize so he let it ring until it stopped. The caller called again, seokjin cautiously answered with a hello.

 

“Mister p-please i-i don't know who-who else to call…. I-please help me,” seokjin was already hurriedly getting up and yelling for yoongi to ‘come here’. Jinyoung frantically asked him questions but seokjin just tried to stay calm.

 

“Okay okay tell me whats going on, where are you?” seokjin asked jinyoung for his keys as he strapped yoongi into the car seat. Jinyoung did the same still trying to get seokjin to answer his questions.

 

“I-in the closet please help me,” seokjin tried not to let his emotions get the best of him. He soothed youngjae as much as he could. Luckily he got an address out of him, he made sure youngjae was safe first though.

 

“It's alright, i promise i will stay on the phone don't be scared baby i'm on my way,” he drove carefully and stayed on the phone. Once he got to the address he slowed down the car.

 

“Okay here's what your gonna do, carefully listen to see if anyone is still there okay? If you don't hear anyone carefully come out, try to be quiet. If you're scared to walk through the house climb out of the window i swear i am right outside, i’ll even get out of the car. Run over here and i’ll get you out okay?” he whispered the last part. This poor boy.

 

He stayed on the phone still, he listened closely and looked towards the house youngjae had told him. He had parked a little further from it but not too far. He got out of the car and opened the back door when he heard youngjae running towards him. He had fresh bruises and he was sobbing so hard seokjin was afraid he would have a panic attack.

 

“Oh honey,” seokjin held him gently for a minute. He helped the boy into the backseat before getting in the driver's seat. Youngjae sobbed in the back seat while seokjin drove to the hospital bogum worked at. He trusted him.

 

They reached the hospital quickly, youngjae’s sobs quieted down but he still whimpered every once in awhile.

 

“I know a friend here, he’s going to check you out alright? You can trust him,” youngjae nodded timidly and held tightly onto seokjins hand. 

 

“I’ll be back soon and i’ll explain everything,” jinyoung just nodded and stayed in the car with the kids. 

 

Once inside seokjin asked for bogum stating that it was an emergency. Luckily he wasn't busy and they were led to a small room. Seokjin held youngjae carefully as they waited for bogum to arrive. 

 

“Seokjin! Nice to see-well hello there,” seokjin explained as best as he could while bogum carefully examined youngjae. The boy of course explained a bit more than seokjin could but he was still too shaken up to talk. 

 

“His ribs are bruised, that's probably the only real damage here, his other bruises will heal fine but his ribs are going to be sore for a while. He should really take it easy,” youngjae went back to seokjins arms after getting checked. He sniffled and wiped a few tears that slipped out.

 

“Now… youngjae i know this will be difficult but…. I have to tell the police about this, they can help you and put an end to this abuse,” youngjae tensed for a moment but nodded anyways. He wanted that man to be put away forever. He didn't deserve to get beat up, he wanted to be free.

 

“I’ll call them and we’ll sort this out,” seokjin thanked him as he left to contact the authorities. Seokjin stayed there for a while just holding the shaking boy in his warm embrace. 

 

Seokjin called jinyoung and told him that it was probably best if he went home and told namjoon where he was. He didn't want his husband to worry and he didn't want to stress yoongi or the kids out. Plus he really needed namjoon for moral support right now. Soon namjoon texted that he was on his way right as an office walked in.

 

“Hello youngjae my name is officer soohyun, i just need you to tell me what happened,” youngjae cried as he told the officer what would happen to him. He cried as he explained how he got every bruise and cut. He cried when they took pictures of his body for evidence, and he didn't stop crying until he was being held by seokjin. Namjoon arrived just as the officers were leaving to arrest the man who had done that to youngjae. 

 

“Honey whats going on,” youngjae jumped at namjoons deep voice. Seokjin shushed him softly, gently rocking him. He carefully and quietly explained to namjoon what was going on. He carefully held namjoons hand when he saw how white his knuckles are. He knew how his husband felt about these situations.

 

“Everythings under control now,” namjoon nodded and stayed with seokjin and the boy as another police officer arrived.

 

“He's on his way to the jailhouse now but… we have to put youngjae in a foster home,” of course youngjae immediately started crying. He didn't want to leave the comforting arms of the man who had saved him. He wanted to stay there, he was safe there. 

 

“Isn’t there another way? He's just a child, i know him can he stay with us?” seokjin and namjoon talked with the officer for a while before they came up with a solution. He would be temporarily with them while they got everything together. There would be court dates coming soon, but for the meantime he would be staying with them.

 

“It's okay now, we’ll protect you,” namjoon comfortingly squeezed youngjae's hands. The boy looked from one parent to the other before nodding. He let namjoon carry him to their truck, seokjin had to get the carseat out and put it in the back. Namjoon carefully set him down and then helped seokjin.

 

“I promise no one will ever hurt you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should youngjae be a seokjin baby or a jinyoung baby?
> 
> follow me on instagram @softer.kara and twitter @softerkara


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> even though i wanted youngjae to be a seokjin baby the people spoke so here you go.

Over the next few days things were hectic. Not just with youngjae but with yoongi’s court processes too. The family still had to deal with some things before yoongi was officially their son. Of course because he had no type of documents whatsoever before the process was faster, that didn't mean it was easier. There were visits from social workers, some court dates, some evaluations. It was too much for little yoongi but it had to be done. They were 95% done with the process, they just needed one more visit at court where the judge would decide. 

 

Along with all of that came youngjae's process. The social workers and the families lawyer thought that youngjae's presence might throw the judge off. An abused kid living with a young child and another one on the way, they had concerns. Youngjae was doing slightly better but he was referred to a therapist who specialized in child trauma. He was only 14 so he was sure to be dealing with this for a long time. 

 

A social worker was assigned to him, he almost had to be taken to a foster home. Jinyoung had readily stepped up after seokjin had explained everything to him. There were moments when youngjae would cry to seokjin, angry, because he thought he was giving him away. He thought seokjin and namjoon didn't want him. Of course that wasn't true and seokjins heart broke every time youngjae yelled at him, begging and promising that he would be good. 

 

It was all very emotional and stressful for everyone. Many time seokjin had to step back and let namjoon deal with things. It was all getting too much but things were clearing up slowly. It's been a month and things are clearing up.

 

The man who did this was locked away for life, youngjae's mental state was getting better, jinyoung was doing great with him along with the kids. The social worker approved jinyoung as his guardian for now, there would be no more court dates unless jinyoung decided to adopt. For now he was focused on getting youngjae comfortable and helping him get better. 

 

The boys were ecstatic about youngjae being with them. They understood a little bit of what had happened. They helped youngjae with everything, youngjae was 14 but mentally at times he seemed the same age as them. His therapist had sat down with jinyoung to talk about what had happened to the young boy. Lets just say it wasn't anything you’d ever want to hear.

 

“Youngjae honey can you get the kids it’s time for dinner,” he was trying to make him feel as welcomed into the family as possible. He was opening up thankfully but he still had a long way to go, jinyoung could tell the kid had some fight in him. He tried so hard, he always did his best. 

 

Soon the kids were sitting at the table, bambam was as loud as ever while telling yugyeom a story. Youngjae sat close to jinyoung slowly eating his food. Jinyoung encouraged him to eat a little more before telling the younger boys to go wash up for bed. They sat there in silence for a while.

 

“You doing okay honey?” youngjae nodded slowly. 

 

“You know you can tell me right?” he nodded again, but kept his head down. Jinyoung picked the plates up and put them in the sink, he’d wash them later. 

 

Sure he was a little stressed with the whole situation. His life was going to be a little different now. 3 growing boys he’d have to take care of alone, he hadn't contacted jaebum in a while. Jaebum of course still always texted, even if jinyoung never read them. He just had a lot to think about. His top priorities right now were his kids… well his kids and youngjae.

 

He drank some water and then went to go to the living room. He stopped though when he saw that youngjae was still at the table. Jinyoung carefully walked towards him, he was easily spooked but jinyoung was getting better at reading his emotions. He carefully felt youngjae's forehead, he was a little hot. The kids had been playing in the rain yesterday so he was probably getting sick.

 

“Honey, why didn't you tell me you were feeling sick?” youngjae shrugged and looked up at jinyoung with teary eyes. Jinyoung wiped his tears and gathered him in his arms. He was heavy but jinyoung would do anything for his boys…

 

“Come on let's take care of you,” jinyoung had him sleeping in the boys room until he cleaned out the spare room in the house. Youngjae and the boys didn't mind sharing a room for now. 

 

Jinyoung carried youngjae into his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He was sniffling and clinging to him. It was moments like these were jinyoung could really see how hurt and traumatized he was. He kissed his forehead before letting him know he’d be right back.

 

“Kids youngjae's sleeping in apa’s bed tonight, he's sick,” they whined about wanting to sleep with their dad too but quickly settled down. Jinyoung kissed them goodnight before tucking them in.

 

He got youngjae some warm pajamas and went into the bathroom to find some medicine. He walked back into his bedroom and helped youngjae change. He was getting better at those types of things. Jinyoung made sure to praise him at every little bit of process he made. 

 

“Here take some of this it’ll help you feel better,” once he had taken the medicine youngjae had asked to be held. He liked to be babied sometimes, jinyoung had no complaints. He held him until he fell asleep and then carefully got up. 

 

It had been a while so jinyoung had contacted jaebum. He carefully read through all the texts he had sent since the last time they talked. He took some time to think. This just wasn't a good time. With everything that youngjae has been through he's not sure if meeting a strange man will help. Jinyoung hasn't even introduced him to bambam and yugyeom. He deserves an explanation but jinyoung's not sure he can continue to see him. His sighed heavily before stepping into the kitchen, just incase one of the boys woke up. He dialed jaebum and waited. 

 

“Jinyoung? It's been awhile are you alright?” he took a moment to just hear his voice. He tried not to get upset.

 

“Uhh actually a lot has happened… but i just wanted to tell you that uhh… this probably won't work and i think it's best if we just… you know,” he trailed off quietly. He wasn't gonna lie, he really cared for jaebum but right now was just not a good time.

 

“B-but i thought we had a good time… is it something i did? I-i mean i was just worried about you when i texted you i didn't mean-,”

 

“I have kids jaebum… and i recently got another one-look it's complicated and things are a little stressful right now it's just not… not a good time i'm sorry,” he hung up quickly. 

 

Everything would work out…. It had to.

 

-

 

Though things were cooling down seokjin still had a hard time getting rid of the words youngjae had said to him. As a parent something like that is hard to hear. Youngjae wasn't even his but for a second it felt like he was. To hear his heartbreaking sobs and pleas it was… a nightmare to say the least. Sometimes he just couldn't help but believe those words, couldn't help but reevaluate his parenting and choices thus far. Out of everything that had happened those words were the ones that haunted him the most. 

 

“Babe can you rub this on my back and tummy,” seokjin handed the lotion to namjoon who happily took it. He loved having his hands on his husband, especially on his belly.

 

With everything going on seokjin had, had to reschedule some appointments. They were getting closer to officially being yoongi’s parents but for now they had to focus on the new baby. Thankfully everything was going well. They were supposed to find out the gender of the baby a while ago but with everything seokjin had completely forgot about it.

 

“My favorite part of our night routine,” seokjin just rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt. Namjoon kissed his belly then got to work. Part of the reason why seokjin let namjoon do it was so that he could talk and bond with the baby. He seemed to love his daddy. Seokjin could feel him squirms around sometimes, he was also positive at this point that it was a boy. 

 

“Hello little baby,” namjoon took his time talking slowly to him. Even giving seokjin raspberries onto his belly causing seokjin to laugh. 

 

“Alright alright i'm tired get off,” they cuddles close. Namjoon knew how stressed out seokjin must've been these few weeks. He had no idea what it must've felt like when he picked up youngjae. Seokjin has definitely been more cautious after that. He even started going to counseling again. It scared namjoon a little but seokjins therapist reassured him that he was fine, just shaken up. 

 

Namjoon was working hard for them but seokjin worked harder. Namjoon was proud of his husband and how strong he managed to stay throughout everything. Soon yoongi would be legally their son and they would have another addition to the family. It was a lot to think about but namjoon was definitely ready.

 

“Do you think i'm a good parent?” namjoon was just falling asleep but he woke up quickly. They had these conversations a lot recently.

 

“Honey you are perfect, better than me i'd say,” seokjin sniffled a little. “Baby i promise you're doing amazing, you know that youngjae was just scared. It was nothing you did, you helped him more than anyone else has,” namjoon did his best to console his husband. This was going to be something tough for seokjin to get over. 

 

The next day seokjin had a doctor's appointment. He had been mentally preparing himself for the reveal of their baby's gender. Yoongi had not stopped calling him baby brother but seokjin had made sure that he wouldn't be upset if it was a girl. Namjoon was happy no matter what.

 

“Ok it's definitely a boy, i want some food after this but please let's not go to… that place again,” namjoon nodded as they headed inside. They had placed bets at his workplace to see what it'd be. He was hoping he’d leave the hospital $100 richer. Of course he didn't care at the end of the day he was just happy.

 

They ran all the necessary tests on seokjin before he was finally laying on the stiff bed. He excitedly pulled his shirt up and reach for yoongi. He set him down beside him and waited as bogum checked around. 

 

“Hurry up!” bogum only laughed before turning the screen to them. 

 

“Now what does that look like?” 

 

Seokjin squinted for a moment, he couldn't really tell. He was about to ask when namjoon jumped up and screamed. 

 

“Yes!” seokjin quickly slapped namjoons arm before looking back at the screen.

 

“What? I don't get it?” bogu rolled his eyes before pointing at a specific spot.

 

“Oh my god! Yoongi your psychic!” once they explained it to yoongi he too jumped up happily. Namjoon spun him around and tossed him in the air. 

 

“Oh god i'm crying let's get out of here,” they left after scheduling another appointment. Seokjin felt like he was on top of the world. 

 

He had so many things to look forward to. A new baby boy, yoongi, hopefully youngjae would be in their lives longer. There were so many things. His mind was spinning with possibilities. They celebrated quietly in a restaurant, nothing fancy. 

 

Seokjin tried to have a good time, he really did but he just couldn't stop thinking. He never thought it would affect him that much but… what if it was true? Had he really just abandoned youngjae? He could have fought the social workers and lawyer. He could've kept him, could've been his parent. He feels so conflicted, therapy works but then it doesn't. Was he incompetent? Did he deserve to be a pare-

 

“You okay?” namjoon gently took his hand. Seokjin bit his trembling lip and nodded. He coughed to clear the lump in his throat before nodding.

 

“Fine just… little emotional you know? A baby boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im emotional after this dont touch me.
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you think


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally no one said anything about the last chapter so.... uhh....

Everything seemed to be calming down. A few more months have passed and things are definitely getting better. Oddly enough the day they officially became yoongi’s parents wasn't as big as they thought. A weight was lifted off the parents shoulders. They had cried and laughed and celebrated quietly with a cake and lots of cuddling. Yoongi didn't fully understand what had happened but he was happy nonetheless. 

 

Yoongi was growing fast, it had already been almost a year that they've had him. Time seemed to fly by, pretty soon he’d have a brother. Though he understood very little about officially being adopted he still somewhat understood. He knew it was an important day because of the way his parents looked at him. It was the way their gaze softened when they looked at him as they cuddled that he understood. The way they held him extra close and kissed him more than usual. He felt so happy and warm, like his little body could explode from all the love he was receiving. He loved his parents.

 

Youngjae's situation was coming to a close as well. He was doing well in therapy, jinyoung was thankfully in the process of adopting him, and jaebum seemed to slowly get into the picture again. Jinyoung had been nervous telling him about the situation but with time they figured things out. Jaebum slowly started easing his way into their lives, the kids had been weary but they slowly opened up. They often secretly talked about having a new dad. Youngjae hadn't said anything to jinyoung yet but he secretly called him dad. It was a big deal when he had finally said it out loud.

 

“Appa we’re going outside,” it was so nonchalantly said that jinyoung didn't even think twice when he told them to be careful. It wasn't until a few seconds had passed that he realized what youngjae had just said. Seokjin had hugged his friend excitedly when jinyoung had told him.

 

“You see? Everythings going well,” seokjin was doing better as well. His mental health was much better and his family felt stronger than ever. 

 

Every Time jinyoung tucked in the kids he felt his heart warm. Youngjae had his own room now, his own posters and trinkets decorating the place. It was surreal to have him around, jinyoung always thought bambam and yugyeom were going to be his only kids. Suddenly he wants a bigger family but for now he settles on tucking in his three boys and kissing them goodnight. They still have bad days once in awhile but jinyoung wouldn't have it any other way. He loved his boys.

 

-

 

Spring was coming around finally. Winter hadn't been too bad but a lot of things had happened. Now spring was arriving and seokjin just wanted to rest. He was getting closer and closer to the due date and he was just so tired. He often times had to sit down and breath deeply. Even just walking around the house had him in discomfort for hours. Sometimes he just sat there crying, he just felt so uncomfortable sometimes. 

 

“I just want to lay down but i can't because it hurts!” he's pacing back and forth. Namjoon is trying to calm him but he just can't. Everything hurts in some way and namjoon just doesn't get that.

 

“Come on honey, you've been on your feet all day let me rub your back or something,” seokjin just shakes his head. Hes crying softly, his hands supporting his belly as he walks back and forth. He swears it helps but maybe he just thinks that. He hasn't been sleeping properly, he's probably delirious.

 

“I just want to rest,” he sobs as namjoon hugs him. He doesn't understand what his husband is going through but he always does his best at comforting him. 

 

“Why don't we try a bath? I heard that helps,” he leads his husband into the bathroom. He fixes the water so that its hot, seokjin likes hot baths when he feels bad. Seokjin stares pitifully at him, eyes red and lips swollen from crying. Namjoon thinks he looks beautiful like this too. He helps him undress and then carefully helps him into the tub.

 

“Better?” seokjin takes a few deep breaths before nodding. Sometimes he just gets overwhelmed and namjoon understands that.

 

“I love you, you always take care of me so well,” namjoon just gives him a dimpled smile before kissing him. Seokjin suddenly feels overwhelmed with how much he loves namjoon. He sniffles a little before holding his husband's hand tightly.

 

“No seriously… i don't know what i’d do without you, i just love you so much i…. I'm really glad you take care of us so well,” namjoon just chuckles softly and kisses his forehead.

 

“Of course, i’ll always take care of you guys, you’re my world and i love you all so much,” namjoon sits with seokjin for as long as he wants and then helps him out of the tub. He dries him off and then helps him re-dress into some comfortable clothes. 

 

Finally they're in bed, namjoon is so tired but he’d do anything for seokjin. They hold each other close, seokjin finally relaxed enough to sleep. Moments like these really stick with namjoon. He’s never really told seokjin this but sometimes he writes them down. Whenever they have a quiet meaningful moment he’ll write it down, whether in a cheesy poem or just a few lines on a scrap of paper. They're just too good to let go he thinks. 

 

-

 

“Hey we haven't chosen a name for the baby yet,” namjoon reminded seokjin the next day. Namjoon had decided to take the day off after last night's episode, thankfully. Seokjin was feeling bad again so it was a good thing namjoon had stayed home. 

 

“Well i named yoongi so you can name him if you want, just please nothing stupid,” namjoon laughed but nodded anyways. This was a big thing, naming his kid. They'd have to live with that name for the rest of their lives, suddenly he didn't want to name him.

 

“Can you rub my back,” namjoon was immediately on it. Yoongi was barely waking up, he walked over to his dad's. Seokjin was laying on the couch so he went over to him after kissing namjoon goodmorning. Seokjin happily cuddled his baby as namjoon got to work.

 

Seokjin quickly felt himself drifting back to sleep. Namjoon didn't mind it that much, he knew seokjin had a hard time sleeping. He just kept rubbing soothingly at his back before coming to a stop. He grabbed yoongi and headed to the kitchen.

 

“What do you want for breakfast?” yoongi pointed to the sugary cereal. Seokjin didn't let him have it that often but since namjoon was feeling nice he poured him a little bowl. Yoongi squealed excitedly and ate carefully, he was getting better at not spilling his food. His parents were so proud.

 

Their morning was uneventful, yoongi begged namjoon to let him see jinyoung's boys. Even though they were neighbors namjoon still didn't like yoongi going over there by himself. Yoongi whined each time namjoon told him to wait for seokjin to wake up.

 

“But i wanna go!” yoongi stomped his little foot. Namjoon raised an eyebrow at him, yoongi immediately apologized. He never really got bratty so namjoon was a little surprised. 

 

“Yoongi do you want to go to time out?” yoongi shook his head, his cheeks were heating up with embarrassment. He hated getting in trouble.

 

“Just wait a little longer okay?” yoongi nodded and hugged his dad. He didn't like it when his parents were upset with him. After a warm hug yoongi ran off to play. Namjoon was just about to cook something when he felt arms around his waist, and a big belly. 

 

“Good job honey, you handled that well,” namjoon was pretty lenient with yoongi most of the time. Seokjin had told him that plenty of times in frustration. Namjoon just let him get away with certain things because yoongi was little. He seemed to be getting better at being a little strict with yoongi though. 

 

Namjoon just turned in seokjins arms and kissed him slowly. His husband was just so beautiful, he was practically glowing. Having the love of his life in his arms was the best feeling ever. They kissed a little longer before finally pulling away. Seokjin was still tired, namjoon could tell, but he got to work with cooking something anyways. 

 

“We can go to jinyoung later, just for a while though because i don't feel so good,” it worried namjoon a little but the doctor had assured them that discomfort came with every pregnancy. Namjoon hugged seokjin for a while before going to tell yoongi, of course he jumped up with excitement. 

 

“But only for a little bit,” namjoon warned. Yoongi nodded happily and kissed his dad's cheek.

 

-

 

They were at jinyoung's house finally, jaebum was over so namjoon was talking to him. The boys were playing outside, the parents could hear their screams of joy and laughter. Seokjin was sitting uncomfortably on a wooden chair talking to jinyoung. He really did not feel good but he sucked it up as much as he could.

 

“Are you feeling okay? You know you can lay down on my bed if you feel sick,” seokjin just shook his head but he got up anyways. He paced around the kitchen just talking with jinyoung. He seemed to be pacing a lot these days.

 

“So how has younghae been,” seokjin asked as he looked out of the kitchen window. The boys were chasing eachother around, big smiles on their faces. 

 

“Great actually, he seems more comfortable with jaebum now which is great. I was starting to worry about that but i think they are slowly opening up to each other,” seokjin looked over at his friend. He had the softest smile on seokjin couldn't help but roll his eyes. Jinyoung always tried to act hard and like he didn't care when in reality he was the biggest softie. 

 

“Your fond is showing,” jinyoung only stuck his tongue out at his friend before getting up. They made a small snack for the kids before sitting down again. Seokjin only sat for a few minutes before he was up again, pacing.

 

“Seriously if you feel bad you can lay down i don't mind,” seokjin just shook his head and took a deep breath. He was getting more and more uncomfortable, he almost felt some anxiety too. When he was in school he would have anxiety attacks so it was a little scary to be feeling like that again. 

 

He tried to calm himself down but the feeling didn't go away. He just felt weird and sick and uncomfortable he wanted to rip his hair out. His eyes watered when the feeling got to be too much. He sobbed quietly, sometimes he just felt so overwhelmed with everything. It's like suddenly he started thinking about everything at once, he thinks it's probably all the hormones. 

 

“Seokjin! It's okay come on let's get you comfortable,” jinyoung quickly led a crying seokjin into the living room slowly. Jaebum looked up when he saw them walk into the livingroom. Immediately he was up and helping seokjin get to the couch. Namjoon sat up worriedly at his husbands crying face.

 

“Whats wrong? Should we go to the hospital?” seokjin shook his head but jinyoung nodded. Namjoon asked jinyoung to take care of yoongi while he took seokjin to the hospital. It was probably nothing but he didn't want to risk anything. He carefully and slowly helped seokjin outside. They were walking so slowly that namjoon just ended up carrying him to his truck. 

 

Namjoon drove carefully while seokjin gripped one of his arms. He just wouldn't stop crying and namjoon was getting more and more scared. He hoped it was nothing, he hoped it was just hormones or something.

 

“Ok honey you stay here i'm gonna get someone to help get you inside,” seokjin only cried harder when namjoon tried to leave. Finally he let him go inside the hospital to get some assistance, a nurse got him a wheelchair and then helped get seokjin into it. Namjoon tried to comfort his husband as much as he could. 

 

They were taken into a room immediately where a doctor started to check seokjin. Namjoon sat quietly by his side as they ran some tests, it was a little scarey when they told him seokjin would have to stay overnight. They assured him it was just for observation but he still got nervous. 

 

“I-im sorry f-for being a m-mess,” seokjin held onto namjoon tightly. He demanded to be cuddled, not that namjoon minded. He kissed seokjin soft and adjusted the blanket over him, making sure he was covered properly.

 

“You’re not a mess, it's okay to not feel good sometimes but please next time tell me if it gets really bad,” seokjin nodded and kissed namjoon. It took such a long time for him to finally fall asleep. Namjoon tried everything. Backrubs, breathing deeply, talking. Nothing seemed to work so in the end seokjin probably exhausted himself. 

 

It was in those kinds of situations that namjoon felt useless. Of course he got over it quickly but still. To see a loved one in pain and not be able to help is nerve wracking. 

 

Morning came quickly, namjoon had slept on the edge of the small hospital bed. His back was sore but seokjin didn't want to let go of him throughout the night. A nurse walked in to check seokjin again before leaving. Namjoon called jinyoung just to see how yoongi was, he was fine thankfully. 

 

“Hello, you must be his spouse correct?” the doctor who checked seokjin last night quietly walked in. she was short but had a warm smile. Namjoon nodded and shook her hand politely. 

 

“I’ll just tell you since he needs rest right now, basically his pain was just caused from the baby. Hes nearing the end of the pregnancy so his body is preparing itself, it's why he was uncomfortable. Unfortunately there's nothing we can do about that but here's a list of things that help with those kinds of aches and pains. Don't worry it’ll only last for another few weeks, it just means you’re almost parents,” she smiled at namjoon before handing him the list and leaving. He felt bad because there wasn't much to do to help seokjin but he was glad it was temporary. 

 

“No even here yet and you already have your appa going crazy,” namjoon spoke to seokjins belly. He felt a sharp kick to his hand, seokjin groaned causing namjoon to lift his head. 

 

“Sorry honey,” seokjin just smiled before wincing at another kick. For the most part the baby was still, except for when he heard namjoon. He loved his dad's voice especially when he was extra close to his tummy. 

 

“It's okay, did the doctor come in already?” he looked so tired. 

 

“Yeah she uh said it was just your body getting ready for the baby and then she gave me a list of stuff that could help with the discomfort,” seokjin whined but nodded anyways. Namjoon helped his husband get dressed before they left the hospital. He didn't feel as bad but he didn't feel great either. 

 

“Dont worry baby, just think, in a few weeks we’ll have a baby boy with us,” and namjoons smile was so bright that seokjin almost cried. It was true, he’d be here so soon. Seokjin would go through anything for his kids. He was strong, so he nodded with determination and held his husband's hand. He could get through this. 

 

Son their baby boy would be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanna write so many other fics but i wanna finish this first. so many ideas in my head but this will definitely be long and all of bangtan will be in this, i promise. im not sure about all of got7 though, let me know if i should include them.
> 
> lemme know what you think????


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!

Seokjin is ready to explode. Hes huge and moody and in pain and he wants this child out now. 90% of the time he's agitated, his back hurts and he doesn't want namjoons hands near him whatsoever. 

 

“I said stop can't you see i'm annoyed!” seokjin cried out. Today was a bad day, namjoon knew it the moment he got up in the morning. Sometimes seokjin had good days and sometimes, most of the time, he had bad days. His eyes were red from crying and he was doubled over, hands on his knees. 

 

“I'm sorry i just wanted to-”

 

“You know my back hurts!” seokjin was very sensitive but it was probably from the nerves of having a baby soon. He never really said anything about it but namjoon knew he was nervous. His pains hadn't lead up, sometimes a bath or something else worked but recently nothing did. 

 

Seokjin was nice with the kids and jinyoung, thankfully. The doctors had told them it was just his body preparing for delivery, seokjin hated it. Jinyoung helped as much as he could. He calmed him and helped him distress, he also helped him with his worries.

 

“Everything has been going well seokjin, there is nothing to worry about,” seokjin always just nodded while taking several deep breaths. He was cramping uncomfortably while trying his best to stay calm. He wasn't sure if it was time already or if it was just another ache. 

 

For two days he's been feeling some things that worry him. He's pretty sure its time but he's scared so he doesn't say anything. Today the pain is increasing but he's just scared and hurting and nervous. He could explode on anyone at any moment, he's just so so scared. A few weeks ago he was excited and overjoyed but now he’s panicking. Will his baby be okay? Will yoongi be okay with the baby? Will they be able to handle a toddler and a newborn? So many things along with the aches and pains it was building up again.

 

“I can't do this!” jinyoung jumps from how loud seokjin screams. Yoongi comes running into the livingroom. Jinyoung had been spending a lot of time with seokjin thankfully since namjoon was working. It was the weekend so they were both with him. 

 

“Yoongi why don't we go play,” jinyoung quickly led him to where the other boys were playing. Yoongi protested, he didn't like seeing his parents upset. 

 

“Honey what's wrong?!” seokjin couldn't even answer. He just grabbed namjoons hands and squeezed them as hard as he could, namjoon bit his lip so hard it bled. His husband was a strong one. Seokjin cried for a little while longer before finally catching his breath.

 

“Im p-pretty sure he’s ugh coming,” namjoon froze. Like completely froze, for a good minute he stood there shocked. Of course he knew he’d be coming soon but hearing it now just made everything seem so real. It was real, it was real!

 

“Oh god what do i do i-i okay first lemme get-no wait i have to get you to the car,” namjoon was mumbling to himself while he carried seokjin to the car. It mightve been the adrenaline and nerves coursing through his body because he got everything done quickly. Jinyoung was with an excited yoongi, hospital bags were in the car, car seat all set, and seokjin was practically screaming in the car.

 

“Hurry up we don't have time to waste can't you see i'm in pain!” seokjin yelled. He screamed through most of the car ride but namjoon had the stupidest smile on his face the whole time. He smiled so big that even seokjin would give a watery laugh every time he saw his face. 

 

“I'm sorry baby i'm just so scared,” seokjin cried. Luckily they were already at the hospital, namjoon once again picked his husband up and carried him happily inside the hospital.

 

“We’re having a baby!” probably not what he should've said but the nurses got the point after seokjin screamed particularly loud. 

 

There was doctors and nurses and needles and so many people but all namjoon could see was his husband. All sweaty and crying and red in the face. He looked like a mess but namjoon truly felt so much love in that moment. He felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he watched his husband. Watched him bring a new life into the world, watched the doctors place the screaming baby onto his chest, he never took his eyes off of them. Them. seokjin cried and cried and cried until he passed out from exhausting himself. 

 

Their boy was taken to get cleaned and checked and namjoons tears just kept coming. Witnessing something like that is just… life changing. It's crazy to think about, a life being born right in front of you. A life you helped create. Namjoon felt so proud and excited and nervous. He didn't even do anything, seokjin did all the work. Seokjin dealt with the pain, and namjoon was so proud. He just held seokjins hand until a nurse came in, holding a little blue bundle that had not stopped screaming. Namjoons tears didn't stop, the nurse carefully handed the baby over.

 

And he was so small and soft, his face was pink from crying but he quieted slightly once namjoon rocked him. Namjoon didn't even know what to do, what to say. Suddenly there was this little human in his arms… and he was speechless. This is his son. 

 

“Is that our baby?” namjoon turned to see seokjin awake. He looked so tired but he still smiled and reached for them. The baby was still whining and whimpering but as soon as he was in seokjins comforting embrace he stopped. Seokjin cried silently as he stroked the baby’s still face. His chubby cheeks and his barely there hair. 

 

The parents cried and sat in silence for a while. They held each other close for a while. Eventually the baby woke up, sniffling and squirming as he turned his mouth towards seokjins chest. Seokjins cheeks burned, namjoon just chuckled as he turned the other way a little. Seokjin was shy when it came to that. 

 

“You can look now,” seeing his husband like that really did something to namjoon. Seeing how strong he was, how he brought their son into the world like it was nothing, watching him feed their son even though he was clearly tired. He looked so beautiful, his gown pulled down with their son suckling happily. His little hand sat on his husbands chest. Namjoon reached over and immediately his finger was held tightly by his sons small hand. 

 

“Hoseok,” seokjin looked up at his husband in surprise. He nodded softly though, pulled namjoon in for a long kiss before lying back. 

 

Hoseok.

 

-

 

After getting an okay from seokjin namjoon called jinyoung to give him the news. Even though namjoon wanted seokjin to rest as much as he could seokjin insisted that he would be fine with visitors for a little bit. Especially if it was his yoongi baby. Jinyoung hung up quickly after namjoon told him. Namjoon knew he was probably already gathering the kids and speeding over.

 

“Should be on their way soon,” seokjin nodded tiredly. He still had baby hoseok in his arms, the baby happily sleeping in his arms. Namjoon was practically glued to their side, refused to leave unless a nurse came in to check on them. He kissed the baby and seokjin before heading to the front of the hospital. 

 

He stood there for a few minutes, the air was a little chilly but it woke him up. Jinyoung and the kids walked up to him soon after. Yoongi ran into his dad's arms already asking about his brother. Youngjae seemed excited too along with his brothers. Bambam was bouncing on his little feet, yugyeom was asking a million questions about where babies came from that jinyoung pointedly ignored. Namjoon just laughed, pretty soon yoongi would be asking him those kinds of questions too.

 

They entered seokjins room quietly, yoongis mouth was wide open in wonder. He carefully climbed onto the hospital bed, he asked politely if he could go closer. Seokjin nodded and made a small space for him on the bed. Yoongi crawled slowly towards his baby brother, he couldn't explain the feeling he had inside. Namjoon placed the sleeping baby into yoongis little arms. For a while the room was quiet, yoongi staring at his brother in awe. 

 

“so tiny,” yoongi whined. His little eyes watered but his parents knew he wasn't sad. He was just excited to be a big bother. He made a silent promise to always protect his baby brother from anything scary. He now had to take on the role of the big brother, he kissed his brothers chubby cheek to seal the promise. They let him hold him for as long as he wanted before handing the little bundle over to jinyoung. 

 

“Can i hold it?!” bambam asked excitedly.

 

“It's not an it!” yugyeom was quick to defend. 

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“You're not holding him, you want to hold him youngjae?” bambam and yugyeom whined but went and played quietly with yoongi. Youngjae carefully sat in a chair, jinyoung made sure he knew how to hold the baby before handing him over. He looked so calm but jinyoung could see his hands shaking a little. 

 

“He really is s-small,” jinyoung nodded. Youngjae held him for a while before he started squirming around. Youngjae panicked for a moment and looked quickly towards jinyoung who only chuckled at his panicked face. He was about to start crying when namjoon got him and handed the baby over to seokjin. 

 

“You’re probably exhausted, i’ll take care of yoongi don't worry,” namjoon nodded as seokjin kissed everyone goodbye. Yoongi left reluctantly but he promised he would behave while at his uncle's house. 

 

Seokjin got comfortable and began feeding hoseok. He was so tired but he also couldn't wait to get home. Namjoon ordered him some hospital food and then held seokjins hand. He just couldn't stop staring at them, it was like when they first got yoongi. Namjoon just couldn't tear his eyes away. All of his attention was just on them. 

 

“You know i'm so proud of you, you’re so strong and i don't think i tell you enough how proud i am of you and how much i love you,” seokjin smiled tiredly at him as hoseok finished. He handed him to namjoon who burped him, seokjin was already getting ready to fall asleep again. Namjoon burped and then put baby hoseok in the bassinet provided for them. 

 

He walked over to a recliner in the corner of the room and sat in it, he was tired too but seokjin needed as much rest as possible. He sat for a moment before he felt his eyes getting heavy with sleep. He woke up abruptly when he felt a tap on his shoulder, a nurse was looking at him with wide eyes as she held a tray of food.

 

“sorry , i must've fallen asleep,” she nodded and after handing him the tray left. namjoon pulled up the little table next to seokjins bed and set the food tray on it. He gently woke up seokjin and encouraged him to eat as much as he could. 

 

“Where’s hoseok,” namjoon pointed towards the bassinet where their baby was. It was still kind of strange to say that, their baby. It also made his insides feel all warm, every time he thought about his kids, plural, he would get this big goofy smile on his face.

 

“I'm so happy,” seokjin reached towards namjoon. His husband immediately going and cuddling him. He was happy too, he was beyond happy. He was ready to become a father of 2, and hopefully more. He was ready to watch his kids grow and grow old with seokjin.

 

Yoongi was going to be a wonderful big brother, he always talked to namjoon about being tough and getting stronger so he can protect his baby brother. Seokjin did a wonderful job with teaching yoongi everything he knows now and still teaching him. Seokjin potty trained him, taught him how to write his own name, he did so much and namjoon knew he would do the same with hoseok. Namjoon will learn from his previous mistakes, he’ll become a better father for yoongi and hoseok and seokjin. He’ll sacrifice everything he has to for his family. He’d do anything for them, and he will never take them for granted. 

 

We was ready to do it all with seokjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is breatfeeding weird? too late i already added it. also there will be time jumps because i dont want this to be super long but i also dont want this to be done in like 3 chapters. 
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have the future chapters planned, im excited!

Hoseok is the cutest baby ever. He’s 2 months old and he is just precious. The neighbors can't get enough of him, yoongi is so protective, and namjoon is the perfect father so far. The parents had made sure to sit and talk with yoongi for a while. They wanted to make sure he knew that things would be a little different now. There was a baby in the house so no more yelling as much, no more rough housing, yoongi didn't mind much. They also made sure he knew that they weren't replacing him. They made sure he knew that hoseok was an addition, not a replacement. 

 

“We love you very much yoongi, don't you ever forget that,” yoongi had blushed but nodded eagerly. 

 

He was doing so well with taking care of little hoseok. They sometimes found him sleeping in hoseok’s crib with him. It was cute, sometimes they let him stay but most of the time they put him back in his own bed. 

 

“They look so cute,” seokjin whispered. Yoongi was once again cuddled up to his baby brother, they looked so comfortable together but namjoon still reached in to get him out. Namjoon tucked yoongi back into bed while seokjin stayed with hoseok for a moment. He kissed his chubby cheek before meeting namjoon in the hallway. 

 

It was way too early but they both knew they were going to go back to sleep. They went into the living room to snuggle on the couch, wrapped up in each other. Seokjin had been shedding the baby weight off like it was nothing, namjoon thought he looked sexy no matter what but after having hoseok it was like he had a permanent glow to him. 

 

“Stop looking at me…. And get that goofy smile off your face,” namjoon only laughed and kissed his cheek repeatedly. It was nice to relax for a little bit, hoseok wasn't a rowdy baby but he loved to eat. Seokjin felt like he only slept a few hours throughout the night but he didn't mind. Namjoon helped him throughout the day so it wasn't all bad. 

 

Of course namjoon worked but he still helped as much as he could. He cleaned and did the laundry and dishes, well he tried too, whenever seokjin was busy or tired. Jinyoung was over a lot to help too, sometimes he invited jaebum which namjoon didn't really like but he let it go.

 

The little family was doing well and today would be the first day that the parents would have some alone time. Namjoon seemed to be very excited, though seokjin sternly told him there would be no fooling around. He was given the green light to do so but he just liked to watch namjoon suffer. They were planning on going out to eat and just spending some time for themselves. They loved being parents but having alone time was nice too. Seokjin liked to think they were doing well with adjusting. Their silences was momentarily interrupted by baby hoseok’s cries, namjoon was up in an instant. Seokjin smiled fondly when he saw his husband walk in with hoseok in his arms. Namjoon was still getting the hang of holding a baby, his arms were so long and noodly, seokjin always laughed at him. 

 

“Is my little baby hungry? Yes? Aigoo it's okay it's okay,” hoseok calmed slightly but he still whimpered when seokjin took too long. Namjoon put his chin over seokjins shoulder and watched his son eat. Moments like those made seokjin feel really warm, being with his kids and sharing a quiet moment with his husband, those moments stuck with him. There were so many little moments like that too, whenever seokjin felt upset he would just think of all those little moments and suddenly his worries were gone.

 

“Yoongi ran in soon, his eyes were still a little swollen with sleep but he came up to them and kissed them. Even baby hoseok who whined at being disturbed while eating. 

 

“You ready to spend the day with uncle jinyoung?” namjoon brought yoongi into his lap. Yoongi perked up at the name.

 

“Yeah! Uncle jae too!” even though they had talked sometimes namjoon still felt weary of the guy. They just didn't seem to have a lot in common, jaebum was quiet and namjoon was loud. They were opposites so namjoon had a hard time ‘bonding’ with him. Plus he was fairly new to their small group, he wasn't too comfortable with leaving yoongi there.

 

“Is that so?” seokjin only rolled his eyes as he started burping hoseok. Seokjin thought if they spent some more time together they’d get along but namjoon just refused.

 

“I didn't know either but it’ll be fine, jinyoung will be there,” he reassured his husband. Namjoon grimaced a little but let it go anyways. He handed the baby to namjoon and then headed for the kitchen. 

 

It seemed like it would be a good day today.

 

-

 

The kids were with jinyoung finally, seokjin felt a little anxious since hoseok wasn't with him. He constantly would pick his phone up in case jinyoung texted him, namjoon tried not to comment on it. It was only around 2 in the afternoon so they had a lot of quiet time. They were originally going to go out but seokjin wanted to spend time at home with namjoon, like old times he said.

 

When they first started going out they would hang out in a little spot they found. It was in some woods, most of the trees were dead but in the springtime the flowers grew for miles. It was sort of their little spot, over time they’d sort of add things to their spot. Some blankets, flashlights, namjoon event wanted to build a little house for them there. Of course seokjin talked him out of it, they were teenagers who were blindly in love. They would sneak out of their houses and meet each other there. 

 

Those were times when they were still figuring everything out, namjoon had confessed there, kissed him there, proposed there. It was a very special place and seokjin wondered why they hadn't gone to visit it, who knows if it was still there, if it was still as beautiful as it used to be.

 

“We should go back to our place,” somehow namjoon knew what he meant because he gave him this fond smile. 

 

“We should,” namjoon thought back to their moments shared their. He remembers how shy seokjin used to be, he would always blush. Namjoon used to have the biggest crush on him, he would follow seokjin around like a love sick puppy, everyone around them could see it. 

 

When they had first became boyfriends namjoon was ecstatic, he would kiss and hold seokjins hand as much as he could. He was never shy about his love for seokjin, he was the first to say it and show it openly. Even when people weren't so accepting it never fazed him, and seokjin admired that about him. Seokjin was shy but he never tried to stop namjoon from showing affection. He didn't care if people started or if they hated them, because he had namjoon. At the end of the day it was just high school, it would end quickly and everyone would move on with their lives. They kept touch with a few people from then when they started college, none of them were surprised when they announced they would be getting married. It was nice to think about how much they've grown, how much they've matured. 

 

“Should we have more kids?” namjoon immediately sat up and rubbed his hands together licking his lips.

 

“Not right now you idiot!” namjoon only laughed and kissed seokjins cheeks.

 

“Of course we should have more kids, we should have 20 more,” seokjin could tell namjoon was dead serious when he said that.

 

“Uhh how about 3 more,” namjoon pretended to think about it before nodding, seokjin giggled. Of course they would be having them so soon but they had always talked about having a big family. 

 

“Are we this boring? I mean we have no kids in the house and we’re really just laying here,” seokjin complained.

 

“You're the one that said no fooling around,” namjoon said innocently. Seokjin would be crazy if he actually kept to his word when it came to fooling around. His man was a solid 10 out of 10, there's no way he could resist for much longer.

 

“Fine we can fool around but only a little bit!” seokjin barely finished his sentence, namjoon was already carrying him to the bedroom.

 

He was so glad the kids weren't here.

 

-

 

It was dinner time now and they had decided that they should just order some food and watch some movies. Lots of fooling around had occurred, namjoon at this point had decided to just walk around shirtless, not that seokjin minded. 

 

“What should we eat?” seokjin shrugged, he was thinking about the kids. 

 

“Should i go get the babies?” he had been worried all day. It was the first time hoseok would be away from him and he was worried about the little baby. Actually he just missed him, he's pretty sure hoseok was fine. He was probably sleeping soundly and didn't even realize he was away from seokjin.

 

“If you want,” namjoon shrugged as he looked up the menu to a delivery place. Seokjin texted jinyoung hat he was on his way to pick up the kids. He kissed namjoon and then made his way next door, yoongi was already running towards him when he was halfway there. 

 

“Baby! Were you good for uncle jinyoung?” yoongi nodded and proceeded to tell seokjin all about his day. Thankfully jinyoung had given him a bath so seokjin wouldn't have to do it tonight. When they finally reached jinyoung house hoseok was awake and grumpy.

 

“Oh my poor baby,” seokjin took his little bundle into his arms, hoseok snuggled up to him and sighed in content. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at how dramatic the baby was already, he was definitely seokjins son.

 

“Hes such a drama queen, he hated drinking from a bottle but he got the hang of it after a while. He also had that grumpy face the whole time, didn't go away unless he saw yoongi,” seokjin cooed at his baby. Hoseok loved his big brother yoongi very much.

 

“You're not a drama queen, right baby?” hoseok smiled at his daddy. Seokjin loved his little smile, he even had little dimples. Seokjin was so glad he inherited them from namjoon. 

 

“He's so cute it's disgusting,” jinyoung grimaced. 

 

“Yeah suuure we all know you secretly want another baby,” jinyoung blushed but stayed quiet.

 

“Really? You want another? Have you talked to jaebum?” seokjin rambled.

 

“Are you crazy? I have 3 rowdy boys i don't need more… but after seeing baby hoseok i kinda got baby fever… anyways i gotta tuck the demons in i’ll see you tomorrow,” they said goodbye and then seokjin made his way home. Yoongi carried his little bag and even offered to carry hoseok’s diaper bag, he was such a cute little man.

 

“Appa ordered some food for us, you can have some coke today but only today!” yoongi nodded and promised he wouldn't drink too much. Hoseok was knocked out already, which seokjin was thankful for.

 

“My boys!” namjoon gave yoongi a piggy back ride and kissed hoseok’s chubby cheeks repeatedly, both boys smiled. Seokjin handed namjoon the baby as he went to get a baby bouncer from his nursery. 

 

“Lay him in here he probably won't wake up for a while,” namjoon clumsily laid him in the bouncer, hoseok only whined once so namjoon considered it a win. They watched the movie for a while and then the delivery man came. Namjoon got up to get it while seokjin got some of yoongi’s eating utensils and some napkins and cups. 

 

“Time to eat baby,” seokjin dished out some food for everyone and then they all ate happily. Yoongi’s mouth was stuffed with rice and meat, seokjin reprimanded him multiple times about it. Namjoon was the same, his mouth was stuffed and at one point he almost started choking. Seokjin only shook his head, these boys. Hoseok woke up a few minutes after they finished eating, yoongi was asleep in namjoons arms. They looked so cute cuddled up together.

 

“I'm gonna feed him, we should put them to bed already,” namjoon nodded as he got the trash together, yoongi still in his arms.

 

“Ooh what a strong man,” namjoon flexed his muscles as he got the trash together making seokjin laugh.

 

Soon hoseok’s belly was full and both kids were in bed. Seokjin did his nightly routine before laying in bed next to namjoon. Seokjin took his phone out and played a few games before getting comfortable in bed. Namjoon immediately holding him close, it was so natural to them sometimes it shocked seokjin. 

 

“So that trip, i think we should go next week. It's already spring i'm sure the flower beds are full by now, plus the kids need some sunlight i'm sure they’ll love it,” namjoon nodded, he was just as excited as seokjin was.

 

“Anything for my boys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @softer.kara and twitter at @softerkara
> 
>  
> 
> anyways let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was kinda lame but i dont wanna time jump too far, by the way if you havent noticed this story will mainly take place during spring/summer, its just easier for me to do since everything in the story happened around that time.

Unfortunately when they were set to take their trip hoseok got sick. He was a miserable baby for about a week and then yoongi got sick. And of course namjoon got sick too, seokjin warned them both several times that they'd get sick but they didn't listen. Things just seemed to pop up until they forgot about the trip. Seokjin didn't really remember until he was watching the boys play outside with the hose. Jinyoung was out on a date with jaebum so namjoon and him were watching the kids. It was summer and they tried to stay cool as much as possible. 

 

Hoseok was 4 months now and he did not appreciate the sun in his eyes. He whined, trying to turn around in seokjins arms. He was a drama queen alright, seokjin only put his little sunglasses on him and handed him a toy. Hoseok seemed satisfied so seokjin turned to namjoon, he was wearing a ridiculous straw hat that seokjin had no idea where he got from.

 

“Hey we forgot about the trip,” namjoon was confused for a moment before finally remembered.

 

“Oh yeah! We should go this weekend, we can finally enjoy it,” namjoon took hoseok from seokjin and sat him down. He was getting better at sitting up, he even wanted to start walking already. Of course he was too little but he always tried his hardest, it was cute. He could try to take a step but his foot would go the other way instead, seokjin thought it was cute how fast he was learning. At this rate he’d skip crawling.

 

“Baby come here,” yoongi ran over to his dad. Seokjin made him rest for a while, drinking some water before calling the other boys over. They’d been playing all afternoon, that meant they would crash early. Youngjae ran over holding bambam and yugyeom hands. 

 

“Thanks uncle,” youngjae was still shy sometimes but when he wasn't he was so loud. His laugh was crazy and he stumbled over his words. He would sing all the time, his voice was lovely and they all praised him for it. He was the sweetest kid. 

 

“A few more minutes and then it's inside for a bath you hear,” all the kids whined but nodded at their uncle seokjin anyways. Hoseok was clapping his hands at bambam who made funny faces at him. They loved making the baby giggle, yugyeom soon joined his brother in making him laugh.

 

They ran off to play some more before seokjin started getting up. Namjoon carried hoseok as he called the boys inside. Seokjin turned the hose off and then headed inside the house. He made sure the kids were bathing before heading to the kitchen to cook some dinner. Namjoon went to set hoseok in his baby walker, hoseok excitedly kicked his feet around. 

 

“We can order some food if you want,” namjoon kissed seokjins neck a few times. 

 

“Yeah i'm a little tired, hopefully the kids fall asleep soon,” namjoon held seokjin close for a moment. He had woken up early that morning because hoseok was calling for his parents, not literally since he was still too little to talk but he tried. He loved standing at his crib and yelling in the early hours of the morning, namjoon unsurprisingly slept through it however yoongi and seokjin did not.

 

“Why don't you we order some food and then you can go to sleep early, i'll take care of the kids,” namjoon held seokjin for a moment longer until he felt seokjin lift his head.

 

“Love you,” seokjin kissed namjoons full lips before going to stay with hoseok. Namjoon bit his lip to keep from smiling so big, he really was lucky. 

 

Soon they sat in the living room eating pizza and pasta, the kids eagerly stuffed their faces with the junk food. Hoseok was eagerly eating the little bit of pasta sauce that seokjin gave him, he didn't want to give him anything else in fear of his choking. It was dark out and seokjin could see that the kids were slowly getting tired. 

 

“Alright go brush your teeth and then it's bedtime,” the kids slowly got up and went to the bathroom, hoseok whined when he saw yoongi leave.

 

“Oh is my baby sad? Does hobi want his big brother? Hm?” hoseok giggled at seokjin when he pretended to nibble at his chubby cheeks. Namjoon joined seokjin, tickling his sons baby belly making hoseok squeal loudly. Seokjin winced but didnt sotp smiling. 

 

“Can you feed him while i get the kids in bed,” namjoon nodded as he went to the kitchen. Seokjin went into the bathroom and waited for the kids to finish brushing his teeth. Youngjae helped yoongi brush his when he asked for help, seokjin smiled. 

 

“Youngjae do you want to sleep with the boys or in hoseok’s room?” youngjae curled into himself a little before pointing at the boys who jumped excitedly. 

 

“Alright let's get to bed everyone,” seokjin had already set out extra blankets and pillows for the boys. He made sure it was comfortable for them so that their little backs wouldn't ache in the morning. He tucked all of them in, even youngjae, and then kissed them goodnight.

 

“Sleep tight, if anyone has nightmares you know where joon and i are,” they all said goodnight before snuggling close to each other. Seokjin walked into hoseok's room and saw him sleeping soundly, he walked towards his crib and ran his fingers softly through his silky hair. Hoseok smiled in his sleep making seokjins heart melt. 

 

“Sleep well baby.”

 

-

 

Seokjin groaned as he heard hoseok's screams. He should be used to it but he always hopes hoseok will just sleep through the morning, he should probably just get used to it. Seokjin tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't just leave hoseok alone. He grumpily got out of bed, smacking namjoons butt hard, he wished he was like namjoon and could sleep through everything. He didn't even flinch when seokjin spanked him.

 

“Baby can't you let me sleep for a while?” seokjin pouted at hoseok who giggled at him.

 

“Ma ma ma,” he reached his little hands towards seokjin but fell on his butt when he lost his balance. 

 

“How about papa, can you say pa pa,” seokjin encouraged as he took him out of his crib and towards the changing table.

 

“Ma ma ma,” seokjin rolled his eyes but kissed hoseok's belly making him laugh.

 

“Mama it is then.”

 

after seokjin had cooked breakfast everyone got up, namjoon gave seokjin a goodnmorning kiss before doing the ram to yoongi and hoseok. He ruffled the other boys hair before sitting at the table. Hoseok was sitting in his highchair looking at namjoon with wide eyes.

 

“Feed him please,” seokjin handed him some baby food and a baby spoon. Seokjin put some eggs and bacon onto a plate for namjoon and himself. He got cereal and oatmeal to those kids who wanted it before finally sitting down. They all ate quietly except for hoseok who was babbling and giggling at namjoon. 

 

“Ma ma ma,” hoseok made grabby hands at seokjin. Namjoon raised an eyebrow but cleaned him up before handing him to seokjin. 

 

“Say pa pa,” 

 

“Ma ma ma,” seokjin pouted at namjoon who only chuckled.

 

“That's cute, he’ll grow out of it. I think yoongi has, he hasn't called you that in a while,” they talked quietly. Seokjin shrugged and checked his phone when he felt it vibrate, it was jinyoung.

 

“Alright boys jinyoung will be here soon, why don't you get your things together,” they scurried out of the kitchen and went to collect their things. Seokjin picked up everyones plates and went to the sink to wash them.

 

“Come here yoongi,” yoongi slide out of his chair and walked over to his dad. Namjoon put him in his lap, Hoseok sitting on his other knee. Yoongi kissed his baby brother's forehead and then his dad's cheek. 

 

“How come you don't call seokjin eomma anymore,” it’d been a while and namjoon sort of missed hearing it. He knows seokjin was getting attached to being called mom too.

 

“Big boy now, hobi call papa eomma now,” namjoon raised his eyebrows but nodded anyways. Well they were right, he just grown out of it. At least hoseok could call him eomma now.

 

“So you're a big boy now huh?” yoongi nodded eagerly. “Really? Are you sure? You still look little to me,” he teased yoongi. 

 

“Big boy, watch,” yoongi got off his dad's lap and carefully held hoseok in his arms. Hoseok giggled happily before yoongi set him down on his dad's lap again.

 

“See? Big boy!” 

 

“Wow my strong man!” seokjin came up behind yoongi and picked him up. Yoongi squealed, seokjin set him down after the boys walked into the kitchen. Seokjin checked his phone and then walked yoongi over to them.

 

“Say goodbye jinyoung is outside,” they each hugged each other goodbye. Seokjin walked them outside and to jinyoung. They talked briefly before going their separate ways. 

 

“Alright your papa is tired so i'm going back to be,” yoongi made grabby hands at seokjin, “I thought you were a big boy?” seokjin raised a brow at yoongi’s pouting face.

 

“Mhm! But tired papa…” seokjin nodded and kissed yoongi forehead softly. He told namjoon that he was going back to bed with yoongi, namjoon kissed them both before letting them go. 

 

“My precious baby,” yoongi smiled and cuddled as close as he could to seokjin. They fell asleep quickly. It was probably an hour and a half later that they woke up again. Yoongi’s hair was all over the place, seokjin smoothed it down as best as he could. Yoongi nuzzled into his dad's neck.

 

“Good nap?” yoongi nodded.

 

“Alright let's go with your appa and hobi.” 

 

-

 

Seokjin was sitting in the living room with hoseok, he was working on a list of things they’d need for the trip. Hoseok was sitting up playing with some foam blocks. Namjoon and yoongi went out to buy some groceries. Yoongi loved grocery shopping but that was probably because namjoon let him sneak snacks into the cart. Seokjin peaked over the coffee table to look at hoseok, he was chewing on a block and trying to stack the others at the same time. Seokjin smiled fondly and took his phone out, he dialed jinyoung.

 

“Were they that bad?” jinyoung said as soon as he answered, seokjin laughed causing hoseok to giggle too.

 

“No, i was calling about something else,” seokjin rolled his eyes. He picked up hoseok and laid him on the couch, he started running his fingers through his hair, he slowly started getting sleepy. Hoseok was easy to put to sleep, thankfully. 

 

“Oh thank god,” jinyoung sighed. He always worried about the kids being too noisy or rowdy, he knew seokjin was relatively quiet. 

 

“Anyways! How was your date last night?” seokjin continued to pet hoseoks hair as jinyoung told him about his date. He told him a little too much if seokjin was being honest. 

 

“Uhh i really did not need to hear about how long he lasted but okay,” seokjin picked up a sleeping hobi and carried him to his room. He set him down carefully on his bed, he took the baby monitor with him into the livingroom. 

 

“But he- okay fine, but yeah it was good and he was a gentleman as always,” seokjin chuckled at his friend.

 

“Have you guys talked about moving in together?”

 

“Are you kidding?! It's too early,” jinyoung always talked himself out of things when it came to jaebum. He thought that because he had kids that he was destined to be alone, he thought nobody would want to fully commit to him since he had kids. 

 

“Don't start, you know he cares about all of you. Trust me, talk to him,” jinyoung made an unsure noise before agreeing. They talked for a while more before hanging up. Seokjin went and layed on the couch.

 

He couldn't wait for their little family trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> lemme know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some fluff

It was the weekend of the trip and seokjin was stressed. He had spent the whole week gathering things, packing, just doing everything to make sure he didn't forget something. Namjoon had brought up the idea of camping in the field, which was fine if it wasn't about 100 degrees outside. It was too hot for hoseok and yoongi to be sleeping in a tent with no air conditioner. Namjoon had pouted but seokjin promised that if it wasn't too hot they'd try it, if it was too hot they'd go to a motel near the field. It was going to be a long trip, the field was where they used to live when they were in high school. They had moved quite far since then, a few hours by car which seokjin didn't mind. He was more worried about hoseok. Even though seokjin was stressed he still got everything done. He had 3 separate lists of things they'd need, he was confident they had everything they’d need.

 

“Oh god, i'm over here packing all this junk and we don't even know if the field is still there,” seokjin groaned. Namjoon shrugged his shoulders.

 

“True… but we can still make it fun. Dont worry honey, you always stress yourself out,” namjoon pulled him into bed. Seokjin relaxed when he felt his strong arms around his slim waist.

 

“Your right, lets have fun,” seokjin pecked namjoons dimples and then got comfortable in bed.

 

The morning was a little chaotic, hoseok of course woke up screaming. He was giggling loudly when seokjin walked into his room. Seokjin stood by his crib with his arms crossed, he scowled playfully at the baby. Hoseok slowly started pouting, little lip wobbling until seokjin picked him up.

 

“Oh my poor baby i was only kidding,” he was right back to smiling. 

 

Yoongi woke up excited, he even dressed himself. Even though his little shorts were on backwards and his shirt was inside out the parents praised him for trying his best. He was bouncing around asking when they were leaving every few minutes. It was around 8 so they were hoping to get to the field by early afternoon.

 

Hoseok was dressed in little yellow shorts and a white onesie. He looked so cute seokjin couldn't help but shower him in kissed, he of course giggled. Namjoon got ready while seokjin packed some snacks for the ride. Yoongi was talking to hoseok about how much fun they were going to have. 

 

“I got them, you change and i’ll start putting them in the truck,” namjoon kissed seokjin as he went by. He was excited about the trip. Namjoon started carrying the things into the truck, he put the cooler in and then the other bags. He got the car seat from the front and then went back inside the house. 

 

“Alright let's go!” yoongi jumped excitedly. Namjoon got hoseok in the car while seokjin got yoongi. It wasn't that hot now and seokjin had checked the weather earlier, hopefully it wasn't too hot so they could camp in the field. 

 

Once they were all ready they set off. It was nice, just riding with the family. Seokjin always loved road trips but taking one with the family? Ten times better. They sang along to the radio, joked around, and snacked on the way there. Hoseok had fallen asleep quickly, yoongi followed soon after leaving only the parents awake. 

 

“When should we celebrate yoongi’s birthday?” it hadn't exactly slipped his mind. He thought about it often. Since yoongi had no records they had to just start from the day seokjin found him. He wasn't technically born in june, probably not anyways. 

 

“We can do it on the day we found him? I mean… it makes sense right? Since we don't actually know it,” seokjin nodded and caressed yoongi sleeping face. His sons, what would he do without them.

 

-

 

When seokjin woke up they were at a gas station. Namjoon was leaning against the truck pumping gas. Yoongi was still sleeping but hoseok was wide awake with a little frown on his face. 

 

“Oh my baby,” hoseok jumped at the sound of seokjins voice but made grabby hands at him after. Seokjin took him out and looked him over, he had to change his diaper so he asked namjoon if they had a changing station in the gas station bathroom.

 

“Yeah, i bought some snacks for us and the kids too,” seokjin thanked him and then got his diaper bag and went inside. He quickly changed hoseok and then went back to the truck, yoongi was slowly waking up. 

 

“There yet?”

 

“Not yet baby, we have 30 minutes left,” namjoon told him excitedly. Seokjin kept hoseok in his lap and fed him, soon they were on the road again. As they got closer he started feeling restless, he missed the place. It held a lot of special memories and now taking his children there just added to those memories. He felt butterflies in his tummy. 

 

“Is it weird that i'm nervous? I don't know why… it's just a little weird i mean…”

 

“I know what you mean, i mean i proposed to you there! Its got me feeling all wiggly,” seokjin giggled, “i know it sounds weird but i don't know, it's crazy to think about. One minute i'm proposing there and suddenly we're taking our kids there,” namjoon chuckled. It was a little surreal to think about.

 

“Ugh don't or else i'm going to start crying,” seokjin pouted. Namjoon laughed and grabbed his husband's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze before kissing the back of his hand a few times. So soft. 

 

When namjoon pulled up to the familiar dirt road seokjins palms got sweaty. The road looked the same, the trees did too so they both hoped the field was still there. Seokjin was just worried that they had started building there or something. He didn't want to go and find construction and dirt piles, he wanted his field of flowers. 

 

When they finally got to the end of the road they got out of the truck. They only had to walk a little bit into the trees and then the field was there. They got out of the car quickly, seokjin rubbed lots of sunscreen onto his babies skin and then some onto namjoon and his. He was excited, namjoon pulled out a red wagon. Jinyoung had let them borrow it for the trip. Seokjin put yoongi in and then told him to hold hoseok tight since he still struggled a little with sitting up properly. Seokjin put his backpack in the wagon while namjoon carried the cooler and other bags. 

 

Seokjin pulled the wagon along while namjoon trailed behind them. He was nervous, he really really wanted his flowers. He’d probably burst into flames if they weren't there. The closer they got the more nervous he got. 

 

“Oh thank god!” the field was there and as beautiful as he remembered it. His eyes watered a little as he took yoongi out of the wagon. He held hoseok close and cried a little. This place was just so special he couldn't help but get emotional. 

 

“Just as i remembered it,” namjoon held him close. It really was, if not better. The flowers were vibrant, they looked like they'd been doing well. 

 

“I love you,” seokjin looked deeply into his husbands eyes. Namjoon kissed him softly, they were interrupted when hoseok screamed loudly. Seokjin jumped but laughed when he saw that he was only laughing at yoongi. Yoongi was running around, picking as many flowers as he could. He looked like he was having so much fun. 

 

“I'm glad we decided to take this trip.”

 

-

 

It was so weird to be back there again, to remember everything that had taken place there. Namjoon felt tingly and weak at the knees every time he looked at seokjin or his children. This is where everything went down, where he and seokjin began. Seeing seokjin here again, grown up really made him think. Made him think of those days when they went there to escape, seokjin had been so young and shy. Namjoon had just been a mess of nerves and long limbs, he still was. Being here now really made him see all the growth they’d made since back then. He was grateful. 

 

They ate a nice lunch among the flowers. Yoongi insisted they all have flowers either in their hair or in their pockets. Seokjin had carefully threaded a few together and put them on yoongis head. He demanded lots of pictures be taken of him, he ended up giving it to hobi who laughed at his big brother. Seeing his babies in the flower field warmed seokjins heart, it was practically a puddle at this point. He feels good, stress free and relaxed. Watching his kids play and sitting with the love of his life pushed away any stress and dread he felt. He focused on just being there and feeling happy, thinking good thoughts. 

 

After eating they had let yoongi run around and play, he chased butterflies while seokjin rocked hoseok to sleep. As soon as he was knocked out seokjin laid him down next to him. His little cheeks were red from the sun's heat so seokjin set a cold wet wipe on his little forehead. Yoongi ran over tiredly to his dad's, he crawled into seokjins lap to rest. His rain was wet with sweat and the flowers in his hair drooped, seokjin wiped his forehead with a cool wet wipe. 

 

“You can sleep if you're tired baby,” yoongi whined into his dad's neck but he was already falling asleep. The sun would start setting soon and it was too hot to sleep here, seokjin didn't want hoseok to get sick. 

 

“There's a motel close by, we’ll come back tomorrow,” namjoon said as he gathered a the things. He piled them all into the wagon before picking up hoseok. He cradled the baby close as they made their way to the car. Yoongi clung to seokjin but didn't wake up. 

 

They rode to the motel and finally rested comfortably. Seokjin and namjoon put the kids on the bed while they sat on a small couch by the window. They sat in silence, reminiscing all of the loving memories that had been made in the field not just back then but just now too. Seokjin wanted to come back every summer, he wanted to bring his kids here, wanted to make so many new memories there. He smiled a little to himself, this trip somehow made him feel whole. Like just this little trip pulled the little family even closer, even if the kids were too young seokjin felt their family was closer than before. 

 

“I'm so glad i met you,” seokjin told his husband softly. Namjoon took his hands and placed them on his chest. Somehow he didn't have to say anything, seokjin understood. Feeling his husbands beating heart, staring deep into his eyes and seeing so many emotions. He knew that namjoon loved them, their little family. Even through tough times he could look into his eyes and see nothing but love and adoration. 

 

He wanted to have this forever, he wanted to experience this feeling over and over again. He never wanted it to go away and somehow he had a feeling that it wouldn't. Seokjin bit his lip softly, leaning up to kiss namjoon. He rested his head lightly on namjoons chest, just letting the sound of his beating heart lull him to sleep. He dreamt of a bright future filled with warm gazes and cute giggles. 

 

“I'm so glad i get to spend the rest of my life with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure when to bring in the other children, like it feels too early? idk hoseok is about 5 months now so i feel like that's too young to bring in more children but i also want the others here already??? idk
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was my dad and brothers birthday recently so thats why i didnt uplaod. dont worry im back.

On yoongi’s “birthday” seokjin woke up extra early to bake a small cake for him. He made sure to wake up namjoon, they had discussed it in depth that they should celebrate yoongi's birthday the day they found him. Yoongi probably didn't even understand the concept of getting older but they know he’d be excited anyways. Seokjin made sure to put lots of vanilla icing and sprinkles on the mini cake. While namjoon looked for the candles and lighter seokjin went to hoseok's nursery. Coincidentally hoseok was just waking up, he was stretching his little limbs and blinking his little eyes open.

 

“Hobi baby it's your hyungs birthday today!” hoseok smiled sleeping while reaching up. Seokjin carefully brought hoseok to his chest, rocking him a little before making his way into the kitchen. Namjoon was struggling with the lighter, of course he was. 

 

“Really? Grab hobi and i’ll hold the cake,” namjoon pouted but kissed them both before grabbing hoseok. Seokjin lit the candle and then set the mini cake on a small plate. They slowly made their way to yoongi's bedroom, he had toys on the floor and lots of art on his walls. Seokjin felt himself getting a little emotional. They made their way to his small bed and sat in it, yoongi slowly started to wake up.

 

“생일 축하합니다, 생일 축하합니다, 사랑하는 윤기씨! 생일 축하합니다!” yoongi's eyes were so big and bright. Seokjin was crying a little, a lot, but he didn't care. His baby was growing up! He could dress himself, speak in complete sentences, count to almost 20, he could do so much and seokjin and namjoon were so proud of him.

 

“I'm so proud of you baby,” seokjin hugged yoongi tight. He just wanted his baby to stay little forever. 

 

“I'm so proud of you son, we love you so much,” namjoon held him close too. He was so incredibly proud of him, everyday it felt as though yoongi taught him a lesson. Yoongi taught him how to be a father, how to become a better man, how to love. 

 

Hoseok hugged his big brother too. He placed a slobbery kiss onto his big brothers lips and giggle, hoseok loved his big brother. Yoongi always took such good care of his brother, he fed him and took care of him without being asked to do so. He always tried to be a great big brother for him, he wanted his little brother to feel proud of him and look up to him. 

 

“Appa whats birthday?” namjoon laughed at his son's icing covered face. Namjoon picked him up and then headed towards the living room. Seokjin knew namjoon was very eloquent with his words, he’d make it easy for yoongi to understand and he’d help ease any worries he might have. So seokjin let them talk while he got hoseok ready for the day. When he was done he made his way into the livingroom.

 

“-And that's what a birthday is,” yoongi was looking up at his dad with big eyes. He had lots of questions to ask but he would save them for later so he just nodded his head before turning to his other dad. 

 

“I'm big!” seokjin kissed his cheeks lovingly while putting hoseok in his walker. 

 

“Yes you are, my big boy,” yoongi crawled over to hoseok who babbled to his brother. 

 

“Gonna be best hyung ever,” hoseok giggled and that seemed to seal the deal.

 

-

 

They decided to have a small get together in the back yard. They invited everyone in the neighborhood, they wanted yoongi to feel like everyone in the community was family. Yoongi and hoseok were dressed in their best outfits while seokjin began cooking some seaweed soup and other dishes. A lot of the neighbors said they would bring something so he mainly focused on the soup. 

 

“Namjoon can you set up the lights outside,” namjoon made his way outside and set up some lights so that they'd have some light when it became dark. Hoseok was eating some banana pieces as he watched seokjin around the kitchen. 

 

“Don't fall asleep baby we have guests coming over soon,” hoseok's head was lolling every few seconds from fighting off sleep. Seokjin wiped his hands with a dish towel and smiled fondly at his youngest.

 

“Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt,” he was out as soon as he was in seokjin's arms. He made sure to rock him a little before going to lay him in his nursery. Seokjin stayed with him for a few moments until he heard a knock at the front door. 

 

“Surprise-oh where's yoongi,” jinyoung pushed into his house looking around.

 

“...yeah hello to you too,” jinyoung only laughed as the kids and him made their way into the backyard. They each carried a small gift with them, yoongi was going to be so happy. As soon as he saw them he begged seokjin to let him open them. 

 

“You have to wait until the very end,” yoongi pouted but nodded. The kids played while jinyoung helped seokjin and namjoon set up a few things. 

 

“Is jaebum coming?” 

 

“Yeah he said he’d be here a little later though,” seokjin nodded. 

 

Slowly more people started coming. Everyone cooed over yoongi and hoseok, not that they minded. Yoongi got birthday wishes and presents from everyone. They gave him life advice that he didn't understand, gave him love and reassurance, and there's nothing more the parents could have asked for. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Even asking when more grandkids would make an appearance.

 

“Its jinyoung turn!” jinyoung's cheeks tinted red as everyone chuckled at him. He did want a baby but he still had his doubts. He never talked to jaebum about it though. Sure they were together but he still felt like they weren't ready for that. He listened to his kids so until they were comfortable enough and ready for a kids he refused to bring it up. However he couldn't help but notice the smile on jaebum's face as everyone teased them. He looked happy, content, and jinyoung wasn't sure what to think of it.

 

“Alright enough, let's eat,” they did not need to be told twice.

 

-

 

Yoongi and hoseok fell asleep way before the party finished. So did jinyoung's boys but they had decided to leave early because of it, seokjin understood so he hugged them all goodbye quickly. Jaebum and namjoon had talked a lot throughout the party, namjoon wasn't as weary about him as he used to be and both seokjin and jinyoung were grateful. 

 

They decided to just pack the food up and clean the rest the next day. Seokjin thought he’d let the boys sleep with them tonight. Hopefully hoseok would let them sleep longer. Seokjin set both boys in the middle of the bed and kissed their cheeks lightly, hoseok smiled in his sleep and yoong pulled hoseok loser to him. Seokjin stared at them for a while before going to the bathroom. 

 

“Honey can you take their clothes off,” namjoon didn't respond but he carefully started taking the kids little shorts and shirts off. Since they’d all be sleeping together it’d probably get hot during the night. 

 

“Thank you baby,” seokjin walked over to namjoons side of the bed and kissed him nice and long. He pulled away with a grin and started to change hoseoks diaper. Once everyone was comfy they got comfortable in bed.

 

“Hey i was thinking about maybe enrolling yoongi in school… i mean he's old enough but i don't know,” seokjin trailed off. Yoongi was smart enough to start, he was smart enough to even skip a grade but seokjin worried. This was a big step for him, he had only ever been around jinyoung's boys. Seokjin was scared he’d grow shy and not make friends, he was worried yoongi would close off. 

 

“Hmm… we could look into it. I Think it’ll be good for him, plus bambam and yugyeom will be going to the same school,” namjoon ad thought about it too he had just stayed quiet. Of course he had his worries too, not everyone was open minded so he was afraid for how people would view his son. These were classic worries all parents had. 

 

“We can talk about it another time, you know how i get,” namjoon chuckled but nodded anyways. He made sure the kids were covered and would get squashed before kissing them each. He blew a kiss to seokjin who giggled and blew one back. 

 

“Night honey.”

 

-

 

When seokjin woke up it was quiet in the house. He almost panicked a little at the silence before he looked over to see his boys asleep next to him. Hoseok was laying on top of yoongi, namjoon was snoring into yoongi’s hair, and seokjin couldn't help but coo. He was glad that he got to sleep in a few more hours without hoseoks screaming. He kissed them all and then went to get ready for the day.

 

Once he was done brushing his teeth he went to head to the bedroom to wake everyone up. He jumped slightly when he saw a sleepy yoongi at the bathroom door.

 

“Baby you scared me,” yoongi stretched his little arms up at seokjin. Seokjin gathered him in his arms gently and then made his way into the bedroom. He shook namjoon, almost violently, to get him to wake up. Hoseok was laying there with sleepy eyes blinking up at seokjin and yoongi.

 

“Baby why don't you go wash your face while i get hobi and you appa,” yoongi whined but left to wash up anyways. Seokjin could tell today was going to be a cuddly day. Hoseok happily rested against seokjins chest, he closed his eyes just feeling his warmth.

 

“Namjoon get up right now,” seokjin used his stern voice and in seconds namjoon was sitting up.

 

“Im up im up,” seokjin rolled his eyes fondly and kissed his husbands cheeks. He left him to wake up a little more and headed to hoseoks room. He changed him quickly before heading to the kitchen to make some breakfast. He pulled the baby walker into the kitchen and set hoseok in it.

 

“All done papa,” yoongi ran in to show him his freshly brushed teeth.

 

“Good job my smart boy!” seokjin set a plate of oatmeal and fruit in front of him and handed him a small utensil. Namjoon walked in with sleep swollen eyes and sleep marks on his face. He kissed the boys and the seokjin before sitting at the table.

 

“Seems like you slept good,” namjoon chuckled and shook his head.

 

“Must've been the kids because i slept soooo good,” he wiped some oatmeal from yoongi cheek. Seokjin wasn't gonna lie, he slept really good too. They didn't let the kids sleep with them but when they did they just felt complete. Seokjin loved having his babies so close.

 

They all ate their breakfast quietly. Hoseok was babbling to yoongi the whole time, seokjin smiled fondly at them. Namjoon watched seokjin fondly, there was just something about the way he watched and nurtured their kids. He was always very soft and caring but the kids just seemed to soften him up even more.

 

Namjoon told seokjin to stay inside while he cleaned up the rest of the back yard. Seokjin felt grateful, he wasn't feeling that up to it to clean that morning. Namjoon got to work cleaning while seokjin sat on the couch with yoongi. Their day was quiet but none of them minded much. They loved spending quiet time together, the kids were very calm so they all got to relax. Yoongi drew them so many pictures and hoseok stood upright for a few seconds with no help. They watched movies and ate junk food and seokjin wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

In that moment he pushed all his thoughts and worries away and just focused on his family. He focused on the way his husband held him. On the way yoongi talked to them in complete sentences. On a sleeping hoseok who was comfortably in his arms. He allowed himself to enjoy his family, not that he doesn't do that already. His stress has been reducing significantly and he's gotten better at getting it together, but having a stress free day is so nice. 

 

Stress free day with the little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was wondering if you guys would like this story on wattpad? i used to use that app like in 2013 but i figured it might be easier for some of you to read it there? like you can read it without internet and it might be easier since you can change the font size? i dont know just a thought.
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you think.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you didnt know i liive in texas and there was a huge hurricane over here so thats why i havent been posting, sorry.

Seokjin and namjoon had talked in more detail about getting yoongi into school. They made sure to think thoroughly and to be on the same page about everything. Of course yoongi would have to go to school, there was no questions about that. Seokjin just worried for his wellbeing. Every parent worries of course, it's instinct to want to protect your child at all times. It was going to be a process though, yoongi had no records for 90% of his life so he would need a lot of shots. There would be enrollment packets, doctor visits, and who knows what else. 

 

On top of that they hadn't even said anything about it to yoongi. They didn't want to stress him out. He didn't know that he’d be away from his family for 8 hours 5 out of 7 of the week days. He had never really been away from them for that long, and that far away too. Though he was very social and open he still was shy and quiet around new people. He would clam up and curl in on himself. Seokjin and namjoon wanted him to be comfortable and be exposed to new things. They decided to talk about it a little more in the following days. Seokjin had a lot of phone calls to make.

 

Seokjin had woken up to hoseok once again screaming only this time it was different. When he walked into the nursery he found a red faced, snotty hoseok. Seokjin gently held him in his arms, rocking him softly in hopes of calming his baby. 

 

“Is my little baby sick? Oh dont worry mama will take care of you it's alright,” hoseok whimpered miserably. Seokjin changed him and then made his way into the kitchen. Seokjin made sure his baby was bundled up before sitting on the couch. Since hoseok was 6 months seokjin had been trying to get him into eating baby food more. Though hoseok whined and whined about wanting his mama, he couldn't breastfeed forever but since his baby was sick he didn't mind.

 

“Only this time baby,” even seokjin didn't believe himself. Hoseok eagerly began to suckle at seokjins chest. It was such an intimate feeling, seokjin felt so close to his baby during these times. Hoseok loved seokjin, he loved his gentle voice, touch, his kisses and warmth. Eventually hoseok fell asleep so seokjin carefully laid him on his chest and burped him. 

 

“Mama will take care of you baby,” seokjin held him close. Hoseok probably just had a small cold so with some medicine he’d be fine. Seokjin sat there with hoseok until yoongi came into the livingroom. He walked over to give his dad a kiss but seokjin quickly stopped him.

 

“Oh no don't get too close honey, hobi is sick and i don't want you to catch it,” seokjin warned him before turning his attention back to hoseok. Yoongi sat there for a little bit, pouting, before getting up and going into his parents room.

 

-

 

When namjoon woke up seokjin sent him out to get some baby safe medicine. Yoongi wanted to go with him but namjoon told him he had to stay home. Now yoongi was sitting in the living room, he was coloring a picture for his papa. Yoongi loved to draw, he was a very creative kid and his parents always made sure to tell him that. Yoongi he got his crayons out and colored and colored. 

 

“Who's my little baby hm? Hobi is!” yoongi could hear his brothers giggling. He smiled a little but he also got a funny feeling in his chest. He shook his head before going back to his drawing. When he was finally done with his drawing namjoon walked in. yoongi ran to his dad waving his picture around. He waited patiently until his dad finished taking his shoes off. 

 

“Look appa! I drawed a picture!” 

 

“Hold on buddy i gotta get this to hobi,” yoongi deflated a little but nodded anyways. He went and sat on the couch to wait for his dad to come back. He was excited because he felt especially proud of this drawing. It was a drawing of the field they went too. He had loved it so much and he always wished they would go back to visit. 

 

He sat for a while longer before going to see where his parents were. He walked down the hallway and peeked in every room. He found them in their room, he frowned a little. Yoongi got that weird feeling again, he was hiding and peeking into the room so his parents didn't see him. They were wrapped up in his baby brother. Hobi was giggling every time his appa made a funny face. Seokjin was taking pictures of them together. Yoongi pouted before sulking to his room. 

 

He doesn't know why he felt so weird. Maybe it was because no one wanted to see his drawing. Whatever it was he did not like it. He shook his head and smiled a little when he spotted his stuffed animals. He would just have to play until his parents were done with hobi. So he played with his toys and jumped around until he heard his appa calling him for lunch. 

 

“Pasta!” yoongi shouted. He loved his papa’s food but he especially loved his pasta. 

 

“Inside voice please, your brother is sick,” namjoon scolded him a little. Yoongi curled into himself a little before giving him a ‘yes sir’. He perked right up when a small plate was placed in front of him. 

 

His parents talked amongst themselves and fed hobi at the same time. Yoongi ate his food quietly. When everyone was done he excitedly got up to get his drawing. He held it carefully so that it wouldn't get messed up. Yoongi held it up to seokjin who was cleaning up a fussing hoseok and getting him out of his high chair. 

 

“Sorry honey i have to give hobi his medicine, why don't you show appa,” seokjin gently led him into the livingroom where namjoon was napping on the couch. Yoongi felt himself deflate a little, he looked up at his papa with big eyes. 

 

“Let me take care of hoseok and then i’ll take a look at it,” seokjin ruffled his hair before walking away. Though yoongi felt a little sad he smiled anyways because finally his parents would see his drawing. 

 

-

 

Seokjin was folding some laundry when he stopped suddenly. He stayed still for a minute, just listening to the sounds going on around the house. He could hear the tv from the livingroom meaning namjoon was watching it. He could also hear hoseok babbling which meant he was with his dad. However, what he didn't hear was yoongi. Usually yoongi was loud when playing, he loved to be loud when playing. He also loved playing with hobi and his dad so it was a little strange that he wasn't heard. Seokjin went back to doing the laundry but he still kept an ear out in case he heard yoongi. 

 

When he finished the laundry he went to start on dinner. Since there was pasta be just decided to cook some meat. He got to work and quickly forgot about his previous thoughts. He made sure hoseok got more medicine before calling everyone to the table. Namjoon helped him set the table. Seokjin paused again when he didn't notice yoongi at the table. He made his way down the hall to his bedroom, yoongi was sitting at the end of his bed drawing. 

 

“Honey dinner’s ready,” yoongi looked up and nodded before getting off his bed. He went to hold his papa’s hand but seokjin busied himself in getting hoseok some food. Yoongi crossed his arms and pouted. Why were his parents being so mean? Why did hobi get all the attention!

 

Yoongi picked at his food for a while. He ate slowly while his parents talked about whatever it is adults talk about. Even though he felt weird inside he still tried to play around with his parents. When he was finishing his food he wiped his face and got his plate together. He got up and put it in the sink himself, he turn to his parents hoping they'd seen and would praise him. Except his dads were looking and cooing at a sleepy hobi. 

 

Yoongi wanted to feel mad but instead he just felt sad. He loved hobi too but… he felt weird. It felt like hoseok was the new baby, which he was but did that mean that yoongi wouldn't get hugs and kisses anymore? Had he been replaced? He felt scared for a second. 

 

Were they going to abandon him now that hoseok was here…

 

-

 

Seokjin finished washing the last of the dishes and sighed in relief. He felt tired and he just wanted to sleep. Since hoseok was sick he fell asleep and would hopefully sleep through the night. Seokjin went around the house, cleaning any left over toys or fixing anything that needed to be fixed. He stretched his arms high above his head before heading to the bathroom to do his nightly routine. Once he was done he checked on a sleeping hoseok before walking over to yoongis room. 

 

Seokjin smiled at his little boy. He was playing with his stuffed sun. he was really attached to it, it was a struggle trying to wash it. Seokjin walked in and sat next to yoongi, he didn't even look up. 

 

“Time for bed baby,” yoongi wordlessly walked over to his bed with his stuffy in his hand. Seokjin sat there stunned for a moment. Usually yoongi would crawl into his lap and cuddle until he fell asleep. 

 

“What's wrong honey?” yoongi shrugged and turned the other way. Seokjin got up quickly and walked over so that they were facing each other. Yoongi little face was scrunched up. Seokjin kissed his chubby cheeks and pet his hair softly. 

 

“Oh baby… whats going on? You can tell me i promise i won't be mad,” he sat there comforting his boy until yoongi finally spoke up.

 

“Papa likes hobi more than me,” seokjin was speechless. How could yoongi think that? Was he unintentionally paying more attention to hoseok? But that's impossible he loved his children so much.

 

“That's not true baby, i love you so so much. Why do you think that?” seokjin gathered his son in his arms and rocked him softly. He felt like such a bad parent. His son felt left out, thats horrible. Yoongi curled close to his dad as he told him about how he felt. Seokjin squeezed him closer every time he heart yoongi’s little voice crack or shake. To hear that your child feels like they're being replaced is horrible. 

 

“Kim yoongi i love you just as much as i love your brother! I promise you are not or ever will be replaced, your my baby boy. The first baby in the family, you appa and i love you so so much we would do anything for you and your brother. I'm so sorry we weren't like we always are with you today, hobi was sick baby. When your sick we treat you like a little baby too, we love you both equally so don't ever feel like that,” yoongi nodded looking up at seokjin with big eyes. Seokjin kissed his cheeks and carried him to namjoon and his bedroom.

 

“How about you sleep with me and appa tonight?” najoon gave him a questioning look but lifted up the covers for yoongi to get in anyways. Seokjin held him close until he was sure yoongi was asleep. 

 

“What happened,” namjoon set his phone down and turned to seokjin.

 

“He felt like hobi was replacing him,” namjoon raised a brow. Seokjin told him everything yoongi had told him and by the end of it both parents felt awful. The never thought they’d have this problem. Then again being a parent cannot always be a smooth ride, they learn from their mistakes. They’ll use this day to help them grow and be better parents. 

 

Being a parent is a learning experience, no one is perfect. Seokjin and namjoon made a promise to always care and provide for their children and that's exactly what they're going to do. They'd cut their own limbs off for their kids. They'd rob a bank for them, commit a crime, they'd do just about anything for them. These kids meant the absolute world to them. At times things got hard but one look at their children and suddenly they had a new found strength. They made everything worth it.

 

They loved their boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the story is on wattpad now so if you want to read it there as well its there, just search the title it'll be there. 
> 
>  
> 
> someone asked for jealous yoongi and i delivered, lemme know what you think?


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres so many things happening right now but heres this

Easing yoongi into the idea of going to school actually wasn't that hard. Seokjin was both sad and excited to hear that, sad because he would feel a little lonely not having him around all day and excited that yoongi was open to going. Namjoon had brought up the topic to him gently, by the time he had finished yoongi was asking a million questions about what his new school would be like. 

 

“Excited appa!” the parents shared a secret thumbs up. Now all seokjin had to do was talk to the school and make sure yoongi had all the requirements to start with everyone else. Elementary school is wonderful, the kids are young enough to get along with almost everyone so seokjin is sure he’d make lots of friends. 

 

“You and hobi are going to stay with uncle jinyoung for a little while today okay?” 

 

“Yes papa,” yoongi kissed both of his parents. Seokjin was trying to teach yoongi how to take care of his younger brother, he trusts him of course but yoongi has tried multiple times to feed hoseok slices of pizza. Not exactly the best food for a baby but he tries his best and even offers to help feed hobi and change him sometimes. He’s really the best big brother. 

 

They were going to head into the city to check out the school yoongi would be attending next month. Seokjin was both nervous and happy. Yoongi pushed hoseok in the stroller towards jinyoung house. The parents kissed and hugged their babies goodbye before going on their way. It would only be a small meeting so namjoon wouldn't have to miss too much work, he wanted to come for some reason. 

 

“This is a big moment, our son is starting school of course im going to be there for the process,” namjoon had told him. What a wonderful man. 

 

“You think he’ll be really smart and have lots of friends?” namjoon squeezed his husband's hand.

 

“Of course honey, yoongi is such a bright boy i mean we’re his parents after all,” seokjin laughed. It was true, he didn't want to brag but he likes to think that they do an excellent job at teaching yoongi things. He was respectful and very attentive. 

 

“You know what? You're right, we are such good parents i'm so proud of us honey,” seokjin leaned over and kissed his husbands dimpled cheek. Namjoon loved how much seokjin had changed, for the better. Before seokjin would probably be worrying his head off, he’d probably have dark circles under his eyes. Now he's optimistic and bright, namjoon was glad they learned from their mistakes. Talking to a therapist helped seokjin so much, not just in managing his stress, in different ways as well. He seems better at letting people help him, he talks to namjoon more about his feelings, he also doesn't think too much about how others will view him. 

 

Once they reach the school they take a moment of just looking around. It's nice and bright and seokjin loves it already. It seems small which seokjin appreciates, there are other schools around that have more kids but seokjin thought this one would be better for yoongi. Jinyoung said it was excellent ad that they really prioritized the kids there. He trusted jinyoung's judgement. 

 

“You must be the kims!” a short blonde woman walked up to them. Seokjin and namjoon greeted her just as enthusiastically. 

 

“Yes Mrs. Park thank you for meeting with us on such short notice,” she walked them to her office, she was the principle there. They took a seat while she kindly offered cups of coffee. 

 

“Oh please call me Choa! I'm so glad we will be having a new student,” she smiled brightly at them. She really was tiny, he desk chair was huge compared to her. 

 

“Now let's get down to business, here is the enrollment packet for now. Of course he will need medical records and other things but these papers seem to take up the most time,” she handed seokjin a thick envelope filled with papers. Seokjin started to read through them while namjoon talked to the principle. 

 

“So what is the school like?” 

 

“Oh it's wonderful! As you know the school is quite small compared to the others around here but i liked it this way, growing up i went to schools where most teachers barely remembered you. That's not what i want for these kids,” namjoon and seokjin agreed. When they were younger school was the most important thing, teachers cared about your grades more than the students. It was nice that Choa was so thoughtful of the children. 

 

“What made you want to get a school if you don't mind me asking,” seokjin asked.

 

“Not at all! I always wanted to teach, i started saving money since middle school. I worked so hard to get here, it wasn't easy either but uh my partner helped me along the way… she's actually a teacher here!” Choa really was very bright and happy. Namjoon was only slightly shocked at the fact that she had a wife but he didn't say anything. Telling someone you're with someone of the same sex will always be a challenge, even if the person you're telling is also into the same sex. 

 

“Wow, that's very admirable Choa. I'm glad our yoongi will be coming here, hopefully our other kids will come here as well,” Choa clapped her hands excitedly at that. They talked more in detail about other requirements before Choa led them to where the nurse was, she would tell them all the shots yoongi would need to start school. 

 

“It was lovely meeting you, we should all get together sometime. I'm good friends with jinyoung as well so it won't be weird, i can even bring my spouse!” they left the school with lots of papers and a new friend. All of seokjins worries were officially out the window. 

 

“I don't know what i was so worried about, now i'm excited too,” namjoon kissed seokjin. 

 

“See? Nothing to worry about, seems like the kids are in good hands,” seokjin nodded in determination. It was true, yoongi seemed like he would be taken care of. 

 

“Thanks for coming honey,” namjoon squeezed his husband's hand.

 

“Of course baby, i’d do anything for you guys.”

 

-

 

It had been a few days and since yoongi was getting shots for school seokjin thought it’d be good if hoseok got a check up as well. He was fine but seokjin worried a little since he seemed to get sick more easily compared to yoongi. Even though namjoon wanted to join them seokjin made sure to send him to work.

 

“It's just shots, you can't keep missing work,” seokjin soothed. 

 

“I'm pretty much the boss i think another day will be fine,” namjoon tried but one look from seokjin and he was already getting his work clothes on. He grumpily got ready and then kissed his boys goodbye. Yoongi and hoseok eagerly waved him goodbye from the front door as he made his way to work. He left the truck to seokjin and caught a ride from another neighbor. 

 

Ever since hoseok arrive namjoon had been out looking for a new car. He didn't say anything because he wanted it to be a surprise for seokjin. Since namjoon worked and they only had the truck seokjin was stuck at home most of the time. Of course he had no problem asking someone for a ride but namjoon wanted seokjin to have his own car, so he could go out on his own by himself or with the kids. Plus if there was an emergency seokjin could easily get the kids to wherever they needed to go. 

 

So While seokjin was at the doctor namjoon ‘snuck off’ with another worker to check out a car. He didn't actually sneak off since he told the others where he was going but whatever. Jooheon and him made their way to the place where the car was. Jooheon was one of the workers but he was also one of namjoons good friends. Namjoon had sort of taken him under his wing when jooheon had first moved into the neighborhood. So when jooheon said he knew a guy who had a car for sale namjoon knew it’d be good enough for his family. 

 

“Turn into that dirt road there and he said it’d be on the right,” jooheon said as he looked out of the window to see if he could spot the car. When he spotted it he excitedly told namoon to turn. It was an old car, an acura 2006 but namjoon smiled excitedly too. It wasn't anything new and fancy but namjoon knew his husband would love it. They never had a bunch of luxury items but that was because they didn't want them. They were perfectly content without them.

 

At home seokjin was feeding the kids so they could get ready to go. Jinyoung was letting him borrow his car for the appointment. Yoongi was feeding his brother while seokjin got their clothes ready. Yoongi luckily wasn't jealous of his little brother anymore. Namjoon had made sure to talk to him about that after that little incident. Yoongi wiped his brothers chubby cheeks with a napkin before carefully getting him out of his highchair. He stumbled a little before carrying him into his bedroom where seokjin was. 

 

“Wow! My strong boy carrying his dongsaeng!” seokjin kissed yoongis cheeks before getting hoseok dressed. Yoongi got himself dressed as best as he could before waiting for his dad to finish. 

 

“I'm so proud of you baby, why don't you wait in the livingroom while i get a few things ready,” yoongi nodded and ran to the living room. Seokjin got his things and bag together before heading into the livingroom. 

 

“Alright let's go,” they made their way to jinyoung's house. He had texted seokjin telling him that his car keys would be under his welcome mat so once he had the keys he got the kids strapped in. luckily namjoon had remembered to take the car seat for hoseok out of the car. Once yoongi had a snack and hoseok had a teething ring seokjin finally pulled out of the driveway. 

 

They arrived quickly at the doctors, seokjin held hoseok in one arm while holding yoongis hand as they went inside. They only waited for a little while before they were then called into a small room. Seokjin made hoseok go first since he was only getting a checkup. Yoongi stayed close to seokjin the whole time, he was scared of getting shots. 

 

“Dont worry baby, i'm right here okay?” yoongi whimpered but nodded anyways. 

 

After checking out the car namjoon spoke to the owner. They talked about the car and payment options, it was cheap so namjoon made sure to purchase it then and there. He's so glad seokjin was so good with money and this wouldn't affect them that much financially. Once everything was done they headed back to work. 

 

“Thanks so much jooheon,” namjoon hugged his friend briefly. 

 

“Don't mention it man, just tell seokjin to cook me something and we’re even,” they both laughed. It was no secret that seokjins cooking was the best. 

 

“I’ll let him know after i give him the car,” namjoon had wanted to give it to him for christmas but since yoongi was starting school he’d have to do it sooner. 

 

Once they were at work they switched to work mode. Though it wasn't that touch of a job namjoon liked to get as much done as possible. He also wasn't one of those shitty bosses that just sat back and ordered people around. He liked to get his hands dirty and work just as hard as everyone else. He was very grateful towards everyone that worked there. It was almost time to go home when he got a phone call. Everyone was packing the last few boxes up and cleaning up so he answered the call quickly. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey uhh its jaebum,” though they were closer since they first met jaebum was still a little awkward with namjoon. Namjoon chuckled into the phone.

 

“Whats up?” he waved the others off as they headed home. 

 

“I was wondering if you had.. Ya know… room down there,” jaebum trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Like in my house?” namjoon wiped his hands off and got in the truck.

 

“No i meant like where you work and stuff…”

 

“Yeah i guess? Wait… are you moving over here or something?” jaebum stayed quiet for a moment.

 

“Well kinda, i was gonna ask jinyoung if he wanted to become… official? I don't know, he's weird about that stuff… i always tell him i'm with him till the end but i don't think he takes me seriously,” it was true. Jinyoung always brushed jaebums comments off. Namjoon and seokjin always reassured him that jinyoung just need some time to adjust to having someone good in his life.

 

“Dont worry man, just tell him everything. I’ve known him for a long time, he needs someone who will stay and i think your it,” they talked for a while longer before hanging up. Finally he made his way home. 

 

Seokjin was tucking yoongi in when namjoon got home, hoseok had fallen asleep earlier too. The doctor had given yoongi one too many shots in yoongis opinion so he had gone to sleep early. Hoseok was just tried so namjoon let him go to sleep early. Luckily there was nothing wrong with him, the doctor just said he was more sensitive when it came to weather changes so there wasn't anything to worry about. 

 

“Looks like it's just us tonight,” the parents ate their dinner in silences for the most part. They just wanted to relax together after a tiring day. Having 2 kids after a doctor's visit wasn't the easiest and working picking and packing things wasn't a piece of cake either. It was worth it though so they didn't complain much. 

 

“We’re both tired so let's just head to bed,” seokjin led his husband into their bedroom. They lazily changed their clothes and then got into bed. Namjoon was out like a light as soon as his head hit the pillow. Seokjin rolled his eyes but kissed his husband anyway. 

 

“Night baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BITCH BTS DID NOT COME TO PLAY DID YALL HEAR SERENDIPITY AND SEE THE TEASER PICTURES??? SHOOOOOOOK
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this chapter, and if you are in the area where a hurricane is hitting please be careful! i love you all please stay safe!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday zaddy namjooooon!!!
> 
> also i couldnt resist the gay!

It was finally time for yoongi to start school. He had his hair freshly cut, new clothes on, and a fancy backpack as they waited for the school bus to pull up. Yoongi was smiling so big and seokjin was just so proud of his big boy. He wasn't necessarily sad, he was just so happy that yoongi was excited and ready to learn. Yugyeom and bambam had pinky promised that they would help yoongi as much as they could. So now they were waiting, hoseok was asleep in his mama’s warm embrace and namjoon was giving yoongi a nice pep talk. Of course the parents were wary that yoongi would get lost or something but over time their worries disappeared slightly. They would always worry but they knew that he would be in good hands. 

 

Namjoon wanted yoongi to be comfortable, he's seen stories about kids who are forced to quit things they like because their parents want them to do something else. Seokjin always made sure the kids knew that they could play and wear whatever they wanted. If yoongi wanted a baby doll, he would get one. If hoseok grew up and wanted to wear a dress then he could. Namjoon and seokjin never wanted to limit their kids, they always made sure to tell them that they would always be supported no matter what. If yoongi wanted to do ballet then he would with his parents full support. 

 

And yoongi understood, somewhat. He knew that his parents loved him and hobi. He knew that they supported him so he didn't feel scared about going to school. He knew that his parents loved him, so he had an open mind. He wanted to learn and try new things, he wanted to make new friends.

 

The small bus slowly made its way into their small neighborhood and then stopped in front of their home. The bus driver, a kind looking old man, tipped his hat at the parents. Yugyeom and bambam kissed jinyoung before running into the bus. Yoongi kissed his parents and pecked his sleeping brothers forehead. Seokjin squeezed him extra tight and handed him his lunchbox. Namjoon walked yoongi to the bus doors. 

 

“Remember you can always call us if you don't feel good or something, and we’ll be here waiting for you at 3:30,” seokjin reminded him. Yoongi gave them a thumbs up before finding a seat. Since most of the kids who attended that school lived in the city, the 3 boys were the only ones who had to use the bus. 

 

“Love you!” seokjin blew his son a kiss as the bus pulled away and towards the small school. 

 

“Why am i crying?” seokjin chuckled at his husband who was getting teary eyed. 

 

“And i thought i was gonna be the one that cried, get to work mister,” namjoon kissed his husband and sleeping son and then made his way to his truck. 

 

“You wanna hang out?” jinyoung startled awake. He was in his robe and pajamas, he hated waking up early to send the kids to school. Jinyoung only nodded slowly and followed seokjin. 

 

“This is gonna be a long day.”

 

-

 

The day felt like it was dragging on forever. It felt weird not having yoongi around, the house was so quiet and hobi was very whiney. He would look at seokjin with those big glassy eyes as if he was asking “where's hyung?” he’ll admit he was starting to get a little paranoid. His eyes couldn't help but check the time every five seconds it seemed. He just couldn't help but wonder if yoongi was comfortable, if he made friends, if he was feeling shy. 

 

“I don't know how you live like this!” seokjin had been steadily cleaning the same plate for 5 minutes now. 

 

“It's literally been an hour please control yourself,” ok so maybe seokjin was exaggerating. 

 

“Ok you're right i just… i don't know,” seokjin took a deep breath and set the plate down. Yoongi was probably having the time of his life and here he was acting like the world was ending. He really thought he’d have himself together.

 

“Well while you have a mini meltdown i'm gonna go sleep in your bed,” seokjin only waved his friend off. Youngjae was sleeping in his room too, because jinyoung wasn't comfortable in him going to public school he had decided to enroll him in online classes. He only had a few years left anyways and if he ever wanted to go to public school again jinyoung wasn't going to deny him that. 

 

Seokjin spent some time cleaning the kitchen, even though it was already clean, before heading into the livingroom where hobi was on his tummy. Seokjin was trying to get him to crawl but hoseok hated being on his tummy for too long. He already wanted to take steps but he still didn't have the best balance and seokjin was afraid he’d fall and hurt himself. He was definitely a quick learner and he loved his parents praises. 

 

“Come on baby you can do it!” seokjin tried to encourage him. Hoseok only cried and made grabby hands at seokjin though. It was a learning process but seokjin would never forced his baby to be uncomfortable. 

 

“Mama,” he quieted down when seokjin held him. Whenever he held his boys he just felt so warm, he hoped he gave them everything they needed. He hoped they were warm, and healthy, and felt so so loved. 

 

“My sweet boy its okay mama’s here,” hoseok lifted his little head to look straight into his parents eyes. He smiled and seokjin kissed his little forehead. Yeah, he definitely wanted more babies. 

 

-

 

At school yoongi had already made 2 friends. When he first walked in he had felt a little nervous but the teacher guided him to a table and reassured him that everything would be okay. His new friends had all greeted him nicely and even introduced him to others in the class. He instantly felt comfortable with them, he couldn't wait to tell his parents. 

 

He felt like he learned so many new things. He seemed to be the smallest in his class but everybody called him cute so he wasn't upset about it. Everyone helped each other when it came to activities. They all learned about the class rules and even a few things about their teacher. She was nice and had short hair, she introduced herself as Mrs. Park. his classmates oohed at the fact that she was married to the principle.

 

“Now how about we go around the class and introduce ourselves, it's okay to feel a little shy,” they started at the front table and one by one the kids introduced themselves and gave a fun fact. Yoongi was happy to hear that there were other kids who liked what he liked. 

 

“My name is xuan yi and i'm from ch-china,” her little cheeks turned pink. Everyone gave her encouraging hello’s while the next student stood up. 

 

“Im minhyuk and my dad is super strong!” he showed off his muscles making everyone laugh. Even Mrs. Park giggled along with them. 

 

“Thats nice minhyuk but we need a fact about you!”

 

“Oh… well… im super strong too!” everyone laughed and clapped. Now it was yoongis turn and he tried to think of something to say. What could he say?

 

“M-my name is… umm… y-yoongi and…” he started to feel shy. Xuan yi gave him a thumbs up from across the table and minhyuk puffed his little chest out, they encouraged yoongi silently. 

 

“And i like to… paint,” he finished awkwardly but his classmates oohed at his answer. He felt his shyness slowly slip away as the rest of class went on. His friends joked around with him and even asked if they could see his drawings sometime. 

 

“Alright class it's lunch time,” the teacher walked them over to the cafeteria where the other students were eating happily. She guided them to the lunch trays to get their food and guided the others to the table they would be eating at. She made sure all her kids had what they needed before she informed a lunch monitor that she would be eating in her classroom today. 

 

She sat down at her desk and pulled her lunchbox out. She opened it and found a sticky note on her tupperware, ‘good luck with the class, love you!’, she smiled and stuck it to the side of her desk where the other thousands of sticky notes were. 

 

“Surprise!” she jumped but quickly relaxed when she saw who it was. 

 

“You scared me,” choa only giggled as she kissed her wife. 

 

“My little jimin? Scared? Never!” 

 

“Lets just eat, you know i'm starving 90% of the time,” choa happily fed her until lunchtime was over. 

 

-

 

Seokjin was waiting for the bus to arrive impatiently, granted he had been standing there for an hour because he did not want to miss the bus. Hoseok was waiting excitedly too, youngjae was also there but he wasn't that excited. When the bus finally turned into their neighborhood seokjin smiled big. He couldn't wait to hear about yoongi’s day. 

 

The bus stopped and seokjin greeted the bus driver once again. Bambam and yugyeom ran out and into youngjae's arms. They talked animatedly about their day and how many new friends they made. Youngjae held their hands as they made their way to their home. Finally little yoongi came, he jumped down the last step and said goodbye to the bus driver. 

 

“How was it?” seokjin asked excitedly when he saw yoongi’s gummy smile on display.

 

“Papa it was soooo fun! I made 2 friends!” seokjin felt so happy. his baby had made friends! Hoseok demanded that his brother carry him so seokjin carefully handed him over. Hoseok kissed his brother's cheeks until they were all slobbery and yoongi was giggling. 

 

“Come on let's get inside and you can tell me all about your day,” hoseok giggled as yoongi ran carefully into the house. 

 

When namjoon got home he was greeted with hugs and kisses. Hoseok held onto him tightly and yoongi was already talking a mile a minute. Seokjin told yoongi to wash up for dinner while leading namjoon to the table. 

 

“Im guessing today went good?” seokjin nodded and kissed namjoons waiting lips. Hoseok refused to leave his dad's arms so seokjin let him sit there. 

 

“Appa guess what! I made 2 friends! One is minhyuk, he says his daddy is super strong and xuan yi is from china! Do you think we could go to china one day? Mrs. Park is really nice too-”

 

“Slow down baby, why don't we eat a little and then you can tell your appa about your day?” yoongi nodded and began to eat his dinner slowly. Namjoon fed hoseok as he thought about all the new information yoongi had given him. He was so happy that his son had made friend and feels comfortable at school. He knew that yoongi would have a good school year, he hoped his friends would stick with him for a long time. Childhood friends were rare, he wished he had someone always by his side. 

 

“Okay so tell me again how you day was,” namjoon chuckled when yoongi began talking animatedly about his day. Seokjin looked over at his husband with a fond expression. He felt a little accomplished, this was a big milestone for his family. The parents felt accomplished somehow, but they had a long road ahead of them and many more milestones to come. Seokjin had been thinking a lot lately about expanding their family. 

 

For now though he would focus on yoongi and hoseok as much as possible. Both parents were content with where they were now. Though seokjin knew that very soon their family would grow, he just had a feeling. He kissed his kids cheeks and his husbands lips. 

 

“Im proud of you honey,” yoongi’s sweet smile made them feel like they just won the lottery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since the comeback is so soon and this is gonna be a huge one i think i wanna do an album giveaway, i'd probably do it after the album come out though so that the winner (or winners) can pick which album they want. let me know if anyone would be interested bc i know not everyone can afford the album and i love you all so why not?
> 
>  
> 
> also let me know what you thought of this, more babies will come soon dont worry!


	26. part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooh

Life was great, hoseok was starting to walk, yoongi was thriving in school, and namjoon was getting closer and closer to gifting seokjin the car he bought for him. It was the weekend and jinyoung and jaebum were on a date. Youngjae was cuddled up to seokjin while the kids played outside. Hoseok was toddling around the living room, he would get up and take a few steps before falling and then getting back up again. Namjoon was out with some work buddies so seokjin was left with the kids. Not that he minded, he loved taking care of them. 

 

“Mama,” hoseok handed seokjin a foam block. 

 

“Thank you baby,” seokjin kissed his chubby cheeks and wiped his snotty nose. Hobi giggled before he continued playing. Yoongi ran in through the back door for a sip of some juice before running back out. 

 

“Youngjae honey can you get the kids? I think it's time for some lunch,” seokjin pet his hair and sent him on his way after he nodded. Soon all the kids all came inside and went to wash their hands for lunch. Seokjin put hoseok in his high chair and left him with youngjae while he got the food ready. They all ate quietly and as soon as the kids were done they were back to running around outside. Seokjin rolled his eyes fondly as watched them for a while. 

 

“Youngjae can you put hobi in the living room and watch him for a bit?” youngjae nodded and seokjin sent him a warm smile as he got to work on washing the dishes. 

 

Since school had started for yoongi seokjin noticed a difference in his boy. His son was more outgoing it seemed and his speaking and reading was improving. Namjoon was especially proud of him, as a parent these little things mean so much. Every Time yoongi ties his shoes or greets someone respectfully or helps seokjin with hobi the parents just swell up with pride. It feels so good to see your child grow and see how well they listen and learn from what you teach them. And they're not just proud of yoongi, they are immensely proud of hoseok as well. He’s slowly learning how to sound out certain things, he’s practically walking now, and he's just growing so well. Everytime he takes a step or tries to say a new word the parents feel on top of the world. To watch your children grow is such an amazing feeling. 

 

Seokjin loves his babies so much, namjoon loves them so much. They work together to teach them as much as they can and as much as they know. Being a parent isn't easy, there are rough times where seokjin just wants to slap namjoon. There are times when namjoon is tired but he has to rock a cranky hoseok to sleep almost all night. There are times where yoongi gets in a mood and refuses to do certain things on his own. But it's all part or being a parents and dealing with these situations. Its frustrating at times but namjoon picks seokjin up when he needs it and vise versa. They help each other where the other lacks and that's why seokjin feels so lucky to have namjoon by his side. Namjoon is so glad to have a family with seokjin. They build each other up and help each other out, that's what being a family is about. They all build each other up, encourage each other. 

 

“I'm too soft today ugh,” seokjin shook his head and washed the dishes. He finished quickly and then went into the living room to hang out with youngjae and hoseok. 

 

“What are you doing!” seokjin lifted hoseok up and spun around making hoseok shriek with laughter. Youngjae laughed and cuddled up to hoseok when seokjin handed him back. Hoseok loved his uncle youngjae so much.

 

“So how has everything been at home,” youngjae was getting better. He was still shy but that seemed to be a natural trait of his, he was more comfortable now which made seokjin happy. 

 

“Good… i think jaebum is gonna live with us soon…” he trailed off awkwardly.

 

“Do you want him to?” the question caught youngjae off guard a little but he allowed himself to think about it. Jaebum seemed to make his dad happy but…

 

“I don't know,” he shrugged lamely. Seokjin smiled warmly at him before pulling him into a nice long hug. 

 

“It's okay if you don't feel comfortable, the last thing we all want is for you to feel uncomfortable,” youngjae sniffled and allowed seokjin to baby him while hoseok crawled around. Seokjin carefully wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead. 

 

“Your opinion is important okay? Talk to jinyoung about it, he cares about you so much and he would never bring a bad person near his kids,” they stayed silent for a while. Hoseok eventually crawling over and getting cozy with them too. 

 

“Okay… i’ll talk to him about it,” seokjin brushed his bangs to the side.

 

“That's my boy, i'm always here for you too youngjae. Don't ever forget that,” seokjins voice shook a little. They shared a moment, an intimate moment. Even though he was pretty much jinyoung's son by now seokjin still had a very very special place in his heart for jinyoung. He saved this baby and he loved him so much, like a son. Of course seokjin would never try to take him away from jinyoung but that didn't mean he didn't care about him any less. Those words that youngjae had once yelled at him affected him at times like these.

 

Just small moments shared between them brought back those memories. But like always seokjin tried to brush those thoughts away. It wasn't fair to jinyoung if he sat here and acted like youngjae’s father. He would never cross that line. Youngjae knew his dad was jinyoung, he had accepted him with open arms, had let himself be taken care of and allowed himself to be vulnerable in jinyoung's presence. It was just a little hard for them, they went through something difficult. Over time things would get better,and seokjin promised to continue to be the best uncle to youngjae. 

 

“Alright let's watch a movie,” seokjin went to place a sleeping hoseok in his crib while youngjae picked out a movie. 

 

-

 

Seokjin was doing some laundry while the kids took baths after playing outside all day. Youngjae was watching hoseok and jinyoung had texted him that he’d be home soon. He focused on putting the clothes to wash while folding the freshly dried ones. He paused when he pulled out hoseoks baby blanket. He held it and caressed it for a moment. It felt like just yesterday hoseok was opening his eyes for the first time. 

 

Maybe it was too soon but seokjin couldn't help but want to expand the family already. He hadn't really brought it up to namjoon either. Things just sort of popped up when he was about to bring the topic up. Maybe now wasn't the best time, but then again is there ever a right time when it comes to kids? He doesn't know… 

 

He shook his head softly and continued to fold clothes. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, he’d talk to namjoon about it later for sure. Once he finished he told the boys bath time was over. They whined but obeyed and began to help each other out of the tub. They should probably not be showering together anymore but seokjin and jinyoung don't see any harm in it, plus they're young it shouldn't be weird unless you make it weird. 

 

“Jinyoung is here!” seokjin called out when he opened the door. Bambam and yugyeom hugged and kissed yoongi and hoseok goodbye. Youngjae hugged them all and walked out with jinyoung. He hoped youngjae would talk to jinyoung about their little discussion today. 

 

“Alright what should be make for dinner?” 

 

“Pizza!” yoongi shouted. Seokjin shushed him gently.

 

“How about we just order it instead,” yoongi nodded and went to get seokjins phone. Hoseok looked off to where his brother ran and then turned to seokjin with grabby hands. Hobi loved to be coddled and babied. 

 

They ordered pizza and got comfy on the couch while they waited for namjoon and the pizza to arrive. Yoongi held hoseoks hands and encouraged him to take a few steps. Hoseok giggled wildly at his hyung making seokjin beam. He was glad they had such a good relationship and didn't resent each other in any way. 

 

“Honey i'm home!” yoongi jumped up and down making hoseok laugh even more. His little face turning red, seokjin kissed namjoon before scooping up a giggly hoseok. Namjoon played with yoongi while seokjin got some plates and cups for when the pizza arrived. 

 

Once it arrived they all sat in the livingroom to eat comfortably. Seokjin sat back and gathered his courage for when he talked to namjoon. He was a little nervous, of course he knew namjoon would never yell at him or judge him for wanting to have more kids. He was just more afraid of… well he didn't really know what he was afraid of but he felt nervous anyways. He pushed those thoughts away once again to just enjoy some quality family time. 

 

“I'm gonna take hobi a bath okay?” namjoon nodded and continued to play with yoongi. Hoseok was a little scaredy cat so bath time was a little hard but seokjin felt like he was getting better at that. Hoseok just didn't like getting water in his ears. Actually there was a lot of things hoseok wasn't very fond of but seokjin was working at getting him more comfortable with things. 

 

“Bath time!” hoseok frowned when he saw the little baby tub filled with water. 

 

“I know i know but you need one so i don't wanna hear it,” hoseok only whined a little bit throughout his bath which seokjin considered a win. He made sure he was gentle and he made sure to coo softly whenever he would see hoseoks little lip tremble. 

 

“All done! See? It's not so bad,” hoseok was definitely ready for bed. He was already falling asleep by the time seokjin finished rubbing lotion onto his baby soft skin. He kissed his cheeks and held him a little longer before laying him in his crib. Namjoon was coming out of yoongi’s room when seokjin excited hoseoks. 

 

“He knocked out pretty fast,” namjoon chuckled. 

 

“We should probably get to bed,” seokjin yawned. 

 

Seokjin took particularly long with his nightly routine, he was getting nervous again. He almost wanted to just leave it for another day. He shook his head and took a deep breath. It was just a question, it wouldn't be the end of the world if namjoon didn't want kids right now. It wasn't a big deal if they decided to wait a few more months or years. 

 

He shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. Namjoon was sitting up in bed reading a book, what an intellectual man. Seokjin slid into bed and cuddled up to him. He stayed like that for a while, just laying in bed made him realize how tired he really was. Taking care of 5 kids on your own is a little exhausting. Then again if he had more kids he’d probably be exhausted all the time. Should they stop having kids? Was this a sign? He groaned and sat up making namjoon looked over at him. 

 

“Everything okay?” seokjin stayed silent for a moment. Namjoon put his book down and rubbed his husbands back, comforting him. 

 

“What do you think about-” he was cut off as his phone ran loudly. He jumped, heart racing as he went to get it from the nightstand. He was momentarily confused when he recognized minho's number. Then he felt a little scared, what if it was something about yoongi?

 

“H-hello?” he answered hesitantly. 

 

“Hey i'm so glad you answered! Oh my god you have no idea how happy i am you answered! Lord i thought i was gonna have to go through another phone book-”

 

“Whats this about? Is everything okay?” he got more nervous at minho's breathless words. He sounded almost panicked. 

 

“Yes-actually no not at all, i need you to come down to here… like right now, if you can but i'm also kinda not really asking because this is really important,” seokjin was already putting a jacket and slippers on. Namjoon followed along silently, getting more worried the longer his husband stayed silent. 

 

“Of course we’re on our way,” namjoon was already out of the room and calling jinyoung. 

 

“Actually meet me at this address not the agency,” seokjin wa thoroughly confused but he wrote the address down anyway. They hung up and seokjin turned to namjoon was was staring at him expectantly. 

 

“That was m-minho he said that something was urgent and we have to meet him here, i don't know what it's about but he sounded really panicky,” namjoon pulled his husband in for a quick hug before pulling away. He wiped seokjins tears away and helped him calm down.

 

“What if it's about yoongi… what if someone came to take him from us…” he burst into tears. 

 

“Hey none of that, even if someone did come forward they can't take him because he is now legally our son,” namjoon soothed softly. He was getting more nervous too but he didn't let it show, that would only scare seokjin more. 

 

“Come on lets go since this is so urgent,” namjoon led him into the living room as he went to get the kids. 

 

It was 10 in the evening what could possibly be so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been feeling kind of down. i write this story and ask you all to tell me if you like it but no one ever comments. every few chapters someone will encourage me but for the most part i feel on my own about this fic. i always hope that i'll get lots of comments after a chapter im proud of but i never get any. maybe that sounds dumb but as a creator of something we like to see that people like what we make, its nice to see comments or nice things. idk im being ugly anyways
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this.


	27. Chapter 26: part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so much for the encouraging comment on the last update. you really dont know what that did to me, i feel so much better knowing so many of you actually enjoyed this and so i felt super motivated. also bts released a teaser so that made me even more happy. you guys really dont know how much i love and appreciate every single one of you. 
> 
>  
> 
> surprise!!

Jinyoung opened his front door, eyes barely open. He jumped a little when he saw a frantic and wide eyed seokjin and namjoon. He opened the door a little wider for them to come in but they just quickly set the sleeping kids down on his couch before rushing back to the door. 

 

“I’ll explain later, take care of them please. If hobi wakes up just pet his hair and if yoongi cries at night let him sleep with one of the boys, he loves to cuddle after a nightmare,” jinyoung nodded slowly. He was still trying to catch up with everything but by the time he did the couple were gone and he was left with 2 sleeping babies. 

 

Seokjin took a deep calming breath as he typed the address into his phones gps. They calmly made their way to the address. It was in the city, a part they had never been too before. Since it was so late there was no one in sight. The neighborhood they pulled into was lit with only street lights at every corner. Seokjin looked over at his husband. They waited a little while before a man rushed out of a house, it was minho! 

 

“Thank goodness! Come on we don't have time to waste,” namjoon put an arm around seokjins waist as minho led them into the warm home. It was small but cozy feeling, they didn't have time to take it in a lot. Minho led them to a room in the back, a guest room by the looks of the empty walls and lack of furniture. Seokjin walked inside carefully, he was confused as to why minho brought them there. He was about to ask but he cut himself off with a gasp. 

 

On the bed there lay two small bundles. He could see their little arms and legs kicking out. They were practically swimming in the clothes and blankets they had on, they were dirty too. Seokjins eyes watered a little when he saw how small they were. He got closer to the bed and carefully reached out. One of the babies began to whine, he was probably hungry and cold. Seokjins hands carefully scooped the baby up and into his arms, the baby to root around seokjins chest. 

 

“That's why i needed you…” minho trailed off. 

 

He had just gotten home from work, he was ready to crash for the night. It had been a bit of a rough day at the office so all he wanted was to relax. He did not expect to hear crying coming from his back door, the sound was so shill he thought it mightve been some cats. he ‘s so glad he went out to investigate, there on his back porch was a dirty cardboard box. Two small babies laid crying, shivering from the cold with nothing but some raggedy blankets and no type of warmth or food. Of course he works with kids but not actual… kids. He didn't know how to care for them, especially ones that small. So he did the only thing he could think of, he called other parents. 

 

Maybe someone could take them in for a while? He called dozens, most people didn't answer but when he came across seokjins number he jumped for joy. He wasn't exactly best pals with the couple but they had kept in touch and would meet up once in awhile. He knew they had, had a kid not too long ago so it was perfect. He just needed some time to figure out what to do. 

 

“What should i do i mean… i'm not their mother or anything, how did they even get here?” seokjin asked frantically. 

 

“Look i’ll explain later but-those kids need you right now and i didn't really know what else to do,” minho finished lamely. It was late, he was stressed, and there was 2 babies in his house. He just needed to collect his thoughts for a moment. 

 

Seokjin looked over to his husband, namjoon nodded after a while and led minho out of the bedroom to give him some privacy. Though hoseok didn't drink milk that much anymore seokjin still hoped he had some left over. The babies were starting to get agitated with hunger so he carefully took his shirt off and pulled one of them close. 

 

The small baby whined but seokjin cooed and gently guided him to where he needed to be. He quieted down as he began to suckle slowly, his little hand found its way to seokjins chest and he couldn't help but cry a little. God, they were so small and pink. Seokjin was glad he could help them but he couldn't help but wonder how they got there. 

 

“There there baby… it's okay i've got you,” seokjin whispered. Eventually he fell asleep and seokjin burped him gently. He laid him on the bed and tried to cover him up so he’d be warm while reaching for the other baby. Now that seokjin had gotten a good look at them he could see the similarities, twins. He kissed the small babies heads once they were full and warm. 

 

He took a moment to get himself together, push his tears back and then walked out of the room. Namjoon and minho were hurriedly talking when seokjin walked into the livingroom. Namjoon held him in a warm embrace for a while, comforting him silently. 

 

“I'm sorry i called you so late but i just… i didn't have any other option. They were on my back porch and it was so cold… they were crying so much and i knew you guys could help so-”

 

“It's okay minho, you did the right thing,” seokjin reassured. And it was true, those babies looked way too small and if he hadn't found them seokjin doesn't even want to think about what would've happened. 

 

“I figured you guys could, ya know… watch them for at least a few days while i get as much information on them as possible,” seokjin didn't know what to think. This was a crazy situation, he couldn't leave them but… they had no newborn things. Well they did but he was just scared. This was 2 new babies that would be joining them for a little while. How would hoseok and yoongi react? 

 

“We’ll help as much as we can,” seokjin was only a little surprised to hear namjoon say that. Namjoon was a good man, seokjin was proud. They shared a small smile before minho began telling them about where they came from and how he would help them. 

 

They left his home at midnight with 2 newborns. Seokjin was on overdrive it seemed, he was so nervous about driving with them in his arms. They didn't have car seats small enough for them so he held them close to his chest while namjoon drove slowly. The streets were empty but both parents still went as slow as possible. The babies slept soundly the whole way home, seokjin was already making a mental list of all the things they would need. Luckily minho had already made space for them tomorrow to check out the babies at the agency, the sooner they found out about these kids the better. 

 

Namjoon helped seokjin out of the car carefully, they decided they’d go home and settle the babies first and then get yoongi and hoseok. Seokjin set them on their bed before going into hoseoks nursery to find a place for them to sleep. He pulled out hoseoks unused playpen and set it up next to their bed, since they were so small they’d need to be fed constantly. 

 

“Honey hand me some blankets and try to find some of hoseoks old baby clothes,” namjoon left to do as he was told while seokjin stayed with the babies. He laid next to them, curling up slightly around them. These babies must be protected at all costs, how could they just be abandoned like that? 

 

“Here you go,” seokjin wiped the babies down to make sure they weren't dirty. Luckily they were clean, he rubbed some lotion onto their skin so they wouldn't get dry patches. One of the babies opened his eyes curiously, he furrowed his little brows and looked around. Of course he couldn't see anything but namjoon went over and let him grab ahold of his index finger. 

 

“Hi baby,” seokjin paused in clothing the other baby when he heard his husband. He couldn't help but smile fondly as the little baby held on tightly, as if he was fighting and determined to be here. 

 

Once they were all warm and clean seokjin took a moment to just hold them. He held them close to his chest, making sure they were comfy and warm in his arms. The babies snuggled as close to him as they possibly could and when namjoon sat behind seokjin and held him close they seemed to settle. Seokjin allowed himself to cry a little, to feel hurt, and sad for these babies. They were abandoned and he would do everything he possibly could for them. 

 

“Who could do this to them,” seokjin cried. Namjoon wiped his tears away and held all 3 of them close. He rubbed the babies backs and kissed seokjins cheeks until he stopped crying. 

 

“We have them now and that's all that matters,” seokjin nodded at his husbands words. He was right, so he wiped his tears and set them in the playpen to sleep while namjoon went to get the kids, hopefully they had some time to rest. Seokjin hoped they had until morning to think about what to say to them. 

 

-

 

Luckily yoongi and hoseok stayed asleep all night, seokjin however not so much. He didn't mind though, he fed the babies happily and ate so he could produce more milk. The babies seemed comfortable and didn't cry, only to be fed and if they needed to be changed. 

 

It was about 6 in the morning and the twins had just finished eating so seokjin decided to just stay awake. It wasn't too bad of a change, hobi was the same when he was first born. He always wanted to be held or awake so seokjin wasn't too upset about being up this early. He was just a little nervous about how the kids would react to the babies. He didn't want hoseok to feel like he was being replaced or something, he wasn't a jealous baby but seokjin didn't want him to feel left out. Seokjin knew yoongi would be more understanding but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. 

 

He made some breakfast quickly before heading back into his bedroom. He was pleasantly surprised to see one of the babies awake, eyes looking around curiously. Seokjin scooped the baby into his arms and rocked him gently. The baby boys lips quirked up a ittle and seokjin couldn't help but coo. He was just about to get the other baby when he heard seokjin yelling from his room. He set baby down and went to get hobi, his nerves turned into excitement at the idea of hoseok meeting the babies. 

 

“Hobi mama has a surprise,” he picked up at the work surprise. Seokjin quietly made his way back to his room and towards the playpen by the bed. Hoseok peered into it curiously.

 

He turned and gave seokjin a confused look, little brows furrowed. Seokjin laughed but brought him closer to the babies. He pointed excitedly at the awake baby who was looking around. Seokjin let him talk to the babies and get comfortable. Seokjin counted that as a win, now he just had to get yoongi used to the babies. 

 

When hoseok was giggling at the babies and babbling to them seokjin was surprised to see yoongi walk in. yoongi rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way towards the play pen. He leaned over to look inside. 

 

“You had another baby?” seokjin laughs as he sets down hoseok. He pulls yoongi over to the bed and sits him down. 

 

“Actually… they need a home sweetie, they were left alone and they need food and warm blanket-”

 

“And love?” yoongi interrupted. Seokjin smiled and kissed his son.

 

“And love, so they’re going to be with us for a little bit… it that okay?” yoongi takes a moment to look back at the twins. 

 

“Left like me?” he whispers. Seokjin jolts at his words, yoongi had never really talked about that before. The parents didn't bring it up because they worried it would stress him but they couldn't keep pushing the topic off. Maybe this was a start. 

 

“Yeah, kinda like that,” yoongi snuggled closer to him. 

 

“We give lots of love then, appa and papa are the best. Love you all, even babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the reason why i waited so long was because i didnt want it to seem rushed. i want this to be realistic and having kids back to back isnt exactly realistic. i hope you all understood my reasons.
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this.


	28. Chapter 26: part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just struggled so bad trying to put these up oh lord okay

It was monday so seokjin got yoongi ready for school while namjoon tried to get the babies ready to leave. They wanted to get the babies checked out as soon as possible. Just to make sure they were healthy and everything. Minho had told them to come by anytime but the sooner the better. Seokjin waited for yoongi at the door while he went around telling everyone goodbye. Seokjins heart warmed when he saw his oldest kissing the twins goodbye as well. 

 

“Have a good day baby,” yoongi waved goodbye as the bus pulled away. 

 

When he went back inside hoseok was already in his carseat sucking on a pacifier. He hated them but when he was really sleepy he liked them. He made sure his baby was bundled up before making his way into the nursery. Namjoon was at the changing table with one of the twins, cooing at the wriggly baby. Seokjin walked over and kissed his husbands cheek. 

 

“How are we gonna do this?” they didn't have car seats for them and since they only had the truck there wasn't enough room for them. 

 

“We can put them in the trunk,” seokjin gasped. Of course namjoon was just joking but he took a moment to think. 

 

“Maybe jinyoung still has bambam and yugyeoms seats, or at least one,” namjoon carefully lifted a twin into his arms. It always made seokjin laugh at how he looked holding a baby. All long limbed holding something so small in his arms. 

 

“Okay we gotta go though because they’re going to get hungry-oh shit i haven't told jinyoung anything,” seokjin covered his mouth after cursing. Namjoon rolled his eyes but they made their way to the living room anyway. Namjoon handed the baby in his arms to seokjin who held both babies close to his chest. Hoseok slept the whole time luckily.

 

Namjoon made his way to jinyoung's home, he knocked a few times loudly because he knew jinyoung was definitely asleep right now. It was getting a little chilly, namjoon couldn't help but wonder if the twins were warm enough. He shook his head quickly, he couldn't let his feeling get in the way of caring for these kids. They were just taking care of them, for all they knew their mother was out there looking for them. Though he doubts that he still couldn't help but think logically. 

 

“Ugh what is it,” jinyoung answered. His hair was all messed up and he still had a little bit of drool on his cheek, namjoon almost laughed before remembering what he was there for.

 

“Do you still have the kids car seats?” jinyoung raised a brow before letting namjoon into his house. 

 

“I don't even want to know right now,” he moved some things around in the hallway closet, “i only have bambams,” he handed the small car seat to namjoon. He hugged his friend in thanks before leaving. Jinyoung just flopped back onto his bed and went to sleep. 

 

When namjoon got yoongi’s seat out and got bambam’s situated he went inside to find seokjin with a baby wrap on. Seokjin had successfully gotten the baby wrap around and was now easing a twin into it. Namjoon helped him situate the little one before picking up the other from the couch. 

 

“He only had bambam’s but i guess that won't be a problem anymore,” he kissed his husband and grabbed hobi’s car seat. The carefully got situated into the car and then made their way out. 

 

All 3 babies seemed comfortable and content so seokjin sat back and closed his eyes. It was so weird, just yesterday they had 2 kids and now they have 4. Not that anyone minded but… it was just so strange that seokjin was just about to ask namjoon about more kids and suddenly they have 2 in their home. Seokjin was convinced it was a sign and he was not going to just disregard it. These twins were with them for a reason and he was not giving them up anytime soon. 

 

-

 

They pulled into the parking lot, seokjin made sure the baby pressed to his chest was comfortable before getting out of the car with the help of namjoon. Once they had all the babies they made their way inside, luckily minho was waiting at the front desk for them. He immediately took them to his office. Seokjin followed one of the nurses, he left hoseok with namjoon. she led them to the same place where yoongi had gotten checked out the first time. 

 

“How have they been,” she asked as she walked around the room getting things ready. Seokjin unwrapped the baby carefully. 

 

“They’ve been eating really good and they slept pretty good,” the nurse wrote everything down before getting to work. Seokjin got the other twin out of the car seat while the nurse began undressing the other. He cried as soon as he felt the cold air on his skin, seokjin almost ran over to pick him up but he stopped himself. That didn't stop his heart from clenching at the baby's cries. 

 

The nurse weighed him, the baby cried and wriggled around, and measured his little form. Seokjin almost wanted to yell at her to hurry up but she was a professional, she knew what she was doing. She stretched his little limbs out to measure, seokjin was clenching his fists by the time she finished that. She handed the wailing baby to seokjin while getting the other one. Seokjin wrapped him carefully and held him close, the baby calming after being in his arms for a little bit. The nurse went to work with the other baby, he didn't make much noise but seokjin could tell he was upset by his red and scrunched up face. Finally she wrapped him up and handed him to seokjin. 

 

“Sorry, i know it probably looked bad because they were crying but it's only because they were cold,” she smiled reassuringly. Seokjin nodded and reassured her that it was fine. 

 

“A doctor will be in shortly for a more thorough check up, prepare for more crying because they’ll be getting a little bit of blood drawn and maybe a shot,” seokjin nodded at her. He let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived when he felt a baby rotting around. Now that they were warm and comfortable he set one down to feed the other. He was still feeding the hungry baby when a doctor walked in.

 

“Oh! Sorry, i’m kyungsoo… i guess i'll just uh… check this one out first,” he finished awkwardly. His ears were bright red at seeing seokjin feeding the baby. He averted his eyes and got to checking the baby after getting seokjins nod of approval. He didn't look in seokjins direction as he began examining the small infant. 

 

“So uhh i’ll have to get him naked just to see…. Everything so don't be alarmed at his crying, though you probably already know that since.. You know you're… a parent already- i mean i'm assuming! Since your… you know,” seokjin chuckled but paid close attention to the doctor's actions. 

 

Of course the little baby cried, but kyungsoo checked him thoroughly and quickly. He checked his little ears, eyes, and mouth. He checked his limbs and skin to make sure he didn't have jaundice. His poor baby seemed to cry the whole time. He tested the infants hearing and anything else just to make sure he was okay before slowly turning to seokjin, luckily he was done feeding the other twin.

 

“He seems normal, we’ll just draw some blood and by the looks of it these little guys seem to be about a week or two old,” seokjin almost gasped. These poor baby, he couldn't imagine who would just abandon them like that. He handed the other sleeping baby over while the doctor handed him the crying baby. 

 

He continued the same process of checking every part of the infant. He spent a little more time on hi however. The doctor checked his ears carefully and performed some other small tests just incase. He performed the hearing test on the baby. He was quiet with the exception of a few noises. He was clearly upset by his face but not much noise came out. The doctor finished and wrote some notes down by the twins sheets before handing him over to seokjin. 

 

“Well, this little one seems to have a bit of a hearing problem but that could be just temporary. He's only about a week old so it should hopefully be better by the time he's a few months old, we’ll keep a close eyes on that,” he wrote down a few more things before standing up.

 

“A nurse will be in to collect blood and then i’ll return in case you have anymore questions,” seokjin nodded. He worried a little at the possibility of one of the babies having health issues. He hoped it would go away over time. 

 

While seokjin was getting the babies checked out namjoon was talking with minho. They didn't exactly know what to do, minho had to wait to see if the kids were in the system but while they waited he decided to look up if there were any missing childrens reports. So far there were none which they didn't know if they should take it as good or bad news. 

 

“Alright well… right now we should probably get the legalities together. Since they’re in your care sign this, it's basically saying you and seokjin are their temporary guardians. I’ll get a judge to approve of this after today so if someone does come forward for the kids you both won't be charged for kidnapping or anything,” namjoon hadn't even thought about that. He took a moment to take in that information. Minho took a moment to answer his ringing phone. 

 

“Alright i'm going to check if they’re in the system, this could take a while so i think we should meet up another day. The kids are probably exhausted, oh and i'm pretty sure we both know that those kids don't have anyone out there looking for them. I’d start making some room if i were you,” namjoon took that in for a moment. Though he was glad that they had the twins now he still couldn't help but feel bad. They were abandoned and left alone, minho was right. These babies probably didn't have anyone out there looking for him. 

 

Seokjin had to call jinyoung to get yoongi and take care of him because the parents had so much to do. They made sure to stop at a baby store and buy the necessities that they were missing. It was time consuming plus the fact that the 3 babies got hungry and needed to be changed. Everything took longer than expected but they didn't mind that much. They had to make sure everyone would be comfortable and well taken care of. 

 

“What should we do,” seokjin trailed off as they made their way home. 

 

“Take care of them obviously,” namjoon smiled over at his husband. Hobi was playing with his dad's hand while the twins slept peacefully. Seokjin smiled too, he felt really happy. He couldn't help but think that if yoongi were with them he’d feel complete. 

 

“You’d be willing to take care of these babies,” namjoon looked over at him with a furrowed brow.

 

“I'm almost offended that you think i wouldn't, believe it or not these are our babies now,” seokjin wiped his tears and held his husband's hand tightly. hoseok ‘s eyes widening before he began trying to play with his parents hands. The baby next to namjoon was once again looking around curiously while the baby at seokjins chest cuddled closer. 

 

“Good... because i'm definitely never letting these babies go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was more of a filler chapter but like i said i like to make these seem as real as i can. i dont pay too much attention to certain details like houses and clothes but when it comes to the kids and seokjin and namjoons evreday lives i like to be somewhat detailed. hope that makes sense. 
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this


	29. IMPORTANT!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you thought this was an update!

BITCH BTS SCALPED ME SO BAD. I literally did not sleep and bc of the time zones i was up until 4am!!! i watched the mv for an hour and then listened to the album for another hour! bitch i slept a total of 4 hours before i was up and streaming again. we've broken so many records already and i am so proud of us! i spent my coins well because this album did NOT disappoint! speaking of albums....

 

ive brought up the idea of a giveaway before and only one person really said anything about it.. But anyways! I want to do a giveaway for this album because it is so iconic and there are 4 versions and i know not everyone can afford it, however! I'm not the richest person ever and though my album wasn't $50 it wasn't the cheapest either, so i was wondering if you guys would be interested in donating so that we can do a giveaway/giveaways? 

 

We could raise money to buy, lets say 4 albums, albums and i’d be holding a giveaway for it. Of course this is only a suggestion. Something we could all talk about because i know not everyone would be comfortable just giving their money away, but i just want to give back. 

 

I’ve followed bts since debut, this is going to be my first album ever. Its special because i could never afford to buy any type of album or merch to support them. I want to give someone else that feeling if that makes sense. 

 

It's only a suggestion so if majority don't feel comfortable with it that's fine, i won't be upset. I love you all for supporting me and this story as well as bts. Bts work so hard for us and this album proves it, breaking records left and right, i'm so proud of them and armys. 

 

I love you all!

 

((also i have a youtube channel?? where i make reaction videos to kpop??? Lame i know but it's SugaTaeh in case anyone wants to see how ugly i am majority of the time))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know your thoughts on the idea in the comments!


	30. chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oieclfwihlf girl bts has been doing so much and ive just been busy sreaming and doing other stuff im sorry

Life with the twins was hard. Well not that hard but it was emotionally hard. Seokjin did everything in his power to care for them, namjoon worked hard to provide for them, the boys worked hard to speak and teach the babies everything they could. Jinyoung had once again not reacted much differently when they had told him of the new additions to their family. He spent most of his time cooing over them. 

 

Minho tried his hardest to find everything he could on the babies but nothing came up. These kids clearly had a mother who dumped them so he made sure to remind the parents that she could come back. Though that is always in the back of their minds minho also reassured them that it didn't seem like she’d be coming back. After talking everything through namjoon and seokjin had decided to start the adoption process. Even if the mother did come back she wouldn't be able to get custody of the twins. They had been abandoned, they were sickly and thin, cold, hungry, all of that would be used against her in court. Even with all of that seokjin still feared that someone would come and take them away, he tried to remain optimistic though. 

 

Things were difficult, as time passed they struggled a little but they never let themselves get down about it. Hoseok was a year old now and he was everywhere. He could walk now so he used that to his advantage. He wasn't too rowdy but with twins in the house sometimes he got a little too loud. He was great with them though, he loved them so much and he always showed it. Yoongi was amazing with them too, he fed them and carried them whenever seokjin was busy. Everyone was taking it well, they adjusted over time slowly and changed their routine. 

 

“Yoongi can you get the babies please,” seokjin was serving up their lunch onto plates. Yoongi went to get the twins and hoseok from the nursery. Since the twins were 4 months old they had decided to put the youngest kids together. None of them minded considering seokjin often walked into their room to see hoseok cuddling up to them in their crib. 

 

Yoongi walked in carrying the youngest twin, jimin. He carefully walked over and handed him to namjoon. Jimin was the smallest of the twins, his cheeks were so chubby everyone couldn't help but kiss them. He was a quiet little baby who loved to be cuddled. As long as someone was holding him he fell asleep quickly. He was a very happy baby and he loved seokjin so much. 

 

Yoongi ran into the kitchen with a giggling taehyung in his arms. Taehyung was a very curious baby, seokjin often saw him looking around and exploring everything he could. Jimin and taehyung were inseparable, they loved each other so much it made seokjins heart skip a beat. 

 

“My babies are growing so much!” seokjin walked over to jimin who was puckering his little lips. He pecked his lips and cheeks before doing the same to the other kids. 

 

“What about me?” namjoon whined. Hoseok giggled at his dad, seokjin only rolled his eyes before kissing him too. 

 

“I'm borrowing jinyoung's car for the twins check ups today,” seokjin reminded his husband. Namjoon only nodded but in his head he was excited because he was going to be giving seokjin his new car today. He had it all planned out, a nice romantic dinner, with the kids which maybe isn't that romantic but seokjin has said it's still romantic with them. And then he would surprise him with the car, he could already see seokjins big smile in his head.

 

“Namjoon! You're not even listening to me!” seokjin complained. 

 

“Sorry sorry what were you saying,” taehyung slapped his cheeks and giggled while seokjin glared at him. 

 

“Nevermind, i’ll be leaving soon so say goodbye to the kids,” he walked down the hall to their shared bedroom. Namjoon kissed the twins cheeks and got them ready to go. He cleaned their messy faces and tickled them until they were giggling messes. 

 

“I’ll be home at around 6 or 7 maybe,” namjoon pulled seokjin in for a kiss. With the twins now in their home namjoon had, had to keep himself at bay. He felt like he was becoming immune to cold showers at this point. 

 

“Calm yourself please,” seokjin giggled. Of course seokjin suffered too, anytime they even touched there was already a kid calling for them. They didn't mind too much, they loved the kids but everyone needs a little intimacy every once in awhile. 

 

“Just wait until tonight,” namjoon winked. Jimin covered his ears while taehyung poked his cheeks. Seokjin blushed while hitting namjoons shoulder.

 

“Namjoon! Our kids are right there!” 

 

-

 

The twins were in a good mood so seokjin hoped it stayed that way. He was hoping this check up would be over and done with quickly. The twins hated being poked and moved around in a cold room. Jimin cried the most, he was the hardest to deal with while at the doctors. Taehyung was uncomfortable but he wouldn't cry, luckily they calmed quickly with seokjins warm embrace and soothing voice. 

 

“You're gonna be good for mama right?” seokjin asked them as he pushed the stroller inside the hospital. Taehyung giggled while jimin whined, seokjin gave them their pacifiers while checking in at the front desk. 

 

He sat in the waiting room with a few other patients. Jimin was getting sleepy, he rubbed his little eyes and whined at seokjin. Taehyung was trying to get out of his seat to look around, seokjin spanked his butt lightly making him jump and sit back. 

 

“Just a little bit okay? And then we can go home and sleep,” jimin whined some more while covering his ears. Taehyung looked over at his brother and started pouting his lips. Both kids were tired and seokjin felt so bad for keeping his babies up but they needed a check up.

 

“I know i know my little ones,” he kissed their foreheads and handed them their blankets. He got up and walked around, pushing the stroller around so the twins wouldn't cry. Luckily they were called into a room quickly. 

 

“Expect lots of crying because they are very tired,” seokjin told the nurse. She smiled sympathetically and waited for seokjin to get the twins out. Jimin clung to seokjin tightly so he handed taehyung over to her. She checked them quickly with minimal tears before handing them back over. 

 

“Dr. Do should be with you in a moment,” seokjin nodded while fixing the twins in his arms. It wasn't until a few seconds later that he realized what the nurse had said. He was confused, it was only supposed to be a check up. He didn't have much time to think about it before kyungsoo walked in. 

 

“Nice to see you again seokjin, i just wanted to check the kids a little more closely i hope that's okay,” for a while he checked them similarly how the nurse had. Seokjin wasn't paying too much attention. The doctor checked taehyung first, he checked his ears, nose, mouth, and lastly his eyes. He did several small tests before writing a few notes down. 

 

Jimin was more difficult, he cried and pushed his hands away but kyungsoo didn't let that stop him. He felt a little bad but seokjin always managed to calm him enough for him to continue. He could tell they were all tired but he needed to be sure. 

 

“Alright that's it,” jimin cried into seokjins arms. He calmed after seokjin gave him many kisses all over his face. Taehyung was asleep in the stroller so kyungsoo carefully pulled a chair up to seokjins. 

 

“So, after checking them there's something i have to tell you,” seokjin looked up worriedly. 

 

“I'm afraid the twins might have health issues, more specifically taehyung's sight and jimin's hearing.”

 

-

 

Namjoon was starting to get a little worried, it was getting dark and hoseok was already knocked out in his crib. Yoongi was slowly falling asleep too so namjoon had left him in the living room with a movie playing. The romantic dinner he had prepared, or heated up in the microwave, was cold and he was anxiously waiting by the window. Normally he wouldn't be that anxious but since seokjin had gone to a doctor's appointment for the twins he got increasingly nervous. Finally he jumped at the headlights that pulled into the driveway. He walked outside and greeted seokjin with a dimpled smile. He was a little shocked when he noticed his husbands tear stained cheeks, the twins were sleeping peacefully in their carseats. 

 

“What's wrong honey?” seokjin broke down all over again. Taehyung jumped awake at his cries and pretty soon all three of them were crying. Namjoon quickly took the twins inside and then went back for seokjin. 

 

“W-what happened?” namjoon held seokjin close. He tried to wipe his tears away and comfort him but they just kept coming. 

 

“Th-the twins,” seokjin wailed. Namjoon tried not to get scared at how bad seokjin was crying.

 

“What about them? What happened, did the doctor say something?” seokjin nodded and tried to compose himself. Namjoon handed him a cup of water and rubbed his back. 

 

“I-i thought it was just a normal check up,” he hiccuped, “the nurse said they were fine and then the doctor came in, he started checking them and i thought it was normal but then he-” he cut himself off with a cry. 

 

“Its okay its okay,” namjoon kissed his husbands wet cheeks. He was getting more and more scared but he didn't let that show.

 

“H-he s-said that… that taehyung and jimin could have some problems,” he shuddered.

 

“Like… what kind of problems,” namjoon felt a knot in his throat. No matter how hard he tried to swallow it just felt like it was getting tighter. 

 

“He said that t-tae could be b-blind and j-jimin deaf,” namjoon held his husband tight. He wanted so bad to cry and break down too but he held it in. he had to be strong right now, he couldn't think about bad things right now. He had to think straight right now, think logically. 

 

“A-are you sure?” seokjin nodded slowly. 

 

Both parents didn't know what to think. Seokjin felt so awful, he felt like he had somehow failed his children. He felt like it was his fault, even though the doctor told him they were born like that. He felt sick to his stomach, he wants the best for his kids and sure this isn't the end of the world but it’s still awful to think about. To think that your baby might never be able to hear you, or see you clearly. Namjoon was trying to be level headed, of course it was hard when you received this kind of news. He was already calculating how many hours he’d have to work in order to help the twins. He was already making lists of people they could call, specialists, doctors, minho. He would work his hardest for all of his kids but right now the twins would need more attention. Seokjins head was starting to hurt and namjoon was slowly starting to crack. Finally seokjin wiped his tears and took a deep breath. 

 

“We can get through this… everything will be fine because we have you,” namjoon cried a little at his husbands words. 

 

“Namjoon honey, you’re really such a great dad and husband. I'm so proud of you everyday, you work so hard for us,” seokjin kissed him. 

 

Things would be different now, they’d have to rearrange a few things in their lives but nothing would stop them from making sure their babies were healthy and happy. They had each other and were fortunate enough to be able to move on with this efficiently. Though this was scary seokjin knew they would get through this. 

 

“We’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> giiiiiirl idk why i cried making this... also i dont really know how i wanna end this, should it end with them as babies or should i do one of those 10 years later thing, let me know because either way i think this fic will be over in a few more chapters. also give me ideas for a new fic! i definitly want to make a sope and taekook fic but idk yet ANYWAYS...
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought


	31. chapter 28

With the news of the twins possible disabilities namjoon and seokjin got straight to work. Seokjin did so much research, called people, visited the doctor's office regularly, he did everything he could to get as much knowledge on their babies conditions. Namjoon worked as much as he could, he even wanted to get a second job but seokjin talked him out of it. The kids needed their father around as much as possible and they were fortunate enough to not need to get extra jobs. 

 

Since the twins were still little it was hard to tell if their conditions would get better or worse. They couldn't tell how bad taehyung's eyesight was but from the tests he was put through it wasn't exactly the best. Jimin however seemed to not have much hearing, it was too early to tell but kyungsoo had said 80% of his hearing seemed to be gone. He said it was probably caused from the mother, she most likely had some sort of illness while pregnant with them. It could happen to anyone, pregnancies are different for everyone and you never know what could happen. The adoption process was exhausting. It seemed to be more complicated with the twins then the process was for yoongi. Seokjin didn't mind too much, the most important thing right now was the twins health. 

 

The kids didn't quite understand what was going on but namjoon and seokjin had started to incorporate sign language into their everyday life. Yoongi had been confused for a while but they made sure to sit him down and talk to him about the situation. 

 

“Jiminie can't hear me? a-and taetae cant s-see me?” yoongi pouted, tears filling his eyes.

 

“Dont worry honey, dont be scared okay? You can still talk to him he just has a harder time understanding, but a good way to get him to understand is by learning sign language and using it to help him understand,” seokjin hugged his son tightly. 

 

“Like this,” namjoon made both of his hands into an L shape. He put his nondominant hand by his chest, he used his dominant hand and brought it down from his forehead onto his other hand. Yoongi followed along with his dad obediently. 

“That means little brother,” yoongi wiped his chubby cheeks and did it again. 

 

“Like this?” 

 

“Just like that baby,” seokjin praised. 

 

“And taetae will get better, he can't see you yet but one day he will so don't worry,” namjoon soothed. Yoongi nodded and looked over at his siblings, he’d protect them at all costs. 

 

Hoseok didn't seem to notice anything was wrong. Of course he was only a year old so he didn't understand much. He caught onto the sign language fast though, he would always sign the word sun. seokjin thought it was so cute. Though things got stressful sometimes they all tried their best to not let it affect them that much. They would get through this and even if things got too hectic they stuck together. 

 

“Time to eat babies!” seokjin made the sign for the word eat at jimin making him giggle. Taehyung stretched his little arms out for seokjin. 

 

He set them in their high chairs and handed a small spoon to yoongi. He loved feeding his younger brothers, he was the best hyung to them. He tied their bibs and fed them each until they were full. Jimin rubbed his eye with a chubby fist while trying to sign sleep. 

 

“Honey, you just woke up,” seokjin asked worriedly. Yoongi grabbed a giggling taehyung while seokjin gently rocked jimin to sleep. While the other kids fell asleep with a lullaby, jimin enjoyed seokjin humming one. Sometimes seokjin would sing it in his ear, he doesn't think jimin can actually hear it but he knows jimin likes it. 

 

They have a doctors appointment in a few days. Theyre going to be seeing a new doctor for jimin, hopefully he can ease the parents minds a bit when it comes to jimin's condition. Since everything has been a little stressful seokjin thought of a great idea. He had done extensive research and he really thought it would work. So later on in the day he planned on talking to namjoon about getting a service dog. 

 

He thought it would really help the kids growing up. He could help jimin once he was old enough and he would just be a great companion to have around. Plus the kids had been asking for one for a while so why not? He also wanted to talk to namjoon about moving, they had 4 kids and if they did get a dog they’d need more room. They’d been in this house for so long it’d be hard to let go, but maybe they could find a home near here. 

 

-

 

The twins were down for their nap and seokjin was trying to get things done while they slept. Yoongi was outside playing with jinyoung's boys and youngjae was happily watching hobi. Jinyoung and jaebum had finally gotten themselves together and were moving in together. Their house was filled with boxes so seokjin offered to watch the kids. Namjoon had gone out to buy a few things from the store so the house was quiet for a while. He quickly put some laundry to wash and then made some lunch for the kids when they got hungry. 

 

“Youngjae honey can you take hobi’s clothes off? I need to cut his hair,” he nodded nervously and laid hoseok on the couch. Hoseok giggled anytime his fingers got near his tummy. Once he finished he told seokjin. 

 

“Can you hold him? He doesn't cry or anything so don't worry,” seokjin poked hoseoks belly button making him squeal. Hoseok obediently sat still and played with a toy car youngjae gave him. Seokjin cut his hair quickly but carefully. He’d have to cut namjoons hair too now that he thought about it. 

 

“Thank you honey, i'm gonna take him a bath so i’ll be right back,” seokjin quickly swept up the little hairs on the floor. He was about to head to the bathroom when he felt his shirt get tugged. Youngjae quickly let go of his shirt and curled into himself a little. 

 

“What's wrong youngjae?” he kneeled in front of him. Hoseok reached his little hand out when he saw youngjae's face. 

 

“I-i was just…” 

 

“You can come with me if you want youngjae,” he was only a little surprised that seokjin knew what he was going to ask. 

 

“You don't have to be scared youngjae, you know you can always talk to me,” seokjin squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. Youngjae nodded and followed seokjin to the bathroom. 

 

They talked and joked around while hoseok played in the bath tub. Once hoseok was clean and napping seokjin called the boys in for lunch. Everyone ate happily while seokjin washed some dishes and put the washed clothes to dry. He felt a little overwhelmed but it was nothing he couldn't handle. The kids decided to stay inside and watch a movie, seokjin just hoped the twins would stay asleep a little longer. 

 

-

 

“Sorry i took longer than expected,” namjoon stumbled into the house. 

 

“It's fine,” seokjin sighed. He grabbed the bags from namjoons hands and brought them into the dining room. He set them on the table while namjoon took his shoes off at the front door. Yoongi was chasing hoseok around so the house was a little loud. Seokjin felt a headache coming on but he ignored it while he started on some dinner. 

 

“What's wrong baby?” namjoon came up behind him. 

 

“I gotta cook, why don't you go shower,” seokjin moved away. Namjoon stood there for a while before finally going into the livingroom. He greeted the kids and then went to do as seokjin said. 

 

He was shocked at how seokjin had acted. Usually he was greeted with a kiss and that radiant smile he always had on. Not that seokjin always had to be happy, and he didn't always have to kiss him. Maybe he missed something… he seemed fine yesterday? Maybe he was over thinking it, seokjin seemed fine when he left around lunchtime. It was probably nothing. 

 

Evidently it was something. Dinner was spent quietly for the most part. Seokjin fed the twins and then quickly put them to bed. His head was pounding and his back was starting to hurt. Luckily the kids weren't being too loud that evening. He decided to wash the dishes the next day so he left them all in the sink. He watched yoongi brush his teeth and then tucked him into bed. Hoseok fell asleep quickly so finally seokjin could relax. 

 

“Hey so i was-” seokjin quickly cut namjoon off.

 

“Namjoon i am exhausted please whatever it is, it can wait until tomorrow,” he felt namjoon sit up and bed and he almost wanted to cry. He justed wanted to sleep.

 

“Did something happen?” namjoon leaned over into his space. Normally seokjin would snuggle up but right now he just wanted to sleep for 10 hours. 

 

“Namjoon please!” seokjin whined.

 

“I'm just trying to help-”

 

“Honey, my head is killing me, my back hurt, and i'm really just trying to get some sleep before the twins wake up at 7 in the morning okay? So can i sleep now?” he snapped. He felt tears prickle at his eyes, he just felt a little overwhelmed with stress.

 

“What? Why didn't you tell me? Honey… come here,” namjoon turned him over and held him close. Namjoon rubbed his back soothingly with one hand while the other played with his hair gently. He always knew how to make seokjin feel better.

 

“I'm sorry i just… got a little overwhelmed today,” he felt namjoon kiss his forehead softly. He felt himself relaxing slowly. Seokjin really doesn't know what he’d do without namjoon. 

 

“I'm sorry, i should've been here to help you. Especially since jinyoung's kids were coming over, next time please tell me when you feel like this, i don't want you getting sick or something,” seokjin was already half asleep but he nodded anyways. Namjoon was right, communication was key. They were in this together and he shouldn't feel afraid to ask for help or a break. He always gives that advice to youngjae and here he is doing the opposite, Next time he’ll ask for help.

 

-

 

After that seokjin made sure to ask for help anytime he felt like he needed it. Namjoon was a sweetheart, not surprising, about it. He took over whenever seokjin asked and he even let seokjin sleep in a few mornings. Which was surprising considering namjoon was such a heavy sleeper. Seokjin would wake up sometimes and see namjoon happily feeding the twins or changing them. 

 

“Oh remind me to talk to you about something tonight,” namjoon nodded and kissed them all goodbye. Yoongi was at school so seokjin was left with his 3 babies. So far they weren't throwing any tantrums so seokjin hoped it’d be a good day. 

 

And thankfully it was. By the time everyone was home everything was still good. The twins were happily playing together, yoongi was excitedly teaching hoseok new words, and namjoon was “washing” the dirty dishes. He wasn't actually washing them but seokjin rewarded him with a kiss anyways. 

 

“So you wanted to talk to me about something?” seokjin made a confused face for a moment before he remembered. 

 

“Oh yeah! Uhh so i did some research and thought we should get a… service dog,” he trailed off. Namjoon thought about it for a moment before nodding. 

 

“That could work… i’ll look into it so don't worry about it too much,” seokjin nodded. 

 

“Get the kids, dinner is ready,” namjoon gave him one last kiss before going to get the kids. Seokjin smiled to himself, even though they had their moments he was glad that at the end of the day they were able to settle things. 

 

“Who's ready for some spaghetti!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever, ive been so stressed because my dog isnt doing well. im pretty sure she needs surgery and i cant afford it right now and im just super stressed so sorry if this chapter sucked


	32. chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THE END NOTE ITS VERY IMPORTANT!

Things were slowly starting to look up. The little family was looking into getting taehyung some glasses and getting jimin to see some specialists. Luckily taehyung had enough vision to be able to use glasses. Seokjin was a little apprehensive since it seemed like they might be too intense for his little baby but he promised he’d try it. The twins were growing well and healthily, seokjin was so happy. Taehyungs eyesight didn't seem to be too much of an issue. The doctors assured them that he wouldn't need to use braille unless they like they should teach him. He was a curious baby, he was already learning to crawl. He loved to roll around and explore new things. Seokjin liked to take him outside to look around at all the new things. 

 

Jimin’s situation was a little more complicated. Luckily he wouldn't be deaf forever, he could get a hearing aid and he’d be able to hear, they just didn't know when. It was hard for their little baby. So many appointments and tests, seokjin knew jimin was just tired of it. He would cry and cry every time a doctor even came near him. So they took a break. No doctor's visits, no poking and prodding, just seokjin and namjoon spending time with their babies. 

 

So they were going to the beach. Yoongi was 6 now, the twins were 6 months old, and hoseok was a year and a half. It was the summer and they all just needed a break. Seokjin had been cleaning the house all day. He hadn't had time to talk to namjoon about a lot of things but this vacation would change that. Yoongi was currently packing a bag and hoseok was trying to get in it. 

 

“Hobi you don't fit!” yoongi giggled at his brother. Hoseok gave him a big smile and made grabby hands at his hyung. 

 

“We can play a minute okay,” hoseok pouted at him. Yoongi lasts for about 2 seconds before they started running around the house. 

 

Taehyung and jimin were playing together in the playpen together. They loved eachother so much it was so cute. Taehyung was so protective of jimin, he constantly checked on him. Jimin was standing in the playpen, holding onto the edge so he wouldn't fall. Every Time taehyung pressed a button on his toy phone music would play and jimin would shake his chubby butt. It was his favorite thing to do, he loved to dance even if he probably couldn't hear the music he knew it was playing because of the way taehyung would bop his head. Every Time taehyung saw him shake hit butt he would giggle loudly. It was music to seokjins ears. 

 

“Hi babies,” yoongi went over and kissed them both. Jimin smiled so big his eyes smile was almost blinding. Taehyung quickly got up and tried to climb out after his brothers. 

 

“You can take them out honey,” seokjin told yoongi. Taehyung was already climbing out by the time yoongi got jimin out. He left them there and then went to play with hoseok again. 

 

Seokjin kissed his babies and then went around to clean the living room. He was excited to take this trip with the family. Things weren't too bad but seokjin knew they all needed a break, especially his babies. Their trip would last almost two weeks, they’d rented a small house by the beach. It was a bit expensive but they've never really taken a family vacation before, they wanted to spoil themselves a little. So seokjin cleaned and packed the bags and namjoon was going to work and then take his time off. It all worked out perfectly, the weather was set to be perfectly sunny and they’d have fun. Seokjin was just about to relax when he heard jimin cry. Hoseok ran into the living room pouting. 

 

“What happened?” seokjin walked into the kitchen with hoseok in his arms. Jimin was crying on the floor, taehyung pouting and snuffling along with him. 

 

“Taehyung threw a block and it hit chimchimie in the lip,” yoongi said. Taehyung looked up at his mama and cried a little. All of his boys hated getting in trouble, they were very well behaved kids so they never really got punished but when they did they didn't like it. Not that they punished them too badly the kids just loved being good for their parents. 

 

“tae tae,” seokjin said gently. Taehyung blindly reached out for his mama, seokjins heart clenched a little. He gently set hoseok down and gathered his twins into his arms. Jimin curled himself tightly into seokjins arms while taehyung wrapped his tiny arms around seokjins neck. 

 

“It's okay honey you guys keep playing i’ll be back,” yoongi nodded and then grabbed hoseoks chubby hand. Yoongi led hoseok outside after asking for permission, seokjin turned and started heading for his bedroom. 

 

Seokjin knew the twins were tired, that's probably why they were crying so much. So he took them into namjoon and his bedroom and set them on the bed. Jimin and taehyung immediately tried to get back in his arms. Jimins chubby hands pushed taehyung's away from seokjin making him whine. They got like that sometimes, jimin loved his mama.

 

Taehyung sat back and cried harder when jimin successfully pushed him away. Whenever tae was upset he wanted to be babied and that was a little hard when jimin was upset too. Seokjin grabbed them both and held them closely. He reprimanded jimin lightly for pushing his brother away and taehyung for throwing toys.

 

“Its okay its okay,” seokjin said and signed for jimin. They calmed down after seokjin held them for a while. Though taehyung had hit jimin seokjin knows it was an accident, and they were still babies and accidents happen. So he laid with them and rubbed their backs until they fell asleep curled up together. Seokjin stayed with them for a while, holding his babies close before laying them in the bed. Jimin whined but quieted after taehyung curled closer to him. Seokjin kissed them both and then went into the kitchen. 

 

“So who wants some lunch,” hoseok jumped up happily at seokjins voice. 

 

-

 

Namjoon came home to jimin's booty shaking and the rest of his kids dancing. Seokjin was singing along to the radio while the kids danced around. This was a sight he would never get tired of. He loved coming home to his happy kids and husband. As a father he felt accomplished, seeing his family happy made him feel like a million bucks. Of course there were still so many milestones to get over but the little things still warmed his heart. 

 

“Im home!” then his arms were full of kids. Seokjin walked in a gave him a sweet kiss. 

 

“Appa’s home, why don't you kids get his surprise,” yoongi dashed away excitedly with hoseok toddling along. Namjoon and seokjin each picked up a twin, namjoon gave seokjin another kiss before they walked into the kitchen. 

 

“Surprise!” yoongi lifted up a lopsided cake. It was decorated with chocolate and vanilla icing and lots of sprinkles. Namjoon hated sprinkles but if his kids put it on a cake of course he’d eat them. Seokjin took jimin from his dad’s arms while the other kids presented him with his cake. 

 

“What?! For me!” hoseok clapped happily at his appa’s smiling face. Namjoon gave them both big kisses and lifted them up after setting the cake on the table. Hoseok demanded to stay in his appas arms so namjoon held him and set yoongi back down. 

 

“We can eat it for dessert okay?” everyone nodded and got read to eat dinner. Yoongi was excited because tomorrow their little vacation would start. Hoseok was excited for cake and the twins were excited to see their appa. 

 

They all ate dinner quietly and once they were finished seokjin got to cutting the cake. Jimin signed sweet and hoseok bounced in his dad's lap. The kids ate messily but the smiles on their faces were even sweeter than the cake itself. Seokjin put namjoon on bath duty while he cleaned the messy kitchen. They were all excited about the trip so the quicker they went to bed the quicker they would get up and start their trip. Seokjin was bending over and putting the dishes in the dishwasher when he heard a whistle from behind him. His cheeks burned a little as he playfully scowled at his husband. 

 

“What a sight,” namjoon gave a dimpled grin. Seokjin only rolled his eyes at namjoon. 

 

“Calm yourself please,” seokjin laughed. With the twins and the older kids around it was harder for the adults to have alone time, namjoon was clearly suffering from that. 

 

“I can't, have you seen yourself? Your a literal god,” namjoon complimented. Not that seokjin needed to be told that, he was very aware of his good lucks. He loved when his husband complimented him though, he wasn't insecure or anything it was just nice to hear. A man who compliments you and showers you with love and support? Yes please!

 

“Is there something you want? Or do you just want to compliment me?” seokjin got back to loading the dishwasher. He felt his husband come up behind him as he leaned over to close the dishwasher. He tried to ignore a certain something poking him and turned around in his arms. 

 

“Just excited for this trip i mean… maybe we could get some adult time, if you know what i mean,” he placed kisses along seokjins neck. Seokjin let him feel him up a little before pulling away slightly. 

 

“Hmm we’ll see, where are my children?” 

 

“In bed, now let's get you in bed because i know you're tired too,” they shared a few more kisses before finally heading to bed. Seokjin changed into a loose shirt and crawled into bed. Namjoon took a moment to appreciate his husbands body. He was feeling malnourished, it had been so long since they had last had time to be intimate. Actually it had only beed a few days, but he was desperate! So he stared at his husband, at the he crossed his long legs. The way he gently caressed them absentmindedly. Namjoon had to bite his lips. 

 

“Please control yourself,” seokjin didn't even have to look up to know his husband was practically drooling. 

 

“I can't help it!” namjoon scooted closer. He rested his head in seokjins lap, watching the other as he scrolled through his phone. 

 

“You're like a teenager again, is it that hard to wait?” namjoon nodded with pouted lips. 

 

“You have no idea how hard i'm holding back,” seokjin rolled his eyes. Namjoon was always so dramatic. It's not like it wasn't hard for seokjin either. Every Time namjoon came home all sweaty in a tank top seokjin would have to squeeze his legs shut. Everytime he saw namjoon lift something heavy, saw his muscles he’d have to think pure thoughts. 

 

It was hard with the kids around. Namjoon worked until around dinner time so they only really got nighttime and weekend together. Even those times they always had a kid with them. Hoseok loved to be with one of them, taehyung had to be watched because he wanted to get into everything and jimin had to be watched in case he wanted something. Seokjin didn't want to scar one of his children if they were to accidentally walk in on one of them. 

 

“Is that all you want from me? My body?” seokjin teased. 

 

“No! I mean yes but not just that!” namjoon sat up quickly.

 

“I'm kidding honey, i promise once were at the beach we can have some alone time,” he leaned over and kissed his husbands plump lips a few times. Namjoon seemed satisfied, he was grinning so big. 

 

“Now go to bed, i'm pretty sure yoongi is going to be waking us up at 6am,” they finally settled into bed close together. 

 

“Can't wait for that alone time,” namjoon whispered in his ear. 

 

“Go to bed!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my dog is not great, she definitely needs multiple surgeries and i just dont have the fund right now. if anyone can help me please check out my post on my instagram @softer.kara i feel like a shitty parent because i cant help my baby but i would really appreciate any help i can get. i know i have few people who follow me/this story but i just am so stressed right now. i'd give my all to my baby, right now things are just not good. im sorry i'll try to update as much as i can.


	33. chapter 30

Of course seokjin expected two jumping beans in the early morning. Luckily those beans didn't jump on them directly. He could hear the baby monitor, the twins were also awake. Namjoon groaned loudly and grabbed the kids little feet making them fall. They giggled loudly as their appa dragged them under the covers.

 

“What are you doing awake? It's… 7am!” namjoon sat up quickly making the kids laugh some more. Seokjin kissed them all good morning before getting up to get the other babies. He brushed his teeth quickly before heading towards the kids room.

 

Jimin was jumping up and down in the crib while taehyung laid next to him. He instantly got up and started jumping when he saw his mama. Soon seokjin had arm fulls of smiling chubby babies. He gave them each lots of kisses and then made his way into his bedroom again.

 

“Look who i've got!” seokjin laid the twins on the bed. They instantly crawled over to namjoon.

 

“Tae tae! Chim chim!” hoseok clapped his hands. They all laid around in bed for a few more minutes before getting up. The kids were ready to go on their trip so there was lots of rushing. Yoongi looked at the clock every 5 minutes it seemed, hoseok only followed yoongi around, and the twins were happy in their parents arms.

 

“Hey, no rushing,” namjoon gave them a look that had yoongi pouting and nodding obediently. He was very eager to get going. Seokjin kissed his forehead and gave him a warm smile.

 

“We have to eat and get ready first honey, we’ll be at the beach before you know it,” seokjin soothed. They were all excited so seokjin tried to get everyone ready quickly as well.

 

“Mama!” taehyung whined in namjoons arms. Jimin looked over at his brother and did the same thing.

 

“Im coming im coming!” soon everyone was eating a nice breakfast. Namjoon could tell yoongi was trying to eat fast so he had to reprimand him a few times. Hoseok was eating messily in seokjins lap while he fed the twins and himself at the same time.

 

Namjoon quickly took the twins food from seokjins hands. Sometimes he doesn't think about how seokjin must struggle with the kids. He’ll just sit and eat his food while seokjin feeds all 3 babies. Seokjin never complains but namjoon has gotten better with helping. Seokjin appreciates it though so namjoon tries to help twice as much with them now. Especially during dinner or lunch time when everyone is a little crazy.

 

“Sorry honey,” namjoon apologizes.

 

“It's fine, they’re behaving today surprisingly,” seokjin pinches all his kids cheeks making them giggle.

 

When breakfast was done everyone's energy went up. While namjoon carried the bags to the car seokjin got the kids dressed. Jimin was in a bit of a mood but after many kisses to his chubby cheeks he seemed to be feeling better. Taehyung was especially clingy towards jimin so seokjin hoped he didn't cry when they were in their car seats. Yoongi had volunteered to change hoseok, it was adorable.

 

“Are you boys ready?” seokjin peeked into yoongi’s room. Hoseok nodded happily as yoongi helped him put his shoes on. Yoongi sat back and watched hoseok try to tie his shoes. He let hoseok try a few times before slowly showing him how to tie them.

 

“Done!”

 

-

 

30 minutes into the drive all the kids were asleep. Taehyung had only cried a little bit when he was put in his car seat. Yoongi had excitedly been talking for a good 15 minutes before he fell asleep. Seokjin smiled fondly at his babies. This vacation would be good for them.

 

“We really need this huh?” seokjin asks. They estimated that they'd be at the beach by the afternoon. Seokjin reached over and laced his fingers with namjoons.

 

“Yeah, it’ll be good for us. Especially the twins,” and it was true. Because jimin couldn't hear that well he got especially scared when they went out. It's only because people loved to come over and touch his little baby face. You can't resist a cute baby, and because it always caught him off guard he cried. He only wanted his mama and appa and brothers. Taehyung was different, he loved to get into everything. He was a curious baby, he put everything in his mouth, got everything, wanted to go everywhere. He was a little trouble maker.

 

“Im excited,” seokjin leaned over to kiss namjoons cheek a few times.

 

“Me too, i can't wait to see you shirtless,” namjoon winked.

 

“Namjoon!”

 

-

 

They had stopped only 3 times on the way to the beach. The kids had gotten hungry and they had taken some much needed potty breaks. Finally they pulled into their hotel, the kids had fallen asleep again so luckily they didn't have any hyper kids on their hands.

 

“You take the twins,” namjoon kissed his husband before getting out of the car. It was about 3 in the afternoon, they were going to get some lunch and then head to the beach. The kids stayed asleep through the whole checking in process thankfully. Seokjin let them sleep while he and namjoon took turns changing and getting ready to go out to eat.

 

“Babies its time to wake up,” seokjin gave his chubby twins lots of kisses. Jimin whined at being woken up but smiled after seeing seokjin. Taehyung layed there pouting, he liked his beauty sleep. Namjoon woke hoseok up but running his fingers through his hair. He woke up with a big pout that only went away after both his parents snuggled him. Yoongi woke quickly after realizing they weren't home. Now they’d have to deal with hyper babies.

 

“Are we here?!” yoongi jumped up. Hoseok giggled and started jumping on the bed.

 

“Yes now we have to get you boys ready,” yoongi didn't take the big gummy smile off his face the whole time. Seokjin kissed all his babies, namjoon included, and got them ready.

 

Everyone was dressed and ready to go 20 minutes later. They walked down the boardwalk, yoongi holding hsoeoks hand, and seokjin and namjoon each had a twin in their arms. They walked to a small restaurant and quickly got seated. It was so nice to just enjoy some family time with no worries.

 

The kids were having so much fun already, seokjin felt a little bad almost. They had been worrying so much and the twins conditions along with the adoption process that they pretty much never really went out. There was just always something going on, they never really went out to just spend family time together outside of their home. He shook those thoughts away though, this was their vacation time.

 

“Beach mama?” namjoon almost choked on his food after hearing how hoseok pronounced beach.

 

“After we eat baby,” seokjin wiped his chubby cheeks clean. Hoseok whined, all their children hated getting their faces wiped.

 

“Why are all my children so chubby and cute?” seokjin sighed looking at all 4 of them. Jimin and taehyung were feeding each other, yoongi was grinning at his parents, and hoseok was bouncing excitedly in his booster seat.

 

“Our kids honey,” namjoon smiled at him fondly. Seokjin only blushed a little at the look his husband was giving him. He still got butterflies from that look, they laced their fingers over the table and just stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

 

“Fine our kids,” seokjin took his hand out of namjoons and handed the twins some more fries and pieces of chicken tenders.

 

“Well i like to think i'm pretty good looking. You however? Stunning, brilliant, radiant, they get it all from you baby,” namjoon took his husband's hand and kissed his wedding ring. Seokjin was definitely blushing now. He was so grateful to have such a loving and caring man in his life.

 

“I knew i married you for a reason.”

 

-

 

They were having such a wonderful time. Seokjin and namjoon were relaxing on some towels while the kids made sandcastles. The twins were right at their feet so they could supervise them. Yoongi was making a castle while hobi made sand pies. They were all enjoying themselves so much, the kids were happy and so were the adults. Though namjoon seems a little too happy if you know what i mean.

 

“I promise when the kids are asleep we can do whatever you want,” namjoon was a literal horndog right now. Not that seokjin wasn’t feeling the same way, he could just control his urges better. Clearly.

 

“Alright but you promised! You always say that and then at the last minute you fall asleep,” he pouts. Seokjin tried not to roll his eyes at his husband.

 

“Well we do have 4 kids,” seokjin sipped his drink.

 

“True,” namjoon quickly sat up when he saw taehyung about to eat some sand. Jimin giggled at his brother before crawling towards the water. Namjoon scooped him up and spun him around making the baby giggle.

 

“Alright let's go for a swim,” seokjin gathered taehyung in his arms and they all made their way to the water. It was a little cold and jimin cried a little when the water touched his little toes. They made sure to stay in the shallow part so the twins wouldn't get too scared.

 

“It's okay baby, look taetae is having fun,” jimin whined but looked over at his brother. Taehyung was splashing the water with the biggest smile on his face. Jimin wiped his runny nose and then splashed the water a little. He turned to seokjin and smiled a little before splashing the water again. Seokjin looked over and saw that namjoon had yoongi on his back and hoseok clinging to his neck. They were a little deeper in the water but by their smiles seokjin knew they were having fun.

 

They all spent about an hour and a half at the beach before the kids started getting tired. They had so much fun though, it feels like they were smiling and laughing the whole time. The kids were all tired out and seokjin tried very hard to ignore the innuendos namjoon kept throwing his way. They made it to the room and got the kids in warm pajamas and in bed. Namjoon had gotten them a big room at the hotel, which was a good thing because they loved their kids but they needed adult time too. They tucked the kids in a kissed them all goodnight before heading to the ‘living room’. Namjoon instantly pulled seokjin onto the couch.

 

Seokjin let himself be laid on the couch. Namjoon got himself comfy in between his legs, they took a moment to just look at each other. Seokjin couldn't help but bite his lip, his husband really was so incredibly attractive. He shivered when he felt namjoons lips at his neck. They took their time in undressing and exploring eachothers bodies.

 

“We should make a baby,” namjoon kissed down seokjins stomach. He almost ignored him but then he sat up quickly.

 

“A baby? Are you sure?” seokjin moaned. Namjoon smirked up at him before crawling back up to give him a kiss.

 

“Yeah i mean we don't have to, though i would love another kid if you don't want to that's perfectly fine,” they probably shouldn't be talking about this right now. They were naked on the couch about to get it on, and here they are talking about possibly having another kid.

 

“Mmmm fuck,” seokjin arched up when he felt namjoons lubed up fingers at his entrance. Namjoon brought his other hand to seokjins face. Namjoon groaned when he felt seokjins wet tongue sucking on one of his fingers.

 

“God you are so fucking hot,” he really was. Just watching his husband suck on his fingers while giving him those lust filled eyes almost had him busting a nut. He slowly pushed into seokjins tight hole. The way seokijns gasped and arched up had namjoons toes curling. Fuck he was so hot.

 

“Oh fuck! Let's make a baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly so many things have been happening lately in my life but anyways im gonna try to get back to updating this. the story is coming to a close, i think a few more chapters and i already know how its going to end. also ive never written smut before and im a little uncomfortable when it comes to writing it sooooo.... dont judge me too much???
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this


	34. chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo.... if you didnt know (or forgot) i had been going through a really stressful time. i had family issues, personal issues, my dog was sick (still is) and things were just getting too much. so i basically kinda ran away? i just really needed a break so i took a spontaneous vacation. i visited my sister who is my best friend and i just stayed with her for a while. she really helped me clear my mind and helped me get through things. so im back feeling so much better, i cut my hair, i started exercising weirdly enough, i just got better. so im doing much better and to those few who sent me nice messages, thank you and i love you. so lets get this show on the road again!

They’re time at the beach was fantastic. The boys even got cute little tans, taehyung was very tan, yoongi only got a little sunburned but that didn't stop them from playing nonstop. The adults didn't stop playing either… ewh. They spent a few days there and enjoyed their family time. It was their last day there so they were going to go to a nice restaurant to finish their trip off. The kids didn't seem sad to be leaving which was great. Overall the family was very much in a better state of mind. 

 

“Everyone ready to go?” seokjin called. Namjoon nodded as he finished putting socks on the twins little feet. They hated wearing shoes but seokjin didn't want them to get sick so he made them at least wear socks. 

 

“Almost,” yoongi called from wherever he was. He finished putting his shoes on and then ran over to seokjin. 

 

“Alright let's go my children,” seokjin grabbed hoseok and kissed them all. They walked down the boardwalk and towards a somewhat fancy mexican restaurant. 

 

“Hello we have a reservation under kim,” namjoon told the nice hostess. She smiled and led them to a big table. She got them some high chairs and a booster seat as well. They thanked her and then started to look through their menus. 

 

“Alright what do my babies want to eat,” seokjin asked them. A waitress came by and took their drink orders while they all decided on what to eat. 

 

“2 apple juices, 1 small coke, 1 dr. pepper, and a sweet tea with lots of ice please. Oh! And no ice for the juice and coke please,” seokjin ordered. Namjoon could only look at his husband in amazement. Eventually seokjin looked up from his meu.

 

“What?”

 

“You are incredible,” namjoon kisses his hand. 

 

“I try,” seokjin blushes. 

 

-

 

A few minutes later they were all eating their yummy food. The twins had fries with chicken nuggets, and the occasional bites of food from their parents plates. Hoseok wanted to try some tacos and thankfully he really liked them. And yoongi got a burrito with some rice. Everyone was munching happily on their food and just talking. 

 

“Maybe next year we can go somewhere else for vacation,” seokjin said. Yoongi’s eyes widened before he started rambling about all the places they could go. 

 

“And maybe by next year taehyung and jimin will be able to enjoy it more,” namjoon said quietly. That got everyone a little quiet. Not in a bad way of course, but in a hopeful way. Before going on vacation the twins doctors had told them about getting something to help them. In taehyung's case he could get some glasses that would hopefully help him see better. With jimin they would have to travel to see a specialist to see if they could make him a hearing aid. 

 

And honestly that scared seokjin a little. Taehyungs health issues weren't as bad, with some special glasses he’d be fine. But jimin was a little more tricky. It had only beed a few months but his hearing did not seem to be improving, it actually had been doing the opposite. Which was scary at first but as long as some of it was working he could try a hearing aid. So they decided that after their vacation they would look into that more. It was very expensive but they’d figure it out. 

 

The kids, even though they were so young, seemed to understand that their brothers had some issues. They didn't treat them differently however. They helped each other so much, hoseok helped taehyung and watched over him whenever they were together. And yoongi could calm jimin down whenever he started to have a tantrum, those were becoming a little frequent lately. The kids adapted amazingly and seokjin and namjoon were so proud. They had raised them well so far, so they gave themselves some pats on the back quite often. 

 

“I can't wait for taetae and chimchimie to get better,” yoongi whispered. Though he never really talked about it the parents knew that he felt really sorry about it. Yoongi didn't talk or really show his emotions too much. Sure he smiled a lot but when it came to his sadness or anger he hid it quite well. But seokjin and namjoon were his parents so they could always tell. He would sometimes crawl into their bed and talk for hours about the twins issues. Not in a bad way, he just felt sad about it. It was almost a little worrying considering he was so young. He was a great older brother, he was smart and caring towards all of them. 

 

“Better!” hoseok sighed and smiled. He was definitely too young to fully understand but he knew when to lighten the mood. He could read people surprisingly well. Which was great because he could distract the twins for hours. Whenever taehyung got mad hobi would distract him. Whenever jimin got frustrated or sad with something hobi would cuddle him better. Seokjin and namjoon were so glad to have him. 

 

“Yes they will get better,” seokjin watched his babies fondly, “and when they are better we’re going to celebrate with whatever you kids want,” he kissed their little hands. 

 

“I just wanna say that i'm so proud of you guys for taking such good care of your brothers,” namjoon told them. Yoongi stared at his parents with glossy eyes. 

 

“Your welcome appa.” 

 

-

 

After a nice dinner they headed back to the hotel. All the kids went to sleep while the adults packed the bags again. They’d sleep for a few hours and then make the trip back home. Actually namjoon was already asleep so seokjin was left to pack the bags alone. He didn't mind though, he was glad all his boys were resting. He spent thirty minutes making sure everything was packed before getting into bed with everyone else. 

 

They woke up a few hours later. It was still dark out, about 6am so hopefully they'd get home sooner. Honestly he kind of missed his home, which was a little dumb considering they’d only been gone a few days. He woke up namjoon and then helped him carry the bags to the car. They each grabbed two sleeping kids and then checked out of the hotel. 

 

The trip home was uneventful. Thankfully no one had a tantrum and everyone seemed ready to just be home. During the trip seokjin thought about the many things they'd have to do once they got home. He’d have to talk to namjoon about getting a bigger house and also about a service dog. And there was also the twins appointments and everything with them. He had to catch up with jinyoung, it felt like they hadn't seen each other in weeks. There was a lot to do but it would be fine. 

 

“When we get home you’re all getting baths you hear me?” seokjin told the kids. They were a little stinky and hoseok drooled so he definitely had lot of dry drool on his little face. The twins little faces were full of cheeto dust, seokjin doesn't even know where they got them from. 

 

“No want to mama,” hoseok pouted. For some reason he was going through a phase. He didn't like taking baths that much anymore. 

 

“Come on hobi, i’ll take a bath with-”

 

“Okay bath!” hoseok loved yoongi. That actually helped the parents. Whenever hoseok didn't want to do anything they'd ask yoongi to bring it up and hoseok would be on it in seconds. When yoongi ate his vegetables, hoseok ate them too. When yoongi got a haircut, hoseok did too. It was cute actually and yoongi didn't seem to be annoyed by it. 

 

“Your appa will be bathing the twins tonight,” seokjin teased. Namjoon struggled with the twins. They loved to make a mess, the floors often ended up completely soaked. 

 

“Sike!” 

 

“Please honey, for me,” seokjin pouted. That's all it took for namjoon to agree with a sigh. 

 

-

 

“To the bathroom kids!” seokjin yelled at them after they ran in the house. Yoongi ran in with jimin in his arms. Taehyung crawled after his brothers. Hoseok thankfully was content in namjoons arms. 

 

“Can you bathe them while i put the bags and stuff away,” namjoon nodded and kissed seokjin. They each went separate ways and started on their tasks. Seokjin could hear hoseok laughing with yoongi. Namjoon must've put the kids in the playpen because seokjin couldn't hear them. 

 

Finally everything was put away and the kids were all clean. It was the early afternoon so seokjin went to make some lunch. The kids decided to play outside, except for the twins. Namjoon kept an eye out for all the kids while seokjin cooked. Since the kids weren't around seokjin thought he’d bring up a few things with namjoon. 

 

“So i was thinking we could.. Ya know… get a bigger house… maybe,” seokjin asked carefully. Truthfully seokjin didn't want to move. He loved his house, they had so many memories there. They got yoongi there, hoseok, the twins. It was such a special home but if they were going to have another baby they needed more space. 

 

“You wanna move?” namjoon had never really thought about it. Though it probably should have popped up at some point. 

 

“Of course not, i love our home. But if we want another baby we need more room. Hoseok and the twins can't share the same room forever,” seokjin talked over to his husband. Namjoon pulled him onto his lap. 

 

“That's true, i mean we love our home but you're right about needing more room,” namjoon nodded to himself. 

 

“We still have time to look into all that, i just wanted to bring it up with you,” seokjin kissed his cheeks. Namjoon smiled at his husband.

 

Once the food was done namjoon gathered all the kids. Lunch was nice, the trip seemed to really help everyone. The kids seemed in better spirits. Not that they were in depressed moods before. They just seemed more energized and overall happy. Namjoon looked better too. The time away from work really seemed to help him. 

 

It really was a breath of fresh air. Seokjin somehow felt refreshed and better. It felt so good just to get away for a while. With everything going on recently the trip was definitely needed. Now that they were back they could get through things with a clearer mindset. A weight just seemed to lift off of everyone's shoulders, the kids included. Of course the kids didn't have to deal with what the adults do but seokjin and namjoon could tell they got worried sometimes too. Which was awful to think about, they should be carefree but because of certain situations the parents knew that they felt stress too. Seokjin worried that they felt too much because of them. Of course things weren't super bad but sometimes they did have bad days. He was just glad this trip brightened up everyone. 

 

“My babies,” seokjin gathered them all up onto the couch. They all happily cuddle up to each other.

 

“Love mama and appa,” hoseok mumbled. Namjoon kissed his little head and then gently played with his hair. Jimin cuddled as close as possible to seokjin while also pulling taehyung into his little arms. Seokjin couldn't help but coo at them. Jimin and taehyung smiled sleepily when seokjin started humming a lullaby. Yoongi happily sat in both seokjin and namjoons lap, namjoon held his little hand as he watched his eyes flutter shut. The feeling of being with his family was something seokjin couldn't describe. Having his babies in his arms, his kids, his whole world just in his arms was an indescribable feeling. Having his husband, his partner, the love of his life right there just warmed him so much. 

 

Just imagine holding these small lives that you created right in your arms. Sure the twins were not biologically theirs but they raised them and watch them grow and teach them. So imagine just watching these lives you created just grow up right before your eyes. They did that! Sometimes it just feels like parents don't give themselves enough credit. Sure there are shitty people out there who don't care for their kids or who abuse them or who are just plain awful. But those parents who do give it their all and work their asses off and try their best, sometimes they just need to sit back and look at everything they've created and say “wow… i did that.” being a parent is hard, it's so difficult and there's no real answer to how to do it but it's also amazing. Watching your children grow and blossom and become someone is indescribable. 

 

“We love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did anyone miss me?


	35. chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so basically ive completely lost track of time in the story and i sort of... forgot... what age the kids were? so if anyone could please give me like an educated guess? idk its just hard bc i've completely forgotten how old everyone is so please help. 
> 
> also trigger warning???? i guess... idk. basically one of the kids throws up. idk if i should wan you all but here it is.

A month later seokjin found himself looking for possible houses. He probably shouldn't because he was getting stressed as time went on. His healthy mindset from the trip seemed to be disappearing the longer he looked at his computer. It's not like they were struggling with money it's just that… they were struggling with money. Kinda. 

 

The twins had been seeing the doctors recently, just routine check ups. However, the doctor finally referred them to specialists for them. Taehyungs glasses wouldn't be a problem, jimin however was a different story. His hearing aids were not cheap, namjoon was working overtime at this point which worried seokjin. Of course they would do anything for their children, seokjin would sell his kidney if he could. He shouldn't be stressed, he's just scared jimin won't ever hear again. Of course he can still grow up like any other kid. Just because he’s deaf doesn't mean he's not normal. But as a parent of course you want the best for your kids. Namjoon always talks about “when jimin hears for the first time” and seokjin just worries that what if he never does hear. Which is awful, he's supposed to be optimistic. Except seokjin has always been a worrier. He can't help it, especially when it comes to his family. 

 

He shut his laptop and closed his eyes for a minute. He was overthinking again, everything would be fine, there's nothing to worry about. 

 

“Mama?” seokjin opened his eyes. He felt a small hand tug at the hem of his shirt. He looked over at his baby hoseok.

 

“Yes honey?” seokjin picked him up and sat him on his lap. 

 

“Love you,” he giggled. Seokjin couldn't help but coo at him. Hoseok was very affectionate these days. Not that anyone was complaining though. 

 

“I love you too baby, where are your brothers?” seokjin had left them in the livingroom while he spent a few minutes in his bedroom. 

 

“Babies sleep in an yoongi color,” hoseok cuddled closer. Seokjin kissed his little forehead before getting up from the bed. He walked into the livingroom to find jimin asleep in a pile of blocks and taehyung's head bopping from trying to stay awake. As soon as he saw seokjin he cried out for him. 

 

“no ne of that, i'm right here,” seokjin gathered up his little ones, yoongi included, and headed to his bedroom again. It was early afternoon but a small nap wouldn't hurt anyone. He laid his sleepy babies down before cuddling them all closer. 

 

It was definitely a good nap. 

 

-

 

“Appa’s home!” hoseok jumped and ran over to the door. Soon namjoons arms were full of kids, it was the best feeling ever. 

 

“Kids let appa come inside first,” seokjin called. Namjoon kept taehyung and yoongi in his arms while hoseok ran over to seokjin, jimin crawled as best as he could over to seokjin. Namjoon struggled to take his work boots off with two wiggling boys in his arms. 

 

“You kids must have worms or something, your so wiggly,” he tickled them making them giggle loudly. Seokjin smiled fondly from where he was standing by the stove. Namjoon walked over and gave him a sweet kiss. 

 

“How are you baby,” namjoon asked. Seokjin only shook his head signalling him that they'd talk later. 

 

“Why don't you boys help appa set the table,” seokjin kissed yoongi’s cheek. They all quickly set the table while seokjin gathered the food up. 

 

“Did everyone wash up?” namjoon asked in his dad voice. Everyone nodded before digging in, they were having alfredo which would definitely result in some baths. 

 

Jimin and taehyung were opposites when it came to food. Jimin was picky and neat, taehyung ate anything and was messy. Jimin hated getting too dirty with food, taehyung’s whole face would probably be full of sauce by the end of dinner. 

 

“Taetae please,” seokjin wiped his face and hands. He doesn't know why he bothered though. 

 

“Behave,” namjoon tells him. Taehyung immediately starts eating his food properly. Sometimes he just needed his daddy to correct him. 

 

“Your cleaning them tonight, i'm too tired,” seokjin complained. He knew exactly why he was tired though. 

 

That night at the hotel… yeah he’s pretty sure they made a baby alright. He hadn't taken a test yet but he knows for sure. Though his symptoms are different he can still tell. He’s tired and he gets a little lightheaded sometimes. He doesn't have weird cravings but he's been eating a lot of sour things lately. Pickles are his current favorite, luckily the kids like them too so it's not too obvious. Though he’s overjoyed he can't help but worry. The twins are still young, so is hoseok. Maybe they moved things too quickly? Well it doesn't really matter anymore. 

 

Looks like there’ll be another on the way.

 

-

 

“So what's been on your mind,” namjoon asked as they laid in bed. Seokjin didn't answer, not because he didn't want to talk about it but because he was so comfortable. 

 

“Nothing really, just the house and twins stuff,” he shrugged. He smiled when he felt namjoon kiss his forehead. 

 

“You sure?” 

 

“Yes i promise, now go to bed i'm tired,” seokjin turned so his back was towards namjoon. He felt namjoon strong arms around his waist before finally going to sleep. 

 

Seokjin startled awake when he heard loud cries. Of course namjoon was dead asleep, like always. Seokjin rubbed his eyes before finally getting up. It must be one of the twins, he thought. He checked that everyone else was still asleep before finally heading into the baby's room. Jimin was screaming his little head off, tears and snot all over. He cried harder when he saw seokjin, coughing a little from how hard he was crying. Luckily the other kids were still asleep, somehow. 

 

“My poor baby, what's wrong,” seokjin held him close. He felt hot so seokjin reached into one of the changing tables drawers for the thermometer. Jimin had calmed slightly but he was still crying into seokjins shoulder. Seokjin walked out of the room and into the livingroom where it was slightly cooler. 

 

“Lets check to see if your sick okay?” though jimin couldn't hear him he still remained calm when seokjin unbuttoned his onesie. He placed the thermometer in his little armpit until it beeped. He definitely had a fever. 

 

“Oh my poor baby, it's okay mama’s here,” the vibrations from his soothing voice calmed jimin. He stopped crying but he still sniffled and shook. Seokjin got up and wet a small washcloth was some cool water. Jimin clung tightly to him. 

 

“There, there my baby,” seokjin laid on the couch with jimin curled up on his chest. He places the cloth on jimin's forehead and began humming a lullaby. Jimin brought his small hand up and began caressing seokjins cheek. He did that whenever one of his parents sang him to sleep. 

 

It was a restless night. Jimin had woken up constantly and had even dry heaved a few times. His stomach must be bothering him. Seokjin just held him and comforted him the whole time. Namjoon walked into the living room surprisingly early too.

 

“What are you doing,” he sat by his spouse. 

 

“Jimins sick,” seokjin carefully sat up and handed him over to namjoon. Jimin whined before settling in namjoons arms. 

 

“Were you up all night?” seokjin nodded.

 

“You could've woken me up,” namjoon rubbed jimin's sweaty back. Seokjin just gave a look before heading to the bathroom. 

 

“Point taken.”

 

-

 

Thankfully no one else was sick. Jimin was very clingy and whiney when sick. It pained seokjin because jimin was very giggly and smiley. Seokjin made sure to hold him and love him as much as possible. He did that to all his babies when they were sick. His fever wasn't as bad but it was still high, he called the doctor but was told to just make sure he's hydrated. 

 

“Jimmie sick?” hoseok pouted. He loved playing with his brothers. These days yoongi was more interested in other things so he didn't play as much with hoseok. Of course that wasn't an issue because the twins loved to play with their big brother. Except when taehyung was without his twin he just wasn't as energetic. 

 

“Yes baby but don't worry, hopefully by tomorrow he’ll be feeling much better,” seokjin sent him outside to play. 

 

“Alright baby why don't you take a nap,” seokjin set jimin down and signed at jimin. He wasn't fluent but he knew enough to get his point across. Jimin whine and shook his head no when seokjin went to walk away. 

 

“It's okay i'm right here,” seokjin cooed. Of course because he's weak he picked jimin back up. He walked over to the laundry room and struggled to put the dry clothes into the laundry basket. 

 

He dragged it over to his bedroom and set jimin in between the pillows. While seokjin folded clothes jimin napped, luckily he stayed asleep the whole time. While seokjin put the clothes away jimin slept somewhat peacefully. His nose was a little stuffy so he often woke himself up. Seokjin check on him one more time before heading to the back door. 

 

“Come inside kids!” they all turned their little heads and ran inside. Seokjin made sure to shush them before handing them some juice. Taehyung made grabby hands at seokjin so he picked him up. 

 

“Did you all have fun playing?” seokjin asked while making them mac and cheese. 

 

“Yes mama,” hoseok answered. Yoongi gathered the boys up and walked them to the bathroom. He helped hoseok wash his hands and dirty face before picking up taehyung. He set him on the bathroom sink while he wet the corner of a towel and cleaned his face. 

 

“Love yoongi,” hoseok giggled. 

 

“Come on babies,” seokjin got taehyung and held yoongi’s hand, hoseok holding yoongi’s other hand. 

 

-

 

Later in the day jimin seemed to be feeling worse. Namjoon was coming home from work soon so seokjin tried not to worry too much. Jimin was very whiney, his fever seemed to be back and seokjin could tell he just wasn't comfortable. 

 

“My poor baby,” seokjin kissed his little cheeks. Jimin whimpered and rubber his eye. Seokjin decided to just make some soup for dinner. Hopefully it would help jimin, he seemed to have a tummy ache. 

 

“Im home!” namjoon called. Once again the kids ran over to cling onto him. 

 

“Good,” seokjin got up and walked over to kiss him. Namjoon placed a kiss on jimin's head.

 

“He still sick?” 

 

“Yeah i'm getting a little worried,” seokjin confessed. Namjoon nodded and took jimin from his arms carefully. Seokjin sent the kids to wash up while he dished the food out. Namjoon fed jimin some warm soup occasionally. Though jimin didn't seem too interested in it namjoon still made sure he ate enough. 

 

“Can you watch him while i take the kids a bath,” seokjin asked. 

 

“I got him don't worry,” he kissed seokjin and walked towards the living room couch. 

 

Namjoon took care of jimin for the little while that seokjin was away. Truthfully namjoon was a little scared. Jimin was getting more and more upset. By the time seokjin was back jimin was full on crying. Seokjin walked over with the thermometer and tried to check jimin's temperature. 

 

“Please baby it's okay,” seokjin soothed. Jimin only cried harder, his little face becoming red. Seokjin was getting more worried the more he cried. Jimin coughed a little before gagging. 

 

“Oh no, it's okay baby let it out,” seokjin ran to the kitchen for a rag. Jimin gagged a few more times before finally throwing up. And it was… a lot. 

 

“Oh my god,” namjoon panicked. His hand was covered in baby vomit and he was patting jimin's back awkwardly while trying not to throw up himself. Jimin coughed and sputtered a few more times before finally being done. He shook and whimpered while reaching for seokjin. 

 

“My poor baby boy,” seokjin wiped his face and set the rag onto the mess before holding him gently. Namjoon shivered at the smell but cleaned it up as best as he could. 

 

“Thank you honey,” seokjin kissed his cheek. Seokjin decided to take jimin a lukewarm bath, he was really sweaty and probably uncomfortable. After his nice bath seokjin filled a bottle and gave it to him, he was probably dehydrated after throwing up so much. Namjoon put the kids to bed while seokjin took care of jimin. 

 

“My poor baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think? also help me out with those ages. 
> 
> ooooh girl also since this story is coming to an end i was to start making a new fic. i was thinking about rich ceo!kook who needs a nanny aka taehyung and its based off of a novel which i forgot the name of. and another one is a taegikook fic where basically taehyung is the popular dancer that yoongi and kook both want, it'll be like one of those "who will he choose?!" type of fics. but if anyone has any different ship ideas let me know!


	36. chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for helping me with the kids ages lol i suck but in my defense this is my first fic. but anyways... yeah

Since the twins birthday was coming up seokjin was busy thinking of birthday ideas. They were turning one and he was so excited. School had started for yoongi again so luckily it was only the babies and hoseok in the house. Yoongi started second grade and he was very very excited to see his friends again. Yoongi had been talking about inviting them over all the time. Luckily seokjin and namjoon met their parents at open house, they were very kind and seokjin knew they’d get along just fine. 

 

Seokjin decided to go over to jinyoung's since they haven't hung out in a while. He was pretty excited about that, he’d been so focused on his family that he hasn't contacted jinyoung as much as before. Of course jinyoung reassured him that he wasn't angry at him or anything. 

 

“Alright let's go see uncle jinyoung,” seokjin locked the door. He had the babies in a stroller and hoseok was happily walking beside him holding onto his shirt hem. 

 

“Finally you visit me,” jinyoung said as soon as he opened the door. Seokjin rolled his eyes but gave him a big hug anyways. He pulled back suddenly though.

 

“Umm… are you-”

 

“Expecting? Yes, now hurry up and come inside,” he picked up hoseok and carried him inside while seokjin gathered himself. 

 

“What?! When? How? Why didn't you tell me?” seokjin questioned while getting the twins out of the stroller. 

 

“Are we here to talk about me or yours kids birthday?” 

 

“Jinyoung!” seokjin huffed. 

 

“Okay fine, its jaebum's obviously, i don't know when exactly but i'm already 2 months along, and i kinda forgot and i also didn't find out until like a week ago,” he finished. Seokjin sat there shocked for a moment, though he really shouldn't be. Jaebum and jinyoung seemed quite serious already so he’s not that surprised thinking of it now. He was just a little taken aback, jinyoung had talked about wanting to take the next step. He's just happy for his friend. 

 

“Wow, my baby is growing up,” seokjin fake cried. 

 

“Oh shut up, come on lets starts planning.”

 

“Wait so does jaebum know?” seokjin asked as he carefully took the twins out of the stroller. Jimin made grabby hands at seokjin as soon as he was set on the floor. Taehyung just decided to crawl somewhere to play. 

 

“Of course he knows, do you see this stomach?” he lifted up his shirt and showed his little belly off. Seokjin cooed and gave his best friend a big hug. 

 

“And the kids? How did they take it?” seokjin finally picked up a whiney jimin and placed him in his lap. 

 

“Yeah we told them, i think they're alright with it. The boys are super excited and youngjae seems okay,” he trailed off. 

 

“You sure?” seokjin asked. 

 

“Well i don't know… he doesn't really talk to me about stuff sometimes. He’s still warming up to jaebum and i probably shouldn't have gotten pregnant so soon but i swear we were not trying, it just happened,” jinyoung stressed. Seokjin rubbed his back in a comforting manner. 

 

“It's not your fault, like you said it’ll take time but he will warm up to jaebum and the baby. Just talk to him okay, hes very shy and soft spoken . your his dad and he loves you so much, don't ever doubt that,” seokjin knew jinyoung had a bit of a hard time with youngjae. Bambam and yugyeom were loud and full of energy, youngjae was very shy and not very energetic. Jinyoung felt bad because he felt like he wasn't the best dad to him. Of course that wasn't true and seokjin tried his best to remind his friend of that. 

 

“Your right, i'm so glad we decided to hang out again.”

 

-

 

they planned for a while but mainly just talked. he missed talking to his bestfriend so much. he hadn't realized that he went so long without talking to him until that moment. it was nice to just sit and talk openly with him. youngjae had decided he wanted to start public school again. because he didnt online classes he got to skip a grade so if he decided to continue with public school he'd only have 2 years to go. jinyoung had confessed to seokjin that he was actually really anxious about him going back. kids are kids but highschool can be brutal. not to mention youngjae's situation wasn't exactly kept secret. people talk and when that happened to youngjae everyone pretty much knew what happened by the end of the week. seokjin understood, he felt anxious for youngjae too. he wanted youngjae to have a good high school experience. seokjin assured jinyoung as much as he could though, he made sure to calm him as much as he could and it worked for the most part. 

 

"so anyways how's life been for you?" jinyoung asked. 

 

"alright i guess, yoongi and hoseok are doing great i'm just worried about the twins," he sighed. he tried not to talk about it too much because then he'd overthink and worry himself. 

 

"what do you mean?"

 

"it's just... jimin's hearing isn't getting any better, it's practically all gone at this point," he took a deep breath, "and taehyung's eyesight seems to be getting worse too, his eyes are sensitive and we went to the beach this summer and i feel like maybe it's my fault or something-"

"of course not!" jinyoung cut him off and handed him a tissue. 

 

"i dont know its just hard. i mean taehyung will be able to see but jimin is just... its not looking good, the specialists said we could try a hearing aid but the odds are not in our favor. i'm just scared to try it and get my hopes up and then it doesn't work and we just made him go through all this poking and testing for nothing," seokjin cried. this was such a difficult situation for him, he just didn't know what to do. does he try it? will jimin resent him in the future if he doesn't? 

 

"You never know unless you try. I can't imagine what your going through, i just want you to know that i'm always here for you. look, no matter what happens i will always be here to help you and i know that you and namjoon will do anything in your power to help these kids," jinyoung hugged him tightly. 

 

"i know it's just what if jimin hates me for not trying or taehyung blames me for not taking care of him good enough," seokjin cried. 

 

"none of that, the twins would never ever hate you. you've been doing everything to help them," jinyoung soothed. 

 

"im probably just overreacting, i just don't want to get my hopes up with jimin only for them to get crushed," he wiped his tears and looked over to the playing twins. 

 

"we're all here for you seokjin, we can help you. matter of fact i'm going to help you with this, let me take care of this," jinyoung smiled. seokjin didn't really know what he meant with that but he trusted jinyoung. 

 

"okay let's eat because i'm hungry," seokjin laughed. 

 

“Ugh we are so dramatic it's almost like were both pregnant or something,” jinyoung laughed as they wiped their watery eyes. Seokjin stilled for a moment before awkwardly laughing. 

 

“I know right,” seokjin walked over to the twins and hoseok. It was their nap time so seokjin was going to feed them and then put them down for a nap. When he turned around with both twins in his arms jinyoung was giving him a stern look with his arms crossed. 

 

“How could you not tell me! I thought we were friends,” jinyoung went over and got taehyung from seokjin's arms. Taehyung cuddled close to his uncle and closed his eyes. 

 

“I'm still not even sure… well actually i'm pretty sure i am-but i haven't even taken a test!” seokjin walked into the kitchen with his sleepy baby in his arms. He grabbed a baby spoon from a drawer and sat down to feed the twins some baby food. 

 

“We’re taking one as soon as the kids fall asleep!”

 

-

 

Truthfully they had not been party planning at all. They just gossiped and talked and cried most of the time while the kids played. Seokjin was probably being dramatic but it really felt like it's been so long since they hung out. He apologized for not talking to him for a while, of course jinyoung waved him off saying that he understood. They both were going through different things but hopefully things would be good from now on. 

 

“Now let's take this test,” jinyoung drags him to the bathroom excitedly, he looks under the sink for a test and hands it to seokjin. Of course they've both had kids already so they just know when they're pregnant or not. Seokjin is definitely pregnant, but sometimes it's nice to just confirm it. 

 

“Do you have to be in here,” seokjin whines. Jinyoung rolls his eyes and nods his head vigorously. He does end up turning around though as soon as seokjin had the pregnancy test in his hand. He taps his foot impatiently while seokjin does his business, he can hear him giggle and he cant help but smile in excitement. 

 

“Okay i'm done,” seokjin says. Jinyoung sets a timer on his phone and they both wait. 

 

“Are you excited?” jinyoung asks. Clearly he is by the big smile on his face. Seokjin laughs a little and nods. He really was, this would be his 5th child and he was just so excited. Maybe it was too soon but what's done is done and he couldn't be happier. He just knew namjoon was going to be even more excited. 

 

“I'm excited too! We’re gonna have babies together!” they both squealed at the thought. Truly the ultimate best friend experience. They sat for a few more minutes before the timer finally went off.

 

“Oh god you look at it i'm too scared,” seokjin asked. He closed his eyes tightly as jinyoung reached over to reveal the answer. After a few seconds of silence seokjin opened his eyes to see jinyoung silently crying. His heart dropped but he tried not to show it. He felt his eyes sting a little but he walked over to jinyoung. 

 

“We’re gonna have babies together!” jinyoung sobbed. 

 

“What!? You asshole i thought it was negative,” seokjin cried. Soon they were both crying on the bathroom floor. They were happy tears of course, jinyoung hugged him tightly before reaching over for some toilet paper. He wiped his friends face before doing the same to his own. 

 

“Lets celebrate with ice cream, if you want i can watch the kids one day so you can tell namjoon,” jinyoung offered. Seokjin nodded with a big smile on his face. He really did have the bestest friend ever. Luckily the kids were very much asleep so they had some time to just talk. 

 

“I'm so excited,” seokjin smiled. Jinyoung really hoped they both would have smooth pregnancies. Truthfully he was more worried about seokjin than himself. He had so many things going on at this point jinyoung just wanted his friend to be healthy and stress free for once. He just really wants things to go alright, it's an indescribable feeling. 

 

“Will you be my baby's godparent,” jinyoung suddenly asks. Seokjin looks up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“R-really?” 

 

“Of course, you're my best friend,” jinyoung laughs. 

 

“Of course i will! Will you be my baby’s godparent, actually can you be the godparent of all my babies,” seokjin asks. They're smiling so big and jinyoung can see the unshed tears in his bestfriends eyes. It seems like the day has just been spent crying over nothing and the day isn't even over yet. 

 

“We are such cry babies,” jinyoung laughs as tears finally fall. 

 

“I know!” seokjin laughs. And just like that they go from crying to laughing. 

 

“What would i do without my jinyoungie,” seokjin hugged him close. 

 

“What would i do without my seokjinie,” jinyoung kissed his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already know how im gonna end this story, probably a few more chapters! this chapter was more dialog heavy but the next few might be more like the other ones, meaning more descriptive.. i guess? anyways are you guys excited for christmas?! i am!
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you think of this chapter, also if any of you want to talk to me or give me fic ideas follow me on twitter @softerkara bc i only really use twitter these days. if anyone just needs to talk im always, always here for you. love you all!


	37. chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone ever want to talk to me or something you can follow me on twitter @softerkara
> 
>  
> 
> love you guys!

A week later seokjin decides to go to the doctor for a checkup. He just wants to make sure everything is normal before telling namjoon. Jinyoung offered to go with him to the baby appointment thankfully. The twins were not in the best mood that morning but hoseok was feeling happy like usual. Jimin just wanted to be held by seokjin from the minute he woke up, it was just one of those days. Luckily jinyoung was there to help him out. So they made their way to the doctors, jinyoung had an appointment the following week so seokjin of course offered to go with him to his. They arrived soon and got the kids out of jinyoung's car, he had offered to drive. Jinyoung held hoseok in his arms while seokjin got the stroller out and put the twins in. 

 

“You're okay,” seokjin signed to a crying jimin. He really was not in the mood, taehyung just sat there with his little brows furrowed and pouty lips. Seokjin gave him a few kisses on his chubby cheeks, taehyung smiled a little before going back to pouting.

 

“They're really whiny today,” jinyoung said as he looked over at the twins. Seokjin sighed heavily and nodded. 

 

“Yeah i think it's because they didn't sleep that good last night,” seokjin said as they made their way into the hospital. He went to the receptionist while jinyoung went to the vending machine with hoseok. 

 

He sat in the waiting room where a few more expecting mothers sat. he sat next to a woman who was heavily pregnant, she scolded 2 little girls and called another little boy over to her. They whined to their mom when she told them to behave. Seokjin couldn't help but smile. Jimin pulled his mind back to reality when he cried suddenly. His little eyes were full of tears as he tried to get up from the stroller, clearly wanting to be in seokjin's arms. Taehyung was sitting patiently with his little brows still furrowed only now he was chewing on a teething ring. 

 

“Are they yours?” the woman next to him asked. She looked pretty young honestly, probably in her late 20’s. She had a bright smile on her face as she waved over at jimin. Jimin shied away from her gaze.

 

“Yes, they're turning a year old soon,” seokjin said. She cooed as he got jimin out of the stroller, he sniffled and curled into seokjin's warm embrace. 

 

“And your expecting again right? How exciting, 3 babies!” she squealed. 

 

“Actually this will be my fifth,” seokjin chuckled. She gasped and gave him a few quick excited pats on the back. 

 

“Wow! That's so exciting, i wish you the best! This is my fourth, my husband says he wants a big family,” she blushes as she rubs her pregnant stomach. Jinyoung walks over with hoseok in that moment and sits next to seokjin while hoseok walks over to the toys set up in the waiting room. 

 

“Mine feels the same, though i'm pretty sure this will be our last,” seokjin says. She nods her head in understanding before turning to scolds the children again. 

 

“Share the toys, he wants to play with you too,” she tells them while pointing at hoseok. The small children nod and go back to playing, this time they share the toys with hoseok who smiles brightly at them. 

 

“Eomma he's so pretty,” one of the girls giggles. 

 

“Looks like you made a new friend,” jinyoung says. He hands seokjin a bag of chips while opening a bag for himself. 

 

“Yeah this is…” he trails off and looks over at the woman. 

 

“Yoona!” she extend her hand to shake jinyoung's hand excitedly. Jinyoung introduces himself and hands taehyung a cheeto. He smiles a little before sticking it in his mouth. 

 

“Is this your husband?” yoona asks. Seokjin laughs loudly while jinyoung stutters beside him. 

 

“No no no we’re best friends, we’re both actually expecting,” they all laugh before yoona is called by a nurse. 

 

“Kids! It was so nice to meet you, here’s my number. I just moved recently so i don't have that many friends, maybe we can hang out sometimes,” she quickly scribbles her number onto a magazine page and rips it out. Seokjin nods at her and takes the number. Jinyoung wishes her a healthy pregnancy as she walks down the hall. 

 

“She was so nice, how is someone that nice when they're about to give birth?” jinyoung asks. 

 

“I know right? I was literally about to kill everyone when i was that pregnant,” seokjin shakes his head. Pregnancy is definitely a weird thing. A nurse walks into the waiting room with a clipboard. 

 

“Kim seokjin?” 

 

-

 

A few days later jinyoung was babysitting the kids, well except the twins. It was the weekend so jinyoung and jaebum we're definitely going to have their hands full. Of course seokjin tried to deny jinyoung's babysitting proposition. He was just a little paranoid since the last time seokjin watched so many kids he ended up collapsing. Jinyoung reassured him that he would be find, jaebum was there to help and youngjae would help too. 

 

Thankfully the baby was perfectly healthy and seokjin was about 2 months along. He was so excited to tell namjoon. He was going to surprise him somehow but he decided to just tell him during lunchtime. The twins seemed to be in good moods, almost as if they sensed their mama to be in one. Taehyung had recently gotten a toy shopping cart as a gift from his grandma inhwa. He was currently taking wobbly steps while holding onto it tightly. Seokjin made sure to give him lots of kisses if he lost his balance and ended up on his little butt. Jimin was sitting on the ground with a bunch of play food around him. He signed the names of a few and looked over to his mama for approval. Seokjin gave them both lots of kisses. Namjoon had gone out to get some food since seokjin had said that tonight was a special occasion. 

 

“Come here babies,” seokjin called to the twins. Taehyung let go of his cart and stood on shaky legs for a few seconds. He seemed to be contemplating in taking a step but got to scared and decided to crawl instead. Jimin quickly crawled into seokjin's lap. 

 

“My little babies,” he kissed their foreheads, “you will always be my little babies,” he told them both seriously. He made sure they understood that he loved them so much. The seemed to somehow get it by the small smiles on their faces. He rocked them to sleep gently while namjoon got home. By the time seokjin put them in their cribs namjoon was already closing the front door gently. 

 

“Lets eat!” seokjin took the bags of food from namjoon hands after giving him a kiss. He was starting to get a little nervous. 

 

“I got some chicken because i know you love spicy chicken,” namjoon said as he got the food out of the bags. Seokjin put a hand to his heart and pouted. 

 

“You know me so well,” he leaned in to give him a big kiss. Namjoon pulled away with a dimpled grin on his face. Seokjin leaned back in to kiss one making namjoon smile even bigger. 

 

“Of course, you gave me kids and your the best husband in the world,” namjoon listed off. He could honestly go on for hours about how much he loves seokjin. 

 

“Okay okay i get it,” seokjin chuckled. Finally they sat back and ate, it really had been such a long time since they'd eaten spicy chicken. Halfway through their meal seokjin got up and went to the fridge. He searched around before coming back with the pickle jar. Namjoon gave him a weird look before eating slowly. 

 

“Pickles with spicy chicken?” namjoon asked. Seokjin faltered for a seconds before nodding, it was now or never. 

 

“Yeah, you know how my cravings get,” seokjin shrugged. Namjoon nodded his head in understanding before things got quiet. They sit like that for a while before namjoon slowly puts two and two together.

 

“Wait… craving? But… wait!” namjoon sprung up from his chair suddenly. Seokjin blushed and nodded at his husband. 

 

“Guess we really made a baby on that beach trip,” seokjin giggled. Namjoon quickly walked over to give him a big kiss. He hugged seokjin and subtly wiped a tear from his eye. He was so unbelievably happy. 

 

“We made a baby!” 

 

-

 

Over at jinyoung's house the kids are playing around in the backyard. Hoseok wasn't in a very playful mood, he missed his mama and appa. He sat on a blanket with his uncles and watched the big boys play. Jinyoung handed him some apple slices while talking with jaebum. 

 

“So seokjin is expecting? Wow, now we’ll have to deal with 2 pregnant people,” jaebum laughed at jinyoung scoff. 

 

“I'm offended,” jinyoung turned towards hoseok who whined. His little hands stretched out, wanting to be picked up. Jinyoung handed him over to jaebum who stiffly held the boy. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at jaebum's awkwardness. Hoseok's lips turned into a frown, bottom lip trembling at being in jaebum's arms. 

 

“You realize that you’re going to have a son or daughter soon right?” jinyoung took hoseok back and situated him in his lap. Hoseok immediately closed his eyes, ready to take a nap. He got a hold of jinyoung hand and put it on his head, jinyoung ran his fingers through his hair gently. 

 

“I know and trust me im ready it's just… weird with other people's kids. Plus hoseok is little and i'm pretty sure he hates me,” jaebum shrugged. 

 

“He does not! You just hold him weird, hoseok is a soft little baby that loves to be cuddled,” jinyoung defended the little ball of sunshine. 

 

“Your right, but seriously i am ready for this. I don't want you to ever feel like i'm gonna leave you or something, im seriously ready to do this with you,” jaebum held jinyoung's hand in his. He had never really told jaebum the whole story about bambam and yugyeom dad. Everytime jaebum brought it up jinyoung would close off a little. 

 

“I know… i'm sorry i don't talk about my feelings enough i just get.. I dont know its just weird for me but you definitely changed that,” jinyoung kissed jaebum's cheek. 

 

“I understand, just know that i'm always here for you.” 

 

-

 

Later in the day jinyoung left the kids with jaebum. He probably shouldn't have but youngjae was there to help so they'd be fine… hopefully. He grabbed the stack of papers he had printed out a few days ago and headed out. The kids had wanted to come but jinyoung promised them candy if they behaved for jaebum. He walked over to the kids grandparents home. 

 

“Jinyoung! How are you?” inhwa pulled him in for a warm hug. Everytime he hugged her he felt a pain in his chest. 

 

“Great, i actually want to talk to you about something,” jinyoung asked. She quickly ushered him inside. They sat on the couch, inhwa went to get some tea while jinyoung waited. 

 

“So what is it dear, the baby doing alright?” she sipped her tea. 

 

“Theyre perfect, i actually want to talk about the twins,” he said. She immediately became concerned but he soothed her worries quickly. 

 

“No its nothing bad well kinda,” her worries quickly came back. 

 

“Whats going on?” 

 

“So seokjin is very worried about the twins. He told me that jimin's hearing doesn't look like it’ll improve but there is a small possibility that he could with hearing aids. Except he's afraid to try and it not work, and in taehyung's case he feels like its his fault that his eyesight is also not improving,” jinyoung says. Inhwa listens intently, nodding a few times. He goes into more detail about the twins situation before handing her the flyer. 

 

“Whats this?” she asked looking over the piece of paper. She smiles big after reading it over. 

 

“Seokjin has always been there for everyone, now its our turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i really would like to hear some ideas for a new fic from you guys. this story is slowly closing and if anyone has an idea for a new fic or a continuation to this fic let me know. 
> 
> let me know what you guys thought of this.


	38. Hello

I'm sure you've all heard the news. Our lovely jonghyun is no longer with us. I want to take this time to remind everyone that we should help each other. Our lovely jonghyun went through a lot and sadly he couldn't find a way out, but we will always love and remember him positively. 

 

He truly loved music like no other. When I first heard of shinee I was instantly in love. They were the first group I ever truly heard, they made me feel happy. Their music was something different, it still is. When I heard jonghyun I just felt this spark. He was truly made for music, you could see the passion in his voice and just his stage presence. 

 

Jonghyun was a star on stage and now he will be one in our galaxy. Watching over us and shining his light on us. 

 

Mental health has a huge stigma in south Korea, they have the highest suicide rates and that rate increases by 6 after a celebrity death. I wish they'd change, I wish they'd make help more accessible. Too many people have gone too soon. And south Korea isn't the only place where mental health isn't taken seriously. But I want to say that just because you feel alone in the world doesn't mean you are. 

 

There is help, there is light at the end of this dark tunnel and I am proof of that. Things get hard, life gets difficult but you can get through it. There are people willing to help you. Don't ever feel like your wrong for feeling this way. Your feelings are valid and important. 

 

Our idols save us, we should do the same. Next time you see your idol remind them that they are loved. Next time you see your friend, tell them you care about them. If you or someone you know is struggling with depression or suicidal thoughts please be there to help them. A simple hello could save their lives. 

We must stick together during this time. Remind each other that we do matter, that we care, and that we are here for each other. Take a break, take some deep breaths. 

 

I want you all to know that I love you all. It doesn't matter if I don't know you. I care about you, I am here for you, you are not alone. If anyone ever needs someone to talk to I am always here. You can message me on here, on twitter, Instagram, text, call. I will always be here for you. 

 

Rest in please our lovely jonghyun, shine bright up there for us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: softerkara  
> Instagram: softer.kara
> 
> I am always here, I will listen, I will help as much as I can. Don't ever feel alone because your not, even if you may feel like it. 
> 
> I love you all so much.


	39. chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the end note!

It was the day before the twins assumed birthday. Truthfully seokjin had kind of forgotten about it. He had caught a cold and was just not feeling anything. Namjoon had been so worried for him and the baby. Of course the doctor reassured them that they would be fine as long as seokjin didn't get a fever. It had just escaped his mind and he felt so horrible. He wanted the twins to have the best birthday. Even though they probably wouldn't remember it seokjin still wanted that happy memory for everyone. 

 

He blinked the tears away, his hormones were already acting up. After sending yoongi off to school he had just laid in bed. It was still early so the kids were asleep. Seokjin reached over to get his phone from the nightstand. He scrolled through his instagram feed for a while before deciding to facetime jinyoung. He’d probably be asleep but he always answered anyway. It rang a few times before a sleepy jinyoung answered. His face was puffy and seokjin couldn't help but coo and take a screenshot. 

 

“What do you want,” jinyoung grumbled. 

 

“Good Morning sleeping beauty!” seokjin sang. Jinyoung stretched before sitting up in bed. 

 

“It's too early why are you calling,” he whined. 

 

“I just wanted to tell you that we’re probably not gonna do anything for the twins birthday,” seokjin sighed. Jinyoung knew how much seokjin had wanted to do something. 

 

“That's okay, we can just have a small gathering. Why don't we go to inhwas for some homemade food?” jinyoung suggested. Things were going according to plan. He's so glad he was able to do this small thing for seokjin and the twins. He was so excited, honestly jinyoung is surprised he didn't let the surprise slip already. 

 

“Yeah that's fine… anyways i'm gonna get up now, we should hang out for dinner, mainly because i don't feel like cooking so it's your turn,” seokjin smiled. Jinyoung groaned and pushed his face into the blankets. 

 

“Fine but only because i love you,” seokjin blew him a kiss through the phone. 

 

Jinyoung was so excited for tomorrow. 

 

-

 

Jinyoung quickly got up from his bed and got ready for the day. He was so excited for the surprize. Everything was ready to go, the guests, the food, they just needed to keep quiet about it for a few more hours. Youngjae had caught a cold too so he had stayed home. Thankfully he was thriving in school, he was still shy but he often times came home talking about his friends. Jinyoung was so so proud of his baby. Bambam and yugyeom were doing great in school too. Overall the kids were thriving and things were good. And they were about to be ten times better tomorrow. Once he was done getting ready for the day he called inhwa. 

 

“Jinyoung! How are you?” she asked kindly. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile at her voice. 

 

“Good, great actually. I just wanted to let you know that the plan is going along perfectly. What time should i get seokjin over there tomorrow?” he asked as he walked into the kitchen. He started making some soup for youngjae to eat when he woke up again. Inhwa laughed from the other end. 

 

“Perfect! Maybe around 3 since the twins will be well rested from a nap, everyone else should be here by two,” she told him. They had everything ready to go. 

 

“Great, i'm so excited i could cry, he's gonna be so happy,” jinyoung cried. He just couldn't wait to see everyone's faces. He wiped his tears away and then turned the stove down. He went to the pantry and got some crackers, the baby was really loving saltines right now. 

 

“Oh dear, no tears until tomorrow!” they both laughed and talked for a few more minutes before hanging up. Jinyoung got up to turn the stove off and serve some soup into a bowl. He left it on the table and went to youngjae's bedroom. 

 

“Sweetie? Time to get up, i want you to eat something,” jinyoung sat next to his sons sleeping form. Youngjae whimpered in his sleep, jinyoung ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. He didn't have a fever but he definitely had a stomach ache along with a stuffy nose and headache. 

 

“I know baby, you can sleep in my bed after you eat okay?” jinyoung soothed. Eventually youngjae opened his eyes and stretched a little. Jinyoung helped him stand and get to the bathroom. They made their way to the kitchen and ate their soup in silence. Jinyoung got up and got some medicine for youngjae. He reluctantly drank it and whine up at his dad, tears filling his eyes. 

 

“My poor baby, come on let's go cuddle a bit,” jinyoung led his baby to his comfy bed for a cuddle. 

 

-

 

Seokjin and jinyoung didn't end up hanging out later that day. Seokjin wasn't feeling well and nether was youngjae so they decided to just hang out for the twins birthday the next day. Youngjae had gotten somewhat better, he seemed to be in better spirits by the end of the day. Seokjin however was not feeling it. He had gotten sick and just felt a little shaky all day. 

 

The next morning everyone was feeling much better. It was early saturday morning, the twins birthday, so seokjin started making some pancakes. They didn't have them often, the kids were very messy with the syrup and it got them hyper. However, since it was a special day seokjin made some. He added some strawberries to some and made a nice big pile of warm, fluffy pancakes. By the time he was finishing everyone was slowly waking up. They all brightened at the sight of pancakes. Namjoon walked in with both of the twins in his arms. 

 

“My beautiful babies! Happy birthday,” he gave them big kisses and put them in their high chairs. They giggles excitedly, they had no idea what was going on but everyone was smiling so they assumed something good was happening. 

 

“I can't believe we have these beautiful kids.. And another on the way!” namjoon wiggled in his chair. He was definitely excited to be a daddy again. He kissed all the kids goodmorning and then walked over to seokjin. He gave his husband a kiss and then got down to kiss his little belly. 

 

“I know, i just feel bad about not giving them a party,” seokjin pouted. Namjoon knew he had been stressing about it. It wasn't a big deal for him but he knows how much seokjin had wanted to do this for them. The twins go through a lot and seokjin just wanted to give them a day for themselves. 

 

“Don't feel bad, they’ll have so many more birthdays,” namjoon tried to reassure him. Seokjin only nodded and put pancakes in front of everyone. They all dug in and praised seokjin for his yummy food. The twins were so happy to be eating the sugary breakfast food. Jimin was licking his hubby finger clean while taehyung leaned down to lick his plate clean. 

 

“They’re gonna need a bath,” seokjin said. He turned to give namjoon puppy dog eyes. The twins were very messy when it came to bathtime. They liked to splash around and pretend to be dolphins. The bathroom always ended up soaked. so seokjin would try to get namjoon to give them a bath a lot of the time. Of course namjoon didn't mind that much, they just liked to tease each other. 

 

“Of course i will honey,” namjoon leaned over to give him a kiss, yoongi we'd from his seat. 

 

“Okay well let's get ready for the day!” 

 

-

 

“Yeah we’re just getting ready, we should be there in like 10 minutes,” seokjin told jinyoung over the phone. Jinyoung was currently at inhwas helping her with last minute adjustments. He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled excitedly. She went to the backyard to inform the guests. 

 

“Great, we’re just waiting on you guys,” he tried keeping his cool. They hung up a few moments later and jinyoung let out a big sigh. Jaebum came over and rubbed his belly. 

 

“Calm down babe, everything looks great,” he reassures. 

 

“I know im just… i dont know hes my bestfriend and i know this is for the twins but… i dont know im just emotional,” he fanned his face. Jaebum laughed and kissed his cheeks. 

 

A few minutes later seokjin finished lacing up the twins little shoes. They were wearing matching overalls and they looked so cute. The twins were in a great mood and had just woken from their nap. Yoongi was excited to see his grandma, as was hobi. 

 

“Okay everyone, remember to behave,” seokjin reminded the kids as they made their way to inhwas home. The kids all nodded and ran excitedly to the door. Yoongi knocked a few times and jumped excitedly when he saw his uncle jinyoung. 

 

“Finally, we’ve been waiting,” jinyoung teased. Seokjin rolled his eyes but hugged him and made his way inside. He gave jinyoung a confused look at the empty home. 

 

“Wheres inhwa?”

 

“In the backyard, she said it was a nice day so we should eat out there,” jinyoung made up. It seemed pretty believable because seokjin nodded. Jinyoung greeted the twins with big kisses and then led them to the back door. His hands started to sweat as he put seokjin in front of the door first since he was holding the twins. He opened the door slowly and revealed the backyard. 

 

“Surprize!” everyone yelled. Seokjin froze for a second at all the people. He backyard was beautifully decorated, there was a small bouncy house, lots of food, and everyone from the neighborhood was there. A table was set up with balloons and lots of presents, even a big cake in the shape of a bear. Seokjin couldn't help but cry. Namjoon was smiling big as he got the twins from seokjin and walked over to inhwa. Yoongi and hoseok were already running towards the bouncy house with bambam and yugyeom. 

 

“Th-thank you s-so much,” seokjin cried. Jinyoung hugged him tightly and tried not to cry himself. Inhwa walked over and gave him a big warm hug too. Seokjin dried his eyes as best as he could. He walked around and thanked everyone for coming and giving the kids presents. 

 

“This was all jinyoung's idea dear,” inhwa said. Seokjin cried a little more and hugged his friend tighter. 

 

The afternoon was spent with lots of laughs and great memories being made. The twins were having the best time, they had been nonstop smiling and laughing. Seokjin felt so happy to have a friend like jinyoung in his life. He can't believe he actually did this for the kids. He just felt so grateful and happy. 

 

They ate delicious food and just sat and talked to everyone. It was so nice to talk with everyone while the kids played. The smiles on everyone's faces were really something to remember. Everyone was just feeling very content and happy. They all gathered the kids and went towards the table where the gifts and cake were. The twins were very excited for the cake. Jimin was being a good baby and sitting patiently while taehyung was “sneakily” eating the icing. 

 

Namjoon put a candle on the cake and lit it. Everyone started singing happy birthday and seokjin couldn't help but tear up again. He was just so happy and emotional and pregnant. He felt so grateful to have these wonderful people in his life. If something were to happen to him, god forbid, he knows that his family would be in good hands. He hugged his babies tight and made a wish along with them. He wished for his family to always be happy. 

 

“Now it’s time for presents!” jinyoung announced excitedly. Taehyung clapped excitedly and jimin soon joined after namjoon told him that they’d be opening presents. The twins got lots of toys and clothes. They gave hugs to everyone that got them presents. They definitely swept everyone off their feet. They all cooed and awed at their big smiles. 

 

“Now… this is actually sort of a present for all of you. Its from everyone and we hope you love it,” jinyoung handed seokjin a big envelope. Seokjin carefully took it and opened it. He instantly burst into tears at what was inside. 

 

Inside was a check and plane tickets to fly out to see the specialists that would be helping the twins. He just felt so many things in that moment. He wanted to thank everyone and laugh and scream and cry and just hug everyone. He couldn't believe it, he was in shock. Namjoon quickly looked over the papers and couldn't help but tear up a little too. Immediately he gathered his family into his arms and just held them. He felt so grateful and blessed to have these wonderful people in his life. 

 

“I-i don't know what to say. I'm so thankful for you all and everything you’ve done for my family. I don't know how i’ll ever repay you all,” namjoon cried. Everyone came up and hugged the family. Some even shed a few tears of their own. Though not everyone in the neighborhood was close they still always stuck together and helped each other out. They all felt so great to be part of something like this. 

 

“This is for you guys, don't ever feel like you have to pay us back. If it were any of us we know you’d do the same,” jinyoung told them. Everyone nodded in agreement because it was true. From the minute they all moved into the neighborhood they all just helped each other. It was a small community, everyone knew each other, and when someone needed help there was always a hand ready to help. 

 

“I'm just s-so incredibly thankful, i have no words,” seokjin cried. Jinyoung laughed at his friend and hugged him. 

 

“Your family deserves this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so remember when i said i wanted to do a giveaway and everyone pretty much ignored me, well ive decided to do one anyway. im still trying to figure out the details and i dont know exactly when i want it to end but i can tell you that it'll be held on my instagram, probably by the beginning of the year itll start but i'll let you know. since i only have like 6 followers there should be a high chance for some of you guys to win. so let me know what you guys think of this and for how long i should make it. anyways...
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you thought of this, not gonna lie i teared up a little towards the end of this.


	40. chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if theres errors, i was listening to music while typing this and im not the best multitasker lol
> 
> happy new year to all, this will be your year! dont forget that. this is a new year, do things for you, take care of yourselves, try new things, meet new people. i love you all!
> 
> allso take a shot everytime the name tong-tong is said.

A few weeks after the twins first birthday and seokjin was now reaching six months of his pregnancy. He was so worried because the date to see the specialists was coming up, it was that weekend to be exact, and he was freaking out. First because it was winter now and they would be traveling in the cold. Secondly yoongi was still in school and seokjin doesn't want him to miss school but he also doesn't want to leave him behind. He had a meeting with the school in a few hours thankfully. And thirdly because he was pregnant and on top of that namjoon had gotten the kids a dog!

 

Actually the dog wasn't that much of a problem, he was a wonderfully well trained and happy golden retriever. The kids had named him tong-tong, well taehyung had called him that and the name stuck. He was about a year old and he was trained specifically to be a service dog, of course he still needed some training but he helped out tremendously. He comforted jimin so much when he had his fits, sometimes jimin just got frustrated and would throw himself on the floor and cry. Tong-tong would always trot over to one of the parents as if to tell them that he was throwing a fit before trotting back over to jimin and comforting him. Jimin would often crawl on top of him and cuddle him until he calmed down. Sometimes jimin would babble to him for hours on end, because jimin couldn't talk like the other kids he just ‘baby talked’. He could kind of sound some words out but because he couldn't hear the words just didn't sound “correct”. 

 

Of course that was fine, seokjin and namjoon always praised him for trying his best. Tong-tong not only helped jimin but he helped taehyung so much. Taehyung is a very curious baby, he loves to explore and look at everything despite the fact that he can barely see anything. Tong- tong follows taehyung around whenever the kids are outside. Namjoon had recently started trying to get tong-tong to use a harness that taehyung could hold on to incase they were out in public. Taehyung had fits too when he got frustrated, he would often get scared because he couldn't see that well he would get the feeling that he was lost. He would cry and reach out blindly for his mama, luckily tong-tong would go and comfort him for a while before leading him to one of the adults. 

 

Overall the newest addition was a blessing and of course everyone in the house enjoyed tong-tongs presence. He already had a good and strong relationship with the family and seokjin was so grateful to have him. So with all the worries swirling around seokjin's head he was making himself sick. 

 

“Tong-tongie!” seokjin calls from where he's laying on the couch. He hears his little bell on his collar jingling and then soon he trots over to sit in front of seokjin's face. He waits obediently in front of seokjin. 

 

“Cuddle me,” seokjin opens his arms and the golden retriever happily jumps onto the couch for a cuddle. He's very careful not to lay on seokjin's baby bump and settles beside him warmly. Seokjin gives him kisses and pets his fur soothingly. Tong-tong gives his cheek a few licks before curling up around his belly, seokjin's shirt rides up a little revealing his belly and tong-tong licks it a few times. 

 

“My sweet boy, what would we do without you?”

 

-

 

A few hours later seokjin was dropping off the babies and the dog at their grandmas while he went to the school meeting. His mood had lifted considerably after spending the morning with tong-tong. He kissed all his babies bye and then drove to yoongi’s school. He wasn't as stressed anymore but as he made his way down the school halls he got slightly more nervous. 

 

After going to the front office a nice lady led him into a small conference room. Choa was sitting with yoongi’s second grade teacher eunbin and they all stood to greet him. She was incredibly sweet and also very young. Seokjin instantly liked her, she was very kind and made sure to always praise the children when needed. She was a very good teacher and seokjin really respected her. 

 

“Seokjin how are you?” eunbin asked. 

 

“Good for the most part,” he sat and rubbed his belly. 

 

“Well hopefully we won't keep you too long,” choa tells him and quickly starts the meeting. 

 

Seokjin might have cried a little when telling them the reason as to why he would like to take yoongi out of school for a while. Both women understood and felt their hearts clench. Though they would never really know what it felt like to go through that they could still empathize with seokjin. 

 

Seokjin just don't want to leave yoongi alone but at the same time this age was incredibly important for a child's growth. Of course it wasn't like they were going to be gone for years, only about a week or so but still seokjin worried. 

 

“He’s thriving so a few days off wont set him back too much,” eunbin comments. Yoongi is very intelligent, he knows how to multiply and he doesn't even struggle that much with ‘big’ numbers. He has excellent spelling skills and he’s reading at a 3rd grade level. He's got nothing to worry about when it comes to his education. However seokjin had been especially concerned when it came to yoongi’s social skills. 

 

“I know but… i worry, he's so shy and i don't want him to get anxiety or something,” seokjin says. 

 

“Dont worry, hes doing great. I always make sure to give them projects and individual activities that help the kids open up more,” eunbin explains. She always makes sure the shy kids in class feel comfortable enough to express themselves. Another reason why seokjin loved her as yoongi’s teacher. 

 

“Are you sure? I just don't want this to bring him back to square one,” seokjin worried.

 

“Seokjin everything is fine, we understand how you feel but trust us when we say he's doing just great,” choa calms him. 

 

The meeting ends soon after and everything is ready to go. Yoongi could take a week off and eunbin promised seokjin that she’d send some worksheets with yoongi so that he wouldn't “fall behind”. They say goodbye quickly and seokjin heads home feeling better. He picks the babies up and then heads home to make some lunch. 

 

“Tong-tongie,” taehyung calls into the house. Jimin walks carefully after his brother while hoseok sticks to seokjin. 

 

“Be careful boys,” seokjin tells taehyung and signs to jimin. They both quickly nod and then ran off to play. 

 

“Mama!”

 

-

 

A few days later seokjin was packing everyone's bags. The ids were so excited, they thought they were going on another vacation. Seokjin felt nervous because the twins probably wouldn't have the best time. Of course they told them that this wasn't a vacation but they were kids so of course they were excited. So seokjin quietly packed while namjoon dealt with the kids. Well all of them except the twins, jimin refused to leave seokjin and taehyung refused to leave his twin. So jimin was curled up cutely on the clothes that was fresh out of he dryer while taehyung crawled around the bed. 

 

“Are you boys excited?” seokjin asked them. Taehyung squinted his little eyes and smiled up at his mama. Jimin only closed his eyes and snuggled more into the warm clothes. It seemed that jimin was picking up on seokjin's uneasiness and was feeling nervous as well. Seokjin stopped folding the clothes and gathered his babies. 

 

“I love you both so much and no matter what h-happens you two will always be my babies,” seokjin told them seriously. Though they didn't understand they both nodded and gave seokjin big hugs. Seokjin calmed his racing heart and let out a shaky breath. 

 

He didn't know what to think. Soon they’d be on a plane, miles away from home. They didnt know if they’d be leaving with good news or bad news. It honestly wasn't that big of a deal… well it was but at the same time it wasnt. The kids would still be kids, they’d still grow up normal, they’d still be healthy and happy babies. Seokjin’s main concern was just getting an answer. So many doctors would skirt around questions, “it could work”, “it could get better”, “there's nothing to worry about.” seokjin and namjoon just wanted a yes or no! 

 

“Why don't we take a nap my babies,” seokjin kissed their chubby cheeks and laid down with them. 

 

Namjoon walked into the bedroom an hour later and smiled at the sight of his family. He gave them all kisses, including seokjin's growing belly, and then walked back to the living room. The kids played with the dog happily while namjoon decided on what to make to eat…. Maybe pizza would be better. He ordered it quickly and then told the kids they could play outside while the food got there. 

 

A few minutes later seokjin came out of the bedroom with still sleepy babies in his arms. Jimin made grabby hands at his dad while jimin wiggled around to be let down. Namjoon took jimin and gave seokjin a kiss on the lips. 

 

“I ordered pizza, hope your feeling up to it,” he asked. Seokjin surprisingly had not gotten sick that much but he did experience a lot of nausea. Seokjin only nodded his head before heading to the kitchen for a drink of water. He called the kids inside once the pizza arrived. 

 

They ate quietly before yoongi started talk about how excited he was. Yoongi was very excited, he knew why they were leaving for awhile and he couldn't wait for his brothers to see and hear him. It made seokjin nervous, would yoongi be upset if his brothers came back exactly the same?

 

“tong-tongie go?” hoseok asked as he sucked on a pepperoni before feeding it to the dog. No matter how many times they told hoseok not to do that he still did it, tong-tong did not have any complaints. 

 

“He’s gonna stay with uncle jinyoung, he’s gonna be well taken care of,” namjoon reassured the kids. They really wanted the dog to go with them but seokjin didn't want to stress him out with going to an airport and traveling alone. 

 

Hoseok pouted and looked over at the dog. He sat obediently in between hoseok and the twins. Taehyung fed him a piece of crust and giggled when the dog licked his hand. Seokjin quickly wiped his hand before letting him continue to eat. Jimin was leaning sleepily against the dog, eyes drooping and lips pouted. Hoseok leaned over and gave the dog a big kiss, tong-tong turning and doing the same by licking the sauce off of his cheeks. Seokjin and namjoon couldn't help but stare fondly at the kids, that dog really felt like the final piece to their puzzle. 

 

“I'm so happy appa! Jimmie and taetae will be better… well maybe… but even if babies aren't better yoongi will still be a good hyung to them,” he finished quietly. Seokjin almost burst into tears, his little man was growing up(kinda). 

 

“That's so sweet of you yoongi,” seokjin kissed his cheek. Yoongi blushed at having the attention on him. Namjoon chuckled and cut up some more pieces of pizza for the smaller kids. 

 

They’d be leaving tomorrow and that night seokjin cleared all worries and thoughts from his mind. As namjoon held him close and stroked his belly seokjin let all the worries and questions leave his mind. Soon they’d find an answer to everything and no matter the outcome they’d come home a family. No matter the outcome they’d raise the twins just like they’d raise hoseok and yoongi and their newest addition. 

 

“Maybe we can go to the beach while we’re there,” seokjin spoke quietly. He felt namjoon scoot closer, place a kiss on his shoulder. 

 

“That would be nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> biiiiiitch have yall been doing that BTS outcast thing?????? iefhhwohfo i was shook, we get a bonus day so im super curious as to what the backstory is. shook!
> 
> also MOMOLAND'S NEW SONG BBOOM BBOOM IS SUCH A BOP GO LISTEN TO IT.
> 
> also also, if anyone wants to make a cover art(?) for this story for wattpad uhhhh send me some??? if you want!
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this!


	41. chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if theres any mistakes im reeeaaally bad at multitasking!
> 
> also this is a little longer than my usual chapters so enjoy.
> 
> ALSO IM NOT A DOCTOR, i did do some research while writing this fic and stuff but i just briefly read up on hearing and eye disabilities so lets just pretend anything i said is even remotely possible.

They left early that morning, the kids were bundled up and put in the warm car. Seokjin walked tong-tong over to jinyoung's house. He tearfully gave the pup a goodbye kiss and hugged him. The Hormones were making him cry more than usual, jinyoung opened his door to his friend crying into the pups fur. Jinyoung only rolled his eyes and told the dog to head inside. Seokjin hugged his friend tightly, seeking comfort. Jinyoung smiled and rubbed his back.

  
  


“It's gonna be okay, no matter what happens right?” seokjin sniffs and gives a small nod. They part ways quickly and namjoon helps him in the car. Seokjin holds namjoon's hand tightly the whole ride to the airport. He’s not scared or even nervous, he just feels sort of empty at the moment. He feels a little bit of excitement deep, deep down but that's it. 

  
  


The whole process is difficult, the kids are all still sleeping and so they eat get two babies. Yoongi clings to namjoons back like a baby monkey while hoseok is cradled like a baby to his appa’s chest. Seokjin holds the twins in his arms as they wait. Its an hour wait before they’re all heading to the gates. It’s so early and seokjin's feet are starting to swell, he just wants to nap but they have to get on this long flight and he’s sure the kids are going to wake up cranky. Namjoon kisses seokjin forehead, it helps the oncoming headache somehow and seokjin smiled fondly at him through puffy eyes. 

  
  


The flight is long and seokjin almost cried about 12 times but they made it through it somehow. Jimin was very fussy and taehyung had a pout on his little face the whole time. Yoongi kept hoseok entertained while namjoon slept. Seokjin slapped him awake when they landed, the kids laughed at namjoons frazzled state. It was another half an hour before they got outside and namjoon got a taxi. They got to their hotel fairly quickly, seokjin was so happy. Namjoon quickly checked them in and they all got in the elevator. Jimin cried in seokjin's arms, thankfully the other kids seemed to be in better moods. Seokjin soothed jimin as best as he could while they made their way to the room. 

  
  


Namjoon took care of the kids while seokjin slept in the comfortable hotel bed, jimin slept curled up next to his mama. They were meeting the specialists the next day so seokjin wanted to make sure he and the twins got as much rest as possible. Jimin hated seeing doctors, so many poked and prodded at his little ears. Only his mama and appa were allowed to touch them so whenever anyone else even got near them he would cry. It would certainly be a stressful day for him and seokjin worried about that. He never wanted his babies to be uncomfortable or stressed, he shook those thoughts away. This would be good, they’d get answers and after this visit they’d stop with the doctors visits unless they were necessary or jimin asked himself to go. 

  
  


Seokjin also however worried for taehyung. His baby had been a little clumsier than usual and seokjin worried that his eyesight had worsened. Of course none of the doctors at home really told him much, which angered him. Taehyung was an incredibly happy and curious baby, nothing stopped him when it came to exploring. Recently he had been getting hurt a lot more. Bumps on his little head or he’d step on something pointy and cry. He’d hold things really close to his little face, blinking owlishly several times before frustratingly putting whatever was in his hand down. Of course that never brought down his spirits for long because he’d get right back up with a big smile. 

  
  


Whatever happens seokjin and namjoon will always love their babies. 

  
  


-

  
  


“We’re here to see Dr. Martin,” namjoon told the receptionist. She typed something inter her desktop before reaching for the phone. She talked quietly into the other end before smiling and hanging up. Namjoon called his family over and then the nice lady led them down a long hallway. Seokjin could hear a few baby cries and what he could only assume was mothers crying in relief, he hoped he would be crying in relief that day. 

  
  


“Would you all like some refreshment? The doctor should be in, in a few minutes,” seokjin asked for water and juice boxes. She nodded and left shortly after to get their drinks. Namjoon squeezed seokjin's hand comfortingly. 

  
  


“Do you think this will be too much? I mean they're both seeing doctors today, shouldn't we give them a break in between?” seokjin worried. He had tried to clear his mind but as soon as they set foot in the building all his worries hit him full force. 

  
  


“Honey we only have a limited amount of time here, i would've loved to give them time in between but unfortunately we can't,” namjoon soothed. It was true, they only had about 3 days before they had to get their things ready and fly back home. Seokjin felt horrible for having the twins appointments the same day but they were on a time constraint and there wasn't much they could do. The nice lady from before came back and handed them their drink, seokjin drank his water quickly before gathering the twins in his lap. They happily nuzzled into their mama’s chest and drink their juice. 

  
  


“Hello im Dr. Martin,” an older man greets them. He’s got white hair but the kindest eyes, seokjin finds himself relaxing a little. They shake hands, the doctor even gives the kids small handshakes. 

  
  


“So who should we look at first?” he asks quietly. Jimin has curled up tightly, seokjin knows he’s afraid. Namjoon takes taehyung from seokjin's lap.

  
  


“This is jimin uh.. The doctors said his hearing isn't getting much better, they said it's almost completely gone and… i don't know, they don't tell us much, we just want answers,” seokjin says. The doctor nods, writing a few things down before kneeling in front of jimin who’s facing seokjin's chest, refusing to look at anyone. 

  
  


“We like the children to be as comfortable as possible,” he said as he got his equipment ready. Seokjin cradled jimin closer to him and hummed a song to calm him down. Jimin whimpered in his ear when the doctor got closer. 

  
  


“Its okay my baby,” seokjin kissed his chubby cheeks and held his tiny hands. Jimin surprisingly didn't cry, he just whimpered and tried to hide in seokjin's warm embrace. Namjoon took the kids out in the waiting room while the doctor checked jimin out. 

  
  


“Well from what his files say and what i just checked it does seem as though most of his hearing is gone but his condition does not seem to be worsening,” he smiled gently at seokjin while handing jimin a lollipop. Jimin sniffled and showed it off to seokjin who smiled. He was so grateful to hear this news. He felt tears come to his eyes but he blinked them away. 

  
  


“Now with that being said, jimin could very well have full hearing capacity with hearing aids. Of course everyone is different but there is a very high chance that jimin will leave this room with excellent hearing,” he told seokjin. This time he let a few tears slip as he held jimin close. This was such great news. 

  
  


The doctor stepped out for a moment and talked to namjoon about the situation. Namjoon walked into the room where seokjin was in and hugged his husband tight. The kids played around the room while seokjin and namjoon eagerly waited for the doctor to come back. 

  
  


“This is fantastic news, i can't believe it,” seokjin whispered. Namjoon nodded while wiping a tear away. jimins chubby hand stroked his appa’s cheek while they waited for the doctor to arrive. Jimin had calmed down tremendously now that his parents and siblings were with him. He giggled happily at his appa who made silly faces at him. The doctor and a few nurses walked in a few minutes later. Namjoon gathered the kids up in the corner of the room while the nurses checked jimin out. 

  
  


“Now, we’re going to try these, he’ll be pretty sensitive at first, everything will sound louder than usual while we get the proper volume for him,” seokjin nodded quickly. His eyes were welling up with tears and namjoon was holding his shoulders gently. The doctor got closer to jimin and slowly attached the hearing aids. 

  
  


“Remember to talk a little lower in volume, and here… we go,” he turned them on and a hush fell over the room. Seokjin kissed jimin's cheek and hugged him tighter. 

  
  


“Hey baby,” he smiled gently as jimin's head turned to look at him. 

  
  


“My sweet boy, how do you feel?” seokjin asked him gently. Jimin smiled up at his mama and giggled before stopping abruptly and then giggling again. Seokjin couldn't help but cry silently at his beautiful boy. 

  
  


“Chimchim,” taehyung toddled over. Jimin looked over at his twin and clapped his hands happily, he startled himself a little but continued to clapanyways. Soon his other siblings came over to him. Hoseok climbed into namjoons lap and whined about wanting food,jimin stared in wonder at his brother. Yoongi ruffled his hair while trying to comfort seokjin. Jimin reached over for yoongi who hugged him.

  
  


“Why is jimin being weird?” yoongi asked his parents. 

  
  


“He can hear you now yoongi,” namjoon told them excitedly. Yoongi’s eyes widened as he looked over at his younger brother. Hoseok only continued to whine, unaffected by what was going on. Taehyung didn't seem to fully understand what was happening yet. 

  
  


“H-hi chimchim… uhh im your hyung,” yoongi told him slowly. Jimin giggled at his older brother and smiled big up at his parents. 

  
  


“Now we’re going to try to fix the levels a little, his hearing at first will most likely be a little higher pitch at first but it’ll go back to normal the more he gets used to it,” the doctor told them as he got on his computer. They did a few tests to see what would be a good volume for jimin. The doctor turned to the teary eyed parents with a smile, it was always an amazing feeling to help people like this. 

  
  


“So, how do you all feel?” he asked. It was definitely an overwhelming thing. Not only for the child but for the parents as well. Seokjin wiped his tears and cuddled a giggly jimin closer to himself. Namjoon hugged his family and gathered his thoughts. 

  
  


“We can't thank you enough doctor, this feels like such a relief,” namjoon shook his hand. He didn't know how to properly convey how grateful he was at the moment. 

  
  


“Well it is my job! Now some information to know-,” he went on to tell the parents about all the precautionary measures to take. He taught them all the information they’d need on keeping them clean and making sure they were working properly. He also handed the parents pamphlets and different informational guides, they gratefully accepted all the information. 

  
  


“Thank you so much Dr. Martin,” seokjin couldn't help but hug the man. He was so happy and grateful and overwhelmed, so many thoughts were going through his head, he was mainly happy, so so happy. 

  
  


“Nurse jiwoo will take you into the ophthalmology hallway,” he sent them off with a warm smile. With this wonderful news seokjin and namjoon felt like they were on top of the world. They felt instantly optimistic about taehyung's appointment. 

  
  


The nurse walked them over to another receptionist at that part of the facility before returning to her area. Another woman walked them over to a room and asked them if they would like any refreshments. They declined and waited excitedly. They would definitely be celebrating later that night. 

  
  


“My sweet boy, im so so happy,” seokjin rocked his sleepy baby. Jimin smiled sleepily at his mama and slowly began closing his eyes. He had been through a lot and was very tired. Taehyung was tired as well but he had to stay awake a little longer. Jimin quickly fell asleep with a small smile on his chubby face. Seokjin passed him over to namjoon who held his son close. 

  
  


“Come here taetae, we can nap a little later okay?” seokjin scooped him into his arms. Taehyung nodded sleepily and cuddled closer. 

  
  


“Tired mama,” he mumbled. Seokjin kissed his forehead and rubbed his back. A female doctor walked in quietly after knocking on the door gently. She smiled and shook the parents hands before sitting in a wheely chair. 

  
  


“Hi im Dr. somin, so im guessing this is the little guy we’ll be seeing today?” she smiled at taehyung who sleepily waved. 

  
  


“Yes, the doctors back home told us that his vision is pretty bad… our pediatrician also said his eyes are pretty sensitive,” the doctor nodded as she checked taehyung's eyes. She shined a light in his eyes making him pull back and whine. She nodded and looked through his files before nodding again to herself. 

  
  


“Well i’d like to take a closer look, im going to administer some eyedrops just so i can get a clearer look,” she says as she walks over to get the eye drops. Seokjin stands with a sleepy taehyung and waits for the doctor to come closer. Taehyung doesn't whine or pull away from the doctor as she drops a few drops in his eyes.seokjin tries not to think about that too much. 

  
  


“Now just sit him here and i’m going to use this device to get a better look,” seokjin sat taehyung down on the small stool and held his tiny hand. Taehyung giggled at the weird device and let the doctor examine his eyes. He sat quietly and was a very well behaved baby for her. 

  
  


“Alright taehyung i just need to check a few more things,” she smiled at him making him giggle. she did a few more tests on him, like holding up pictures and asking him to describe them. Taehyung giggled most of the time, his little eyes squinted and he shook his head a few times before making something up. The doctor would give him encouraging words and thumbs up after every answer. 

  
  


“Good job taehyung,” Dr. somin handed him a lollipop and turned to he parents. They sat quietly for a moment and that's what scared seokjin, the silence. 

  
  


“So taehyung’s case unfortunately doesn't look so well, he has some vision but its so little that i'm not sure he can really see anything at all,” seokjin froze. He was so optimistic that everything would go well. He felt himself slowly crumbling in on himself but namjoons warm hand on his stopped him. 

  
  


“His eyes are very sensitive as you saw earlier, though his vision is gone it's still important to protect his eyes. We could try glasses but i'm afraid the prescription would be too much for him at this age. Now, this doesn't mean he’ll be like this forever, in the future he could possibly get surgery to improve his eyesight but it won't be normal like yours or mine. The most he would probably ever see is very blurry, imagine like when there's lots of fog and you cant see clearly. I’d also like to say that this is no ones fault, sure some things could have caused this but there's no guarantee, these things just happen,” she reassured them. She was right, there was no use in them beating themselves up because they weren't at fault. Neither was the twins biological mother, she could've been healthy when pregnant and this could've happened. That sort of lifted a weight off the parents shoulders. 

  
  


“S-so what should we do?” seokjin asked shakily. Taehyung was fast asleep in his mama’s arms as the parents talked. Yoongi had sensed the situation and had taken hoseok to the other side of the room to play. The doctor smiled at them softly as she gathered her notes. 

  
  


“Well since his eyes are sensitive i would highly suggest getting him sunglasses, the sun and fluorescent lights can really damage his eyes as well as give him head aches. Also i'm going to write a prescription for some eye drops that i would like you to administer everyday, twice a day. Take him for normal check ups just to see if his eyes are healthy, and keep raising him like the normal kid he is,” both parents nodded silently as she gave them more information and answered more questions. For now taehyung was pretty much completely blind but whos to say that in the future he won't be. Things could change in a few years and even if they didn't namjoon and seokjin would love their baby the same. 

  
  


“Thank you so much doctor,” seokjin thanked her. She smiled at them and handed namjoon a folder with more information before getting a nurse to escort them out. This was the only thing she hated about her job. Of course you can't help everyone but when young kids come in and she has to give bad news it's a different feeling. She lives off of excited parents having their child see for the first time or adults crying with joy from seeing for the first time. Sadly not every case will have a happy ending but that doesn't mean you can't make one. 

  
  


The taxi ride back to the hotel was quiet. Not in a bad way, it was calming and like a weight had been lifted. The twins were sleeping peacefully, yoongi and hoseok were slowly falling asleep and namjoon was caressing his hand softly. He felt relief, they had made this trip with so many questions and worries and now they’ve got their answers and the worries are somewhat gone. No matter what the outcome was going to be they would never treat their children differently, at least in a bad way. Of course they’d have to adjust with taehyung and even jimin but overall their children would have a normal healthy life. 

  
  


“So, should we go to the beach tomorrow?”

  
  


“Beach!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the other day i re-read this one fic i read a long time ago and i realized that my fic is super similar to it. not in the sense that they copied me but honestly if you looked into it you'd think that i copied them, WHICH I DIDNT! i just wanted to bring this up because i would never ever copy someones hard work, our stories are only similar in some aspects but still i just wanted to get this off my chest, i just want everyone to know that okay bye. also no one actually accused me of copying it but i could honestly see how someone would think that, idk im sensitive okay! like i said i just had to get this off my chest. the story im talking about is "Organized Chaos" by namjoonah, its so good and cute and i love it. 
> 
>  
> 
> okay so on another note, this story probably will have 2-3 chapters left!!! so with that being said i have 3 fic ideas.  
> 1) an A/B/O fic which includes a lot of blood and gore(probably) and will require lots of trigger warnings. honestly ive never written anything as intense as i feel this fic would be so idk??? 
> 
> 2) fluffy, cute, soft, squishy, hybrid au!!!! warning: it WILL make you soft! there will be no "heats" or any of that bc honestly i hate some fics were these "heats" just pretty much excuse people from getting violated but ANYWAYS! it'll be so cute and just fluffy, i mean just imagine like yoongi taking care of the maknae line as cute little hybrids.... HELLO?!?!?! 
> 
> 3) rich, handsome, sophisticated but also soft ceo JK hiring cute, sweet, caring, soft taehyung to be the nanny of his kids and then well... im sure you all know they'd fall in love BUT theres always gotta be that evil wife that ruins all the moments between them. anyways, angst and softness and baby bangtan and nanny tae?!! and smart and soft jungkook?!!!!! 
> 
> so let me know which of these you would be interested in and i'll get on them right away! by the time this fic is over the new one should have like 3 chapters ready. love you all!


	42. chapter 38

their small ‘vacation’ was soon over and they all headed home. The kids enjoyed the small beach day they had, taehyung enjoyed his sunglasses and jimin was smiling so big. He was adjusting surprisingly well but then again it's only been a few days. So far he seems okay and once they arrive back home all the kids are having check ups. Seokjin has been feeling a little weird lately. Nothing too different from his earlier pregnancies but he just feels anxious. 

 

“Tong-tongie!” the pup instantly ran towards the kids to lick their faces. They giggle excitedly while seokjin and namjoon greet jaebum and jinyoung. 

 

“Tell me everything!” jinyoung says immediately as they sit in the living room. Namjoon and jaebum were outside with the children and dog. Jinyoung sat with seokjin on the couch and held his hand, he knew seokjin was probably going through a lot. 

 

“Jimin can hear! But uh… taehyung he’s probably uh never going to be able to see that much.” he finishes quietly. He's not sad about it or anything. It's just a little heavy to think about, they’ll move on and continue to live happily but it's just a lot to think about at the moment. 

 

“Oh, it's okay. Taehyung is a bright boy, i hope you know that you've been doing an amazing job. You’re such a great father to them seokjin,” jinyoung knew exactly how to comfort him. Things were a bit stressful at one point but now seokjin just feels relief. Hes happy is babies are okay and that he has such a great support system. If anything were ever to happen to him or namjoon he’d know that his babies would be well taken care of. 

 

They stayed for a while longer before heading home. They were all tired from the plane ride and needed a nice long nap. Tong-tong was in a great mood, constantly licking everyone's hands as they got home and all went into seokjin and namjoon’s bedroom. Everyone snuggled up and closed their eyes. It had been a long week that was full of ups and downs, a lot of tears were shed but not necessarily in a bad way. It was a good experience for everyone and seokjin's couldn't wait to see what the future held for them. 

 

-

 

Seokjin was seven months and felt awful. He had awful cramps and his feet would swell up like crazy. Surprisingly his attitude wasn't that bad this time around. He felt tired and moody but he was better at controlling his emotions. Jimin was thriving, though sometimes he refused to wear his hearing aids all together. The doctor assured them he’d be fine as long as he didnt go long periods of time without them. Taehyung was acting like he normally did, tong-tong helped him out a lot more now. Namjoon and seokjin had been training him to help taehyung more since jimin wouldn't need assistance all the time. Taehyung loved the pups presence so he didn't mind having to hold onto him or having him hover around. Of course taehyung had his moments were he threw tantrums but he was a kids and he was pretty much blind, this wasn't going to be a smooth road for them. They’d have their bumps in the road and they’d get through them together. 

 

“What do my babies want for lunch?” he asked the kids. Yoongi was at school and hoseok really wanted to spend the day with jinyoung and jaebum so he was over there. Namjoon was working so seokjin had his twins and the dog for most of the day. They toddled over to him and asked to be picked up. They always wanted to be held, jimin more than taehyung, and seokjin really shouldn't but he just cant resist any of his babies. Even when yoongi asks to be cuddled seokjin just can't say no, of course he doesn't carry yoongi but he does cuddle him.

 

“You boys are getting so so big,” he attacks them with kisses. They squeal loudly and beg him to stop even though they secretly don't want him to.

 

“No more mama!” taehyung giggles. Jimin shakes his head, giggling with his brother. 

 

“Okay fine no more,” he sets them down at the table and starts preparing some sandwiches for them. He makes sure to cut the crusts off jimin and to cut taehyung's into triangles. They’re very particular about their sandwiches. Tong-tong trots over and sits obediently by the twins, hping one of them drops a piece of sandwich for him. Seokjin shakes his head at the pup but “accidentally” drops a piece of ham on the floor. 

 

“How about some time outside,” he asks the kids. They nod excitedly and wait patiently for seokjin to get them down. 

 

They spend a few minutes outside. The kids run around with the dog and play fetch. Seokjin sits in a lawn chair and watches them fondly. Yoongi should be home soon so seokjin sends jinyoung a text to bring hoseok over when the kids get home. Jinyoung replies with an okay text and soon he’s walking an excited hoseok over. Yoongi arrives shortly after and kisses his brothers and dad hello. He scratches at tong-tongs belly and soon they’re all playing together. Seokjin lets them play a while longer before calling them all inside. 

 

“Why don't you boys wash up and i’ll get started on dinner,” yoongi obediently held his younger brothers hands and led them to the bathroom. He was such a good brother, seokjin and namjoon were so proud of him. 

 

The kids were loud and playful, as usual, while seokjin made some yummy pasta for dinner. He was trying to eat healthier but he was really craving some cheesy pasta. He smiled fondly as he heard the kids laughing and playing around. He couldn't wait for their newest addition to arrive. They had decided to keep the gender a secret, namjoon had pouted but eventually became excited to find out. It would be a nice surprise, though namjoon swore up and down that it’d be a girl. The boys all wanted another brother but they knew that no matter what they’d be happy. 

 

“Im home!” seokjin turned the stove off and walked over to the front door. The kids all crowded around their dad, wanting his attention. Even tong-tong’s tail wagged excitedly at namjoons arrival. 

 

“Appa look!” hoseok excitedly jumped up and did a spin. Namjoon gasped making hobi giggle. Hoseok constantly practised cool tricks to show his dad, those tricks mostly consisted of jumping and turning but he was getting closer to doing a somersault. Seokjin thinks he might be into gymnastics or dancing in the future. 

 

“wow hobi! You definitely need to teach me that later,” hoseok nodded excitedly and then ran over to seokjin. Sometimes he got shy when there was a lot of attention on him, their sweet boy. Hoseok was seriously such a sweet boy, like an actual ray of sunshine. 

 

“Come on appa we’re hungry!” yoongi pulled his father over to the dinner table. Jimin and taehyung toddled over to seokjin, demanding to be carried. Of course seokjin carried his babies over to the table, hoseok ran along after his dad and older brother. 

 

“How was your day honey?” namjoon asked. He knew seokjin was getting achy these days, a good foot and back massage did the trick though. Namjoon was getting excited, only a few more weeks and their baby would be here. He hasn't really talked about it that much with seokjin, he’s not as nervous this time around but he knows how seokjin can get sometimes.

 

“Pretty good, taehyung and jimin have a doctors appointment tomorrow so i don't know if you wanna go or not,” namjoon hummed as he helped set the table. The kids eagerly sat in their chairs waiting for food. 

 

“What time?” namjoon handed the kids their plates.

 

“Around 1 i think, it's only a checkup,” finally they all sat and began to eat their yummy pasta. The youngest kids of course ate messily but everytime they saw yoongi wipe his hands and mouth they followed along. 

 

“I might be able to make it,” namjoon got up to get the kids some juice boxes. They always gave the kids juice after they had eaten a good amount. Otherwise they’d just drink their juice and not eat. 

 

“It's fine, like i said it's just a check up so it’ll only be like an hour or something,” seokjin shrugged. It was true, the twins had check ups every few weeks just to see how they were. They were perfectly healthy but the doctor just wants to be extra careful with taehyung. 

 

“If you're sure,” seokjin rolled his eyes.

 

“Im positive.” 

 

-

 

The next day the twins went for their check up and were perfectly fine, like always. Since they were already out seokjin decided to get some shopping done. He stopped at a baby store to pick up some things. Jimin whined for a new toy but quieted down after seokjin talked to him. Jimin was always very whiny when they went out, he always wanted something. Taehyung just held sat in the stroller with his baby sunglasses on. He loved to be out of the house so he complained very little. Hoseok walked obediently next to seokjin and held tightly to the stroller. 

 

“Mamaaaa,” jimin whined when he spoted another stuffed animal. Taehyung was half asleep clutching his blanket in his tiny hands. 

 

“Jimin honey you have like 12 of those at home, i’ll buy you chicken nuggets or something,” jimin immediately started crying. Of course he wasn't actually crying, anyone who has kids can tell when a kid is fake crying and jimin had definitely mastered the fake cry. Taehyung startled awake at jimin's cry and began whimpering at being woken up. Seokjin sighed and made his way to the furniture section of the baby store. 

 

He spotted some rocking chairs and parked the stroller next to one. Hoseok sat by his feet and played with some toy cars he brought along while seokjin got the twins out of the stroller. Jimin continued to fake cry loudly while taehyung cried silently. He held the twins close and slowly rocked back and forth, they calmed down quickly and soon fell asleep. Kids, so dramatic sometimes. 

 

“Um… sir you cant sit here,” a young man came up to him. Clearly he was an employee but jimin startled awake a little at his voice. Seokjin shushed him and rocked a little more, calming him back to sleep. 

 

“Do you not see me trying to put my children to sleep,” the young man quickly nodded and left. Honestly seokjin could fall asleep in that rocking chair it was so comfortable. He situated the twins in the stroller and then made sure hoseok was holding onto the side of it before making his way out of the store. He was planning on buying some things but that would have to wait for another day. 

 

“Hungry hobi?” hoseok nodded excitedly as he got strapped into his car seat. The twins slept peacefully while seokjin went to a wendy's drive thru. He made sure to order food for everyone since yoongi was going to be home soon. The drive home was uneventful, they got home soon enough and were greeted with an excited pup at the door. 

 

“Close the door please,” the dog obediently closed the door and went to sit on the couch with hoseok while seokjin tiredly put the twins down for their nap. 

 

“Now we can eat!” seokjin was just about to take a bite of his chicken nugget when his phone rang. He slowly set it down and took a deep calming breath, today was just not his day. He went to look for his phone in the diaper bag and saw that it was minho calling. He stilled a little at the caller ID but answered anyway.

 

“Is it important? Because i've got some chicken nuggets waiting for me right now,” hoseok giggled from the couch making seokjin smile. 

 

“Umm its the twins… their mom came forward.”

 

Today was really not his day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally have been so sick these few days so i havent written or anything, sorry for lack of updates ://// also you know how i said in 2-3 chapters this would be over? i lied! well kinda. im not sure when this will end exactly but its definitely coming to a close. also sorry i havent done the bts album giveaway yet im getting myself together before actually doing it, sorry guys!
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you thought of this and dont forget to vote for which story i should make next!
> 
> 1) an A/B/O fic which includes a lot of blood and gore(probably) and will require lots of trigger warnings. honestly ive never written anything as intense as i feel this fic would be so idk???
> 
> 2) fluffy, cute, soft, squishy, hybrid au!!!! warning: it WILL make you soft! there will be no "heats" or any of that bc honestly i hate some fics were these "heats" just pretty much excuse people from getting violated but ANYWAYS! it'll be so cute and just fluffy, i mean just imagine like yoongi taking care of the maknae line as cute little hybrids.... HELLO?!?!?!
> 
> 3) rich, handsome, sophisticated but also soft ceo JK hiring cute, sweet, caring, soft taehyung to be the nanny of his kids and then well... im sure you all know they'd fall in love BUT theres always gotta be that evil wife that ruins all the moments between them. anyways, angst and softness and baby bangtan and nanny tae?!! and smart and soft jungkook?!!!!!


	43. chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more of a filler for whats to come.

Two days later seokjin was a mess. So was namjoon but he was better at covering it up. Two days ago their world almost came crashing down. Seokjin honestly doesn't remember what happened after that phone call. As soon as he had heard those words he just kind of shut off. Which was very scary for namjoon who later in the day found him slumped over next to the couch. The twins had been content in their crib together and hoseok had been napping on the couch while yoongi sat worriedly by his father. Namjoon didn't know how to react, seeing seokjin like that was scary. 

 

Now, two days later, they were getting ready to go to a meeting. To meet… her. They were not bringing the kids because she doesn't deserve to see them. She doesn't deserve to even know how they are. She lost that provelege the moment she abandoned them. 

 

Namjoon had been doing such an amazing job at keeping seokjin calm and collected. He held seokjin's hand and rubbed his back and kissed his tears away and cleared his mind. Seokjin honestly felt bad, namjoon must've been going through so much as well. He must be feeling so much right now and seokjin felt so bad because he couldn't be there for namjoon the same way he was there for seokjin. 

 

“Honey… i love you so, so much. You have no idea how glad i am that your here, helping me and i'm sorry i can't get myself together and be there for you,” seokjin pulled him in for a soft kiss. Namjoon only smiled at him fondly and held his hands. 

 

“Don't worry, just you being here and saying that makes me feel so much better. No matter what happens baby,” seokjin nodded. Surprisingly he was dealing with this better than he thought. 

 

It's not that he wasn't scared he was just determined. No one gets to just walk into their lives like this demanding anything. Seokjin would rather die than give up one of his babies. Namjoon voiced those same opinions as well. They were not backing down without a fight. Not that there would be a fight, at least hopefully there would be one. 

 

Namjoon put seokjin's shoes on for him since he couldn't do it himself anymore. He kissed his belly and helped him into his jacket, seokjin gave him a blinding smile and soft eyes as a thank you. Namjoon was a sucker for those soft eyes. He quickly put his own shoes and jacket on before helping seokjin to the car. The kids had gone over to their grandmothers with the dog while they got their ‘meeting’ over with. They made sure to keep all of this to themselves for the time being, the kids didn't need this stress at the moment. 

 

“I love you,” namjoon told seokjin. That eased seokjin enough to close his eyes while they made their way to the meeting. 

 

-

 

They sat quietly in the minho's office and waited for him to arrive. The longer they waited the more seokjin got angry. He just couldn't believe someone could just… god he was so angry. Namjoon help his hand, which calmed him somewhat but he still squeezed namjoon's hand and shook his head every few minutes. He tensed when he heard a knock at the door, namjoon looked over at him and gave him a reassuring nod. 

 

Namjoon helped him stand while minho walked in, a woman by his side. Seokjin couldn't help but look her up and down, he tried to keep his face straight but he knows he looks pissed. The woman, god seokjin hated her, smiled at them and bowed. Of course seokjin and namjoon greeted her and minho but other than that they all sort of stopped there. Namjoon stood tall and proud next to namjoon, truthfully he was just as angry as seokjin but he hid it well like always. Seokjin reached for his hand and placed his other one on his growing belly. 

 

“Uh hi im jaeun,” she introduced herself softly. Seokjin nodded at here and then looked over to minho. He wanted this over with as quickly as possibly, he wants to get back to his babies as soon as possible. Minho gestured for them to sit, seokjin let out a long sigh and rubbed his belly. 

 

“So, um as you know this is the uh twins biological mother,” minho awkwardly stated. He got the twins files out and gathered the necessary papers he would possibly be needing. 

 

“I just want to say i-im so happy you all took care of my babies for me,” jaeun quickly interjected before minho spoke again. Seokjin gave her an incredulous look, namjoon sat up a little in his seat too at what she said. 

 

“Excuse me lady i don't know what idea you have in your head but i want you to know that my children were taken very well care of,” seokjin finished. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if she was shocked by what he said. What did she expect? Did she really think she was going to be leaving with their children today?!

 

“I don't.. Understand. They’re my children-”

 

“No, you lost that right when you abandoned them. They are our kids, me and namjoon’s children and that will never change. You left, you abandoned them, you walked away from them when they could have been taken advantage of!” seokjin yelled. He couldn't help but he angry, how dare she?

 

“No! I did that for their own good b-but im back and ready-” seokjin cut her off once again.

 

“Just stop! These are our kids, legally they are our children, you don't have any right to come in here and demand them. We raise them, we feed them, clothe them and bathe them! Namjoon is an amazing father who teaches them so much, they call me mama! Don't expect to just walk back into their life like everything is okay. I don't care what your reasoning was or anything, these are our kids and your never going to see them again,” namjoon nodded along silently and then helped seokjin up. They left after seokjin's outburst and ignored jaeuns cries. 

 

When they reached the car in the parking lot seokjin couldn't help but cry. He was just angry and upset and feeling so many different things. Namjoon held him close and soothed him as best as he could. Eventually seokjin calmed down and took a deep breath. 

 

“Was i too mean? Maybe she had issues and had to give them up, was i too harsh? Why do i feel so bad?” seokjin's bottom lip trembled. Namjoon kissed his pout and wiped his tears away. 

 

“It was a normal response in this situation, i don't blame you trust me honey i was angry too. Look i understand your thoughts, but if she planned on coming back into their lives she would've left a note or tried to get in contact or something. I don't blame you honey, and i agree with you 100%, she doesn't have the right to just come in and expect to get them back,” seokjin nodded. Seokjin hugged him tightly and gave him a big kiss before getting in the car. 

 

He texted minho an apology for being so dramatic before asking namjoon to get him a milkshake. Minho replied that it was fine and that they’d talk later. They ordered their shakes and then continued on home like normal. Honestly seokjin was feeling conflicted, he was a very nice person but seeing that woman's face just brought out the ugly in him. He felt conflicted because in a way he hated her but at the same time he felt bad for her. He just doesn't know what to think but one thing is for sure. 

 

No one was ever taking their children away. 

 

-

 

The following days were not much different from their normal routine. Nothing else had happened since then, they talked to minho a few times but they were actually reassured that they were fine. The twins were theirs and that wouldn't be changing any time soon. Jaeun had tried to set up meetings for them but they either declined or never showed up. Which was probably petty and rude of them but seokjin just didn't feel ready and namjoon did not want seokjin stressing at the moment. Their baby was close to arriving and any stress would complicate things for seokjin. 

 

“Honey will you rub my feet?” it was bedtime and seokjin's feet were hurting so bad. They were so swollen and he just wanted some relief. Namjoon, of course being the sweetheart that he is, readily took hi feet and elevated them while he rubbed them. Seokjin was almost asleep when his phone started vibrating, someone was calling him and he was going to ignore it but he ended up answering at the last second. 

 

“Yes?” he replied sleepily.

 

“You think you can just steal my children, you really think i'm going to allow that? Give me my children back or else, you don't want to mess with me,” honestly seokjin didn't have time for this. He rolled his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. 

 

“Unless you want me to call the police i suggest you leave me alone,” he didn't even bother to hear her response. He didn't care nor did he want to hear it. Who did she think she was? Threatening them? 

 

This is crackhead behavior. 

 

“This crazy bitch really just threatened me,” seokjin rolled his eyes and got comfortable in bed again. Namjoon stopped rubbing his foot for a second before resuming. 

 

“She what?” 

 

“She said “give me my kids or else” she really thought she was doing something when she said that, please! I'm thinking we’re going to have to talk to minho about this. She can talk about us all she wants but i do not want her to get close to the kids,” seokjin said firmly. Namjoon nodded, he didn't want that either and if she was threatening them that was a major red flag. She was definitely crazy. 

 

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow baby dont worry,” namjoon kissed his ankle before laying next to seokjin. 

 

“Oh i'm not worried, i'm certain she’ll be locked up before trying anything,” namjoon couldn't help but laugh. He knew seokjin was worried deep down, he was too. Hearing something like that is scary, especially because they knew she was after the kids. 

 

“Rest up honey,” namjoon tucked seokjin in. he was already asleep and snoring softly, namjoon knew these days that it was very hard for him to find a comfortable sleeping position. 

 

-

 

“She threatened us last night,” namjoon says exasperatedly over the phone. He was talking to minho, seokjin had been feeling sick so he was resting. Namjoon wanted him to wake up knowing that the whole situation from the night before was taken care of. 

 

“Honestly i know she's crazy but there isn't much i can do. I showed her the proof and legal documents that you are their guardians but she wouldn't listen. We could get a restraining order but you’d need solid evidence that she's a threat to you all,” namjoon sighed again. He was hoping this would be an easy fix.

 

“Im worried for the kids,” namjoon confessed. He didn't say anything to seokjin about it, seokjin was in a delicate state and he did not need this right now. 

 

“I know i know, look i’ll do what i can to get her out of the way. If she tries anything go straight to the police okay?” namjoon nodded to himself. They hung up shortly, the kids were all playing in the living room. It was only noon but namjoon already felt tired. 

 

He made them some macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets. The kids were being very well behaved and understanding of seokjin's condition. Namjoon walked over to check on his husband, he expected him to be resting but instead he was pacing back and forth. 

 

“Listen here you crazy bitch i've told you once and im not going to repeat myself again, leave us alone. If i have to call the police on you i will in a heartbeat,” seokjin angrily hung up and tossed his phone on the bed. He walked over and let namjoon hold him. 

 

“I need a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first i just wanna say PENTAGON'S SONG RUNAWAY IS A BOP AND I LOVE IT. secondly id like to say that sorry if this chapter was kind of boring, like i said its more of a filler but it'll get spicy in the last few chapters! 
> 
>  
> 
> lemme know what you thought of this, what do you think will happen next? :)))))
> 
> vote for the next fic! #3 is currently in the lead!
> 
> 1) A/B/O fic with blood and gore and dark topics that will require trigger warnings
> 
> 2) cute, soft, fluffy hybrid au with lots of softness and fluffiness 
> 
> 3) ceo!gguk and nanny!tae and some baby bangtan??? cue the softness and the fluffiness and the romance and drama!


	44. chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer!!!! i am not a lawyer or anything so anything said here is just from the top of my head lmao. though i did do my research on this and the whole custody and family court process i didnt exactly go based on the real life process. so lets just pretend any of this is even remotely correct.
> 
>  
> 
> Also trigger warning(??) The word r*pe is said but that's it there's nothing else to do with any type of sexual assault or anything so beware. Its only for like one sentence near the end.

The following days felt like a nightmare almost. Seokjin was getting more and more stressed, he was just feeling so stressed and upset. Namjoon of course felt the same, luckily they both were there for eachother and helped each other in any way they could. Jaeun had not given up, she constantly called and threatened them. She would say that she would get her children back no matter what. That she was watching them and that they’d better give them back or else. 

 

Namjoon had taken minho’s advice and gathered evidence against her. He recorded the voicemails she left, the calls she made late at night, the texts and emails she sent. Namjoon doesn't know how she got that information but he sent everything to minho who was talking to a lawyer. They were all set to get a restraining order and would be meeting a judge in a few days. It was scary honestly, how she found their information so quickly and how she swore she was watching them at all times. 

 

She always made sure to call seokjin's phone, it was like she wanted him on edge at all times. Which was sick, he was already very emotional from the pregnancy and now this. Namjoon felt a little hopeless at times but seokjin always assured him that he was doing an amazing job at protecting them and loving them. They were each other's support system during this time. Seokjin almost wanted to keep yoongi home during this time, he knew she was after the twins but that didn't mean he wasn't worried for all his children. 

 

“Relax baby, just two more days and she will leave us alone and if she doesn't then we’ll put her in jail,” namjoon kissed his shoulder. They were currently in the bathtub taking a warm bath together. Seokjin nodded and squeezed namjoon's hands that rubbed at his belly. The tub wasn't that big but they didn't mind being so close together. The kids were with their grandmother so the adults would enjoy some alone time. 

 

It gave seokjin anxiety at first, to leave his babies, but namjoon and inhwa both reassured him that it’d be fine. And it was, seokjin felt like he could burst at any moment but this alone time really calmed him down. He loved his babies so much but 4 kids and a dog really was a handful. Having children is a wonderful thing but it gets tough and sometimes you just need a break. 

 

“I know i know, i just want her to stop. I don't know why she ever thought she had a chance, i would have given her a chance to see them if she didnt start acting crazy. And to think i was actually going to apologize for how i acted,” seokjin had felt bad after yelling at her but then she started acting crazy. He honestly would have considered letting her see the twins, but that was never going to happen now. 

 

“Let's not talk about that anymore, this is our time,” namjoon kissed down his neck slowly. Seokjin couldn't help but blush, it had been a while since they’d been intimate. He just had not felt in the mood since he was so worried, but now he felt his cheeks heating up at his husbands lips at his neck. 

 

“Well… maybe we should go to the bed then.”

 

-

 

“We’ll be home before you know it baby,” seokjin and namjoon should be on their way to court already but jimin was very whiny that morning. He was in a mood, as soon as he saw them putting their coats on he started wailing. 

 

“No mama no!” he cried. Jimin loved to throw tantrums, he was the one who threw the most out of all the kids. He was just a very snuggly baby and without his parents he felt lonely. Sure he loved his siblings but being in his parents arms was the best. It was probably seokjin's fault considering he held him a lot but when you have a kid as cute as jimin well… you just can't say no.

 

“Get over here,” namjoon told him firmly. Jimin shook his head but after a few seconds he walked over to his other dad. 

 

“Are you done?” jimin cried louder but after seeing his parents unaffected he quieted down and nodded his head. Namjoon wiped his tears and snotty nose, jimin sniffled quietly and waited for his dad to continue speaking. 

 

“We told you we’d be back soon baby, the quicker we leave the quicker we come back,” namjoon spoke slowly. He signed a few words as he spoke just to make sure jimin fully understood. Jimins bottom lip wobbled a little but he nodded, the parents understood that sometimes jimin and the other kids had their days so they aren't too harsh on them. 

 

“Its okay baby, we can play all day long!” hoseok tried to cheer him up. Jimin giggled at his older brother, hobi hugged him hoping to cheer him up even more. 

 

“Your hyungs will take care of you, when we come back we can have ice cream later okay?” all the kids jumped excitedly. Soon they were out the door and jinyoung was walking over to their home. He had agreed to watch the kids since they’d hopefully only be gone for a few hours. 

 

“Thank you so much jinyoung, call us if any of them act up again,” jinyoung waved him off and soon they were on their way. 

 

Seokjin did not allow himself to feel nervous, he wanted this over and done with. Namjoon felt the same, this was ridiculous and he wanted this whole thing to just end. It should've never gotten this far but he’s glad jaeun wasn't that smart when it came to threatening them. They had a solid case and were positive things would go in their favor today. 

 

The pulled up to family court just in time and walked with their heads high. Their lawyer greeted them briefly before leading them to wait in the hall. They were called in a few minutes later and soon were standing in front of the judge. Well the lawyer was, seokjin had to sit because his back was killing him. Jaeun glared at him from the other side of the small room, seokjin ignored her though. 

 

Jaeuns lawyer started by stating that she was the twins biological mother. He pushed the whole “she wanted to give them a better life but wasn't abandoning them completely” narrative. He made her seem like the victim which i guess was his job but also annoyed seokjin. Of course he showed the appropriate files and documents proving that she was their biological mother and that she had indeed turned her life around. Seokjin honestly tuned him out for a while. 

 

“My client would like full custodial rights over her children, she’s perfectly fit and capable of caring for them and is ready to do whatever it takes to see them. She’s got great ties to the community and has a stable job with a suitable environment for the children,” her lawyer concluded. Jaeun smiled at her lawyer and nodded at the judge excitedly. Seokjin must admit, she was a good actress. 

 

“Yes well we my clients will not only decline that request but they’d also like a restraining order against Ms. park here,” jaeun sat up quickly at the mention of a restraining order. She looked livid, almost crazy honestly. 

 

“A few nights ago when my clients first met her she told them that she’d be taking the children back, my clients declined and rightfully so since they are legally the guardians now. 3 days later they received a threatening call from Ms. park at around 10: 23pm, the calls continued on for days, along with the calls and voicemails she also found their emails and began threatening through there. Saying things like “i will have them no matter what”, “don't mess with me”, and “i know where you live.” here is the evidence if you’d like to look through it all,” he handed both the judge and her lawyer the proof. Seokjin couldn't help but sit up at the last sentence. He didn't know she knew where they lived, he shakily reached for namjoon's hand. 

 

Namjoon had kept that to himself, he didn't want seokjin's to stress out about it. He was already going through a lot and now he was probably having a lot of anxiety. He had to let the lawyer know though, this would help them because it showed that she was a threat whether she did something or not. 

 

“That's not true! I never sent anything like that! I love my kids they’re my kids, mine! How dare you accuse me of this you sick people, you’re the abusers. They abuse my kids, they probably rape them! Just look at them, they’re disgusting!” she tried to get to seokjin but was held back by police officers. Seokjin felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

 

“Get her out, now!” the judge quickly ordered. Seokjin felt sick to his stomach, he would never ever hurt his children. Namjoon and him loved and cherished them. He felt himself gag just remembering her words. He was just speechless, he felt angry and upset and sick. 

 

Namjoon panicked when he felt seokjin go limp against him. Paramedics quickly took over, namjoon felt helpless and angry. How could she accuse them of something so disgusting. And now seokjin was struggling and overwhelming himself, he was scared something would happen to him and the baby. 

 

“We gotta take him to the hospital,” namjoon felt numb as he follow the paramedics out. Seeing seokjin on a stretcher like that, he hoped he would never see that again unless it was to deliver their child. 

 

-

 

Thankfully seokjin was fine, namjoon almost cried when he woke up. He was just very stressed and dehydrated, namjoon silently beat himself up for not noticing. The doctor scolded them but after the situation was explained he went a little more easier on them. Seokjin was to stay the night just to make sure he and the baby were okay. 

 

“Jinyoung? Hey yeah, things didn't go as planned and seokjin ended up at the hospital,” namjoon ran a hand through his hair. He felt so stressed and just angry at himself in that moment. 

 

“What?!”

 

“Don't worry he’s gonna be fine, court was just.. A mess and things got very overwhelming for a moment,” namjoon didn't know what would happen now but he hoped the woman would be gone from their lives. 

 

“Should i tell the kids?” jinyoung looked over at the kids. They were happily playing in the yard,jimin had gotten out of his whiney mood luckily. 

 

“No no just uh… god i don't know things are just so… rough right now. Maybe just make something up or something, im so sorry jinyoung i know you’re probably tired. If you want i can call inhwa and ask her to watch them,” namjoon rambled. 

 

“Namjoon it's perfectly okay, i know you guys are going through a tough time so don't worry about me. I’ll take the kids out and we can have a sleepover, it's no big deal you just worry about seokjin and that baby of yours,” they hung up shortly after and namjoon was quickly back at seokjin's side. 

 

“The kids are gonna be with jinyoung, you rest and we’ll be out of here in no time,” seokjin smiled sleepily. Despite their current situation he felt oddly calm now. He was angry at what that woman had said but he shouldn't get upset over something that wasn't true. 

 

Namjoons phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that minho was calling him. He accepted the call quickly and put it on speaker. 

 

“Hey,” namjoon greeted. 

 

“Hey i heard what happened, i hope you all are okay but i know this news will brighten your days. I got the restraining order for you all, she is not to come near you or any of the children, your home, she is not to call you or contact you in anyway or anything like that. If she does show up or threaten you again she will be arrested,” seokjin let out a sigh. This was great news, he already felt ten times better. 

 

“And don't worry about what she said, everything is taken care of and you have nothing to worry about,” namjoon took the phone off speaker and talked to minho a little more. Just to confirm everything and be more informed. 

 

“Im glad thats over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are heating up ladies and gents! anyways, ive decided to actually for real for real do the bts love yourself her album giveaway when i finish this story and start my new fic. so whenever i upload the first few chapters of the new fic i'll post the giveaway on my instagram, so be on the lookout. 
> 
>  
> 
> let me know what you thought of this. also my instagram is softer.kara and i would like to do a livestream on it one day so if anyone would actually watch??? let me know??? i'll probably end up doing it anyway but idk... just wondering okay bye.


	45. BTS GIVEAWAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry not a chapter!

BITCH HIXTAPE IS OUT AND I AM ALIVE SO LETS CELEBRATE WITH A GIVEAWAY

GIVEAWAY ON MY INSTAGRAM NOW! ENTER TO WIN! ITS ENDING AT THE END OF MARCH

 

INSTAGRAM: SOFTER.KARA

GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO GO

I LOVE YOU ALL


	46. chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short!!!!

Everything was finally back to normal and the whole family seemed at peace. Which was great since they were currently on their way to the hospital. The kids couldn't come which they whined about but seokjin and namjoon didn't have time to dwell on it. Once they got to the hospital they were quickly taken up to a room. Seokjin felt nervous for some reason but he shook the feeling away.

 

“Ready honey?”

 

“Of course,” namjoon squeezed his hand. 

 

“Will you two come in already!” jinyoung yelled from the other side of the door. They both laughed and walked into the dimly lit hospital room. Jinyoung laid in the bed with a small baby swaddled in his arms. Jaebum sat as close as he could, staring fondly at the small baby. 

 

“Oh god look at him,” seokjin cooed. 

 

“Well come over here and hold him,” jinyoung carefully handed the baby boy over to seokjin. He took that time to nap, the baby was very quiet and he only really whined when he was hungry so he trusted jaebum to take care of him. Jaebum gave his forehead a small kiss, tucking his fuzzy blanket tighter around him. 

 

“Congrats! This is a big deal,” namjoon briefly hugged him. 

 

“Thanks man honestly im-im nervous, i mean bambam, yugyeom and youngjae are older but.. This is a baby. Im scared i wont be a good father,” jaebum confessed. Throughout the whole pregnancy he had kept his feelings to himself. Of course he was happy and excited but that self doubt was always there. 

 

“I thought the same thing but trust me, you’ll get the hang of it. Parenting is hard im not gonna lie, but it's so worth it. Just love him and support him, teach him how to be a respectable young man. I'm sure the other boys will help you out too,” jaebum nodded at his words. He trusted namjoon and if he said he could do it then he could. 

 

“So what did you end up naming him?” seokjin asked. The little baby had his lips in a pout, he looked so cute and small seokin couldnt wait for their little baby to be born. 

 

“Jackson.”

 

-

 

It was getting closer and closer to seokjin due date. Since jinyoung had jackson, seokjin has been in a weird frenzy. They had their baby a few weeks ago and it's like a switch just went off in his head. He’s cleaned the babies room at least twice a day, washed and rewashed all the babys clothes and has repacked the baby bag several times. Namjoon thinks its cute and it seems to have made the kids more excited for their sibling. The twins would be sharing a room with the baby, hoseok had been moved to yoongi’s room. They were going to try it like that for a while and see how things went. Of course the baby would be sleeping in their room for the first few months. 

 

Seokjin was just both nervous and excited. He felt like he’d actually go into labour early this time. He just felt weird and nervous and he trusted his instincts so he made sure that namjoon was prepared just incase the baby came early. Truthfully namjoon was ready for the baby to arrive. It seemed like everyone was just waiting for them to arrive already, they were taking their time cooking though. 

 

“Baby you've folded that onesie at least three times already,” namjoon carefully took it from seokjin's hands.

 

“Sorry i just feel really anxious,” seokjin sighed. He felt off all day, and he doesn't know if he’s cramping or if it's all in his head. He rubbed his belly and relaxed when he felt namjoons arms around his shoulders. 

 

“Relax,” he tried, he really did but he just felt weird. 

 

“I feel bad,” seokjin cried. He just felt emotional and scared suddenly. He's pretty sure the baby is on its way, he doesn't feel that much pain but it just feels like its coming. He feels so shaky and weird and just… weird. 

 

“What's wrong? Are you nauseous?” namjoon rubbed his back. Namjoon held him and comforted him for a while before getting up to get him some water. 

 

“Here, it's pretty late and i know you're tired so let's get you to bed,” seokjin nodded and drank his water slowly. He let his husband tuck him in and stroke his hair and face softly, slowly lulling him to sleep. Namjoon placed a kiss on his forehead and turned off the bedside lamp. 

 

Seokjin managed to sleep a good few hours before he felt pressure in his lower back. It was definitely time, he was both excited and nervous. It wasn't too bad at the moment so he figured he could walk around a bit before waking up namjoon. He changed into some comfy clothes and went about his everyday morning routine. He made some oatmeal and paced around the living room while watching early morning tv. It was about 5 almost 6 in the morning. Yoongi would have to get up for school soon but seokjin's afraid he might not be able to send him off. 

 

He paced around and was about to sit down when he heard a noise in the kitchen. He ignored it and sat on the couch, his feet were so swollen at this point he only wears slides. He grabs his phone and texts jinyoung that he’d be heading to the hospital soon. Of course jinyoung isnt awake at this time but seokjin knows he’d appreciate being the first to know. 

 

“Well, well, well,” seokjin probably should've been scared but instead he just turns and lifts a brow at the intruder in his home. Of course its jaeun and he should probably call the police but he’s in pain and he doesn't have time for her crackhead self. 

 

“Get out of my house,” seokjin scowls. He ignores her for a second and dialls namjoons number. He can't exactly scream for help, then the kids would be grumpy so he just has to hope that namjoon wakes up from his phone ringing. 

 

“I told you i’d come back for my kids,” she walks over to where he's sitting. She's really not threatening at all, seokjin can tell she has no weapons on her. She's just sitting on his coffee table with her crusty pajamas on. 

 

“Babe what are you do-,” namjoon cuts himself off when he sees jaeun on the coffee table in front of his very pregnant husband. Namjoon knows for a fact that seokjin wouldn't let her in just like that so he’s instantly on high alert. Jaeun turns and smiles at him, god she's so creepy. 

 

“Yeah a woman just broke into our home, we actually have a restraining order against her-” jaeun snatches seokjins phone and throws it across the room. Luckily namjoon walks over and grabs her arms, putting them behind her back. 

 

“Here call the police, are you okay? The baby? The kids?” namjoon rambles worriedly trying to restrain the intruder. He felt so scared, who knows what would've happened if he hadn't woken up. He was mentally beating himself up, he should've been more alert or installed a security system or something. He doesn't know what he’d do if something happened to his family. 

 

“Uhh well the baby is coming so let's just hope the cops get here quickly,” seokjin called minho who said he’d be on his way to stay with the kids and jaeun while the cops arrived. 

 

“What! Oh my god,you were gonna harm my husband and child?!” namjoon shook jaeuns shoulders angrily. He felt so angry, what if she had hurt the baby or seokjin. He felt his blood boil, he just couldn't believe this woman at all. 

 

They only had to wait a few minutes before minho and a cop arrived. They were let go quickly after explaining the situation seokjin was in. namjoon helped seokjin into the car, he handed seokjin soe snacks and gave him a sweet kiss. He was gonna be a dad soon! He set up the baby car seat and made sure seokjin was as comfortable as possible while he drove to the hospital. 

 

“I can't believe she did that i feel so bad, my poor baby you were probably so scared and stressed. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, i hope you both are okay,” namjoon squeezed seokjin's hand in a comforting manner. 

 

“Don't worry honey, i mean yes it was pretty stressful and scary but that's not good for the baby so i tried staying calm,” seokjin was truly so strong. 

 

What kind of man would namjoon be without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucked and it was short but the next chapter will be the final chapter! the final chapter will be longer and just... a ride so buckle up! 
> 
> let me know what you thought of this, i hope this didnt suck too bad :////


	47. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma keep it real with you chief.... yall made me feel like shit. like writing this whol fic was very emotional and draining for me. every happy or sad emotion i wrote, i felt. so when yall were like "i hate this/you" " this wasnt good" and so on, on the original ending i was like woooooow. because as the author of this it felt like because of that ending you all just disregarded my hard work. yall made me feel like shit, i know that was a harsh and unexpected ending. thats what i meant it to be. however what i did not appreciate was getting made to feel like bc of one chapter my fic was trash. and i may be overreacting but im allowed to feel hurt. and i know not everyone is going to always like what i write, if you dont like something thats fine. my issue is how some of you responded to the original ending. i think maybe one person gave me constructive critisims while almost everyone else was like "what the fuck no." 
> 
> so i rewrote the ending, for me. not for anyone else. i rewrote it because i felt like i had too and this is the only time im ever going to be doing this again. im gonna write what i want and thats that. rewriting this isnt an issue, im fine with that. 
> 
> so anyways heres your ending

“Have a good day at school baby, appa and me love you so much. Uncle jinyoung and jaebum will try to bring you over later,” seokjin had facetimed minho who was currently standing with yoongi at the bus stop. Yoongi nodded excitedly and kissed his parents goodbye. They hung up soon and seokjin handed his phone over to namjoon who was sitting next to him. 

 

“Rub my feet?” 

 

“Anything for you,” namjoon kissed his forehead and got up to sit by the foot of the hospital bed. 

 

They had been in the hospital for about an hour or two now. The nurse had advised seokjin to rest for a while since he was a little stressed after the morning they had. He drank some juice and rested, though he wasn't the most comfortable. He felt himself calm a little though, he didn't want the baby to be stressed out too so he tried to calm down as much as he could. The nurse had checked him and had been happy to see his blood pressure was back to normal. 

 

“Okay i think i should walk around now, the sooner this baby is out the quicker we can get home to our other babies,” namjoon helped him up and they slowly made their way into the hall. Namjoon let the nurse know and then held seokjin's hand. They walked around and occasionally stopped when a contraction was too much for seokjin. 

 

“I'm so excited, another little baby! I don't know how we do it with the ones we have now honestly,” seokjin chuckled. It was true, they had 4 kids and they were very close in age. Sometimes they were a handful but they really don't know what they’d do without them. 

 

“What are we gonna name them?” namjoon hadn't really thought of any baby names. 

 

“Honestly i'm not sure either, maybe a name will just come to us when we see them,” seokjin shrugged. Some people did that, it's like as soon as they saw their baby they knew what their name would be so maybe they’d have one of those moments. Either way they both still tried to come up with a few in their heads. 

 

“What if its a girl?” namjoon asks. 

 

“Highly doubt it, this little one is definitely a boy. I wanted a girl too,” seokjin pouts. He always wanted a little girl and he thinks the boys would be such protective older brothers but i guess that wouldn't be happening. 

 

“Well… we could always try again?”

 

“Not even in your dreams.”

 

-

 

Seokjin had started feeling a little sick a few minutes after their walk so they went back to the room. A nurse took his vitals and checked the baby, assuring the parents that both were doing great. She put an iv in and told him to try to get some rest, he was progressing slowly. Namjoon rubbed his feet while he tried to sleep. He spoon fed him some ice chips as well and made sure he was there with the bin when seokjin felt like throwing up. 

 

Seokjin tried to sleep but he just felt so bad. Labor was truly the worst, sure some people got it easy and could be in labor for 4 hours while others were there for 10 plus hours. He felt emotional and tired and like throwing up, he felt drained and just wanted to sleep. This was only temporary though he reminded himself. Soon they’d have their baby and everything would be fine. He just felt weird and jittery and just sick, with hoseok it had been a breeze. Every pregnancy is different though, he just had to suck it up for now. 

 

“Rub my belly,” seokjin cried. Namjoon rubbed his belly and back in a slow comforting manner. He would never truly know what going through this would be like, he could only watch his husband move around in discomfort. 

 

“Want some water?” namjoon asked. He wiped the sweat from seokjin's brow and grabbed his ice cold water from the table when seokjin nodded. He brought the straw up to his lips and let him drink as much as he wanted. 

 

“This sucks,” seokjin pouted. Namjoon chuckled and kissed his sweaty forehead. 

 

“I know baby, sorry im making you go through this,” he apologized half heartedly. Seokjin chuckled before wincing and reaching for namjoon's hand. 

 

“Its-its okay,” namjoon really did feel kind of bad though. It was hard watching someone you love go through pain. He doesn't know how long this will last and he’s starting to get a little anxious. 

 

“You want me to rub your feet?” 

 

“no , my back please,” namjoon happily obliged. 

 

-

 

A few hours later and seokjin was still in the same curled up position in the hospital bed. He had walked around a little more but after a particularly hard contraction the nurses thought it'd be best if he stayed in bed now. He hasn't asked for the epidural yet, he could last a few more minutes without it. At least that's what he told himself, just a few more minutes and he’d get it. Namjoon had been rubbing his lower back for the past hour, not that any of them were complaining. The baby’s heartbeat was playing in the background which distracted seokjin. He focused on the sound of his baby and was able to drift in and out of sleep a few times. The nurse once again assured him that him and baby were doing great. 

 

Namjoon had made seokjin as comfortable as possible. He adjusted the bed as much as he could, got as many pillows and got lots of ice water for seokjin. He rubbed his belly, back and feet as much as he asked and didn't even flinch when seokjin squeezed his hand very hard. He reassured seokjin as much as he could and talked to the baby who was being very good and calm. He gave seokjin as many kisses as he could and seokjin was so grateful to have him around. 

 

Namjoon took this quiet time to reflect. He watched seokjin sleep and couldn't help but feel a little emotional. Seokjin always made him really emotional and sappy, he just had that effect on people. He smiled to himself, he couldn't believe his was his life. He just felt so grateful. He had a beautiful husband and a beautiful family, he’s got everything he needs. 

 

“I love you so, so much.”

 

-

 

Two hours later the epidural was in and seokjin felt so much better. He doesn't know why he waited this long, probably because he thought he could handle the pain. A doctor had come in to introduce himself, he seemed nice enough and as long as his baby came out healthy he didn't care who his doctor was. The other nurses introduced themselves as well, it gave namjoon some peace of mind in a way. Knowing that so many helping hands were around just in case. 

 

“I say in a few more hours you should have your baby,” the doctor told them. Seokjin grinned excitedly at namjoon.

 

“Thank you so much doctor,” namjoon shook his hand. He was feeling a little tired and seokjin could see that.

 

“I’ll be back in an hour and a half and we can see how you're doing, if all is well then you can start pushing,” soon him and the nurse left. Seokjin felt himself get nervous all over again. Namjoon was instantly at his side. 

 

“Im nervous,” they said at the same time. 

 

“Don't be, you’ve done this before,” namjoon reassured. 

 

“Yeah but only for hobi and he came out so quick, what if this baby is stubborn. I mean every time we want them to kick they never listen, they probably got that from you,” seokjin crossed his arms over his chest. Namjoon only chuckled because it's pretty obvious who the baby got their stubbornness from. 

 

“Well whatever happens i'm sure you both will be fine,” namjoon reassured. Seokjin let out a shuddery breath, he was a little scared. 

 

With hoseok it was all natural, he was an easy baby. He hadn't really thought about the option of a c section until now. He was a little scared, he didn't know what to expect. As long as his baby was fine he would be fine. He was just making himself nervous so he tried to clear his head of any bad thoughts. 

 

“Your right im just being weird,” seokjin huffed. Namjoon didn't comment on the fact that his hands were shaking, he just sat next to him and held him the best way he could.

 

-

 

“Alright now your gonna get ready to push on your next contraction, i want you to take a deep, deep breath and don't stop pushing until i reach ten. Alright everyone ready? And…. one two-” seokjin tried. He really did, they had been trying for what felt like hours but nothing was progressing. He felt like he was ready to go, he felt like his baby should be in his arms already. He felt like his energy was already at zero percent. 

 

They tried a few more times before stopping. Seokjin couldn't help but cry from exhaustion and from being emotionally drained. He knew what the doctor would say next. 

 

“Everything is fine, baby just seems very comfortable in there so i think what would be best now would be a c section. Baby and your body know its time to come out so this is the safest way to do it now. If they stay in there any longer it could be a problem,” namjoon nodded as he listened intently. Seokjin just tried to catch his breath. 

 

“But they’re okay right?”

 

“Of course, we’ll just get you both ready for the procedure and you should have your baby very soon,” he smiled at them and then went to get the other room ready for them. Seokjin calmed down as much as he could and turned to namjoon. 

 

“Don't worry baby, sure this isn't how we predicted but this is for the best right?” seokjin nodded. His hands reached shakily for the bin on the side table and namjoon quickly placed it in front of him. He threw up what little he had in his stomach and dry heaved a few times. He was just nervous and scared, namjoon understood. 

 

It felt like in no time seokjin was drugged up and looking at namjoon who was staring at the doctors make the first incision. Seokjin couldn't really feel anything, well he could but he couldn't at the same time. He watched namjoon expression through blurry eyes and tried squeezing his hand to get his attention. Namjoon looked over and smiled at him. seokjin opened his mouth to speak making namjoon lean over to hear him better. 

 

“Wh-when they get h-here go with them… i-i want you to s-see… see them t-take care of th-them,” he slurred. He felt like he was gonna fall asleep, the medicine was definitely doing its job. Namjoon chuckled but nodded and kissed his forehead before turning back to the doctors. Seokjin smiled and tried to stay awake. He couldn't miss the birth of his baby!

 

“Alright and… here… they are,” seokjin cried when he heard his babies first cry. His vision was blurry with tears and sleepiness but he still was able to see his little baby when a nurse brought him to the other side of the small curtain separating them. Namjoon cried too and squeezed seokins hand.

 

“Dad would you like to cut the cord?” namjoon instantly nodde and cut the cord with shaky hands. The baby was handed off to a nurse so namjoon turne to seokjin quickly. 

 

“I'm gonna go with them now okay? God you did so amazing baby i'm so proud of you. He’s so beautiful babe, you have no idea. I love you,” he kissed seokjin lips and followed the nurse out. 

 

“H-he” seokjin cried. He couldn't believe another baby boy. He felt so much happiness in his heart. 

 

Another beautiful baby boy.

 

-

 

“You’ve got yourself a healthy 8 pound baby sir!” the nurse told him after she cleaned him up and thoroughly checked him. Namjoon couldn't stop staring at his son, he was so quiet and tiny. He had only cried when he first came to the world, after that he remained quiet. He was so beautiful namjoon couldn't believe him and seokjin had made him. 

 

“Thought of a name yet?” she asked. 

 

“Huh? Oh uh no actually, we were hoping a name would just come to mind once we saw him. Maybe seokjin thought of one,” namjoon chuckled nervously. 

 

“Perfectly fine! He's quite the quiet one, congratulations! You can stay for a little longer, a nurse will be taking him to the nursery with the others in a little while though,” namjoon nodded and watched her go. He didn't get that much time with his son before another nurse came to take him. She told him where the nursery was located before rolling him away. He watched his son with a big smile on his face before making his way back to seokjin's room where he would be recovering. Before going in he took his phone out and dialled jinyoung's number. 

 

“What happened? Did the baby arrive? Is it a boy? I knew it!” 

 

“Calm down! Yes its a boy and yes he's here, god he's so perfect. I just wanted to let you know seokjin had to have a c section so we’re probably gonna be here for a few more days,” jinyoung let out a sigh at that. It’d be hard for seokjin with the pain of that incision but jinyoung promised to help them with anything they'd need. They hung up and jinyoung promised to take the kids over to their grandmothers while seokjin and namjoon were at the hospital. 

 

Namjoon put his phone away and then walked into the room. It was dimly lit and empty, he sat in a chair and waited for seokjin to be wheeled in. the doctor had told him that they’d need to stitch him back up and then he’d be wheeled back in. so he waited and in the meantime he called everyone to let them know what the newest addition was just born. 

 

“Mr. kim?” namjoon said goodbye to the person on the other line before turning to see the doctor at the door. Namjoon couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

 

“Doctor, how’s seokjin? He must be so tired right now, i'm so proud of him,” namjoon rambled. The doctor nodded at the happy father before walking further into the room. He led namjoon to the small couch that was located against the wall of the room. They sat in silence for a moment. 

 

“Mr. kim im sorry but-” 

 

“Oh god please don't tell me-” the doctor instantly cut namjoon off with a chuckle. 

 

“No, no he’s perfectly fine! We just had to move him to a different recovery room, there's a woman coming in ready to have triplets,” namjoon let out a loud relieved sigh. He quickly gathered all of seokjin and the babys things and followed the doctor out of the room. He felt elated, he had his son and now he just had to take care of seokjin and they could go home to their family soon.

 

“He’ll be very tired so try to get him to rest as much as possible. He’s gonna be very sore also, call a nurse if you have any questions or concerns,” and then he left. Namjoon opened the door slowly, seokjin seemed to be sleeping so namjoon entered as quietly as he could. Namjoon wrapped seokjins favorite blanket around him and held his hand as he slept. 

 

“I'm so proud of you baby, you went through so much. I can't believe you did that, your so incredibly strong i don't think i could ever do this. And our son oh my god he’s so beautiful seokjin, he definitely favors you,” namjoon chuckled. 

 

“Thats nice honey but please be quiet im really tired,” namjoon jumped at his husband's voice. Seokjin smiled sleepily at him, namjoon gave him a kiss and then tucked him in. 

 

“Rest up honey.”

 

-

 

“Yoongi is the oldest, he's gonna teach you everything he knows so you’re gonna be so smart. Hoseok will probably make you happy all the time, he does that to people. And i think you're definitely gonna be a little trouble maker with the twins, tong-tong will probably become a pony for you three. Honestly he’s getting a little old so go easy on him,” namjoon spoke softly to his son. 

 

“Namjoon honey let my boy sleep,” seokjin scolded playfully. Seokjin held his baby close, kissing his soft cheeks occasionally while he slept deeply. He was so small and he scrunched his nose in the cutest way.

 

“Your crying honey,” namjoon wiped his tears away.

 

“Really? I don't even realize it, my emotions are all over the place. I'm just so happy, can you believe we made him! I love you so much,” seokjin kissed his husband. He truly felt complete, well almost. If his other babies were there then he’d truly feel complete. 

 

“My little jeonggukie.”

 

-

 

“So little mama,” taehyung whispered. He was nose to nose with the baby, observing him with his limited vision. Jimin was asleep next to the infant, cuddling close to him and occasionally he’d pat at the bundled up baby. He insisted on rocking the baby to sleep but instead he was the first to fall asleep. Yoongi sat at the foot of the hospital bed with hoseok, they observed the young ones. Hoseok was asking yoongi a million questions, yoongi did his best to answer. 

 

“We gotta be good hyungs okay?” hoseok nodded his head frantically. 

 

“Alright, baby has to go to sleep now,” seokjin tol the boys softly. The boys crowded over and kissed their younger brother goodnight, namjoon took him and placed him in the bassinet. 

 

“Night baby,” taehyung waved. Seokjin sniffled a little, he loved his babies so much. 

 

“Are you boys excited for jeongguk?” they all, except jimin, nodded their heads in excitement. Jinyoung had brought them over for a while, namjoon would be taking them back to their grandmothers later. 

 

“I want you all to know that i love you so much, okay?” they nodded in understanding. He never wanted his babies to feel replaced. Yoongi had felt that with hoseok at some point and really it could happen again but they hope it won't. 

 

Taehyung curled up next to jimin and fell asleep soon after. It was relatively quiet so seokjin decided to take a nap himself. Jeongguk was a quiet baby, a least at the moment. Seokjin trusted namjoon to take care of the kids, so he slept. 

 

Now he felt truly complete. 

 

-

 

Now that he was home he felt so much better. He still felt sore and drained most of the time but now he felt more relaxed in a way. Being in the comfort of his own home eased the tension in his back. Tong-tong greeted them at the door, he obediently sat and did not go near the baby. His tail wagged happily at the newest addition and after being told it was okay he sniffed the infant. He stood by the carrier, as if he were guarding the small baby. 

 

“My favorite boy taking care of our smallest boy, how cute!” seokjin took a picture. 

 

“Let's get you in bed.”

 

Seokjin spent quite a while healing but eventually the family was back to their old routine, only now they had a baby. It wasn't anything too difficult, the kids had stepped up tremendously. They took their hyung roles very seriously. The loved holding their baby brother, jeongguk didn't seem to mind much either. Weeks later jeongguk was still a very quiet baby, he liked to sit back and suck on his binky. He slept and cuddled a lot, the boys seemed to really like that about him.

 

“Alright everyone let's go outside,” seokjin let them all out. The weather was perfect outside so seokjin thought a picnic outside would be perfect. 

 

They spent the afternoon like that, the kids running around with big smiles and giggling. Seokjin in namjoons arms while holding a sleeping jeongguk. Tong-tong running around by taehyung's side and helping him up everytime he tripped and fell. Yeah, this is definitely what happiness felt like. Happiness was a weird thing, sure seokjin had always felt happy but this moment… it just felt like true happiness. You can be happy everyday but when you feel true happiness it's like.. Strange almost. It was like this tingly feeling, seokjin almost felt like he was trembling with how happy he felt.

 

As long as he’s with his family he's sure he’ll always feel happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i dont have much to say but there wont be an epilogue because there doesnt need to be one. if anyone has any questions or anything let me know, enter the giveaway on my instagram if you want. unfortunatley its only open for those in the US and canada FOR NOW! i'll be doing more giveaways soon.
> 
>  
> 
> im working on the ceo!jeongguk and nanny!tae fic, the prologue should be posted in a few days. 
> 
>  
> 
> thats all


	48. thank you!

i just want to thank you all. seriously when i first started this fic i thought it was gonna get so much hate bc 1 a lot of people in this fandom dont like namjin and 2 its got mpreg which can be super weird for people and 3 I LITERALLY MADE JIN THE MOM and people hate that so much. believe me i hate it too but i mean this is a damn fanfic like????? at first i was scared but then i was like hold up... why should i care? 

 

basically i love you all so so much for leaving such nice comments and making he feel warm and happy inside. you have no idea how much it means to me. also this fic was probably shitty bc i never really edit my chapters or anything and its legitimately so hard for me to focus. like i always listen to music or podcasts while writing and it doesnt help lmao. i get so distracted and i have a lot of issues ok so thank you for putting up with my illiterate ass. 

 

also i suck at keeping track of things in fics, you all know this, so i thank you all for helping me. and i try to be as realistic as possible with fics. i hate fics that are unrealistic, i mean some are okay but sometimes i cringe. but anyways, i dont know man i just really love you all and im so grateful for your support. 

 

with that being said my new fic is up! its called "who;s your momma?" and its the taekook ceo/nanny fic. right now i only have the prologue but im ready to dive in. so once again i love you all so so so so much my babies. 

 

also if you want you can head over to my instagram @softer.kara and support me! i make kpop keychains, well any type really but mainly kpop related keychains so... support me if you want by buying one. of course you don have to! and if you dont want to buy anything you can click the link in my instagram bio and support me there! or you could just comment on my fics and send me sweet messages! do not feel obligated to do anything, i love you all whether you support me or not. 

 

anyways thats all, bye!


End file.
